Marriage
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Nenek Naruto merasakan hidupnya akan segera berakhir, dia kemudian menikahkan paksa cucunya dengan gadis pilihannya yaitu Hyuga Hinata. Dia ingin sekali memiliki cucu. Berbagai cara nenek Naruto lakukan, mulai dari memberikan Naruto buku kamasutra, mengirim keduanya ke Bali untuk berbulan madu, memberi Hinata obat penyubur bahkan memaksa mereka berdua sekamar.
1. Chapter 1

** MARRIAGE / CHAP 1**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar sedikit penjelasan~**

**Maaf jika fanfiction ini idenya sangat mainstream sekali. Pasti banyak juga FF yang mengisahkan tentang perjodohan. Hemm mungkin banyak yang bingung dan bertanya. Author Nara kok tiap hari update padahal kan cerita2 yang lain belum tamat. Yah ini adalah salah satu karyaku yang aku ikut lombakan untuk kompetisi Novel teenlit di salah satu penerbit, namun sayang cerita ini nggak masuk tiga besar hehe. Jadi daripada dibiarin bulukan di laptop mending aku share aja hehe. Jangan khawatir FF ini nggak bakal ngegantung cz di laptop udah sampai end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRING! jam beker berbunyi nyaring di sebuah kamar kecil berukuran 3x4 dengan banyak barang yang berserakan. Dengan mata setengah terpejam terlihat sosok gadis dimana jari-jemarinya mencari-cari jam beker yang berisik itu. Dia terbelalak ketika melihat Jam beker yang sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh.

"Aduh bagaimana ini?aku terlmbat" ujarnya panik

Tanpa banyak berpikir, dia bergegas mengambil handuk, namun detik kemudian gadis itu berubah pikiran. Otaknya mengatakan bahwa tidak ada waktu lagi buat mandi, Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak mandi dan langsung memakai sergam sekolah. Gadis itu terlihat sangat tergesaa-gesa tidak karuan karena jam pertama adalah pelajaran matematika dan guru yang mengajar pelajaran ini terkenal killer. Sudah banyak siswa yang menjadi korban guru killer ini. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti kalau dia kena marah olehnya. Setelah selesai memakai seragam, sepatu dan lain sebagainya gadis itu segera turun.

"Ibu aku berangkat dulu!" teriaknya.

ooOOoo

"Hei, Hinata apa kau tidak sarapan dulu". Sahut ibunya yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, tak lupa adik kecil gadis itu yang bernama Akira menatapnya heran.

"Tidak ada waktu buat sarapan Ibu. Aku sudah terlambat" teriaknya.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, gadis itu mengambil sepedah kayuhnya didalam garasi dan mengayuhnya dengan kecepatan Tinggi. Nama gadis itu Hyuga Hinata usianya 18 tahun dia adalah siswa kelas 3 SMA dan bersekolah di Gakuen School, Tokyo, Jepang. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang cuek, berantakan, namun manis serta terkesan sedikit urakan. Hinata selalu terlambat setiap masuk sekolah padahal dia sudah memasang jam alarm tapi itu semua tidak bisa membuatnya terbangun. Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 10 menit akhirnya Hinata sampai di sekolah, namun sayang sekali pintu gerbang sekolah sudah di tutup jadi mau tidak mau Hinata menitipkan sepedahnya di paman penjual takoyaki dekat sekolahnya.

"Paman, aku menitipkan sepedaku disini ya!" katanya Enteng

"Ashhh, kau ini selalu terlambat. Sebenarnya kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki?Apa kau akan melompat pagar lagi seperti kemarin hah?" tanya paman penjual takoyaki itu sedikit gusar dengan ulah seorang gadis yang kelakuannya seperti seorang pria.

Hinata tidak menghiraukan omelan paman penjual baso itu, yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah cepat-cepat masuk kedalam kelas agar terhindar dari hukuman guru Killer itu . Hinata memandang pagar sekolah dengan serius, kemudian dia mundur sekitar sepuluh langkah. Detik kemudian dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam serta merenggangkan otot-otot kakinya.

"Oke, ini saatnya" gumamnya pelan.

Hinata mulai berlari dengan cepat. Jarak sekitar seratus centimeter dengan pagar, kaki kanannya menahan kaki kirinya dan kemudian melompat. Dengan kaki panjang yang dimilikinya, Hinata bisa melewati pagar sekolahnya dengan mudah. Tapi sayang, keindahannya dalam melompat tidak seindah nasibnya. BRUUUK! Tubuhnya tidak sengaja menimpa seorang pria. Merekapun saling berpandangan, Hinata terpesona dengan ketampanan pria itu, matanya tidak bisa berkedip, tubuhpun terasa kaku, bagaikan ada daya tarik magnet yang begitu besar yang bersarang di tubuh pria tersebut. Mata safir biru pria itu memandang Hinata tajam dengan penuh kekesalan yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan menindihku seperti ini hah?". Suara teriakan pria itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, dan membuatnya perlu untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku." katanya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya Sembilan puluh derajat.

"Cih, lihat bajuku kotor. Gadis seperti apa kau ini? melompat pagar sekolah sembarangan!" teriak pria itu. Hinata sontak marah karena orang yang tidak mengenal dirinya sebelumnya berani membentaknya seenak hati.

"Apa yang kau katakan?ini bukan urusanmu" ujar Hinata Ketus sambil terus memperhatikan pria di depannya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

Tapi pria itu sama sekali tak berbalik melihatnya malah dia asik melihat daerah yang ada disekitarnya. Mata Hinata terus melihatnya dengan seksama. Dari seragamnya terlihat dia murid baru di sini? untuk memastikan lebih baik aku tanya padanya langsung. Batinnya.

"Hei, kau siswa baru disinikan? jadi jangan macam-macam. Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu padaku". Lagi-lagi pria itu tidak menghiraukannya. Matanya sekarang terfokus pada seorang penjaga sekolah. Senyum manispun di tujukan pada Hinata namun sayang senyum itu hanya senyuman seorang Lucifer.

"Hei, Pak penjaga ada seorang…." ucap pria itu tiba-tiba. Hinata sadar dengan apa yang di lakukan pria itu. Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi Hinata langsung membekap mulutnya sekuat tenaga. Bukannya segera pergi malah si satpam itu mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Sekitar dua menit satpam itu akhirnya pergi. Pria itu menghempaskan tangan Hinata dengan kasar. "Kau ini mau membunuhku ya?".

"Makanya jangan macam-macam padaku. Mengerti?!".

Setelah pertengakaran kecil dengan pria yang menyebalkan itu dia bergegas menuju kelas. Untung guru Killer itu belum datang. Hinatapun duduk bangku yang paling belakang karena menurut Hinata bangku belakang adalah surga dunia karena aku bisa tidur sepuasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian guru datang tapi bukan guru killer itu tapi wali kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak". Sapa ibu wali kelas yang cantik dan modis itu kepada anak-anak didiknya.

"Selamat pagi" jawab semua murid.

" Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru disini. Dia dulu bersekolah di Amerika selama dua tahun, karena pekerjaan ayahnya dia kembali lagi ke Tokyo. Selain itu dia juga selalu juara 1 di sekolahnya. Aku harap kalian bisa memperlakukan dia dengan baik" ucap guru itu sambil sesekali tersenyum. Semua murid mulai berbisik-bisik antara satu dan yang lainnya. Kenapa mereka jadi heboh begini sih. Pikir Hinata. "Oke, kau masuklah".

Perlahan murid baru itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas, cara jalannya terlihat sangat angkuh dan seombong. Hinata melihat murid baru itu dengan seksama, Tenggorokannya tercekat seketika ketika melihat wajah anak baru itu. Ternyata cowok yang berkelahi dengannya tadi sekelas dengannya. Hasssh! mimpi apa aku semalam kenapa harus sekelas dengan dia. Ujarnya dalam hati. Hinata melihat semua teman dikelas khususnya cewek girangnya minta ampun karena mereka punya teman sekelas baru yang sangat tampan. Ya tampan tapi hatinya buruk.

"Salam kenal saya Uzumaki Naruto_._ Mohon bimbingan dari kalian dan kerja samanya dari kalian semua". Naruto tersenyum manis. Semua siswi meleleh karena senyumanya dan memandang sayu kehadapannya. Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarikan tempat duduk untukmu" ucap ibu wali kelas matanya menerawang ke seluruh bangku yang ada di dalam kelas.

Semua siswi di kelas ini berharap duduk di dekat Naruto terkecuali Hinata. Ketika Ibu Wali Kelas sibuk mencarikan tempat duduk untuknya, Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah Hinata dan duduk disampingnya tanpa rasa sungkan sedikitpun. Apa-apaan ini semua, kenapa dia memilih duduk di sebelahku padahal masih banyak bangku yang kosong. Ya Tuhan, kenapa hidup aku seperti ini. Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Aku rasa itu bukan tempat duduk yang baik bagimu tapi ya sudahlah. Hinata tolong bimbing dia dengan baik siapa tahu kau bisa rajin dan pintar seperti dia". Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Ibu wali kelas kepadanya. Kata-kata ibu itu terlihat halus tapi sangat menusuk hati Hinata. Apa dia separah itu?. Hinata tidak peduli dengan anggapan wali kelas terhadapnya. Matanya sekarang memandang tajam ke arah pria yang duduk di sampingnya sedang sibuk mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

"Hei, kenapa kau memilih duduk disini? Disana masih banyak tempat yang kosong". Bentak Hinata. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat membenci Naruto sejak pertemuan tidak sengaja tadi pagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa sekolah ini milikmu?tentu saja tidak kan, jadi terserah aku mau duduk di bangku sebelah mana" jawabnya dingin.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto Hinata ingin sekali menendangnya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh dari kelas ini. Menurut Hinata lelaki macam Naruto hanya bisa menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

ooOOoo

Di waktu istirahat Hinata dikantin dengan sahabatnya yang bernama Ino. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang lucu, imut, manja dan sangat feminine, beda sekali dengan Hinata yang sedikit urakan. Ino itu sangatlah cantik banyak sekali pria di sekolah yang suka padanya namun Ino hanya sangat mencintai pacarnya yang bernama Shikamaru. Hinata makan siang dengan lahap malah terbilang cepat buat ukuran perempuan, padahal sebagai seorang gadis makanpun seharusnya terkesan anggun dan feminine. Sesaat Hinata membandingkan dirinya dengan Ino sahabatnya. Dia merasa memang sangat kalah jauh dengannya, pantas saja sampai sekarang dia tidak punya pacar karena tingkahnya yang tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya.

"Hei, Hinata kau sangat beruntung bisa satu tempat duduk dengan cowok tampan seperti Naruto, tapi kalau menurutku masih tampan Shikamaru daripada Naruto" ucap Ino kata Naruto membuat nafsu makan Hinata mendadak hilang

"Apanya yang beruntung. Menurutku dia itu pembawa sial dalam hidupku" kata Hinata asal ceplos sambil meminum habis segelas air yang ada di depannya. Hinata memang merasakan firasat tidak enak dalam hidupnya sejak dia bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Kau ini selalu seperti itu terhadap semua laki-laki.." ujar Ino.

Dikantin tanpa sengaja mata Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang antri makan siang. Di saat yang bersamaan Naruto juga melihatnya, detik berikutnya mereka berdua memalingkan wajahnya secara bersamaan. Dan yang bikin sedikit aneh yaitu para gadis yang mengikuti Naruto pergi. Apa sih istimewanya seorang Lucifer seperti Naruto sehingga semua cewek di kelas memujanya. Pikir Hinata. Dari kejauhan terlihat Shikamaru berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Ini juga merupakan salah satu hal yang di benci Hinata kalau Ino dan Shikamaru berada di depannya, pasti mereka sibuk bicara sendiri, mengumbar kemesraan dan tentunya Hinata terabaikan.

" Hinata bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Shikamaru ramah.

"Buruk" jawabnya singkat.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menyeruput minuman Ino.

"Sudahlah, kalian pergi jangan buat moodku tambah parah. Aku tidak mau melihat kalian bermesraan di sini. Ayo sana pergi". Hinata mendorong lengan Shikamaru sekuat tenaga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu bye!" ucap Ino.

"Makanya kau harus cepat punya pacar hehehehehe" goda Hinata.

"Apa yang kau katakana, Cepat pergi". Teriak Hinata, sehingga membuat kedua pasangan itu ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Hinata yang sedang mengamuk.

ooOOoo

Ketika pulang sekolah, Hinata melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir tepat di depan rumahnya. Hinata bingung tidak biasanya ada mobil mewah berkunjung dirumahnya. Ada apa ini? Entah mengapa Hinata mempunyai firasat yang buruk untuk hal ini. Hinata memarkirkan sepeda kayuhnya dan perlahan masuk keruang tamu. Dia melihat ada dua orang wanita yang satu terlihat sudah tua dan satunya terlihat seumuran dengan ibunya serta seorang paman duduk manis di sofa. Terlihat Ibu dan adik Hinata yang masih kelas dua smp ikut bicara dengan tiga orang tersebut.

"Aku pulang" sapanya ragu kepada semua penghuni yang ada di rumahnya.

"Oh, Hinata akhirnya kau pulang juga. Sini" perintah ibunya lembut.

Dia menuruti perkataan ibunya namun Hinata bisa melihat raut wajah ibunya yang terlihat gelisah dan khawatir. Firasat tak enak yang menyelimuti hatinya tadi semakin menjadi-jadi. Seorang Nenek yang duduk di hadapannya memandang wajah Hinata dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat amat besar.

"Jadi dia adalah anakmu?". Ibu Hinata mengangguk "Dia benar-benar gadis yang manis sama persis denganmu dan ibumu, ternyata aku tidak salah memilih" ujarnya. Hinata semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Apanya yang tidak salah memilih?

"Salam kenal, saya Hyuga Hinata. Senang bisa bertemu dengan nenek". Hinata berdiri dan membungkukan tubuhnya Sembilan puluh derajat kemudian duduk lagi.

"Imut sekali" puji Nenek tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Tidak hanya Nenek yang dari tadi memperhatikannya, tapi dua orang lainnya seorang bibi dan paman juga memandang dia dengan perasaan ingin tahu yang amat besar.

"Kau pasti bingung siapa kami dan ada alasan apa kami kesini?" ucap seorang bibi itu secara tiba-tiba. Hinata melihat kearah Ibunya yang sedikit gelisah dengan apa yang akan di katakan oleh bibi itu tidak hanya Ibu aja tapi Akira adiknya juga sedikit gelisah. "Kami ingin menyampaikan bahwa…..".

"Tunggu, Nenek apa ini keputusan yang baik. Hinata umurnya masih 18 tahun. Apa dia harus melakukannya tunggulah dia untuk dua tahun lagi". Sela ibu Hinata sambil memandang Hinata dengan tampang yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Aduh, aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu. Iya kalau dua tahun lagi aku masih hidup. Jadi mumpung aku masih sehat seperti ini aku ingin melihat cucuku memberikan seorang bayi kecil untuk neneknya yaitu aku. anakku lanjutkanlah bicaramu". Nenek itu menyuruh bibi itu berbicara lagi

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh nenek itu. Bayi? Memangnya siapa yang akan memberikannya seorang bayi pada nenek itu. Lalu apa hubungannya bayi dengan mereka mengatakan ini pada Ibunya dan berkunjung kerumahnya. Hinata terus berpikir keras untuk mencerna kejadian yang terjadi sekarang. Bibi itupun menuruti perintah nenek tersebut.

"Hinata-chan, dulu nenekmu itu adalah teman dari ibuku. Beliau berdua sangat akrab seperti saudara sendiri. Suatu saat mereka berjanji kalau mereka punya anak yang berjenis kelamin beda akan di jodohkan tapi ternyata mereka berdua sama2 melahirkan seorang anak perempuan. Entah ide aneh dari mana yang ada pada mereka, kalau mereka punya cucu berbeda jenis kelamin akan di nikahkan. Dan sekarang aku punya seorang anak laki-laki dan ibumu punya kau jadi,….."

"Jadi...?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

** TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

==Part sebelumya==

Bibi itupun menuruti perintah nenek yang sekaligus orang tuanya, "Hinata, dulu nenekmu itu adalah teman dari ibuku. Beliau berdua sangat akrab seperti saudara sendiri. suatu saat mereka berjanji kalau mereka punya anak yang berjenis kelamin beda akan di jodohkan tapi ternyata mereka berdua sama-sama melahirkan seorang anak perempuan. Entah ide aneh dari mana yang ada pada mereka, kalau mereka punya cucu berjenis kelamin beda akan di nikahkan. Dan sekarang aku punya seorang anak laki2 dan ibumu punya kau jadi,….."

"Jadi…?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 2**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T  
WARNING **

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar sedikit penjelasan~**

**Maaf jika fanfiction ini idenya sangat mainstream sekali. Pasti banyak juga FF yang mengisahkan tentang perjodohan. Hemm mungkin banyak yang bingung dan bertanya. Author Nara kok tiap hari update padahal kan cerita2 yang lain belum tamat. Yah ini adalah salah satu karyaku yang aku ikut lombakan untuk kompetisi Novel teenlit di salah satu penerbit, namun sayang cerita ini nggak masuk tiga besar hehe. Jadi daripada dibiarin bulukan di laptop mending aku share aja hehe. Jangan khawatir FF ini nggak bakal ngegantung cz di laptop udah sampai end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Aku ingin kau segera menikah dengan cucuku. Sebelum nenekmu meninggal dia berpesan untuk tidak melupakan janji ini. Memang ini semua terdengar aneh dan konyol tapi ini semua nyata, jadi menikahlah dengan cucuku" ucap sang nenek enteng.

Hinata bagaikan disambar petir disiang bolong. Menikah? kata-kata itu membuat pikirannya kacau. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan saat dia menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan memiliki seorang anak. Seharusnya diumur delapan belas tahun Hinata menghabiskan waktu dengan temannya dan melanjutkan sekolahnya diperguruan tinggi bukan menikah. Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk disiang hari, iya ini pasti mimpi aku yakin. Batinya.

"Ahahahaha, nenek, kau ini pintar sekali mengagetkanku. Jangan bercanda seperti ini hehehe. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu nek". Hinata berkata sambil memaksakan tawanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, tapi aku serius". Nenek itu memasang muka yang benar-benar serius. Suara tawa Hinata menghilang, suasanajadi terasa sunyi dan sepi. Hinata memandang orang di sekitar secara bergantian. Dia sadar apa yang terjadi sekarang ini bukan mimpi dan bukan lelucon.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriaknya dengan suara yang lumayan keras, "Aku masih berumur delapan belas tahun nenek. Kenapa harus aku? Ibu katakan sesuatu" Hinata menarik-narik baju ibunya dan merengek.

"Maaf Hinata Ibu juga sudah berjanji pada nenekmu" jawab ibu Hinata lemas.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TITIK!" kata Hinata sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba sang Nenek memegang dadanya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan terdengar bunyi ngik..ngik..setiap dia bernafas. Hinata panik melihat Nenek yang tiba-tiba jantungan seperti itu. Apa mungkin nenek kaget karena dia menggebrak meja terlalu keras atau juga karena teriakannku yang begitu keras. Pikir Hinata bingung.

"Nenek apa kau baik-baik saja?bagaimana ini?".

"Hinata umur nenek tidak akan lama lagi, aku hanya ingin kau mengabulkan permintaan nenekmu dan aku. Apa kau pernah membuat bangga nenekmu?". Hinata mencerna kata wanita tua yang ada di depannya sekarang, kalau di ingat-ingat lagi selama ini Hinata tidak pernah membuat neneknya bangga sekalipun yang ada malah dia selalu bikin neneknya kesa serta marah-marah. Hinata hanya diam tidak menjawab pernyataan nenek itu. "Hinata tolong kabulkanlah permintaanya". terdengar bunyi ngik-ngik lagi dari nafas nenek. Otak Hinata blank karena takut nenek itu mati karenanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menikah dengan cucu nenek". Bibir Hinata asal nyeplos tanpa menyadari resiko apa yang akan dia tanggung, dia benar-benar takut kalau nenek itu akan mati karena dirinya.

"Benarkah". Nenek itu tiba-tiba duduk tegak dan tersenyum bahagia kepada Hinata. Disaat yang bersamaan Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya memandang nenek heran dan penuh selidik, kenapa sakitnya cepat sekali sembuh sepertinya beliau tidak apa-apa. Tanya Hinata dalam hati. Nenek yang sadar akan hal itu serta telah membuat Hinata curiga kembali beracting sakit lagi. "Aduh jantungku…".

"Akira cepat ambilkan air putih ". perintah Ibu Hinata. Akira pun mengambilkan air putih kemudian memberikannya pada nenek. Sekarang nenek sedikit tenang dan baikan setelah minum obat.

ooOOoo

Jam pun berlalu dengan cepat, Nenek beserta anak dan menantunya pulang dari rumah keluarga Hinata. Wajah Hinata beserta ibunya terlihat sangat kusut karena harus menerima semua ini, bagi ibu Hinata dia tidak rela putrinya menikah di usia yang sangat muda lain halnya dengan Hinata dia berpikir pasti tidak bisa bermain layaknya seorang gadis biasa yang hidupnya normal. Hinata dan ibunya mengantarkan nenek beserta keluarga di depan pintu pagar rumah mereka.

"Arigatou, sudah menerima kami dengan baik. Kami harus pulang, karena nenek harus menangani beberapa urusan d perusahaan" kata bibi itu sambil membungkukan kepala.

"Iya, kami mengerti terima kasih sudah sudi berkunjung di rumah kecil kami". Senyum Ibu Hinata ramah.

"Kami pulang dulu. Hinata jangan lupa hari Sabtu ya. Dandanlah yang cantik". Kata nenek itu, namun Hinata diam saja malah memasang muka cemberut dan marah. Ibu Hinata yang melihat anaknya berkelakuan tidak sopan pada orang tua, sontak menginjak kaki putrinya.

"Aoucchh, Ibu kenapa kau menginjakku" bisiknya pelan.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu kepada orang tua, bersikap ramahlah".

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sial baginya, di sekolah dia bertemu dengan pria yang menyebalkan, sekarang di rumah dia dapat kabar kalau dia akan menikah dengan cucu pengusaha kaya raya di Tokyo. Hidupnya benar-benar rumit dan menyedihkan. Hinata memandang ibunya penuh amarah, seolah nggak mau kalah ibunya melotot kearahnya. Hinata menghela nafas tanda dia frustasi dengan suasana sepert ini.

"Nenek hari sabtu aku pasti kesana dan berdandan ala putri raja". Senyum palsu Hinata mengembang dipipinya. Nenek itu mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil mewah miliknya.  
Di dalam mobil, hanya ada empat orang beserta sopir mereka. Tampak sekali kebahagiaan di raut wajah nenek, beda dengan anak beserta menantunya yang wajahnya terlihat kusut karena sebenarnya mereka juga tidak setuju dengan adanya pernikahan ini, karena usia putra mereka juga sama delapan tahun.

"Ibu, aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Berpura-pura sakit? ibu benar-benar pintar acting" sindir sang anak.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau aku tidak melakukan hal itu, Hinata pasti akan menolak pernikahan ini. Tidak ada jalan lain selain berpura-pura seperti itu" jawab nenek enteng tanpa melihat kearah putrinya.

"Ibu mertua, putra kami juga tidak mau menerima pernikahan ini. Apa ibu tidak berpikir ini sedikit ketelaluan. Mereka masih berumur delapan belas tahun.".

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengubah keputusanku mengerti!'. Tatapan Nenek berubah garang bagaikan singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Anak dan menantu nenek itu beringsut ke posisi duduknya masing-masing karena takut dengan Nenek kalau wajahnya sudah seperti itu.

oOOOoo

Hinata duduk sendirian di kelas, termenung sambil menyangga dagu dengan tangannya, matanya melihat daun-daun yang ada dibatang pohon seakan menari-nari bahagia ketika angin menyentuh mereka. Indahnya pemandangan di kota Tokyo tidak seindah suasana hatinya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, dia masih tidak percaya kalau kejadian macam ini akan menimpa hidupnya. Dia sudah berusaha untuk berbicara dengan ibunya tentang pernikahan ini bahkan sempat bertengkar dengan ibunya sepeninggal keluarga Nenek pulang, tapi sayang ibunya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan parahnya dia bahkan tidak bisa menolak tawaran nenek itu, karena selama ini biaya hidup keluarga mereka sebagian besar di topang oleh nenek itu. Semenjak ayah Hinata meninggal, keadaan ekonomi mereka sangatlah sulit, ibunya hanya bekerja di sebuah toko kue. Kalau di hitung-hitung sebenarnya gaji ibunya tidak cukup untuk membiayai sekolahnya dan adiknya. Demi kedua anaknya ibu Hinata mau menerima bantuan dari nenek itu. Anggap saja ini sebagai hutang budi, itulah yang di katakan oleh ibu Hinata padanya. Hinata membenamkan wajah di antara kedua telapak tangannya, kepalanya seakan pecah menerima nasib buruknya. Dooorr! Hinata terperanjat kaget, ketika tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengagetinya, ketika melihat orang tersebut ternyata orang itu adalah Shikamaru tidak lupa juga Ino juga ada disitu.

"Hinata kau kenapa ?aku lihat dari tadi kau melamun terus" tanya Shikamaru yang sekarang duduk tepat didepan Hinata bersama Ino.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, curahkan saja pada kami. Pasti kami akan membantumu" tawar Ino. Memang Ino adalah sahabat terbaik Hinata didunia masalah apapun yang dihadapi olehnya pasti Ino selalu berusaha untuk membantunya.

"Ino, apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menikah di usia dini?". Hinata bertanya sedikit berbisik takut orang akan mendengar pertanyaanya selain dua sahabatnya itu.

"Apa!", teriak Ino tanpa sadar, sontak membuat orang di kelas melihat ke arah mereka. Hinata reflek membekap mulut Ino sebentar lalu melepaskannya, "Mana aku tahu, aku kan belum menikah. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?

"Apa kau akan menikah?" tanya Shikamaru polos.

"Ti-Tidak. Siapa yang akan menikah? aku Cuma Tanya. Aduh perutku sakit aku mau ke toilet dulu" ujarnya.

Hinata meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino bersama, dia bersandar dibalik pintu kelas, Hinata hanya pura-pura sakit perut agar Shikamaru tidak banyak tanya, karena dia orangnya selalu ingin tahu sesuatu sampai ke akar-akarnya. Hinata merasa dia gadis bodoh yang pernah ada, untuk apa dia bertanya hal macam itu pada mereka berdua. Hinata melihat sekitarnya, tanpa sengaja dari lorong kelas dia melihat Naruto berjalan dan diikuti oleh sekerumunan cewek. Aish dia itu makin lama mkin blagu aja. Naruto juga melihatnya dengan tampang sinis.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat!"bentak Hinata.

"Tchh, Siapa yang melihatmu" bantah Naruto dingin.

ooOOOoo

Hari sabtu pun tiba, hari dimana Hinata harus berkunjung ke rumah calon suaminya beserta Ibunya. Kata nenek nanti ada hal penting yang akan di bahas. Di luar rumah sudah menunggu sebuah mobil mewah lengkap beserta sopirnya, semua fasilitas itu didapatkan dari nenek. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin pergi ke rumah nenek itu, tapi mengingat nenek sudah banyak membantu keluarganya, maka dia mengharuskan dirinya untuk kesana. Hinata berjalan keluar dengan Ibunya. Sambutan ramah kepada mereka berdua di peroleh dari sopir nenek itu. Ibu Hinata tersenyum sedangkan Hinata terus-terusan memasang muka cemberut. Secara perlahan mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya, Hinata tidak mengerti kemana sopir itu pergi membawa dirinya.

"Ibu, kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya".

Hinata menuruti apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Selama perjalanan Hinata hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun dan sibuk memandang pemandangan kota Tokyo di luar jendela mobil. Kejadian aneh apa lagi yang akan menimpaku? batinnya. Selang sepuluh menit dari rumahnya, mobil yang di kendarai oleh Hinata berjalan melewati daerah Meiji Rodeo Street, tempat ini merupakan daerah yang ramai dikunjungi orang-orang dimana disitu banyak sekali terdapat butik-butik brand mewah, restaurant brand terkenal, dan kedai kopi yang buka setiap hari sampai pagi. Tidak hanya brand-brand local Jepang saja tetapi, brand dunia juga ada di Daerah Meiji ini. Tidak heran kalau daerah Meiji disebuat daerah orang terkaya di Tokyo. Bisa di bilang daerah ini merupakan pusat ekonomi, budaya serta pendidikan di Jepang bahkan sebagai tempat trend fashion. Biasanya para pemuda kaya sering nongkrong di tempat ini. Tanpa terasa mobilpun berhenti di depan sebuah salon mewah. Sopir itu turun dari mobil sambil membukakan pintu untuknya dan Ibunya. Hinata berjalan ragu.

"Ibu, untuk apa kita salon?" tanya Hinata kesal, namun sang ibu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, beliau hanya menarik lengan putrinya kemudian membawanya masuk.  
Sesampainya didalam salon, banyak sekali orang yang sedang sibuk merias diri dan sebagian besar pengunjung di sini adalah perempuan. Hinata berusaha membenrontak, tapi sayang genggaman tangan ibunya sangat kuat.

"Selamat datang, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah satu pelayan ramah.

"Tolong dandani putriku bak seorang putri" ucap Ibu Hinata.

Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah. Ibu Hinata mendorong Hinata pelan kearah pelayan, jadi mau tidak mau Hinata menuruti perintah ibunya. Ternyata yang di permak tidak hanya Hinata namun Ibunya juga. Hinata pasrah dengan peristiwa yang akan terajdi selanjutnya. Jari jemari peñata rias di salon ini sangat lihai melukis wajah Hinata. Baru pertama kali ini Hinata memakai bedak dan lipstick seperti sekarang. Selain wajah, peñata rias itu juga menata rambutnya yang panjang dan lurus itu. Lima belas menit berlalu, usailah sudah para perias itu me-make over wajahnya. Perlahan namun pasti Hinata membuka matanya, di dalam cermin terlihat sosok gadis yang sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang agak bergelombang, mengenakan dress berwarna pink. Gadis itu terlihat mirip sekali dengannya.

"Wow, Hinata kau terlihat cantik sekali" puji Ibu Hinata yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya.

"Benarkah ini aku Ibu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja ini kau, memangnya siapa lagi. Sudah kuduga kalau kau adalah gadis cantik, tapi karena tingkahmu yang urakan itu membuat kecantikanmu pudar". Hinata terus memndang kagum dirinyaa didalam cermin. "Sudah saatnya kita berangkat, ayo kita pergi".

ooOOOoo

Sekarang Hinata dan Ibunya sudah sampai di sebuah rumah yang megah dan mewah. Banyak guci di sana-sini. Banyak foto-foto di dinding sepertinya itu keluarga, tapi di foto itu Hinata tidak melihat seorang yang umurnya muda, seperti dirinya. Tanpa sengaja di meja dekat kursi yang Hinata duduki ada sebuah foto anak kecil dengan pipi yang sangat chubby, memakai kaos biru dan ada pita merah di kepalanya sedang duduk diam sepertinya dia habis nangis. Anak kecil itu terlihat sangat manis dan lucu. Disini juga banyak sekali body guard maklumlah nenek adalah pengusaha tersukses di Jepang jadi selalu dikawal. Tak lama kemudian nenek beserta anak dan menantunya datang, lagi-lagi Hinata tidak melihat calon suaminya ikut datang bersama mereka. Mereka semua berpakaian sangat rapi dan terkesan sedikit mewah kalau di pakai dalam rumah.

"Selamat malam nenek" sapa ibu Hinata ramah.

"Duduklah tidak usah sungkan begitu" perintah nenek. Sebagai tamu yang baik kita menuruti apa saja yang di perintahkan oleh pemilik rumah. Mata nenek itu tertuju ke arahnya, Hinata sedikit gugup dengan cara pandang nenek itu serius. "Hinata, kau benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik. Cocok sekali dengan cucuku yang begitu tampan". Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dalam menganggapi omongan nenek itu.

Satu pelayan wanita berjalan mendekat sambil membawa lima cangkir teh hijau untuk mereka. Nenekpun memerintahkan semuanya agar segera meminum. Hinata menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit teh yang pahit itu, ingin sekali dia membuangnya tapi sebagai tamu dia tidak boleh menyinggung perasaan pemilik rumah. Hinata terlihat begitu gugup untuk menemui calon suaminya.

"Pengawal, tolong bawa cucuku kemari".

"Baik nyonya" kata orang itu tegas.

Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan kami dan menuju lantai atas. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara teriakan seorang pria yang berkata"aku tidak mau". Ya tentunya Hinata sudah tahu kalau pria itu juga tidak mau dengan adanya pernikahan konyol ini. Hinata berharap dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah pernikahan atau perjodohan ini. Hinata melihat dua orang yang melewati tangga karena jarak ruang tamu dengan tangga agak jauh maka dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ketika sampai didepan mereka, Hinata begitu shock, ternyata cucu nenek itu adalah murid baru yang namanya Naruto. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku kali ini, ujar Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau?!" pekik mereka bersamaan sambil saling tunjuk antara satu dengan lainnya.

** TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

==Part sebelumya==

Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan kami dan menuju lantai atas. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara teriakan seorang pria yang berkata"aku tidak mau". Ya tentunya Hinata sudah tahu kalau pria itu juga tidak mau dengan adanya pernikahan konyol ini. Hinata berharap dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah pernikahan atau perjodohan ini. Hinata melihat dua orang yang melewati tangga karena jarak ruang tamu dengan tangga agak jauh maka dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ketika sampai didepan mereka, Hinata begitu shock, ternyata cucu nenek itu adalah murid baru yang namanya Naruto. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku kali ini, ujar Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau?!" pekik mereka bersamaan sambil saling tunjuk antara satu dengan lainnya.

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 3**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T  
WARNING**

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar sedikit penjelasan~**

**Maaf jika fanfiction ini idenya sangat mainstream sekali. Pasti banyak juga FF yang mengisahkan tentang perjodohan. Hemm mungkin banyak yang bingung dan bertanya. Author Nara kok tiap hari update padahal kan cerita2 yang lain belum tamat. Yah ini adalah salah satu karyaku yang aku ikut lombakan untuk kompetisi Novel teenlit di salah satu penerbit, namun sayang cerita ini nggak masuk tiga besar hehe. Jadi daripada dibiarin bulukan di laptop mending aku share aja hehe. Jangan khawatir FF ini nggak bakal ngegantung cz di laptop udah sampai end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata bagaikan dijatuhi batu yang besar, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakkan. Benar-benar tidak disangka kalau calon suaminya adalah Naruto, seorang pria yang paling dia benci di sekolah. Apa benar aku harus menikah dengan cowok menyebalkan ini. Kenapa diusiaku yang delapan belas tahun ini hidupku jadi berantakan. Keluh Hinata dalam hati. Ibu, Nenek, Bibi beserta paman melihat kami heran.

"Naruto, ternyata kalian saling kenal?," Tanya Nenek penasaran dan memandang Naruto ingin tahu. Naruto sedikit ragu menjawabnya.

"I-iya nenek, dia teman sekelasku," jawabnya pelan dan ogah-ogahan.

"Ahahahaha, syukurlah kalau begitu. Memang Tuhan itu baik kepada umatnya yang telah memberikan kelancaran kepada kita, jadi kalian sudah tidak usah saling menyeusaikan lagi. Sebenarnya, aku menyuruh Hinata datang kemari untuk mengenal satu sama lain dengan cucuku, tapi kalau kedaannya seperti ini, tentu saja ini sangat menguntungkan. Naruto-kun ayo duduk," perintah Nenek.

"Aku tidak mau!." Sanggahnya sedikit kasar. Namun, anak nenek alias ibu Naruto melotot kepadanya seakan mata itu berbicara bahwa Naruto putranya itu harus menuruti perintah neneknya. Dengan keterpaksaan akhirnya Naruto duduk dikursi dekat ibunya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau membuang waktu lagi, lebih cepat lebih baik kan?," ujar Nenek penuh dengan senyuman. Deg, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dalam hidupnya, senyum nenek itu sama persisi dengan senyum Naruto saat tragedi di pagar sekolah. Senyum Lucifer, batin Hinata. Kami berenam hanya bisa memandang nenek dalam diam menunggu nenek memulai bicara. Hinata menahan nafas. "Baiklah, aku sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan buat kalian. Hari pernikahan jatuh pada tanggal dua lima september".

Hinata shock dengan perkataan nenek. Dia tidak percaya, benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau nenek itu begitu serius akan menikahkan mereka berdua. Yang membuat dia lebih tidak percaya lagi adalah hari pernikahan yang jatuh pada tanggal dua puluh lima september, dan tepatnya itu adalah bulan depan. Menurut Hinata, ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal, ini benar-benar gila. Tidak hanya Hinata yang terlihat terkejut, namun Naruto juga demikian.

"Nenek, kenapa kau seperti ini? aku tidak mau menikah," kata Naruto berapai-api. Hinata hanya diam, dia tidak berani membantah sedikitpun, sekarang pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Hinata. "Apa jadinya nanti kalau istriku seperti dia? nenek dia itu bukan gadis lembut seperti yang kau bayangkan, dia pernah mengancamku bahkan dia pernah melompati pagar sekolah."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto sontak ibu Hinata melihat kearah putrinya dengan pandangan gusar. Hinata hanya cemberut, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Naruto benar-benar membuat hidupnya berantakan, tapi menurutnya apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada untungnya juga, siapa tahu, setelah hal ini terungkap sang nenek akan langsung berubah pikiran dan tidak menjadikan cucu menantunya. Hinata menunggu bagaimana reaksi Nenek Naruto.

"Wow, ternyata kau sama sepertiku waktu masih muda dulu Hinata-chan, bahkan aku lebih parah dari itu. Dulu aku pernah mengerjai guru yang paling aku benci, dan karena itu aku mendapat skors selama satu minggu, kita memang cocok Hinata-chan ahahahaha," tawa nenek.

Hinata melenguh pelan, dia bahkan sedikit tidak percaya kalau nenek Naruto bakal menyukai tingkahnya yang seperti itu. Secercah harapan untuk bisa menghindari pernikahan ini hilang seketika. Sepertinya, dia akan terjerumus ke lubang hitam selamanya. Naruto melirik Hinata dengan pandangan sengit, Hinatapun membalas pandangan Naruto tak kalah Sengitnya.

"Ibu, apa pernikahan ini tidak terlalu cepat?," tanya Ibu Naruto, nenek pun menggeleng. Ibu Hinatapun ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi beliau mengurungkan niatnya karena nenek memandang gusar ke arahnya.

"Apa, kau ingin menolaknya. Ini sudah keputusanku jadi tidak ada orang yang bisa mengubahnya. Masalah biaya atau acara pernikahan aku yang menanggungnya dan aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Asal kalian tahu mereka yng terlibat sudah menyetujuinya." Setelah berbicara seperti itu Nenek pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju kamarnya.

"Ayah_,_ cepat lakukan sesuatu?," kata Naruto pada Ayahnya, namun ayahnya hanya menghela napas tanda frustasi.

"Siaaalll."

ooOOOoo

Saat ini, Hinata masih berada di rumah Naruto tepatnya di taman. Taman ini sangat luas banyak sekali bunga matahari disini namun sayang, karena malam bunga-bunga matahari itu tidak mekar. Selain bunga matahari, disitu juga ada dua ayunan yang tiangnya dililit oleh pohon yang menjalar. Hinata duduk termenung meratapi nasib yang diterimanya. Ini bagaikan mimpi buruk buatnya, andai waktu bisa berputar kembali Hinata ingin mencegah perjanjian konyol ini antara neneknya dan nenek Naruto. Dari kejauhan tampak Naruto yang berjalan-jalan di taman. Dia tampak kaget melihat Hinata duduk diayunan. Memang Naruto sedikit mengakui kalau Hinata saat ini terlihat sangat cantik tapi itu semua itu tidak membuatnya tertarik sama sekali. Hinata merasa tidak nyaman, karena Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau disni?," tanya Hinata ketus.

"Terserah aku mau kemana aja ini kan rumahku," jawab Naruto ketus. Naruto ikut duduk diayunan sebelah kanan Hinata yang jaraknya tidak jauh dengan ayunan yang di naiki Hinata.

"Assh, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang sepertimu. Kenapa juga aku harus menikah dengan orang aneh," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Orang aneh? kata-kata itu membuat Naruto sedikit marah terhadap Hinata.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau apa punya calon istri yang bodoh dan malas sepertimu. Orang tampan sepertiku seharusnya cocok menikah dengan wanita seperti Utada Hikaru nee-chan. Kalau di dunia ini tidak ada wanita lain selain kau, baru aku mau menikahimu."

"Hah, walaupun lelaki di dunia hanya ada kau,sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, lebih baik aku jadi perawan tua. Lagipula kau itu terlalu percaya diri. Sekarang aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu, ayo kita lakukan sesuatu agar pernikahan ini batal," Hinata sudah capek bertengkar terus dengan Naruto, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah bagaimana agar dia bisa terhindar dalam lingkaran hitam ini. Hinata tahu dia tidak bisa sendirian melakukan hal ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita kabur?," tanya Hinata pada Naruto.  
Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata yang nekat.

"Kabur? kau pikir kabur dari nenek semudah itu. Aku tidak punya ide sekarang, lebih baik kau cari ide sendiri begitupula denganku," Naruto beranjak dari ayunannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Hei,Naruto, kau mau kemana?," teriak Hinata, namun pria itu hanya melambaikan tangan. Benar-benar pria yang menyebalkan, batinnya.

ooOOoo

Pagi ini Hinata semakin berat menjalani hidup, entah kenapa Hinata berpikir lebih baik dia bunuh diri dari pada menikah dengan orang seperti itu. Hinata berjalan lunglai dengan pikiran yang sedikit ngambang dan bibir yang komat-kamit nggak jelas. Mata Hinata sibuk melihat murid lain yang sedang asyik olahraga di lapangan. Wajah mereka sepertinya tidak mempunyai suatu beban yang berat seperti yang dia alami sekarang. Tanpa sadar Hinata sudah berada di dalam kelas, dia membanting tasnya diatas meja, sontak semua teman melihat ke arahnya. Hinata sudah tahu dengan sangat jelas kalau ada dua pasang mata melihat ke arahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya Ino dan Shikamaru. Detik berikutnya dua sahabatnya itu mendekatinya dengan tampang ingin tahu yang sangat besar.

"Hi- Hinata-chan kau kenapa?," tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? belakangan ini kau terlihat aneh," kata Shikamaru sambil menata buku sahabatnya berantakan akibat tas yang Hinata banting tadi.

Ketika Hinata mau menjawab pertanyaan dari mereka, dia melihat Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya, meletakkan tasnya, memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sinis kearahnya lalu kemudian pergi. Jebolah pertahanan Hinata. Selama beberapa hari ini dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi sepertinya dia gagal. Air mata menetes di pipinya, sambil terus memandang Naruto melangkah keluar kelas. Hal itu membuat dua sahabatnya Ino dan Shikamaru ikut memandang Naruto tak mengerti.

"Hei, Hinata-chan, kenapa kau menangis? ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," ucap Ino sambil mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh Hinata. Pasangan ini makin bingung melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Mereka panik tidak karuan sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali tertawa melihat tampang mereka yang khawatir seperti itu, Namun suasana hatinya yang buruk tidak bisa mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, lebih baik kita ke taman sekolah saja."

ooOOoo

Hinata duduk di kursi panjang dibawah bohon bersama kedua sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit malu untuk menceritakan ini kepada Ino dan Shikamaru, tapi mau bagaimana lagi tempat curahan hati Hinata, hanya mereka berdua dan itu semua membuat bebannya berkurang pastinya. Shikamaru dan Ino memandangnya penuh selidik dan rasa ingin tahu yang amat besar.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?," ucap Shikamaru. Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya pelan-pelan. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi dua sahabatnya ini nanti.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana cara menceritakan ini pada kalian. Bulan depan aku akan ...," Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya sambil melirik dua sahabatnya. Ino dan Shikamaru menahan nafas menunggu perkataan Hinata selanjutnya. "Aku akan menikah,"

"Apa? Menikah," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa?," ujar Shikamaru. "Bahkan kau pun tidak punya pacar".

"Ini semua gara-gara perjanjian konyol nenek dengan temannya. Mereka berjanji akan menikahkan cucunya jika berbeda jenis

kelamin. Aku sudah mencoba menolak, tapi Ibu tidak bisa karena dia sudah berjanji sebelum nenek meninggal. Dan apa kalian tahu siapa lelaki yang jadi calon suamiku," jelas Hinata berapi-api.

"Siapa dia?," tanya Ino. Hinata kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam, susah sekali menyebutkan nama cowok itu secara lantang. "Aduh, lama sekali siapa, siapa?," tanya Ino menarik-narik baju Hinata.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Lega sekali, akhirnya dia bisa mengatakan nama cowok itu dengan jelas. Tapi wajah sahabatnya terlihat lebih penasaran lagi.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto siapa? berjuta orang yang memiliki nama Uzumaki Naruto di Jepang," ucap Ino mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan, Uzumaki Naruto anak baru itu? karena aku tadi melihatmu menangis dan menatapnya penuh amarah setelah kedatangan dia di kelas, benarkah dia?." Hinata tidak menyangka Shikamaru sejeli itu dan bisa menebak dengan tepat. Hinata pun mengangguk lemas.

"Apa ? jadi kalian akan menikah, yang benar saja?," tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Ino, Shikamaru, bisakah kalian menolongku untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini,"pintanya

"Akan kami pikirkan Hinata," jawab Shikamaru yang kasihan melihat sahabatnya itu. Tapi Hinata merasa kalau Ino dan Shikamaru tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan dia didalam lubang ini.

ooOOOoo

Di kelas suasana hati Hinata bertambah buruk karena ada Naruto duduk tepat disampingnya. Dari tadi pagi sampai jam mau pulang Hinata dan Naruto tidak bicara sepatah katapun. KRING ... bel pulang pun berbunyi. Hinata membereskan buku-buku dengan lambat karena dia sudah tidak punya semangat untuk menjalani hidupnya. Naruto pun pergi tanpa pamitan terlebih dahulu padanya, tapi Hinata memang tidak mengaharapkan Naruto untuk menyapanya. Hinata berjalan menuju parkir sepeda untuk mengambil sepedah kayuh kesayangannya. Tapi ketika mau menaiki sepeda, tiba-tiba ada dua orang berjas memegang kedua lengannya dengan paksa dan menyeretnya. Hinata ketakutan, dia berpikir mereka pasti orang jahat, atau jangan-jangan dia diculik. Hinata berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman dua orang berjas itu.

"Hei, paman, kalian berdua mau apa ? lepaskan aku. Tolong …tolong," teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

Detik kemudian dua orang itu membekap mulut Hinata dengan kuat sekali, sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Mereka membawa dan memasukan Hinata kedalam sebuah mobil limosen secara kasar. Ternyata didalam sudah ada dua orang yaitu Naruto dan nenek. Nenek tersenyum ramah pada Hinata, sedangkan Naruto sama sekali tidak memandangnya sedikitpun. Sekarang nenek sedang mengaduk-ngaduk tiga cangkir teh, tentunya itu untuk Naruto, nenek, serta dirinya sendiri. Nenek Naruto memberikan cangkir teh itu pada Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata pun meneguk teh itu sedikit ragu.

"Maaf kalau aku menculik kalian berdua khususnya Hinata. Karena Nenek tahu, kalau kalian nenek suruh pasti tidak akan mau. Nenek ingin hari ini kalian mencoba baju pengantin yang sudah didesain khusus," ujar Nenek enteng. Bruuuushhhh tiba-tiba Teh yang ada didalam mulut Hinata muncrat dan keselek.

"Uhuk … uhuk."

"Apa ? nenek sudah hentikan, jangan seperti ini kami masih delapan belas tahun. Jangan paksa kami untuk menikah," omel Naruto pada Neneknya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto nek, kalau tidak sepantasnya kami …" sergah Hinata

"Hoamm, nenek ngantuk sekali, lebih baik aku tidur dulu. Pak sopir kalau sudah sampai bangunkan aku."

Sopir itu pun mengangguk dengan sopan. Hinata tidak yakin nenek itu tidur sungguhan, dia tahu kalau nenek Naruto hanya pura-pura tidur agar bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hinata dan Naruto saling pandang serta menghela nafas panjang. Mereka berdua benar-benar sudah dibuat stress sama nenek. Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka disebuah butik terkenal di Tokyo. Dengan tingkat kesadaran yang sangat rendah alias terpaksa Hinata dan Naruto menuruti apa yang diperintahkan nenek. Hinata mencoba sebuah gaun pengantin dan terlihat sekali kalau gaun pengantinnya sedikit kekecilan. Si asisten sedikit memaksa untuk menarik rek'nya. Memang sejak masalah rumit ini datang, Hinata lebih banyak makan untuk meluapkan emosinya. Detik berikutnya Hinata melihat dirinya disebuah kaca besar yang tepat berada didepannya. Dia terlihat anggun dan cocok memakai gaun ini. Senyum simpul mengembang dibibir Hinata. Disisi lain Naruto juga mencoba memakai tuxedo yang berwarna putih, dia terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah hari ini. Naruto tidak sengaja melihat Hinata memakai gaun pengantin, matanya tak berhenti memandang karena sekarang Hinata terlihat anggun dan cantik, cocok sekali gaun ini buatnya. Hinata tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto. Secepat mungkin Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalian berdua kesini." Nenek melambaikan kedua tangannya. Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menuju nenek. Tangan nenek dengan cekatan mendekatkan mereka berdua. "Ayo tersenyum," kata nenek mulai membuka ponselnya .

"Tapi nek," ujar Naruto.

** TO BE CONTINUE**


	4. Chapter 4

=Part sebelumnya=

"Kalian berdua kesini." Nenek melambaikan kedua tangannya. Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menuju nenek. Tangan nenek dengan cekatan mendekatkan mereka berdua. "Ayo tersenyum," kata nenek sambil membuka ponselnya, ternyata nenek Naruto ingin mefoto mereka.

"Tapi nek …" ujar Naruto

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, katakan Cheese."

Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya terpaksa menuruti perkataan nenek.

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 4**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar sedikit penjelasan~**

**Maaf jika fanfiction ini idenya sangat mainstream sekali. Pasti banyak juga FF yang mengisahkan tentang perjodohan. Hemm mungkin banyak yang bingung dan bertanya. Author Nara kok tiap hari update padahal kan cerita2 yang lain belum tamat. Yah ini adalah salah satu karyaku yang aku ikut lombakan untuk kompetisi Novel teenlit di salah satu penerbit, namun sayang cerita ini nggak masuk tiga besar hehe. Jadi daripada dibiarin bulukan di laptop mending aku share aja hehe. Jangan khawatir FF ini nggak bakal ngegantung cz di laptop udah sampai end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Satu bulan berlalu….._  
Hari ini adalah tepat tanggal 25 September, hari dimana Hinata dan Naruto menikah. Bagi Hinata maupun Naruto, ini merupakan hari yang paling buruk selama hidup mereka. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini, tapi nenek sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan perbuatan mereka dan tetep kukuh untuk menikahkan mereka. Keluarga besar Naruto dan Keluarga besar Hinata memilih untuk melaksanakan pernikahan dengan menggunakan upacara pernikahan tradisional Jepang daripada upacara ala barat, karena menurut mereka khususnya nenek sebagai warga Jepang yang baik, seharusnya kita menjaga tradisi leluhur. Pernikahan tradisional ini akan di adakan di rumah Naruto sebagai mempelai pria, karena rumah Naruto lebih besar dan luas. Hinata terlihat mondar-mondir di depan rumah, dia berharap Shikamaru beserta Ino akan membantunya atau membawa dia kabur. Satu jam, dua jam berlalu namun sahabatnya tak kunjung tiba. Hinata sudah tahu kalau semuanya akan seperti ini.

"Hinata, sedang apa kau di depan rumah? cepatlah siap-siap, sebentar lagi kita akan menuju rumah nenek," perintah Ibu Hinata, dia berjalan lunglai ke dalam rumah. Dia benar-benar pasrah dengan nasib yang menimpanya. Kurang lima jam lagi Hinata akan menjadi menjadi istri syah Naruto.

Rumah Naruto dipenuhi dengan bunga mawar berwarna putih, dekorasi pengantin dengan tema White Rose terlihat sangat elegan. Tentu dan bisa ditebak, tema ini nenek yang memilih karena menurut nenek white merupakan lambang kesucian, dan Rose merupakan lambang cinta. Jadi dapat disimpulkan white rose mewakili cinta suci sepasang kekasih. Padahal kenyataannya sama sekali bukan seperti itu, karena Hinata dan Naruto sama sekali tidak saling mencintai. Sebelum diputuskan acara pernikahan diadakan di rumah Naruto, nenek ingin mengadakan pernikahan digedung secara besar-besaran tapi mereka berdua tidak setuju. Untuk pihak sekolah, mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu, memang baik orang tua Hinata, orang tua Naruto setuju agar pernikahan ini dirahasiakan dari sekolah. Selama dirumah Naruto, Hinata merasa suntuk, jadi dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah besar ini. Ketika sampai di taman Hinata melihat sesuatu yang berwarna abu-abu barada disemak-semak dekat pagar. Sesuatu itu bisa bergerak-gerak, perlahan Hinata mendekat karena penasaran. Hinata melihat benda itu penuh konsentrasi. Detik berikutnya dia baru sadar, ternyata ini adalah pantat orang. Hinata langsung menyelidiki siapa orang ini, ternyata itu adalah Naruto dengan posisi nunggingnya.

"Hei, kepala batu, sedang apa kau?" tanya Hinata

"Enak saja kau memanggilku kepala batu. Aku ini manusia bukan patung. Tentu saja aku kabur."

"Apa? kabur? kenapa kau tidak mengajakku," protes Hinata.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk mengajakmu."

"Cepatlah."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku juga ingin kabur dari sini." Naruto dengan sigap dan cepat keluar lewat lubang kecil semak-semak.

Ternyata ini adalah lubang tembusan rahasia yang dibuat Naruto waktu masih kecil. Kalau dia ingin keluar malam, Naruto pasti melewati lubang tembusan ini. Hinata mengikuti Naruto tanpa ragu. Lubang yang dilewatinya sangatlah sempit, dengan penuh perjuangan Hinata melewati lubang tersebut, dan akhirnya dia dapat berada diluar rumah. Benar-benar diluar dugaan ternyata dia bisa kabur dari dunia konyol ini. Yang membuat Hinata heran adalah Naruto tidak banyak protes, dia bahkan memperbolehkan Hinata mengikutinya. Naruto dan Hinata berdiri diluar pagar, mereka sangatlah beruntung karena ada sebuah taksi yang mendekat. Naruto melambaikan tangan, memberi tanda bagi sopir itu untuk berhenti. Taksipun menuruti lambaian tangan Naruto, ia kemudian masuk kedalam taksi begitu juga dengan Hinata. Hinata cengar-cengir bahagia karena dia bisa kabur.

"Akhirnya kita bisa kabur dari rumah itu," ucap Hinata lega.

"Jalan pak, terserah bapak mau membawa kita kemana," perintah Naruto.

"Baik tuan muda."

Mendengar kata "Tuan muda", membuat Naruto sedikit terperanjat, bagaimana bisa seorang sopir taksi memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Perlahan sopir itu membuka topi yang ia kenakan, lalu tersenyum padanya. Tanpa diduga ternyata sopir taksi itu adalah salah satu pengawal nenek. Naruto duduk lemas, dia tidak menyangka kalau nenek sudah mengantipasi semuanya. Disaat yang bersamaan, Hinata tahu kalau sopir itu adalah salah satu paman yang menyeret paksa dirinya disebuah limosen milik nenek. Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan terlihat sangat frustasi sama seperti Naruto sekarang. Walaupun tua namun nenek Naruto bisa berfikir secara cerdik. Taksi yang mereka kendarai pun berjalan perlahan menuju rumah. Dari dalam mobil Hinata dan Naruto melihat nenek yang sudah menunggu mereka didepan garasi.

Tok..tok..Tok.. sang nenek mengetuk kaca, otomatis jendela kaca mobil itu terbuka karena bantuan pengawal suruhan nenek. Sekarang beliau bisa melihat jelas wajah cucu dan cucu menantunya yang berusaha untuk kabur.

"Kalian dari mana?," senyum Nenek ramah. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Hinata melihat senyum itu, senyum yang dinamainya senyuman Lucifer yang terulas dibibir nenek.

"Hehehehe." tawa mereka garing sambil menggaruk belakang leher yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. Naruto dan Hinata penuh dengan tawa keputusasaan. Jadi sekarang kembalilah mereka ke kandang asal alias nggak jadi kabur gara-gara nenek yang punya segudang cara.

ooOOoo

Beberapa jam setelah kejadian itu, Hinata sudah berada didepan kamar lengkap dengan pakain adat pernikahan tradisional Jepang. Hinata terlihat sangat anggun dan manis kalau memakai hanbok dan di dandani seperti ini. Dia melamun, memikirkn kehidupannya di masa yang akan datang. Dia pasti tidak bisa seperti teman-teman yang lainnya bermain bersama, belanja bersama, ini semua benar-benar memuakkan untuknya. Terbesit pikiran kotor di dalam otaknya dan sedikit menyalahkan Tuhan, Kenapa harus dia yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa Tuhan menggariskan takdir seperti ini padanya? namun pikiran buruk itu menghilang setelah dia sedikit menenangkan diri, kalau ini semua pasti ada hal baik yang akan di laluinya kelak. Pintu kamarpun terbuka, terlihat sosok ibunya yang menggunakan hanbok berwarna merah jambu datang menemuinya. "Ya tuhan, putri ibu terlihat cantik sekali," katanya seraya memeluk Hinata.

"Bagimana perasaanmu sekarang, apa kau gugup?". Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ibu, apa ini semua harus aku jalani? tidak bisakah kita membatalkan pernikahan ini?," tanya Hinata. Ibu Hinata menghela nafas, duduk tepat di depan putrinya dan menggenggam erat tangan putrinya.

"Hinata-chan, sejujurnya Ibu juga tidak ingin kau menikah diusia yang terbilang muda seperti ini, tapi Ibu sudah berjanji kepada almarhum nenekmu, Ibu takut untuk mengingkarinya, ibu juga takut kalau aku mengingkari janji ini nenekmu tidak akan tenang disana, lagipula Nenek Naruto sudah begitu banyak membantu kehidupan kita. Maafkan ibu."

"Hinata-chan!" teriak Ino dan Shikamaru bersamaan, dengan cepat ibu Hinata beringsut keluar kamar dan menjamu tamu lainnya bersama dengan orang tua Naruto. "Apa aku menganggu pembicaraan ibumu denganmu?."Hinata menggeleng.

Para undangan yang datang, banyak dari rekan bisnis nenek dan beberapa teman ibu Hinata dan orang tua Naruto. Sekali lagi untuk teman sekolah atapun pihak sekolah kami tidak ada yang tahu kecuali dua sahabatk Hinata Ino dan Shikamaru, jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk mengundang mereka.

"Hinata, kau terlihat cantik sekali," puji Shikamaru dan sepertinya Ino tidak menyukainya. "Maafkan kami tak bisa membantumu."

"Sudahlah, mungkin ini memang sudah takdirku."

"Hei, Shikamaru_, _kenapa kau begitu lembut dengan Hinata, sampai-sampai kau memujinya cantik?" protes Ino manja kepada Shikamaru.

"Kenapa? kau juga pernah bilang kalau Naruto itu tampan."

"Aduh, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini."

"Hinata, kau ingin punya anak berapa?," pertanyaan Shikamaru ini membuat Hinata sedikit marah dan juga malu.

"Per-pertanyaan macam apa itu ? aku tidak akan pernah mau punya anak darinya."

"Hehehe, Hinata-chan jangan sepeti itu. Aku yakin suatu saat kau pasti mencintai dia. Bukankah tujuan untuk menikah itu untuk mempunyai keturunan."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," katanya tegas.

Mana mungkin dia akan jatuh cinta dengan cowok menyebalkan seperti Naruto.

ooOOoo

Upacara pernikahan tradisional Jepang pun dimulai. Banyak sekali rentetan upacara tradisional Jepang. Sebelum upacara pernikahan dilangsungkan, Naruto meminta izin kepada ayah Hinata. Apabila orang tua dari pihak wanita sudah menyetujui, maka segera dicarikan hari baik. sebab di Jepang ada kalender yang menerangkan mana hari baik dan mana hari buruk.

Untuk suatu acara penting seperti pernikahan, hari baik sangat mempengaruhi. Sehingga umumnya bulan-bulan yang sering dipakai orang untuk menikah adalah bulan Juni, atau pada musim semi dan musim gugur. Hari yang ditentukan pun tiba, keduanya terlihat anggun mengenakan busana tradisional adat jepang.

Hyuga Hinata, sang mempelai wanita terlihat cantik dengan _Kimono_ putihnya, yang berarti suci, disebut juga _Shiromuku_. Rambut mempelai wanita disanggul dan dihiasi dengan bermacam-macam perhiasan, lalu ditutup dengan _Tsuno Kakushi_ atau kerudung. Sedangkan mempelai pria terlihat gagah dalam balutan Hakama hitam, yaitu busana tradisional adat Jepang untuk pria.

Kedua mempelai diantar keluarga, teman dan kerabat bersama sama pergi ke kuil yaitu Kuil Meiji Jingu lalu melaksanakan upacara ritual pernikahan tradisional agama Shinto. Setelah seluruh keluarga, teman, dan kerabat berkumpul, kedua pengantin berdiri ditengah tengah diiringi dengan lagu tradisional _kiyari_. Pendeta kemudian melaporkan kepada dewa, bahwa kedua pasangan ini akan menikah lalu berdoa untuk para orang-orang tua yang sudah meninggal.

Uzumaki Naruto membaca sumpah perkawinan kepada pengantin wanita, Lalu kedua pengantin minum anggur sebanyak tiga kali kemudian diulang lagi tiga kali. Di hadapan Dewa kedua pengantin mengucapkan janji nikah, disaksikan keluarga, teman dan kerabat, sgera setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan resepsi. Pada acara ini, kedua pengantin sudah berganti busana, yaitu busana ala barat. Tersedia juga minuman khas sake yang menandakan keluarga mereka bersatu serta hidangan untuk para tamu.

ooOOoo

Upacara pun telah Hinata sudah beraada dikamar yang didesain indah. Dia duduk dimeja rias untuk membersihkan make up yang nempel dikulit wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin terasa ketat. Sedangkan Naruto sudah terlentang dikasur. Mereka berdua masih memakai pakaian tradisonal pernikahan. Naruto terasa badannya remuk karena terlalu capek untuk menjalani prosesi pernikahan yang sedikit rumit. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dia sekarang sudah beristri. Dunia memang sudah gila, sama persis seperti orang-orang yang menikahkakannya diusia yang masih sangat muda ini. Tiba-tiba Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Naruto, cepat turun aku mau tidur," perintahnya kasar.

"Memangnya kenapa?kalau kau mau tidur ya sudah tidur . Tidak usah malu, kita kan suami istri, jadi wajar saja kalau kita tidur seranjang," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Hei, jangan berpikir terlalu jauh. Ayo cepat bangun." Hinata memukul paha Naruto begitu keras.

"Aduh, sakit tahu. Oke aku akan bangun tapi sebelumnya kau harus melayaniku sebagai suami."Senyum manis Lucifer terpampang jelas dibibirnya, Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata, Spontan Hinata berjalan mundur, namun Naruto terus berjalan kearahnya. Hinata sedikit takut dengan hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto. _'__Tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh melakukan itu padaku__,'_ batin Hinata. Hinata melihat Naruto membuka kancing bajunya.

"Hei, Naruto, apa-apaan kau ini?!" ujar Hinata sedikit berteriak.

Brukk! Hinata menabrak meja tepat dibelakangnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa berjalan mundur. Baju yang dikenakan Naruto sudah terbuka memperlihatkan dadanya. Hinata sedikit malu melihatnya, telinganyapun memerah seketika. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata secara perlahan. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menghindar dari sorotan mata Naruto yang tajam.

"Lihat, kau pikir aku akan menciummu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menciummu," ucap Naruto dingin.

Tanpa diduga pintu kamar terbuka, terlihat nenek dengan sebuah amplop coklat di tangannya sambil tersenyum jahil melihat cucu dan cucu menantunya. Naruto bergegas membenahi kancing bajunya. Nenek Naruto sangat bahagia melihat hal ini. Namun tidak sebaliknya bagi Naruto dan Hinata, pasti Nenek berpikir macam-macam karena melihat baju Naruto setengah terbuka dan wajah mereka yang saling berdekatan.

"Astaga, maafkan Nenek telah menganggu kalian. Nenek hanya ingin memberikan ini kepada adalah kalian ke Bali. Pesawatnya akan berangkat jam tiga sore, tepat setelah upacara pernikahan lanjutan nanti, jadi kalian bersiap-siaplah." Nenek mendekati cucunya dan memberikan amplop itu padanya.

"Ini tiket untuk apa nek?untuk apa kita pergi ke Bali?," tanya Naruto

"Tentu aja untuk bulan madu kalian. Baiklah nenek pergi dulu bersama orang tuamu. Kalian boleh melanjutkannya," senyum nenek penuh makna.

"APA!" Teriak mereka berdua. Naruto dan Hinata memandang amplop coklat itu secara bersamaan dengan tampang tidak percaya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	5. Chapter 5

==Pat sebelumnya==

"Ini tiket untuk apa nek? untuk apa kita pergi ke Bali?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu aja untuk bulan madu kalian. Nenek pergi dulu bersama orang tuamu. kalian boleh melanjutkannya," senyum nenek penuh makna.

"APA!" teriak mereka berdua. Naruto dan Hinata memandang amplop coklat itu secara bersamaan dengan tampang tidak percaya.

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 5**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar sedikit penjelasan~**

**Maaf jika fanfiction ini idenya sangat mainstream sekali. Pasti banyak juga FF yang mengisahkan tentang perjodohan. Hemm mungkin banyak yang bingung dan bertanya. Author Nara kok tiap hari update padahal kan cerita2 yang lain belum tamat. Yah ini adalah salah satu karyaku yang aku ikut lombakan untuk kompetisi Novel teenlit di salah satu penerbit, namun sayang cerita ini nggak masuk tiga besar hehe. Jadi daripada dibiarin bulukan di laptop mending aku share aja hehe. Jangan khawatir FF ini nggak bakal ngegantung cz di laptop udah sampai end.**

**.**

**Oh ya banyak yang bertanya "Siapa yang berperan sebagai nenek?" Ehm jujur nara sendiri nggak terpikir siapa yang berperan sebagai nenek Naruto. Jadi, nara memberi kebebasan buat reader untuk mengimajinasikan atau menggambarkan menurut versi kalian sendiri hehe.**

**.**

.

Keesokan harinya ditempat yang sama yaitu rumah Naruto. Pagi-pagi sekali terlihat Ibu Hinata sudah menyiapkan koper besar putrinya. Koper itu berisi baju-baju Hinata untuk bulan madu nanti. Tok..tok..tok.., Ibu Hinata mengetuk kamar Hinata, tak lama kemudian Hinata membukakan pintu dengan wajah kusut dan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Beliau sedikit mengintip kamar Hinata, di dalam kamar beliau melihat Naruto yang terbaring dilantai dengan posisi tengkurap. Ibu Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti itu. Hinata ngeloyor menuju dapur, menuangkan air putih di gelas kemudian meneguknya. Ibu Hinata melihat putrinya secara seksama.

"Hinata-chan kalau kau sudah ada di Bali jagalah kesehatanmu."

"Jadi, Ibu sudah tahu tentang rencana nenek ini?" Ibunya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tapi aku harus pergi kesekolah Ibu."

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, nenek Naruto sudah mengurus semuanya." Pagi-pagi begini mood Hinata sudah dibikin jelek oleh sang ini karena membicarakan tentang bulan madu. "Apa terjaadi sesuatu antara au dan Naruto tadi malam?"

"Hassh Ibu, tidak terjadi apa-apa antara kami berdua."

"Seharusnya terjadi apa-apa antara kalian berdua tadi malam." Hinata memandang Ibunya dengan tatapan tajam. Tidak nenek dan tidak ibunya sama saja. "Aih, pandanganmu itu begitu menakutkan hehehehe. Hinata-chan, sekarang kau dan suamimu bersiaplah untuk upacara pernikahan lanjutan. Cepat mandi dan jangan lupa bangunkan suamimu." Ibu Hinata mendorong punggung putrinya menuju kamar, beliau menutup pintunya sembari tersenyum jahil.

Ketika masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Hinata melihat Naruto yang tidur dengan mulut terbuka. Hinata perlahan mendekati Naruto, dan berusaha membangunkannya. Tapi Hinata melihat sisi lain ketika Naruto tertidur, wajahnya terlihat imut sekali jika tidur seperti ini. Dia sedikit gemas melihatnya. Pandangan mata Hinata tertuju pada bibir Naruto yang tipis, kecil, seksi dan memerah itu. Tanpa sadar Hinata menelan ludah ketika melihatnya, hal ini benar-benar membuat pikirannya kacau. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk mengusir pikiran aneh yang ada diotaknya.

"Hei, Naruto, cepat bangun. Ayo cepat!" Hinata menyenggol kaki Naruto kasar.

"Ah, berisik, iya aku tahu." Naruto perlahan duduk dengan mata setengah terpejam, tubuhnya sakit semua karena efek tidur dilantai semalaman. Naruto bangun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya yang nyeri.

ooOOoo

Semua sudah siap, Naruto beserta Hinata sudah lengkap dengan kimononya untuk menuju upacara lanjutan. Upcara pernikahan hari ini hanya rentetan kecil upacara dari upacara pernikahan mereka kemarin. Upacra pernikahan ini disebut dengan "_Kōdona kekkonshiki_". Sudah banyak orang yang beraada di rumah Naruto sekarang. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan masuk kedalam ruang utama dan melakukan prosesi pernikahan tambahan. Dalam upacara pernikahan ini, Hinata menawarkan korma dan chestnuts kepada orang tua Naruto, hal ini melambangkan anak-anak. Lalu orangtua Naruto menawarkan sake, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan melempar korma dan chestnuts pada Hinata yang mencoba menangkap keduanya dengan menggunakan baju pegantinnya. Jenis makanan yang dilemparkan oleh orang tua Naruto melambangkan keinginan untuk mendapatkan cucu bagi orang tua dan tentunya anak bagi Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata sedikit kuwalahan menangkap makanan yang dilempar oleh orang tua Naruto, karena mereka melemparnya terlalu jauh, hal itu membuat Hinata terjatuh tengkurap didepan semua orang, tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya termasuk Naruto. Mereka semua menertawakan Hinata tak terkecuali Naruto. Ia adalah orang yang tertawa paling keras. Naruto terlihat bahagia sekali melihat istrinya jatuh seperti itu_. 'Tunggu pembalasanku Uzumaki_ _Naruto,' _batin Hinata penuh amarah.

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai. Dilanjutkan dengan sesi foto bersama, walaupun dirumah sebelumnya mereka sudah melakukan sesi foto bersama, tapi tidak lengkap rasanya jika dihari kedua pernikahan, mereka tidak mengambil gambar. Hinata kebanjiran permintaan foto dari banyak laki-laki yang hadir diupacara pernikahannya, khususnya laki-laki yang masih sekolah seumuran dengannya. Naruto yang sibuk berbincang dengan ibunya hanya nyengir kuda melihat istrinya dikerubungi oleh pemuda-pemuda genit itu.

"Naruto-kun, dimana istrimu?," tanya nenek tiba-tiba, Naruto memberitahu neneknya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menunjukan keberadaan Hinata dengan kepalanya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, sang nenek menghampiri Hinata yang sibuk berfoto dengan para undangan yang hadir.

"Hinata ," panggil nenek lembut. Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara dan keluar dari kerumunan pemuda-pemuda itu.

"Ya, nek ada apa?" tanyanya. Nenek menarik Hinata dan menjauh dari keramaian tamu. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang nenek inginkan darinya. Nenek memberikan Hinata sebuah bungkusan berwarna hitam sambil sekali clingak-clingkuk melihat sekelilingnya. Sepertinya nenek memastikan agar seseorang tidak melihatnya. "apa ini nek?"

"Ini adalah obat agar kau sehat dan terlihat tetap cantik serta memperkencang kulit wajah."

"Untuk apa nenek memberikan ini padaku?"

"Aku tidak mau punya cucu menantu yang terlihat jelek dan tidak sehat. Minumlah ini setiap hari, dalam sehari kau harus minum sebanyak dua kali saat pagi dan malam. Jangan lupa bawa minuman ini saat kau pergi ke Bali. Apa kau mengerti?" Hinatapun mengangguk ragu. "Baiklah kalau begitu, nenek akan kembali menemani para tamu." kata nenek sambil tersenyum.

Sepeninggal nenek, Hinata membuka bungkusan hitam itu. Ada banyak minuman instan yang dibungkus dengan plastik. Minuman instan ini berbentuk gepeng dan memanjang, bungkusannya berwarna putih polos tidak ada ada komposisi bahan atau apapun, hanya ada sebuah setempel dan bertuliskan resep dokter. Hinata sedikit curiga dengan minuman ini, tapi dia berpikir kembali bahwa tidak mungkin nenek akan meracuninya.

ooOOoo

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore dimana proses pernikahan sudah selesai. Hinata dan Naruto sekarang memakai baju biasa bukan lagi memakai Kimono. Mereka berdua sudah berada di bandara, seperti rencana nenek sebelumnya kalau mereka hari ini akan pergi bulan madu ke Bali. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto, ini membuat mereka tidak nyaman bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang benci melakukan hal ini. Mereka sudah berusaha untuk mengelak namun nenek terus memakasa. Hinata dan Naruto dibandara Narita tidak sendirian, namun mereka ditemani oleh nenek dan mertua masing-masing.

"Hinata, berhati-hatilah jaga kesehatan ya!" ucap ibu Hinata seraya melepas pelukannya dari tubuh putrinya.

"Iya, Ibu aku pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Hinata sesekali tersenyum.

"Naruto kau juga berhati-hatilah, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami," ujar ayah Naruto menepuk pundak putranya yang luar biasa tampan itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat, lebih baik kalian bersiaplah," ujar Ibu Naruto. "Hinata, kau jaga kesehatan ya," ucapnya ramah, Hinatapun tersenyum manis pada mertuanya.

Nenek Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama di bandara. Beliau sekarang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tasnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, beliau memberik bingkisan berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna merah kepada cucunya. Naruto menerima bingkisan itu diselimuti perasaanragu.

"Nenek, apa ini?," tanya Naruto penasaran sambil melihat bingkisan itu.

"Ini sesuatu yang sangat bermanfaat untukmu nanti. Bukalah kalau kalian sudah sampai di penginapan." Senyum nenek. Melihat senyum nenek yang seperti itu membuat hati Hinata tidak nyaman. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi. "Saatnya tiba, kalian pergilah."

"Kami berangkat dulu nek," pamit Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya. Nenek hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Naruto berjalan jauh meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Mau tidak mau Hinata berlari mengejar Naruto, bisa gawat kalau Naruto meninggalkannya, karena seumur hidup dia tidak pernah naik pesawat. Pikiran kotor memenuhi otaknya, dia takut kalau tiba-tiba pesawat pada saat lepas landas meledak seperti difilm barat, "Final destinantion", dia tidak mau mati sekarang, dia tidak mau meninggalkan adik dan ibunya begitu cepat. Ingin sekali dia kabur dari bandara namun Hinata mengurungkan niatnya, ketika dia teringat wajah ibunya yang terlihat bahagia saat mengantarkannya di bandara. Hinata menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Naruto, dia melirik kecil kearah Naruto yang terlihat sangat santai dan tidak tegang seperti yang dialaminya.

Sesaat kemudian sampailah mereka dipesawat dan masuk kedalam. Naruto mencari tempat duduk yang letaknya ditengah, dia mengambil posisi tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela. Disusul Hinata yang duduk di ampingnya. Naruto melihat Hinata seksama, dia merasa kalau Hinata tegang dan mukanya terlihat pucat. Naruto tahu orang seperti Hinata pasti belum pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya. Senyum jahilpun tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hinata, kau takut?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut." Naruto tahu kalau Hinata bohong, terbukti dari keringat dingin yang membasahi keningnya. Naruto bukannya merasa kasihan melihat istrinya yang ketakutan malah dia makin gencar melancarkan aksi untuk menggodanya. "Hinata, apa kau tahu kalau pesawat yang akan take off dari Tokyol sebanyak 75% mengalami ledakan yang fatal. BANNNGGGG!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, Hinata sontak memandang Naruto dengan wajah yang ketakutan. "Dan semua penumpang meninggal karena terpanggang, tidak ada satupun yang selamat."

"Be-benarkah itu?" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. Naruto diam sejenak memandang Hinata serius. Selanjutnya, tawa nyaring Naruto melepas ketengangan diantara mereka, Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawa saat dia melihat wajah Hinata seperti itu.

"Ahahahahahahahaha." tawa Naruto keras.

"Hei, apanya yang lucu hah?" Hinata emosi mengetahui Naruto yang menertawakannya disaat yang seperti ini.

"Kau itu bodoh sekali. Mana ada hal yang seperti itu. Aku hanya menggodamu, puas rasanya aku bisa menakutimu seperti ini ahahaha.".Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata ingin menendang Naruto jauh-jauh dari hadapannya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil terus tertawa karena tingkah Hinata yang ketakutan terlihat sangat lucu baginya. Naruto menyumpalkan headset dikedua kupingnya yang sudah terhubung dengan ipodnya, sambil sesekali mengangguk seirama dengan dentuman musik yang didengarnya. Raut wajah Hinata masih tampak tegang, dia bisa merasakan pesawat semakin lama semakin naik dan terus naik. Dadanya bergemuruh, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ini sungguh menakutkan bagi Hanita, apalagi setelah mendegar cerita Naruto yang menyeramkan seperti itu walaupun dia tahu Naruto hanya menggodanya tapi bagaimana kalau itu semua akan terjadi, tidak ada orang satupun yang tahu. Saking takutnya, kedua tangan Hinata memegang pinggiran tempat duduk pesawat dengan erat, memejamkan mata dan terus berdoa. Naruto merasakan tangan kanannya diremas-remas, ketika dia mencoba untuk mengecek, ternyata Naruto mendapati tangan Hinata mengenggam erat tangannya. Naruto berniat untuk melepas paksa tangan Hinata tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena wajah Hinata terlihat pucat serta ketakutan

"Tuhan, selamatkanlah hambamu ini. Tolong lindungilah aku." Hinata selalu mengulang kalimat yang sama dengan mata terpejam saat pesawat mulai take off, dia tidak sadar kalau pemuda yang ada disampingnya terus memperhatikannya.

ooOOOoo

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar tujuh jam lebih, sampailah mereka di bandara internasional Ngurah Rai, Denpasar, Bali. Naruto dan Hinata langsung berjalan menuju hotel mewah yang terletak disekitar daerah pantai kuta. Walaupun sudah turun dari pesawat, namun wajah Hinata masih terlihat pucat,karena sewaktu masih didalam pesawat Hinata menghabiskan banyak sekali kantong plastik karena muntah terus menerus. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dia juga merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan terbang karena efek dari naik pesawat selama berjam-jam.

Jarak hotel bandara dan hotel yang di tujuh lumayan jauh, jadi mereka berdua tiduran terlebih dahulu. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, mereka sudah tiba di hotel yang mereka inginkan. Sebenarnya baik Naruto dan Hinata tidak tahu menahu tentang Bali, jadi semua tempat penginapan dan wisata ini adalah ide dari nenek Naruto. Setibanya di hotel, mereka memesan kamar masing-masing namun sayang, resepsionis sudah mencatat nama mereka yang katanya sudah memesan satu kamar untuk dua orang. Naruto mengeluh pelan, lagi-lagi nenek Naruto membuat ulah. akhirnya

Ruangan kamar hotel ini tidak begitu besar tapi semuanya tertata dengan rapi. Di atas tempat tidur terdapat banyak sekali bunga kamboja yang bertebaran diatasnya. Kamar hotel itu walau tidak luas tapi terkesan sangat mewah. Hinata berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan membanting tubuhnya.

"Haaah, benar-benar terasa lebih nyaman dari pada diatas pesawat," ujarnya memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, merasakan sensasi empuk kasur itu. Namun tidak lama kemudian, dia merasa ada seseorang yang menariknya kasar.

"Minggir, ini adalah tempat tidurku." Naruto ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Hinata hanya bisa berdiri tepat di sampignya.

"Apa maksudmu, ini adalah tempat tidurku, siapa yang menempati duluan berarti dia yang berhak memakainya," bantah Hinata.

"Kapan kau berbicara seperti itu? sebelumnya kita tidak ada perjanjian tentang ini." Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, kalau mereka berdua tidak punya kesepakatan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya ini adalah tempat tidurku."

"Hei, kau jangan membantahku. Sekarang giliranmu merasakan bagimana tersiksanya dirimu ketika kau tidak tidur dikasur. Disana ada sofa panjang jadi lebih baik kau yang tidur disana. Itu lebih baik daripada aku yang tidur dilantai semalaman!" Benar saat malam pernikahan Naruto tidur dilantai yang hanya beralaskan selimut, itu semua dia terima karena kalah saat bermain batu, gunting, kertas. Melihat mata Naruto yang sipit dan melotot, membuat Hinata takut dan memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa saja.

Hinata mengangkat kopernya menuju sofa. Cuaca diBali sangat panas beda sekali dengan di Tokyo. Keringat keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya, sehingga badan Hinata terasa lengket. Hinata memutuskan untuk mandi. Dia mengambil handuk putih yang sudah di sediakan oleh hotel. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata seksama, ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Namun Hinata hanya menatap Naruto sinis dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Naruto tak peduli Hinata mau apa itu semua bukan urusan dia. Naruto mulai membongkar semua isi pakaian dari tasnya yang akan dia pindahkan di lemari. Sesaat kemudian dia menemukan bingkisan yang diberikan oleh nenek. _"Ini sesuatu yang sangat bermanfaat untukmu nanti. Bukalah kalau kalian sudah sampai di penginapan," _kata-kata sang nenek teringat kembali dimemori otak Naruto. Karena penasaran, Naruto membuka perlahan bingkisan yang diberikan nenek kepadanya, ternyata beliau memberi Naruto sebuah buku bersampul ungu yang berjudul "Rahasia keharmonisan rumah tangga" atau lebih tepatnya buku kamasutra.

Naruto merasa neneknya sangat berlebihan dan terlalu berharap banyak dengan pernikahan yang dipaksakan ini. Naruto mulai membuka dan membaca buku pemberian nenek. Matanya terbelalak lebar, kaget, shock, tak percaya kalau neneknya memberi dia buku semacam ini, awalnya Naruto mengira kalau ini hanya buku biasa tapi ternyata tidak ,didalam buku itu terdapat gambar khusus untuk orang dewasa serta adanya deskripsi dimana kata-katanya begitu fulgar dalam menjelaskan setiap detail gambar tersebut. Naruto menelan ludah, adrenalinnya berpacu, keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Mata Naruto tak henti-hentinya memandang gambaritu. Gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar jelas. Pikiran Naruto melayang jauh, dia tahu Hinata sedang mandi. Naluri pria yang Naruto punya otomatis membuat pikiran otaknya kotor membayangkan pemandangan dibalik pintu itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotor ini.

"Hassh, kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini." Naruto memukul kepalanya pelan. "Nenek kali ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Nenek macam apa yang menyuguhi hal-hal seperti ini pada cucunya sendiri yang masih berumur delapan belas tahun".

Naruto melempar buku itu di atas kasur, tapi secarik kertas muncul dari dalam buku. Dia mengambil kertas berwarna pink lalu kemudian membacanya. Ternyata sang nenek member Naruto secarik surat.

_**Naruto-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Aku harap buku yang aku berikan padamu bermanfaat. Bukankah tujuan orang menikah itu mempunyai seorang anak. Jadi, nenek ingin kau segera memberikan cicit untukku. Ganbate! ^^".**_

"Apa maksud nenek? Membuatkan dia seorang cicit. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Gumam Naruto pelan dan kembali memasukan surat itu ke dalam buku. "Gawat kalau Hinata membaca buku ini, lebih baik aku sembunyikan." Naruto menyembunyikan buku itu di bawah kasur.

"Hei, Naruto apa yang sedang kau lakukan?," tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Naruto yang membelakangi Hinata sontak membalikan badannya.

"Oh itu aku hanya …." Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat sosok Hinata yang hanya berbalut handuk putih milik hotel yang menutupi tubuhnya. Naruto menelan ludah, rambut Hinata yang basah memberi kesan seksi tersendiri di otaknya. Pikirannya kacau dan membayangkan sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya dia bayangkan. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini, kuatkanlah iman hambamu ini. Doa Naruto dalam hati. Hinata merasakan kalau cara pandang Naruto lain dari biasanya, agak risih kalau di lihat seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	6. Chapter 6

==Part sebelumnya==

"Naruto apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Naruto sontak membalikan badannya mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya.

"Oh itu aku hanya…." Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melihat sosok Hinata yang hanya berbalut handuk putih milik hotel yang menutupi tubuhnya. Naruto menelan ludah, rambut Hinata yang basah memberi kesan seksi tersendiri di otaknya. Pikirannya kacau dan membayangkan sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya dia bayangkan. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini, kuatkanlah iman hambamu ini. Doa Naruto dalam hati. Hinata merasakan cara pandang Naruto lain dari biasanya, agak risih kalau di lihat seperti itu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Naruto pun tersadar.

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 6**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar sedikit penjelasan~**

**Banyak yang berharap kalau FF ini bisa berubah dari Rate T menjadi Rate M. Ehmm sebelumnya Nara minta maaf cz nggak bisa ngabulin permintaan readers sekalian soalnya aku punya prinsip, selama aku jadi author di FFnet, aku nggak akan nulis FF rate M karena di FFnet ini banyak sekali anak dibawah umur bahkan ada yang masih berumur 12 tahun. Sebagai yang lebih tua, Nara nggak pengen ikut menyumbang konten porno. Lain lagi kalau khusus Rate M pihak FFnet memiliki system keamanan kayak password sebelum membuka yang harus minta ke author dulu. Dari situ kan aku bisa ngecek. Semoga bisa dimengerti ya teman :) **

**.**

**Oh ya banyak yang bertanya "Siapa yang berperan sebagai nenek?" Ehm jujur nara sendiri nggak terpikir siapa yang berperan sebagai nenek Naruto. Jadi, nara memberi kebebasan buat reader untuk mengimajinasikan atau menggambarkan menurut versi kalian sendiri hehe.**

**.**

.

"Itu-aku-hanya. Hei, seharusnya kau tidak sepantasnya berpenampilan seperti itu di depanku," kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memangnya apa yang salah? aku kan selesai mandi," bantah Hinata.

"Assh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan," katanya emosi. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu lalu keluar. Braaak! Naruto menutup pintu secara kasar

"Kenapa sih dia, kelihatan aneh sekali," gumam Hinata.

ooOOoo

Dua jam sudah Naruto keluar namun belum pulang . Hinata menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton televisi, dia mengganti chanel-chanel yang ada karena dia merasa bosan dengan bahasa indonesia yang tidak dimengerti. Hinata kemudian berinisiatif untuk mematikan televisinya, kesekian kalinya dia memandang jam dinding hotel yang sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Terbesit rasa khawatir tentang Naruto yang tidak kunjung pulang, dia takut jika Naruto mengalami kejadian buruk, entah itu dirampok atau mungkin tersesat. Hinata ingin mencari Naruto walaupun dia begitu membencinya namun sebagai manusia yang baik kita harus saling peduli walaupun orang tersebut pernah menyakiti kita.

Hinata mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari hotel untuk mencari Naruto. Dijalan suasana masih ramai walau hari sudah sangat malam, pertokoan dan restoran juga masih buka. Masih banyak turis yang berlalulalang disekitar jalan untuk kembali ke penginapan. Hinata melihat setiap orang yang lewat siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka adalah Naruto. Dia sudah menyusuri sepanjang jalan menuju pantai Kuta, namun batang hidung Naruto sama sekali tidak muncul. Tanpa dia sadari sekarang Hinata berada di pantai Kuta. Suasana pantai Kuta dimalam hari sangat sepi berbeda jauh disaat siang hari hari. Dari kejauhan Hinata melihat sosok pemuda memakai jaket hitam, kaos merah duduk termenung sendirian sambil merenung memandang pantai. Hinata merasa itu adalah Naruto, karena dilihat dari pakaian yang dia pakai sama persisis dengan pakaian Naruto terakhir kali dia lihat. Perlahan tapi pasti Hinata mendekatinya, ternyata dugaannya benar kalau itu adalah Naruto. Dia sangat lega sudah menemukan Naruto.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau duduk termenung di pinggir pantai?" tanya Hinata

"Kau sendiri ada apa malam-malam kesini?"

"Aku kesini memang sengaja untuk mencarimu karena aku merasa khawatir." Naruto sedikit tak percaya kalau Hinata mencarinya karena khawatir, dia berpikir kalau Hinata tidak mungkin peduli entah dia mau kembali ke hotel apa tidak. Hinata mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Naruto. Ada rasa penasaran dihati Hinata tentang tingkah laku Naruto yang terkesan aneh untuk hari ini.

"Naruto, hari ini kau terlihat aneh. Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata sejenak, mendadak pertanyaan Hinata membuat Naruto mengingat kembali buku yang diberikan nenek.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya dan ini bukan urusanmu."

"Dasar cowok aneh," gerutu Hinata pelan.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Suasana hening, terdengar suara ombak yang bergemuruh. Angin malam membelai lembut tiap jengkal kulit wajah mereka. Selain itu banyak juga terlihat bintang dan bulan dilangit. Benar-benar suasana yang romantis. Mata Hinata tertarik pada sesuatu, yang bergerak perlahan didepan kakinya. Hinata penasaran kemudian mengambil benda itu.

"Wah, ada keong, lihatlah lucu sekali." Hinata mendekatkan keong itu tepat diwajah Naruto. Hinata tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bakal melihat ngeri dan ketakutan seperti itu. Senyum jail mengembang dibibirnya, ini saatnya untuk balas dendam atas perbuatan Naruto dipesawat.

"Hei,Hinata, jangan macam-macam kau." Hinata semakin gencar mandekatkan keong itu ke wajah Naruto.

"Ahahaha, Naruto-kun lihat ini, dia bilang katanya ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu." Tawa Hinata puas bisa menngerjai balik Naruto

"Hinata, jauhkan binatang itu dariku," perintah Naruto. Dia berusaha menjauh namun Hinata selalu mencegahnya.

"Ahahahaha, aku tidak mau."

Hinata terus menerus menggoda Naruto. Naruto kuwalahan meladeni Hinata karena tenaganya begitu kuat, sepertinya Naruto lupa kalau Hinata adalah gadis yang kelakuannya mirip preman. Namun Naruto punya trik licik, dia menggelitiki pinggang Hinata dan terus berusaha menghindar. Hinata tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan keong itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Rasakan ahahaha." padahal keongnya sudah tidak ada tapi Naruto masih saja menggelitiki Hinata.

"Naruto hentikan, geli sekali ahahaha."

Hinata benar-benar tak tahan kalau digelitik seperti ini. Entah gerak macam apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sampai-sampai Hinata tidur terlentang dipasir dan posisi Naruto ada diatasnya. Dia terus menggelitiki Hinata sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Lama kelamaan hanya suara tawa Hinata yang terdengar. Spontan dia diam, ternyata Naruto dari tadi menatapnya. Deg-deg, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Mereka berdua saling pandang dalam diam dibawah sinar bulan dan bintang. Tubuh pemuda yang berada diatas Hinata sekarang dan wajah yang berada didepan Hinata sekarang terlihat bersinar dan berkharisma. Sesaat dia terbuai dengan tatapan mata Naruto. Entah setan apa yang ada didalam diri Naruto, Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Kurang sedikit lagi mereka akan berciuman namun …

_"Hai kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam seperti ini. Kalau mau berbuat mesum jangan disini tapi di hotel sana"_.

Seseorang tak dikenal tiba-tiba datang diantara mereka. Hinata tidak mengerti dengan bahasa mereka tapi yang jelas, orang itu menyuruhya pergi, bisa di lihat dari gerakan tangannya. Mereka berdua kabur dengan cepat, kelewat cepat malah sehingga Hinata tidak bisa mengimbangi Naruto. Dia berusaha untuk bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto.

"Hinata kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" bentak Naruto.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu, aku kan juga mau kembali ke hotel. Lagi pula kenapa kau hari ini selalu membentakku dan marah-marah tidak jelas, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

Naruto tidak memperdulikan ocehan Hinata dan terus berjalan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu. Naruto melihat sepsang kekasih yang lagi asik berciuman didekat pohon kelapa sambil berdiri. Mereka terlihat hot sekali, kalau dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya umur mereka sama dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Ini semua karena nenek dan buku sialan itu. Pikirannya sekarang kacau, kotor, malah membayangkan aku dan Hinata yang tidak-tidak.

"Hai, kalian berdua, apa kau pikir tempat ini milik kalian. Kalau mau ciuman jangan di tempat umum dihotel atau dikamar mandi sana. Walaupun aku sudah menikah namun aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu pada istriku," bentak Naruto pada sepasang kekasih yang asik bermesraan itu. Mereka hanya melihat aneh dan bingung ke arah Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Naruto marah-marah tidak jelas sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Hinata. Hinata merasa malu karena Naruto membentak orang seenaknya, percuma Naruto marah seperti itu karena mereka berdua tidak mengerti bahasanya. Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Hinata, dia yang merasa tidak enak pergi meminta maaf pada sepasang kekasih itu tentunya dalam bahasa inggris. Syukur mereka tidak marah maupun tersinggung. Sesampainya di hotel Naruto langsung tidur sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Beginilah jadinya jika hawa nafsu tidak bisa tersalurkan.

Didalam selimut, mata Naruto masih belum terpejam. Otaknya masih berjalan dan mengingat kembali apa yang hampir dia lakukan kepada Hinata. Kalau andai saja orang asing itu tidak mengusir mereka pasti itu semua terjadi. Ciuman itu. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, seolah tidak percaya kalau dia berani berbuat seperti itu kepada gadis yang dibencinya. Naruto berharap Hinata tidak menyadari hal tersebut, kalau Hinata menyadari itu semua, pasti itu sangat memalukan. Naruto termenung, bayangan wajah Hinata di bawah sinar bulan begitu mempesona dan terlihat sangat manis. Naruto yakin dia hanya terbawa suasana dan efek buku aneh dari nenek.. Perlahan dia mengintip Hinata dibalik selimutnya, terlihat Hinata membelakanginya dan tampak tertidur pulas.

Di sisi lain sama seperti yang Naruto alami, Hinata juga tidak bisa tidur. Kejadian di pantai itu secara otomatis terulang diotaknya. Naruto yang ia lihat tadi benar-benar berbeda, dia terlihat sangat tampan dan berkharisma. Pandangan tajam matanya membuat dirinya hampir lupa diri. Hinata tahu persis kalau Naruto berniat untuk menciumnya, tapi kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu padanya? dan yang terlebih aneh lagi Hinata tidak menghindar malah dari lubuk hatinya, dia ingin Naruto meneruskannya. Hinata merasa dirinya sudah menjadi gadis bodoh didunia. Hinata mengguncang-guncang kepalanya agar pikiran itu hilang.

ooOOoo

Pagi menjelang, saatnya Hinata dan Naruto berwisata bersama dari mulai mengunjungi pulau penyu, tanah lot, pantai kuta serta masih banyak lagi tempat wisata yang mereka kunjungi. Mereka benar-benar menikmati rekreasi ini. Hal yang paling mereka sukai adalah saat mereka berkunjung dipulau penyu, disana Hinata dan Naruto punya kesempatan berfoto dengan seekor penyu yang sudah berumur limapuluh tahun. Selain berfoto dengan seekor penyu Hinata memberanikan diri untuk berfoto dengan seekor ular piton albino, ada kejadian lucu pada waktu itu. Seorang penjaga tempat itu sempat memaksa Naruto untuk berfoto bersama ular itu dan mendekatkan ular itu padanya, Naruto lari terbirit-birit menjauhi tempat penangkaran hewan tersebut dan duduk digubuk yang lumayan jauh dari lokasi. Setelah puas dipulau penyu dan yang lainnya mereka pergi berbelanja untuk oleh-oleh orang rumah, walaupun harga disini agak mahal namun kualitas pakaian atau barang yang di jual memang sangat bagus. Hinata membelikan Ibunya baju batik dan tas batik untuk adiknya Akira, tidak lupa asesoris khas Bali yang akan di berikan kepada dua sahabatnya Ino dan Shikamaru. Lain dengan halnya Naruto yang hanya membeli baju batik untuk nenek dan kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah puas berkeliling kota Bali dan berbelanja seharian, saatnya mereka kembali ke hotel dan siap-siap untuk pulang besok sore. Mereka harus segera masuk sekolah biar pihak sekolah tidak ada yang curiga dengan menghilangnya mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Dihotel Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi karena tubuhnya yang penuh keringat, sedangkan Hinata mengepak semua baju dan oleh-oleh yang dia bawa kedalam koper, tidak hanya barangnya yang dia rapikan tapi juga punya Naruto. Sekarang dia menata baju-baju Naruto yang berserakan diatas kasur serta merapikan seprei kasur yang berantakan, saat Hinata mengangkat kasur matanya tertarik pada sebuah buku bersampul ungu karena penasaran dia membuka perlahan buku itu. Raut wajah shock terlukis jelas diwajahnya, dia tidak menyangka ada buku macam ini di hotel. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, dia berpikir pasti buku ini milik penghuni terdahulu. Melihat gambar yang vulgar, jantung Hinata berpacu kencang serta membayangkan Naruto dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh berpikir yang macam. Tekadnya dalam hati.

"Hinata kenapa kau?" Hinata tidak menjawab, Naruto yang melihat Hinata berdiri mematung. Naruto terkejut ketika tahu buku pemberian nenek ada ditangan Hinata. "Ke-kenapa buku ini ada di tanganmu?" Naruto mengambil buku dari tangan Hinata dengan kasar. Hinata menoleh perlahan ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Jadi, buku ini milikmu? aku tidak menyangka kalau kau itu…".

"Jangan salah paham. Ini adalah hadiah dari nenek yang diberikan saat di bandara. Sudahlah lebih baik kita segera siap-siap untuk besok." Naruto kemudian memasukaan buku itu ke dalam tasnya sendiri.

ooOOoo

Sekarang Hinata sudah kembali ke Jepang bersama suaminya yang menyebalkan. Ketika pulang mereka berdua hanya di sambut oleh nenek. Sampai detik ini Hinata tinggal dirumah Naruto. Orang tua Naruto sibuk bekerja, sedangkan Ibu Hinata tentu saja dirumahnya sendiri. Nenek menyambut bahagia kedatangan mereka, belum pernah mereka melihat nenek yang sebahagia ini. Dalam menyambut kedatangan mereka nenek menyiapkan banyak sekali makanan special untuk mereka. Nenek berpikir kalau cucu dan cucu menantunyaa itu menjalani bulan madu seperti pasangan suami istri yang normal, padahal sebenarnya mereka tidak seperti itu. Hinata dan Naruto merasa sedikit tidak enak dengan nenek kalau ingat kembali kejadian di Bali. Hinata memakan masakan yang sudah di sediakan dengan lahap. Sama seperti pasangan pengantin lainnya, ada cincin pernikahan yang melingkar di jari manis Hinata begitupun juga dengan Naruto. Nenek tersenyum senang melihat pengantin baru itu makan.

"Hinata, apa selama dibali kau meminum obat pemberian dariku?" Hinata terbatuk saat nenek menanyakan hal itu, dengan cepat dia menyambar gelas berisi air di depannya.

"Ehm, su-sudah nek," katanya bohong karena dia tidak mau membuat nenek kecewa.

"Kalau kau Naruto, apakah kau sudah membaca dan mempraktekannya seperti buku yang aku berikan padamu?" Nenek mendesis pelan ketika mengatakan"mempraktekannya".

"Uhuk…Uhuk…",Sambil terbatuk Naruto menoleh pada Hinata. Hinata menggeleng seolah Hinata melarang Naruto mengatakan iya.

"Ten-tentu saja sudah nek," Hinata kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto. Hinata merasa Naruto itu sudah gila, benar-benar gila. Kalau seperti itu caranya, nenek terus beraharap lebih pada mereka.

"Benarkah seperti itu Hinata?" tanya nenek untuk membuktikan kepada Hinata apakah omongan Naruto bohong atau tidak. Hinata diam saja tak berani bicara tapi Naruto menyenggol kakinya dan memelototi Hinata, itu artinya dia menyuruh Hinata untuk bilang "iya," Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan ragu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku ingin sekali kau cepat memberiku seorang cicit Hinata. Baiklah nenek pergi ke kamar dulu untuk istirahat." Nenek mencium pipi Hinata penuh kasih sayang. Ciuman itu membuat beban yang berat dalam hidu Hinata.

Beban hidup Hinata semakin berat, benar-benar berat. Mana mungkin dia hamil di usia yang tergolong masih muda seperti ini. Hidupnya kacau balau, lagipula mana mungkin dia akan hamil kalau menikah dengan orang yang kita benci. Hinata marah sama Naruto yang mengiyakan pertanyaan nenek sehingga membuat semuanya jadi rumit. Bayang-bayang senyum nenek yang bahagia serta ciuman hangat dari nenek di pipinya membuat Hinata ingin sekali menangis. Dia juga tidak tega kalau harus membuat nenek kecewa. Tapi ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau seandainya Naruto tidak mengiyakan pertanyaan nenek.

"Naruto, kenapa kau mengiyakan pertanyaan nenek?," tanyanya penuh amarah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Nenek terlihat bahagia, aku tidak mau melihat nenek tiba-tiba sedih." Hinata diam mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Hinata tidak pernah berpikir Naruto yang cuek dan galak masih peduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Naruto melirik Hinata yang memasang muka serius, lagi-lagi senyum jahil terlukis di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke rah Hinata, dengan sigap Hinata menghindar jauh.

"Kau jangan macam-macam padaku,"gumam Hinata. Tiba-tiba suara tawa Naruto memecah suasana yang hening di rumah.

"Ahahahaha, lihat wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah. Mana mungkin aku akan melakukan itu denganmu."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan" teriak Hinata.

ooOOoo

Keesokan harinya, mereka berdua berangkat sekolah ini merupakan hari pertama ke sekolah sebagai sepasang suami istri. Hinata dan Naruto berangkat sekolah dengan di antarkan oleh sopir pribadi nenek. Tidak ada cincin pengantin yang melingkar di jari manis mereka, tentu saja mereka tidak memakainnya kalau ke sekolah. Mereka hanya terdiam di dalam mobil. Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah, mereka berdua turun secara bersamaan dan jalan beriringan. Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti sejenak dengan menatap kearah Hinata.

"Hinata, kau jalan duluan," perintahnya.

"Iya aku mengerti." Hinata berjalan cepat di depan Naruto. Tentu saja dia tidak mau seorangpun melihat mereka berjalan bersamaan.

Hinata berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi jauh meninggalkan Naruto dan langsung masuk kelas. Shikamaru dan Ino sudah ada didalam kelas dan melihat Hinata senyum-senyum tak jelas sambil bisik-bisik antara satu dengan yang lain. Hinata duduk dan menghela nafas, Ino dan Shikamaru tiba-tiba pasang tampang puppy eyes. Hinata memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

"Apa, ada apa? kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku dengar kalian habis berbulan madu di Bali," ucap Ino enteng.

"Dari mana kalian tahu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Saat kita menghubungi rumahmu dan menanyakan kepada ibumu kenapa kau tidak masuk, ibumu menjelaskan pada kami kalau kalian sedang berbualn madu." Jelas Shikamaru, dan saat itu juga Naruto datang dengan tampang dasar tanpa ekspresi. Dingin sekali. Shikamaru tersenyum bahagia melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang. "Naruto, Bagaimana?" Shikamaru tersenyum jahil.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Bulan madumu dengan Hinata." Shikamaru mengangkat kedua alisnya. Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru yang tahu kalau mereka habis bulan madu.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian," jawabnya dingin.

Tiba-tiba Ibu guru wali kelas masuk kedalam ruang kelas, dengan dibuntuti oleh dua orang yang Nampak seperti murid baru. Satu perempuan dan satu lagi pria. Murid baru perempuan itu terlihat sangat cantik dan manis benar-benar sempurna, semua pasang mata murid pria tertuju padanya dengan senyum menggoda bahkan ada juga yang kagum melihat kecantikannya. Beda sekali dengan murid satunya, pria yang terlihat culun dengan kaca mata tebalnya serta rambut yang mengkilap karena terlalu bayak gel rambut yang di pakainya. Hinata tanpa sengaja melirik Naruto yang terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok murid baru itu. Tanpa buang waktu ibu wali kelas mempersilahkan murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri,

"Salam kenal, namaku Shion mohon bimbingan dari kalian."

"Salam kenal, namaku Shouta mohon kerja sama kalian."

Setelah memperkenalkan diri mereka duduk dibangku paling belakang bersebelahan dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Pandangan gadis baru itu dari tadi selalu menatap lurus kearah Naruto, tapi Naruto masih seperti tadi dengan wajah dinginnya. Hinata sedikit curiga, dia berpikir pasti mereka sebelumnya saling kenal karena tidak mungkin gadis itu berani memandang orang penuh makna dengan orang baru yang ada di ekitarnya. Tepat di samping Naruto adalah Shion. Naruto terus memandang murid baru itu tanpa henti dan membuat Hinata penasaran. Dengan berjalannya waktu, tiba saatnya untuk istirahat, Hinata dan Naruto sibuk membereskan bukunya yang berantakan dimeja. Tiba-tiba gadis baru itu sekarang berdiri tepat di depan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Apa yang dia katakan tadi "Naruto-kun" batin Hinata

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	7. Chapter 7

==Part sebelumnya==

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Ajaknya manja. Sontak Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak kemudian beralih memandang murid baru yang bernama Shion, tidak hanya Hinata, namun Shikamaru dan Ino juga menatapnya. Naruto mengangguk ragu kemudian pergi dengan gadis itu.  
Apa yang dia katakan tadi, "Naruto-kun" batin Hinata.

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 7**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar sedikit penjelasan~**

**Banyak yang berharap kalau FF ini bisa berubah dari Rate T menjadi Rate M. Ehmm sebelumnya Nara minta maaf cz nggak bisa ngabulin permintaan readers sekalian soalnya aku punya prinsip, selama aku jadi author di FFnet, aku nggak akan nulis FF rate M karena di FFnet ini banyak sekali anak dibawah umur bahkan ada yang masih berumur 12 tahun. Sebagai yang lebih tua, Nara nggak pengen ikut menyumbang konten porno. Lain lagi kalau khusus Rate M pihak FFnet memiliki system keamanan kayak password sebelum membuka yang harus minta ke author dulu. Dari situ kan aku bisa ngecek. Semoga bisa dimengerti ya teman :) **

**.**

**Oh ya banyak yang bertanya "Siapa yang berperan sebagai nenek?" Ehm jujur nara sendiri nggak terpikir siapa yang berperan sebagai nenek Naruto. Jadi, nara memberi kebebasan buat reader untuk mengimajinasikan atau menggambarkan menurut versi kalian sendiri hehe.**

**.**

.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau dengar itu? dia memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Naruto-kun. Sudah aku duga sebelumnya karena dia dari tadi memandang lurus ke suamimu," ujar Ino.

"Hinata apa kau mengenalnya? apa dia salah satu keluarga Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku rasa tidak," sahut Ino.

"Memang benar tidak karena Hinata ingat betul setiap sepupu Naruto yang datang di acara penikahan mereka waktu itu.

Naruto mengikuti gadis cantik itu pergi, dia tidak tahu kemana Shion akan mengajaknya. Naruto tidak percaya kalau dia bisa bertemu dengan Shion lagi. Shion adalah gadis yang mengisi hatinya selama beberapa tahun. Dia adalah cinta pertama Naruto sekaligus pacar pertama Naruto. Mereka menjalani hubungan mulai dari kelas 1 SMP sampai kelas 2 SMA. Dan mungkin saat ini Naruto masih mencintainya.

Mereka putus,karena Naruto beserta orang tuanya harus tinggal di Tokyo ikut nenek. Kota asal mereka adalah Kyoto. Dimata Naruto, Shion sama sekali tidak berubah tetap cantik dan imut. Shion duduk di kursi panjang dibawah pohon maple, Naruto mengikuti kemana Shion pergi. Naruto bingung harus berkata apa, dia canggung karena sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini mereka tidak pernah bertemu dan saling menghubungi.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?".

"Baik, kau sendiri bagaimana?dan kenapa kau bisa sekolah disini?"

"Aku memang sengaja pindah kesini, aku tidak bisa jauh dari Naruto-kun. Jangan tanyakan dari mana aku tahu sekolah Naruto-kun, itu rahasia hehehehe." Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum, jujur dia juga sangat merindukan Shion. "Naruto-kun, selama beberapa bulan ini kau meninggalkanku, apa kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain?" Shion menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto. Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa, antara jujur atau tidak kalau sebenarnya dia sudah menikah.

"Ten-tentu saja tidak aku masih sendiri," katanya bohong, dan saat itu juga Naruto merasa bersalah dengan Hinata, istrinya. Untuk apa dia merasa seperti itu, lagipula pernikahan ini tidak di dasari oleh rasa cinta.

"Benarkah, syukurlah aku sangat lega mendengarnya. Aku ingin hubungan kita berlanjut seperti dulu lagi, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Naruto-kun," ucapnya lembut, jari jemari kecilnya meraih tangan Naruto erat. Naruto lagi-lagi tidak bisa menjawabnya. Otaknya berpikir, haruskah dia memulai hubungan cinta kasihnya dengan Shion dari awal lagi tanpa menghiraukan pernikahan yang sudah di jalaninya, khusunya nenek.

ooOOoo

Ditempat lain, terlihat Hinata di kantin sendirian. Karena kedua sahabatnya entah kemana perginya. Hinata mengambil beberapa makanan yang sudah disediakan dimeja. Dia celingak-celinguk lihat tempat kosong, Semuanya sudah penuh, hanya satu kursi dan kursi satunya sudah mau dipakai orang. Setelah ia perhatikan penguuna tempat duduk itu, ternyata dia adalah Watanabe Shouta, anak baru itu. Hinata perlahan berjalan menuju Shouta. Dari jauh ada seseorang yang menabrak Shouta sehingga sup yang dia bawa tumpah. Orang yang menabrak Shouta pergi tanpa meminta maaf. Hinata merasa kasihan pun segera menolongnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucapnya datar.

"Dasar dia tidak punya sopan santun!" gumam Hinata pelan penuh amarah, Hinata paling benci melihat orang yang seperti itu. "Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanyanya lembut kepada Shouta.

"Tentu saja."

Hinata melihat Shouta hanya memakan nasi karena sayur beserta laukanya tumpah akibat tabrakan seorang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Hinata kasihan melihat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata mengambil mangkok Shouta dan memberikan lauk beserta sup miliknya. Shouta diam sesaat memandang aneh ke arahnya heran.

"Kenapa?apa kau tidak suka. Aku sedih melihatmu hanya makan nasi jadi aku berikan separuh sup dan lauk punyaku, lagipula aku juga tidak bisa menghabiskannya. Makanlah" ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkanmu" ucap Shouta. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mulai melahap makanannya. "Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" ucapnya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi.

"Hoh, aku?," Hinata menunjuk dirinya, Shouta pun mengangguk pelan. "Namaku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. kalau kau Watanabe Shouta kan?" Shouta mengangguk dan kembali melahap makan siangnya.

Selama makan siang, Hinata melihat Shouta penuh konsntrasi, kalau dilihat lebih dekat, Shouta itu sebenarnya pria yang sangat tampan, cuma ketampanannya tertutup oleh kaca mata tebal, besar dan bulat yang selalu dia pakai. Dan saat itulah Shouta dan Hinata banyak mengobrol, bercertita tentang kehidupan sehari-hari mereka bahkan saling tukar nomer ponsel. Hinata kaget ketika Shouta bercerita kalau dulu diisekolahnya dia sering di Bully sama temannya, karena dia yang terlalu pendiam dan penampilannya yang terkesan sedikit aneh. Hinata tidak masalah berteman dengan teman seperti apa, yang penting dia enak diajak ngobrol dan curhat. Hinata merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang selama berbicara dengan Shouta, sama persis ketika berbicara dengan Ino maupun Shikamaru, Mungkin mulai saat ini Hinata ingin menjadikan Shouta sahabatnya. Tanpa sengaja, mata melihat Naruto dan Shion bergandengan tangan menuju kantin dan lebih parahnya lagi mereka duduk di samping Hinata dan Shouta. Hinata melihat mereka sesaat, kemudian segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap dalam dirinya, dia merasa tidak nyaman melihat Naruto seperti ini. Naruto tidak berbalik menatapnya sekalipun.

" Bukannya kalian berdua teman sekelas kami?," tanya Shion tiba-tiba. Hinata mengangguk pelan sedangkan Shouta terus saja melahap makanannya.

"Hinata, aku sudah selesai makan. Apa kau juga?" tanya Shouta,

"Iya sudah."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kelas".

"Kami pergi dulu." Pamit Hinata pada Shion sambil membungkukan badannya.

Hinata dan Shouta pergi meninggalkan kantin. Hinata tak berani melihat Naruto lagi, karena kalau melihat mereka, hati Hinata terasa aneh dan tidak nyaman. Tanpa sadar, Hinata tidak mengetahui kalau dari jauh Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dan Shouta keluar dari kantin. Tidak hanya Hinata namun Naruto juga merasakan perasaan tak nyaman ketika melihat kedekatan Shouta dan Hinata. Naruto bertanya-tanya Kenapa mereka begitu dekat? Apa mereka sudah saling kenal sebelumnya? Hash, untuk apa aku bingung memikirkannya _'memangnya apa urusanku,'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Naruto-kun, kau ingin makan apa?

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawab Naruto singkat.  
ooOOoo

Jam pulang sekolahpun tiba. Hinata dan Naruto di jemput oleh sopir pribadi nenek. Mereka tidak pernah berjalan beriringan atau bersamaan saat keluar ataupun masuk mobil di sekolah. Hinata selalu berjalan terlebih dahulu dan jarak 3 tigamenit kemudian, barulah Naruto. Ada yang berbeda kali ini, sopir itu tidak sendirian menjemputnya melainkan dengan nenek dengan wajah yang sumringah. Naruto tahu sekali jika neneknya tiba-tiba muncul, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Firasat Naruto terasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Selama di dalam mobil, Hinata dan Naruto berjauhan serta tidak berbicara satu sama lain apa lagi sejak kejadian di kantin. Nenek memperhatikan mereka dari spion, sang nenek menggeleng kecil melihat cucu dan cucu menantunya yang selalu seperti itu. Mobilpun terus berjalan, Naruto merasa aneh karena jalan yang di ewatinya bukan jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Nenek, kita mau kemana? Ini kan bukan jalan menuju rumah kita?" Hinata melihat Naruto sejenak karena mendengar ucapannya yang seperti itu. Hinata sama sekali tak tahu kalau ini bukan jalan yang seharusnya mereka lewati.

"Memang ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku. Tapi ini jalan menuju rumah kalian,"ujar nenek santai.

"Ru-rummah?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Iya, rumah kalian. Rumah ini sudah aku siapkan jauh-jauh hari sebelum pernikahan kalian, rumah ini khusus untuk tempat tinggal kalian berdua, jadi kalian bisa melakukan apapun tanpa ada orang yang meganggu kalian," jawab nenek.

Bagaikan dijatuhi batu yang besar. Hinata merasa kalau beban hidupnya semakin berat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan nasibnya kalau dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan orang macam Naruto. Baik nenek , membuat masa mudanya menjadi masa muda yang sangat kelam. Disisi lain Naruto tampak sedikit marah dengan ulah neneknya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Sempat terjadi perang mulut antara nenek dan Naruto selama dimobil. Naruto tidak mau seperti ini, namun argumen Naruto tidak membuahkan Hasil. Neneknya tetep kukuh untuk membiarkan mereka tinggal berdua.

Sepuluh menit kemudian sampailah mereka berdua dirumah yang berbentuk minimalis namun terlihat sangat elegan dan indah. Perabotan rumah itu sudah lengkap. Ketika sampai diruang tamu, mata Naruto dan Hinata terbelalak lebar ketika melihat foto pernikahan mereka tepajang didinding. Mereka merasa kalau nenek itu benar-benar seenaknya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan perasaan orang lain. Naruto tidak terima dia bergegas berjalan menuju foto, berniat untuk mengambilnya kalau perlu membuangnya. Namun sayang ketika tangan Naruto meraihnya, ternyata foto itu tidak mau lepas dari dinding. Tanpa nenek tanpa sengaja tahu apa yang dilakukan cucunya, beliau hanya tersenyum manis.

"Naruto, sia-sia kau mau melepas foto pernikahanmu. Karena foto itu sudah dipaku dengan kuat, jadi percuma kalau kalian mau menurunkannya. Nenek sudah tahu kalian akan melakukan hal seperti itu, makanya nenek sudah mengantisipasi sebelumnya".

Naruto mengumpat pelan. Nenek berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang meupakan ruang santai, disitu sudah lengkap dengan adanya LCD TV, dvd serta yang lainnya. Tidak jauh dari ruang tengah terdapat dua buah kamar dan dapur beserta meja makan. Nenek berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dan membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Naruto, Hinata ini adalah kamar kalian."

Mereka berdua tampak biasa saja bahkan malah tidak merasa senang. Walaupun beberapa hari sebelumnnya mereka tidur sekamar tapi mereka tidak pernah tidur satu ranjang, sudah ada gilirannya sendiri siapa yang tidur disofa dan siapa yang tidur di ranjang. Kalau hari senin Hinata tidur diranjang maka hari selasa Hinata tidur di sofa, begitu pula sebaliknya. Itu sudah perjanjian dari mereka. Hinata mencoba masuk ke kamar yang terdapat dua lemari didalamnya, satu lemari buatnya dan lemari satunya buat Naruto. Hinata iseng-iseng membuka lemari itu ternyata sudah penuh dengan baju-bajunya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Selama kalian di sekolah, nenek membawa baju kalian kesini dibantu dengan yang lain." Hinata diam saja dan memasang ekspresi datar. "Aku rasa sudah saatnya pulang, aku harap kalian betah tinggal disni. Hinata jangan lupa minumlah obat yang aku berikan padamu. Aku tahu kau sama sekali belum meminumnya, jadi jangan bohong lagi dengan nenek. Obatnya aku taruh di kulkas."

Nenekpun berjalan keluar menuju rumah. Hinata merasa sangat malu karena dia ketahuan berbohong. Mereka berduapun mengantar kepergian nenek.

"Hati-hati nek," ucap Hinata melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu, jangan lupa minum obatnya." Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi. "Naruto jaga istrimu baik-baik," pesan nenek pada cucunya.

"Aku tidak mau, lagipula dia sudah besar, jadi dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri". Mendegar perkataan Naruto, nenek pun melotot ke arahnya. Naruto ketakutan kalau melihat nenek seperti itu. "Iya..iya. aku akan menjaganya,"jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

"Dan satu hal lagi, kalian harus tidur sekamar. Awas nanti kalau nenek tahu kalian tidur sendiri-sendiri, nenek tidak segan-segan menghukum kalian. Aku serius." Wajah nenek berubah menjadi wajah yang mengerikan sehingga terpaksa Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk. "Bagus, aku pergi dulu".

Nenekpun pergi dengan mobilnya. Hinata dan Naruto melangkah menuju kedalam rumah. Naruto membanting tas beserta tubuhnya disofa ruang tengah. Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kalau nenek benar-benar akan melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Hinata berdiri dimeja dapur sambil menuangkan segelas air dingin di gelasnya. Naruto memandang Hinata sejenak, dia mengakui kalau Hinata adalah gadis manis. Sambil melihat Hinata, Naruto teringat tentang kejadian dikantin antara Hinata dan Shouta. Mereka benar-benar dekat dan lagi-lagi mengingat kejadian itu dia merasa tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba Hinata memandang ke arahnya, Narutopun langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan menuju ruangan didekat kamarnya. Ternyata ruangan itu adalah kamar yang lengkap dengan tempat tidur namun tidak ada lemari ataupun apapun. Terbesit ide cemerlang setelah melihat ruangan itu.

"Hinata, apa kau mau membantuku?"  
ooOOoo

"Hei, Naruto yang benar dong mendorongnya. Kau itu laki-laki tapi tidak bertenaga sama sekali."

"Iya aku juga sudah berusaha cerewet sekali sih."

Naruto dan Hinata berusaha memindahkan lemari yang penuh dengan baju Naruto dikamar sebelah. Kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Naruto. Menurut Naruto, kamar ini sangat menguntungkan karena dia tidak harus lagi duduk dilantai begriliran dengan Hinata. Bukan hanya Naruto yang merasakan di untungkan tapi Hinata juga. Setelah berjuang selama hampeir lima belas menit untuk memindahkan lemari besar itu, akhirnya sekarang terletak tepat ditempatnya. Hinata dan Naruto duduk lemas dengan nafas yang terengah-engah seolah habis lari berjarak ribuan meter. Namun berhasilnya memindahkan lemari itu, bukan berarti semua selesai. Beberepa menit setelah istirahat mereka berdua membersihkan kamar yang penuh dengan debu, mereka berdua harus mengepel dan menyapu. Hinata membersihkan jendela kaca sedangkan Naruto sibuk membersihkan debu yang menumpuk di tembok yang putih. Hinata melihat Naruto sibuk mengucek-ngucek matanya, sepertinya matanya terkena debu.

"Naruto apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm, Iya aku tidak apa-apa." Namun Naruto semakin mengkucek matanya. Hinata merasa pasti ada yang tidak beres. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto, meraih tangan kanannya dan memeriksa matanya. Mata sebelah kanan Naruto memerah.

"Ahh, matamu merah mungkin ini karena debu. Jangan dikucek," perintah Hinata. "Aku akan mengambilkan obat mata untukmu".

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja".

"Aih, kau ini sudah tahu matamu iritasi tapi masih sempatnya kau berpenampilan angkuh seperti itu."

Hinata berlari menuju tempat obat yang sudah tersedia dirumah itu. Hinata mengacak-acak tempat obat itu akhirnnya dia menemukan juga. Hinata berlari kembali menuju kamar Naruto. Naruto terlihat mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal luar biasa di matanya.

"Naruto baringkan tubuhmu."

"Heh, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, tentu saja aku akan mengobati matamu." Naruto akhirnya terlentang diatas ranjang. Wajah Hinata tepat di atas wajahnya. "Buka lebar matamu."

Naruto membuka lebar matanya dengan bantuan dengan jai-jari tangannya. Hinata meneteskan cairan itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai meneteskan obat itu, Hinata merasa Naruto memandangnya penuh arti, pandangan tajam dari mata indahnya membuat Hinata tidak bisa bergerak. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan tanpa berkedip. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang sama persis dengan yang dia alami di bali ketika mereka berdua hampir berciuman. Pria yang didepannya memanglah sangat tampan dan dia tidak mengingkari kenyataan itu. Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama, entah kenapa dia tidak henti-hentinya memandang gadis manis yang tepat diatas wajahnya. Debaran aneh hinggap didadanya, rasa ini sama seperti rasa di saat dia jatuh cinta dengan Shion dulu. Tidak-tidak mungkin kalau dia menyukai gadis itu.

"Ehm aku rasa,sudah selesai mengobati sekaligus membersihkan kamarnya," ujar Hinata.

Hinata beranjak berdiri dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar Naruto. Sepeninggal Hinata, Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak menyangka merasakan hal ini lagi. Naruto meraba dadanya, sambil terus berpikir, kenapa dia bisa deg-deg'an seperti itu?Kenapa juga dia merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat Hinata dan Shouta bersama? Apakah dia sudah mulai menyukainya?

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	8. Chapter 8

==Part Sebelumnya==  
"Ehm aku rasa, sudah selesai mengobati sekaligus membersihkan kamarnya" ujar Hinata.

Hinata beranjak berdiri dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar Naruto. Sepeninggal Hinata, Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak menyangka merasakan hal ini lagi. Naruto meraba dadanya, sambil terus berpikir, kenapa dia bisa deg-deg'an seperti itu? Kenapa juga dia merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat Hinata dan Shouta bersama? Apa dia sudah mulai menyukainya?

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 8**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar sedikit penjelasan~**

**Banyak yang berharap kalau FF ini bisa berubah dari Rate T menjadi Rate M. Ehmm sebelumnya Nara minta maaf cz nggak bisa ngabulin permintaan readers sekalian soalnya aku punya prinsip, selama aku jadi author di FFnet, aku nggak akan nulis FF rate M karena di FFnet ini banyak sekali anak dibawah umur bahkan ada yang masih berumur 12 tahun. Sebagai yang lebih tua, Nara nggak pengen ikut menyumbang konten porno. Lain lagi kalau khusus Rate M pihak FFnet memiliki system keamanan kayak password sebelum membuka yang harus minta ke author dulu. Dari situ kan aku bisa ngecek. Semoga bisa dimengerti ya teman :) **

**.**

**Oh ya banyak yang bertanya "Siapa yang berperan sebagai nenek?" Ehm jujur nara sendiri nggak terpikir siapa yang berperan sebagai nenek Naruto. Jadi, nara memberi kebebasan buat reader untuk mengimajinasikan atau menggambarkan menurut versi kalian sendiri hehe.**

**.**

.

Malampun menjelang, Hinata dan Naruto pertama kali makan bersama dirumah baru mereka. Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan, diantara mereka tidak ada yang berani menatap satu sama lain semenjak peristiwa tak terduga dikamar Naruto. Makan malam ini adalah murni masakan Hinata sendiri, walaupun tingkahnya seperti preman tapi Hinata bisa memasak dengan baik. Asal usul Hinata bisa memasak, karena didikan dari ibunya sejak kecil, jadi kalau ibu Hinata pulang malam saat bekerja, dia bisa membuat makanan untuk adiknya dan juga dirinya sendiri. Naruto awalnya ragu untuk memakan masakan buatan Hinata, tapi ternyata ia malah ketagihan karena masakan Hinata begitu enak.

"Hinata, aku tidak menyangka kau pintar sekali memasak padahal kau itu seperti…"

"Preman?" sahut Hinata, Naruto mengangkat bahunya tanda bahwa dia tak bermaksud seperti itu. "Kau jangan meremehkanku, walaupun sifatku agak urakan tapi masih ada sisi perempuan dalam diriku." Naruto diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hinata terus makan tanpa memandang Naruto sedikit pun. Ada satu pertanyaan penting yang mengusik pikiran Naruto.

"Hinata, apa sebelumnya kau dan Shouta saling mengenal?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto sejenak dan sedikit agak heran dengan pertanyaan yang muncul dari mulut Naruto.

"Tidak, kami baru kenal. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena, menurutku kalian terlihat sangat akrab dan dekat," ujar Naruto.

"Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Shion, aku lihat kalian mesra sekali?"

"Dia adalah mantan kekasihku," ujar Naruto. Hinata menghentikan makannya dan beralih memandang Naruto. "aku juga tidak menyangka dia bisa pindah sekolah disini".  
Hinata diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa, mendengar kata "Mantan kekasih", membuat hatinya terasa sedikit aneh. Pantas saja mereka berdua terlihat mesra.

ooOOoo

Nyanyian burung dipagi hari terdengar dengan jelas. Hinata dan Naruto melakukan aktivitas mereka sehari-hari yaitu berangkat sekolah. Untuk hari ini mereka berangkat tidak lagi diantarkan oleh sopir neneknya, melainkan berangkat dengan naik bis. Hinata berangkat ke sekolah tidak seperti biasanya karena dia harus membawa obat yang diberikan nenek padanya. Tadi sebelum berangkat, nenek menghubunginya dan menyuruh Hinata membawa minuman itu ke sekolah.

Di belakang Hinata terlihat Naruto berjalan, jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka kalau berangkat sekolah selalu berusaha untuk berjauhan. Sesampainya dihalte, tak perlu menunggu lama, bispun datang. Hinata dan Naruto bergegas naik bus, tentu saja mereka tidak satu tempat duduk. Hinata memandang pemandangan kota Tokyo dari jendela kaca bis sambil meminum obat instan pemberian nenek. Rasanya hampir mirip dengan minuman jahe, Hinata mengira minuman ini pahit ternyata dia salah besar.

Bus perlahan berhenti dihalte berikutnya, terihat sosok cowok yang sangat tampan naik kedalam bis. Hinata sedikit terpesona dan melihatnya tanpa henti. Di kursi penumpang hanya ada kursinya dan kursi Naruto yang kosong. Hinata berharap cowok itu duduk dengannya. Naruto memperhatikan tingkah Hinata yang terus-terusan memandang cowok itu. Naruto merasa sedikit risih, apa lagi dia melihat cowok itu tersenyum manis kepada istrinya dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

Entah siapa yang menggerakan tubuhnya, secara spontan dan otomatis Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduk Hinata dan duduk. Naruto melihat kearah cowok itu dengan pandangan sinis namun kemudian dia tersenyum. Benar-benar Lucifer sejati. Cowok itu pun mau tidak mau memakai tempat duduk Naruto yang kosong. Hinata memandang aneh kearah suaminya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku?"

"Itu-Itu karena pemandangan disebelah sini lebih bagus." Naruto mencoba mencari-cari alasan, padahal sebenarnya dia tidak rela kalau Hinata harus satu kursi dengan pria lain. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak percaya dengan alasan Naruto. Naruto memandang Hinata penuh arti, gadis itu asik minum bingkisan pemberian nenek. "Hinata, apa yang kau minum itu?"

"Ini obat herbal pemberian nenek, katanya untuk mengecangkan kulit wajah agar terlihat lebih muda."

"Oh, jadi ini obat yang nenek maksud dari kemarin."Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya?" Hinata menyodorkan obat bingkisan itu kepada Naruto Naruto mencoba menyeruput pemberian istrinya.

"Hoeeeek, tidak enak sama sekali, minuman apa ini? bagaimana bisa kau minum minuman seperti ini?" Naruto memandang ngeri kearah Hinata yang menyeruput obat herbal itu dengan rakus.

"Menurutku obat ini enak."

"Kau benar-benar orang aneh."

Tidak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka disekolah. Tidak seperti biasanya, Hinata berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto. Sejak kejadian didalam bis, hubungan mereka jadi lebih baik walaupun tidak seutuhnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang memegang lengannya. Saat ia mencoba melihatnya, ternyata sosok orang itu adalah Shion mantan kekasihnya.

"Naruto-kun, selamat pagi." Senyum Shion bahagia. Naruto membalas sapaan Shion hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Pandangan Shion kemudian tertuju pada Hinata yang berada disamping Naruto. "Hai, ketemu lagi, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Maaf aku lupa."

"Namaku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata."Mata Hinata melirik tangan Shion yang mengenggam tangan suaminya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Naruto juga merasa tak enak dengan Hinata, karena ia terang-terangan bergandengan tangan dengan wanita lain didepan istrinya. Entah kenapa dia selalu merasa seperti itu.

"Ah, iya Hinata," kata Shion manggut-manggut. "Naruto-kun, ayo kita ke kelas."

Shion menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menatap tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Hatinya terasa aneh, seolah mengatakan dia tidak rela Naruto pergi bersama Shion dan meninggalkannya sendirian disini. Hinata berjalan sambil terus melihat kemana Naruto pergi. Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama, sebenarnya ia tak ingin meninggalkan istrinya sendirian, ingin sekali dia menolak ajakan Shion tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah, berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sekarang jauh darinya.

Hinata berjalan menuju kelas ogah-ogahan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau melihat Shion dan Naruto seperti itu, bisa membuat moodnya buruk. Hinata sempat berpikir apakah dia mencintai Naruto? Namun dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanya sendiri. Suasana dalam kelas terlihat ramai. Hinata berjalan menuju bangku, namun lagi-lagi Hinata melihat Naruto dan Shion disitu, rasa tidak nyaman itu datang kembali.

"Hinata-chan, mulai sekarang bolehkah aku duduk dengan Naruto ? sebagai gantinya kau bisa duduk dengan Shouta" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh, tentu saja."

"Shion sudahlah!" Naruto merasa jengkel dengan sifat Shion.

Hinata sedikit demi sedikit memindahkan semua peralatan sekolahnya. Naruto ingin sekali mencegah Hinata tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Nampaknya tubuh Naruto tidak mau bekerja sama dengan hatinya. Shouta pun datang dan menuju ke bangkunya, dia sedikit bingung karena Hinata memindahkan barang-barangnya tepat dimeja kelasnya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?" sapa Hinata.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memindahkan buku-bukumu disini?"

"Mulai sekarang aku sebangku denganmu. Apa kau merasa keberatan?"

"Benarkah. Wah aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, aku malah senang kau bisa jadi sebangkuku, jadi kita bisa lebih dekat lagi hehehehehe." Shouta girang setelah tahu Hinata menjadi teman sebangkunya.

Naruto diam seribu bahasa, dia melebarkan kupingnya berniat untuk tahu apa yang dibicarakan antara Shouta dan Hinata. Jujur dia tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

ooOOoo

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari dimana kelas Hinata yaitu kelas 3-5 melaksanakan olahraga. Semua murid sudah siap dilapangan untuk melakukan stretching agar nanti saat mereka masuk ke olahraga inti tidak mengalami kram. Selama stretching, mata Shouta selalu memandang lurus ke arah Hinata yang agak jauh darinya. Sejak awal dia mengenalnya dan sejak awal dia melihatnya, Shouta memang sudah tertarik dengan Hinata yang memperlakukan dia dengan baik walaupun penampilannya terlihat culun dan sama sekali tidak modis. Semua teman sekelas menjauhinya atau terkadang malah menghinanya, namun berbeda dengan Hinata yang selalu memberinya kehangatan dalam berteman setiap mereka bertemu.

Hinata tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Shouta dan tersenyum manis padanya. Hati Shouta makin berbunga-bunga melihat senyuman manis dari Hinata dipagi hari, hal ini membuat Shouta semakin bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya disekolah. Shouta tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan sinis dan tidak suka. Naruto merasa kalau Shouta itu terlalu berlebihan kepada Hinata dan membuatnya sedikit muak. Pandangan Naruto sekarang terarah pada Hinata dan memandangnya tanpa henti. Shion yang ada di sampingnya, melihat ke tempat dimana Naruto melihat.  
"Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lihat?" suara Shion membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto bohong.

Shion tak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto dan ikut melihat ke arah yang dilihat Naruto tadi, tapi sayang dia tidak menemukan apa yang Naruto lihat.

Setelah stretching, olahraga dilanjutkan dengan lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak lima kali. Hinata paling benci dengan olahraga lari. Di antara semua murid Hinata larinya paling lambat dan urutan paling akhir. Hinata tidak bisa bernafas, paru-parunya seakan pecah. Tiba-tiba, Hinata merasakan ada seseorang yang mengiringi langkahnya. Hinata pun menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto penuh perhatian.

"Ah, Iya aku baik-baik saja" Kata Hinata dengan nafas tesengal-sengal.

"Kalau kau merasa capek dan tidak kuat lagi, lebih baik istirahatlah,"ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya. Langkahnya terhenti seketika, Hinata sedikit shock dengan perlakun Naruto yang begitu hangat kepadanya. Biasanya Naruto cuma marah-marah dan membentakknya. Hinata meraba kepalanya sendiri, sentuhan tangan Naruto dikepalanya membuat hatinya terasa hangat, dadanya terasa nyeri. Senyum gembira terlukis di wajahnya, sentuhan Naruto itu membuat Hinata semangat dan berlari.

Guru olahraga kali ini tidak menyampaikan materi olahraga, beliau hanya menyuruh murid-murid untuk olahraga bebas sesuka mereka. Hinata, Shion, Shikamaru dan Ino memilih untuk istrihat. Sedangkan Shouta dan Naruto, mereka memilih untuk mengikuti olahraga basket bergabung dengan murid lainnya. Semua murid cewek kebanyakan bersorak untuk menyemangati Naruto.

Memang dia adalah sosok pria yang menjadi idaman semua wanita di kelas. Hinata, Shikamaru dan Ino duduk berjejer, sedangkan Shion terpisah dengan mereka namun jaraknya tidak jauh. Terlihat Shion yang sibuk menyemangati Naruto penuh semangat, Ino sahabat Hinata merasa sedikit risih dengan Shion yang seperti itu. Dia menganggap Shion adalah cewek agresif yang pernah ia temui di dunia ini.

"Hinata, kenapa Shion begitu dekat dengan Naruto?padahal dia murid baru disini apa kau tidak curiga dengan hubungan mereka?" katanya berbisik, Ino takut Shion mendengarnya.

"Shion itu adalah mantan kekasih Naruto".

"Apa, mantan kekasihnya?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi apa kau tidak cemburu melihat suamimu mesra dengan wanita lain?" sahut Shikamaru.

Hinata diam. Dia tidak tahu perasaannya sekarang terhadap Naruto, bisa di bilang cemburu atau tidak. Tapi terkadang kalau dia melihat Shion dan Naruto bergandengan tangan, hatinya diselimuti rasa tidak nyaman dan rasa perih. Matanya sibuk melihat Naruto bermain basket. Senyumnya, matanya, hidungya benar-benar empurna. Tidak heran kalau banyak cewek yang menyukainya. Mungkin termasuk dirinya, karena sejak kejadian di pantai Kuta itu, pikirannya tidak pernah lepas dari Naruto.

Tak diduga Naruto melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Hinata gelagapan, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Hinata salah tingkah. Hinata tidak sadar jika Ino beserta Shikamaru memandangnya dan melihat apa yang dia lihat.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lihat? kau dari tadi melihat Naruto ya?" tanya Shikamaru ceplas-ceplos.

"Ah, ti-Tidak aku tidak melihatnya," wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Aih, sudah aku duga kalau suatu saat kau pasti menyukainya," Goda Ino.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak menyukainya," jawabnya malu-malu.

ooOOoo

Jam pulang akhirnya tiba. Naruto pulang bersama dengan Shion sedangkan Hinata sendirian. Selama proses belajar mengajar Naruto tidak bisa konsentrasi semenjak Hinata tidak sebangku dengannya. Rasanya ada tembok pemisah yang jauh antara dirinya dan Hinata, walaupun tempat duduk Hinata tepat disampingnya. Selama pelajaran berlangsung mata Naruto melirik ke rah Hinata, dia sedikit kesal ketika melihat Shouta dan Hinata terlihat sangat akrab dan sangat dekat. Ingin sekali dia menyeret Shouta agar jauh dari Hinata.

Naruto melihat Hinata berjalan sendirian, hati Naruto mengatakan kalau dia harus mendekatinya dan menemaninya, tapi sayang Shion selalu ada didekatnya. Naruto bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri kepada Shion apakah dia masih mencintainya atau tidak?. Entah kapan Shouta datang, tiba-tiba dia sudah berada tepat disamping Hinata, mereka terlihat serius. Naruto melebarkan kupingnya agar bisa mendegar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hinata, apa nanti malam kau tidak ada acara?"

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menraktirmu makan malam. Kita sudah berteman lama, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau menraktirmu, bagaimana?" Shouta berharap agar Hinata mau menerima ajakannya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Lagipula aku bosan di rumah terus hehehe," Tawa Hinata. Senyum kelegaan terpancar jelas di wajah Shouta.

"Kalau begitu aku jemput dirumahmu ya?".

"Ja..jangan, kita bertemu di tempat yang akan kita kunjungi nanti bagaimana? Rumahku jauh aku kasihan padamu kalau kau menempuh perjalanan jauh hanya untuk menjemputku," ujar Hinata bohong, padahal sebenarnya dia takut kalau Shouta tahu dia satu rumah dengan Naruto, bisa kacau semuanya.

"Ehm oke, aku tunggu kau jam tujuh malam. Aku pulang dulu." Shouta melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata, begitu pula dengannya yang membalas lambaian itu.

Naruto mendengar jelas semua pembicaraan antara Hinata dan Shouta. Semakin hari dia semakin jengkel dengan Shouta. Beraninya dia mengajak Hinata yang sudah bersuami pergi. Menurut Naruto, Shouta hanya beralasan untuk menraktir Hinata, padahal sebenarnya diam-diam ia akan mengajak Hinata kencan. Naruto seolah tidak rela kalau Hinata benar-benar keluar dengan Shouta.

"Naruto-kun, pulanglah bersamaku?" ajak Shion manja.

" Maaf, Shion aku tidak bisa, lain kali saja," tolak Naruto halus. Naruto takut kalau Shion tahu rumah barunya, dan tiba-tiba datang tanpa di undang. Sampai sekarang Naruto tidak tega untuk jujur padanya kalau dia sudah menikah. Melihat Wajah Shion yang polos itu membuat dia enggan untuk melukainya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bye."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan disaat Shion pergi. Dia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kecilnya menuju halte dekat sekolah. Matanya melihat Hinata duduk sendirian sambil meminum obat yang amat sangat tidak enak pemberian dari neneknya. Perlahan Naruto duduk disamping Hinata namun dia mengambil jarak yang agak jauh. Hinata tahu keberadaan Naruto dan mencoba tersenyum, namun Naruto enggan sekali membalas senyuman Hinata jika dia harus mengingat lagi, bahwa Hinata akan pergi kencan dengan Shouta nanti malam.

Entah kenapa Naruto dibuat panas dengan hal ini. Hinata juga merasa sedikit aneh dengan perubahan drastis sikap Naruto terhadapnya. Naruto yang tadi sangatlah hangat namun sekarang berubah dingin.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata basa-basi. Naruto hanya menoleh dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali, tanpa mengatakan apapun lalu naik ke dalam bis kemudian disusul oleh Hinata. Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dengan sifat Naruto yang kadang baik padanya namun juga dingin padanya.

"Benar-benar orang aneh" gumam Hinata pelan.

ooOOoo

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Di dalam rumah yang minimalis terlihat Hinata dan Naruto duduk santai sambil menyantap makanan mereka. Selama makan malam, mereka berdua hanya diam bahkan saling memandangpun enggan. Hinata sesekali melirik Naruto yang asik makan. Dia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Naruto sejak pulang sekolah yang mendadak menjadi dingin. Selama perjalanan pulang dia sudah berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi omongannya.

Rasa sedih menghinggapi hatinya, dia tidak suka melihat Naruto pendiam dan tidak mempedulikannya seperti sekarang. Hinata berpikir, lebih baik dia menerima makian dan amarah Naruto daripada seperti ini, karena setidaknya dia bisa berkomunikasi dengannya walaupun bukan komunikasi yang baik. Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto tipical orang yang mudah sekali emosi tapi bukan seperti ini cara Naruto mengeluarkan amarahnya. Kebanyakan Naruto mengeluarkan amarahnya dengan cara membentaknya sepuas hati, walaupun itu bukan keselahannya. Hinata benar-benar tidak betah di perlakukan seperti ini.

Naruto terus makan dan makan tanpa melihat gadis didepannya. Masakan enak Hinata tetap tidak bisa meredakan amarahnya. Sebenarnya Naruto bingung dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri, kenapa bisa seperti ini dan marah-marah tidak jelas. Dia merasa dirinya seperti anak kecil yang tak suka teman dekatnya direbut oleh orang lain. Tapi bohong kalau dia tidak mengakuinya, karena dia memang marah mendengar Hinata yang pergi kencan dengan Shouta. Menurutnya, Hinata tidak pantas keluar dengan pria lain karena dia sudah bersuami, namun Naruto dirinya sendiri yang selama ini juga sering berduaan dengan Shion bahkan terkadang terang-terangan bergandengan tangan didepan Hinata.

Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih parah atau pantas disalahkan?. Naruto lama-lama tidak betah kalau diam terus seperti ini, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengajak ngobrol Hinata.

"Hinata, aku dengar kau akan pergi dengan Shouta malam ini apa itu benar?" tanyanya tanpa memandangnya. Hinata sontak melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Hinata singkat.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku mengetahuinya. Kau tinggal menjawabnya."

"Iya, aku malam ini akan pergi dengannya, karena dia mau meneraktirku makan malam."Naruto mengerutkan kedua keningnya dan berpikir keras. Kalau Shouta akan meneraktirnya makan, kenapa Hinata juga makan malam di rumah? pikirnya dalam hati.

"Meneraktirmu makan malam? Lalu kenapa kau sekarang makan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Karena porsi makanan direstoran sedikit dan itu tidak membuatku kenyang".

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Hinata memiliki porsi makan yang banyak atau mungkin lebih banyak dari porsi makannya. Tidak mungkin kalau Shouta hanya meneraktir makan malam Hinata, pasti nanti Shouta mengajak Hinata ke tempat lain. Meneraktir itu hanya alasan Shouta untuk mendekati Hinata. Hinata saja yang bodoh, tidak tahu trik apa yang digunakan Shouta.

"Aku yakin, sebenarnya dia bukan meneraktirmu namun mengajakmu kencan." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Selain makan malam, dia pasti akan mengajakmu ke tempat lain. Kau itu bodoh sekali, tidak menyadari apa yang dimaksud Shouta sebenarnya. Aku tidak habis berpikir kenapa seorang gadis yang bersuami bisa-bisanya keluar dengan pria lain". Emosi Naruto tidak bisa di bendung lagi, kata-kata yang ingin dia lontarkan kepada Hinata akhirnya keluar juga setelah dia berusaha untuk menahannya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata tidak terima dia merasa seolah menjadi seorang istri yang ketahuan berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Padahal selama ini kalau di pikir lagi, Naruto yang berselingkuh duluan dengan wanita lain. Sudah jelas sekali siapa yang sering berduaan, dan bergandengan tangan. Dia apa Naruto?.

Semua dunia tahu bahkan anak kecilpun tahu siapa yang berselingkuh. Gara-gara kedekatannya dengan Shion semua teman sekelas menyangka kalau mereka pacaran. Padahal dia adalah orang yang tinggal satu rumah, makan bersama, bahkan tidur bersama walaupun bukan satu ranjang dan orang-orang itupun tidak menganggap itu semua. Hinata seperti istri yang d campakan oleh suaminya. Lagi pula Hinata merasa Naruto sedikit aneh, Naruto tidak pernah keberatan dia dekat dengan Shikamaru tapi kenapa denga Shouta dia jadi emosi seperti ini. apa dia cemburu?

"Hei, apa maksudmu itu? Memang apa salahnya kalau aku jalan dengan Shouta sahabatku. Kau juga tahu sendiri kalau aku juga sering jalan dengan Shikamaru, lalu apa bedanya dengan Shouta. Lihat dirimu sendiri, kau terlihat mesra didepan umum dengan Shion, aku pikir kau lebih parah dariku. Kami hanya keluar untuk makan malam, sedangkan kau bergandengan ditempat umum. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau seorang pria yang sudah beristri, melakukan hal itu dengan wanita lain."

Amarah Hinata keluar semua, uneg-uneg dari dalam hatinya tentang Naruto dan Shion akhirnya bisa dikatakan dan membuat perasaannya lega. Apa hak Naruto mengatakan dia seperti itu? Padahal dia juga berduaan dengan wanita lain. Jujur Hinata sebenarnya ingin marah ketika Shion dan Naruto bergandengan mesra didepannya. Namun dia terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia merasa kalau Naruto benar-benar aneh, atau jangan-jangan Naruto tidak mengajaknya bicara sejak pulang sekolah, karena Naruto tahu kalau dia akan pergi dengan Shouta. Naruto hanya diam mendengar omelan Hinata tanpa membantah sedikitpun. Naruto bisa melihat jelas kalau sekarang Hinata memandangnya lekat-lekat dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau cemburu?" tanya Hinata ragu.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	9. Chapter 9

==Part sebelumnya==

Amarah Hinata keluar, uneg-uneg dari dalam hatinya tentang Naruto dan Shion akhirnya bisa dikatakan sehingga membuat perasaannya lega. Apa hak Naruto mengatakan dia seperti itu? Padahal dia juga berduaan dengan wanita lain. Jujur sebenarnya Hinata ingin marah ketika Shion dan Naruto bergandengan mesra didepannya. Namun dia terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia merasa kalau Naruto benar-benar aneh, atau jangan-jangan Naruto tidak mengajaknya bicara sejak pulang sekolah, karena Naruto tahu kalau dia akan pergi dengan Shouta. Naruto hanya diam mendengar omelan Hinata tanpa membantah sedikitpun. Naruto bisa melihat jelas kalau sekarang Hinata memandangnya lekat-lekat dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau cemburu?" tanya Hinata ragu.

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 9**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar sedikit penjelasan~**

**Banyak yang berharap kalau FF ini bisa berubah dari Rate T menjadi Rate M. Ehmm sebelumnya Nara minta maaf cz nggak bisa ngabulin permintaan readers sekalian soalnya aku punya prinsip, selama aku jadi author di FFnet, aku nggak akan nulis FF rate M karena di FFnet ini banyak sekali anak dibawah umur bahkan ada yang masih berumur 12 tahun. Sebagai yang lebih tua, Nara nggak pengen ikut menyumbang konten porno. Lain lagi kalau khusus Rate M pihak FFnet memiliki system keamanan kayak password sebelum membuka yang harus minta ke author dulu. Dari situ kan aku bisa ngecek. Semoga bisa dimengerti ya teman :) **

**.**

.

Naruto terpengarah mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Hinata. Naruto tidak pernah merasa dirinya cemburu pada Hinata, tapi kenapa dia tidak suka melihat Hinata dekat-dekat dengan Shouta, buktinya sekarang ini dia marah tidak jelas karena Hinata akan keluar dengan Shouta. Naruto sendiri merasa dirinya sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini. Hatinya menerima kalau Hinata keluar dan bersama Shikamaru namun entah kenapa untuk Shouta dia punya perasaan lain. Benarkah dia tidak cemburu?

"Ahhh, aku sudah kenyang, kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang!" omel Naruto.

Naruto membanting sumpit, dan pergi menuju kamar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Hari ini Naruto benar-benar membuat Hinata marah. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang aneh seperti Naruto didunia ini. Kalau dia memang cemburu, apa susahnya berkata jujur. Dalam hati kecil Hinata mengatakan, dia akan membatalkan janjinya saat jika Naruto melarangnya pergi dengan Shouta.

Karena pertengkaran kecil ini, moodnya semakin buruk dan cepat-cepat ingin bertemu dengan Shouta. Siapa tahu pikirannya akan jauh lebih tenang setelah betemu dengan sahabat barunya, yaitu Shouta. Ino dan Shikamaru adalah sahabat yang tidak bisa diharapkan karena hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, jadi bisa dipastikan mereka berdua berkencan. Setelah makan, Hinata ganti baju danbersiap untuk pergi.

Penampilan Hinata sangat sederhana, dia hanya mengenakan celana beserta jaket tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari cuaca yang dingin. Sebelum Hinata pergi, dia berhenti didepan pintu Naruto untuk pamitan. Hinata mengetuk pintu itu, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto, aku pergi dulu. Apa kau mau menitip sesuatu? untuk masalah tadi aku minta maaf."

Teriak Hinata didepan pintu kamar Naruto namun sayang, Naruto sama sekali tak menghiraukan Hinata. Hinata pun melangkah pergi, kakinya terasa berat untuk meninggalkan rumah. Dia melambatkan langkahnya berharap Naruto mengejarnya dan melarangnya pergi namun sampai sekarangpun Naruto tidak mencegahnya. Hinata menolah dan melihat kamar Naruto, dari luar kamar pria itu menyala terang. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Hinata, dia tahu Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena Naruto benci padanya. Beda lagi kalau seandainya dia adalah Shion, mungkin dari awal Naruto akan mencegahnya pergi. Hinata memantapkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan rumah tanpa ragu lagi.

Di sisi lain terlihat Naruto duduk sambil membaca buku sekolahnya. Dia berusaha untuk memecahkan soal matematika yang menjadi pelajaran favoritnya disekolah, namun Naruto tidak bisa mengerjakan berkonsentrasi. Naruto membolak-balik buku panduan miliknya dengan kasar, karena frutasi diia membanting bukunya ke lantai. Pikirannya di penuhi oleh bayang-bayang Hinata, apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Shouta? tempat apa saja yang akan mereka kunjungi? Naruto tidak habis pikir kalau Hinata bis membuatnya seperti ini. Jujur dia benci kalau Hinata keluar dengan Shouta, dia benci melihat Hinata dekat-dekat Shouta.

Apakah dia harus mencegahnya? hati kecil Naruto seolah berbisik, kalau memang dia harus mengejarnya. Lakukan apa yang dia rasakan didalam hati yang sebenarnya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Buang semua gengsi atau ego sementara. Pentingkanlah perasaan itu karena kalau kau tidak melakukannya, kau pasti akan menyesal. Setelah lama merenung, Naruto tahu apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya. Iya dia sudah tahu.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Naruto berlari keluar mengejar Hinata. Dia tidak ingin Hinata meninggalkannya, dia sadar kalau dia sudah mulai tertarik pada Hinata walaupun Naruto belum yakin apakah dia mulai mencintai Hinata atau tidak, Naruto mulai menyadari kalau Hidupnya sudah bergantung pada Hinata.

"Jangan pergi. Tolong jangan pergi Hinata, tunggu aku." ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin. Naruto bukanlah tipikal orang yang bisa berlari cepat ataupun tipical orang yang pandai dalam olahraga. Nafasnya pendek jadi kalau berusaha berlari sedikit saja, nafas Naruto ngos-ngosan dan dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Namun, perasaan ingin mencegah Hinata pergi, membuat semua sakit yang ia rasakan tidak terasa. Dari kejauhan, Naruto melihat Hinata berdiri dan bersabar menunggu bis datang. Naruto tersenyum, namun senyum itu menghilang ketika bis yang ditunggu oleh Hinata sudah datang.

Tidak, tidak jangan pergi, batinnya. Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya. Namun sayang Naruto tidak behasil, Hinata naik dan bus pun sudah berjalan jauh. Naruto duduk tersungkur diaspal jalan. Sambil mengatur kembali nafasnya. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, sakit dan panas. Sakit yang dia rasakan didadanya bukan karena berlari namun sakit karena tidak bisa mencegahnya.

"Aku sudah terlambat,"gumamnya pelan.

Naruto berangsur berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan. Kakinya gemetar, baru pertama kali ini Naruto menempuh jarak yang jauh saatberlari. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semuanya sudah terjadi, dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan semuanya. Tentunya Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Shouta, karena Shouta memang sangat baik dan perhatian padanya, bahkan kadang perhatian Shouta sebagai teman terkesan sangat berlebihan. Perhatian Shouta itu terlihat seperti perhatian seseorang terhadap kekasihnya. Naruto tahu kalau Shouta menyukai Hinata, dia bisa melihat tingkah laku Shouta selama ini.

Semua orang pasti akan memliih orang yang bersikap baik kepada mereka, begitu pula dengan Hinata yang mungkin lebih memilih Shouta dari pada dirinya. Selama ini, Naruto hanya memarahai, memaki bahkan mengejek Hinata, tidak pernah sekalipun dia bersikap lembut pada Hinata.

ooOOoo

Disebuah restoran mie terkenal, didaerah Tanaka yang masih disekitar kota Tokyo. Terlihat seorang pria duduk sendirian disudut restoran sambil sesekali melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya. Pria itu terdiam diantara hiruk pikuk keramaian didaerah Tanaka. Tanaka adalah salah satu pusat belanja terbesar di Tokyo, banyak toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang dengan harga sedang sampai mahal. Baik itu produksi dalam negeri maupun luar negeri. Selain pusat belanja Tanaka juga merupakan tempat salah satu fashion di Tokyo. Selain toko tentunya juga banyak restoran yang ada di daerah ini.

Kebanyakan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang sekarang ini adalah sepasang kekasih, maklum hari ini adalah hari sabtu jadi tidak heran kalau banyak orang yang weekend. Pria itu menunggu seseorang dengan cemas, takut kalau orang itu lupa dengan janjinya. Berulang kali dia mencoba untuk menghubunginya, tapi dia selalu mengurungkan niatnya karena dia takut kalau orang itu merasa tidak nyaman. Tidak lama kemudian, dari dalam restoran dia melihat Hinata berjalan memasuki aula restoran. Pria itu tersenyum senang, sambil merapikan rambutnya agar terlihat lebih baik. Hinata clingak-clinguk mencari dimana Shouta berada, pria itupun melambaikan tangannya. Senyum pun mengembang diantara mereka.

"Shouta, maaf aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai," ucap Shouta bohong, padahal sebenarnya dia sudah menunggu Hinata hampir setengah jam lamanya. Shouta menyodorkan menu makanan pada gadis yang duduk didepannya. "Hinata, kau ingin makan apa?"

Hinata melihat menu-menu yang ada di daftar buku menu. Dia kembali lapar ketika melihat contoh-contoh makanannya. Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang suka sekali makan jadi tidak heran kalau tubuhnya agak gendut apa lagi pipinya terlihat sedikit tembem. Hinata bingung harus pilih yang mana, karena semuanya terlihat sangat enak. Shouta tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata yang kebingungan memilih makanan.

"Aku sarankan, kau lebih baik pesan belut BBQ. Di jamin kau akan ketagihan dan akan terus mengunjungi restoran ini," ucap Shouta

"Benarkah. Apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tanya Hinata. Shouta pun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku pesan belut BBQ seperti yang kau katakan."

Shouta memanggil pelayan dan memesan dua porsi belut BBQ. Shouta memandang Hinata penuh arti. Dia merasa senang dan nyaman tiap kali berada disamping Hinata. Hasrat untuk memiliki gadis itu pun mulai ada. Dia tahu entah sejak kapan, apa waktu pertama kali di kantin? atau semenjak mereka sebangku?. Shouta benar-benar tidak tahu, yang jelas Hinata memberikan kebahagiaan tesendri dalam hidupnya yang selalu di radang oleh kesepian. Namun tampaknya kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan, tidak diikuti oleh Hinata.

Dimata Shouta, Hinata terlihat sedih dan tidak bersemangat. Apakah ajakannya menjadi beban buat Hinata? atau dia memang punya masalah lain?. Selama Shouta berteman dengan Hinata ,dia tidak pernah melihat Hinata sedih seperti ini. Hal ini membuat hati Shouta sedih dan sakit. Belut BBQ yang mereka pesan akhirnya datang. Mereka berdua mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah disediakan dimeja. Shouta melihat Hinata lekat-lekat, gadis itu mencicipi belut BBQ. Shouta seolah menunggu konfirmasi dari Hinata tentang apa yang ia katakan, mengenai BBQ direstoran ini.

"Ehmm, enak sekali, benar-benar enak!," ujar Hinata. Shouta lega mendengar tanggapan Hinata.

"Sungguh?" tanya Shouta, Hinata mengangguk penuh semangat. Tapi senyuman itu pudar kembali. Shouta makin penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata. "Hinata-chan, apa kau ada masalah?"

"Hah? tidak, aku tidak ada masalah," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Benarkah? tapi aku lihat wajahmu sangat sedih. Kalau kau punya masalah ceritakan saja padaku. Aku akan membantumu."

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya kecapekan karena olahraga hari ini. Jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja," ucap Hinata.

Hinata bohong, benar-benar bohong. Memang suasana hatinya kacau bahkan terasa sedikit sakit. Didalam pikirannya hanya ada Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa mulai tertarik dengan pria yang selama ini hanya membuatnya marah, sedih bahkan sakit hati. Andai Shouta itu adalah Naruto yang selalu perhatian dan baik padanya, betapa bahagianya dia. Namun sayang Shouta tetap Shouta, Naruto tetap Naruto. Mereka pribadi yang berbeda, Shouta adalah pria yang lembut, baik dan mengerti sekali dengan pikiran seorang wanita, beda dengan Naruto yang egois, pemarah, bahkan terkesan kasar dan dingin terhadap wanita.

"Hinata-chan, bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Katakan saja," kata Hinata sambi terus makan belut BBQ'nya.

"Apakah kau sudah punya pacar?"

Hinata terkesiap, mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan mencerna pertanyaan Shouta. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Shouta bertanya hal seperti itu padanya. Apa jangan-jangan Shouta menyukainya. Ah tidak mungkin, Shouta mana mungkin gadis urakan sepertinya. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ehm, aku belum punya pacar memangnya kenapa?" Iya pacar tidak punya tapi suami sudah punya. Shouta tersenyum kecil, dia senang mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Shouta merasa kalau dia memiliki peluang yang besar untuk lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

"Tidak, aku cuma ingin tahu saja. Hinata, bagaimana kalau setelah makan kita pergi jalan-jalan?"

Deg! ternyata apa yang dikatakan suaminya benar. Shouta memang tidak hanya mengajaknya makan namun juga pergi ke tempat lain. Apa benar Shouta secara tidak langsung mengajaknya kencan?. Bagaimana ini, apa dia harus menerima ajakan Shouta lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto. Tapi Hinata berpikir lagi, untuk apa dia memikirkan Naruto, lagi pula Naruto juga tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk melepaskan semua penat dalam pikarannya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Memangnya kita jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke Everland?"

"Ok setuju hehehe."

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan."

ooOOoo

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka udah selesai makan belut BBQ dan melanjutkan perjalanan selanjutnya di taman hiburan terbesar di Jepang yaitu Everland. Everland termasuk dari dalam Everland resort. Everland Resort mencakup Everland (theme park), Carribean Bay (water park), Home Bridge (lodging bertema nature) dan Resort Facility berupa Speed Way (motorcar racing), Transportation Museum, Hoam Art Museum dan sebuah golf course bernama Glen Ross Golf Club. Tempat hiburan yang sudah dibuka pada tahun 1976 kalau di hitung-hitung sudah tiga puluh tahunan ini tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung.

Daya tarik utama theme park ini adalah festival-festivalnya yang beragam tergantung dengan musim. Dari bulan Januari-Februari pasti diadakan Snow Festival karena masih musim dingin. Bulan Maret ada Pre-Spring Festival ini merupakan festival terpendek di Everland. Flower Festival diadakan April-Mei karena bersamaan dengan musim semi, terus bulan Juni-Agustus adalah Water & Music Festival. September-Oktober saatnya Autumn Journey, banyak sekali terdapat pajangan labu ukir. Terakhir, di bulan November-Desember terdapat Christmas Fantasy untuk menyambut hari natal. Everland memiliki lima zona di antaranya Global fair, Zoo-Topia, Eropa Adventure, Magic Adventure, Magic Land, dan America Adventure.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar sepuluh menit, sampailah mereka diEverland park. Walaupun sudah malam, pengunjungnya masih banyak dan ramai, tentunya banyak sepasang kekasih yang lagi keluar untuk menikmati malam minggu. Begitu Hinata dan Shouta masuk, mereka sudah di suguhi oleh pajangan labu ukir di seluruh kawasan taman Everland. Hinata yang tadinya sedih menjadi ceria lagi, Shouta juga bisa merasakan kalau Mood Hinata sudah membaik. Hinata dan Shouta menuju ke zona Eropa Adventure. Zona Eropa Adventure, memiliki banyak sekali restoran dan bangunannya pun meniru bangunan eropa.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati malam ini. Mata Shouta tertuju pada sebuah wahana yang biasa di sebut Roller coaster. Ingin sekali dia menaiki itu tentunya bersama dengan Hinata. Roller coaster di zona eropa adventure ini beda dari yang lainnya karena terbuat dari kayu.

"Hinata, apa kau mau naik roller coaster?" ajak Shouta.

Hinata mengangguk senang, awalnya Shouta mengira kalau Hinata bakalan menolak ajakannya, namun ternyata pikirannya salah besar. Hinata malah mengiyakan. Sepertinya Shouta sedikit lupa kalau Hinata itu adalah seorang gadis tapi berprilaku preman alias tidak takut sama apapun. Mereka mulai berjalan mendekati wahana yang mereka inginkan. Hinata dan Shouta mengambil tempat paling depan, ini adalah usulan dari Hinata, katanya kalau naik roller coaster dibarisan paling depan itu sangat mengasyikan.

Sebenarnya shouta sedikit takut, tapi karena dia adalah seorang laki-laki, akan sangat malu kalau tidak mengiyakan ajakan Hinata. Pelan-pelan roller coaster bergeak maju. Wajah Shouta terlihat sedikit masam, dia belum pernah naik Rolles coaster dan duduk paling depan. Hinata menoleh ke arah Shouta, Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena wajah Shouta terlihat begitu pucat.

"Shouta, kau takut ya?" tanya Hinata menahan tawa.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut," elak Shouta.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu masam begitu hehehe."

Roller coaster perlahan berjalan menuju puncak dan siap meluncur. Shouta melihat ke bawah, kepalanya terasa pusing karena melihat ketinggian yang ia capai. Shouta berharap agar semuanya lancar, dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Sebenarnya dia sering naik roller coaster, tapi entah kenapa malam ini Shouta sangat ketakutan. mungkin karena letak tempat duduknya. Wussshh! Roller coaster meluncur cepat. Semua teriakan dari pengujung yang naik sangat memekakan telinga.

"Wooohooooooo….!"

Hinata berteriak senang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas sedangkan Shouta hanya diam dan tegang. Angin bertiup kencang menerpa wajah mereka dan membuat kaca mata Shouta Jatuh. Tanpa sengaja Hinata menoleh ke arah Shouta, matanya tidak berhenti memandang sahabat barunya ini. Shouta terlihat berbeda, dia terlihat lebih tampan daripada biasanya. Dimata Hinata, wajah Shouta sangatlah familiar, seperti pernah melihat sebelumnya. Tapi dia tidak tahu kapan dan dimana Hinata pernah melihat Shouta. Apa matanya yang salah?

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**HAYO KIRA-KIRA SIAPAKAH SEBENARNYA SHOUTA?**

**AKU SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH KEPADA TEMAN-TEMAN YANG SUDAH ME-FOLLOW, FAVORITE DAN REVIEW FF INI. MAAF AKU NGGAK BISA BALAS REVIEW KALIAN SATU-SATU TT_TT**


	10. Chapter 10

**=Chapter Sebelumnya=**

Hinata berteriak senang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas sedangkan Shouta hanya diam dan tegang. Angin bertiup kencang menerpa wajah mereka dan membuat kaca mata Shouta Jatuh. Tanpa sengaja Hinata menoleh ke arah Shouta, matanya tidak berhenti memandang sahabat barunya ini. Shouta terlihat berbeda, dia terlihat lebih tampan daripada biasanya. Dimata Hinata wajah Shouta sangatlah familiar, seperti pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi dia tidak tahu kapan dan dimanaHinat apernah melihat Shouta. Apa matanya yang salah?

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 10**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar sedikit penjelasan~**

**Maaf buat yang sudah nungguin FF ini dan baru bisa update sekarang. Soalnya, kemarin nara agak sibuk. Jadi, harap maklum ya **

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, namun Hinata belum pulang juga. Naruto mondar-mandir diruang tamu sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Pikiran Naruto tidak tenang, dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata, entah itu diculikatau dirampok saat melewati gang menuju rumah. Rasa khawatir yang begitu besar dihati Naruto membuat Naruto ingin menjemput Hinata dihalte sendirian. Setidaknya jika ada seseorang yang ingin menyakiti istrinya dia bisa melindungi Hinata semampunya. Cuaca malam sangat dingin, tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran karena tidak bisa menahan tiupan yang menerpa wajahnya.

Halte benar-benar terasa sepi dan sunyi. Rasa takut menyelimuti Naruto, untuk menghilangkan rasa takut itu, Naruto membesarkan volume mp4 miliknya. Naruto menutup telinganya dengan earphone berwarna putih. Mendengarkan musik seperti ini membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih nyaman dan tenang. Naruto sangat menyesal tidak berhasil mencegah Hinata pergi, namun untuk kali ini dia berusaha untuk bersikap baik pada Hinata karena dia takut setelah kencan mereka, Hinata lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Shouta dari pada benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah lakunya yang ke kanak-kanakan seperti ini. Dia sendiri bingung apa yang di inginkannya dari Hinata sebenarnya?

Dari jauh terlihat kilatan dua cahaya bulat berwarna kuning bersinar terang. Senyum Naruto mengembang karena dia beranggapan bahwa itu adalah bis yang tumpangi Hinata. Naruto tak menyangka jika dugaanya tepat. Hinata keluar dari bis,gadis berambut panjang itu membawa boneka beruang yang begitu besar berwarna putih. Terlalu besar sampai menutupi wajah Hinata turun, dia terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak dihalte. Laki-laki berambut kuning itu menatap penuh selidik kearah boneka yang di bawa Hinata.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di halte sendirian?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tidak menjawab, pandangannya lurus melihat boneka beruang putih itu. Naruto yakin itu pasti pemberian dari Shouta. Naruto agak kesal melihat boneka yang ada dipelukan istrinya. Rencana awal,Naruto ingin mengatakan kalau dia sengaja menunggu Hinata karena dia khawatir tapi melihat boneka itu, Naruto enggan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku … aku hanya ingin bersantai disini. Bosan dirumah terus."

"Kau tidak pulang? sudah malam di luar dingin."

"Tidak aku masih ingin disini," jawab Naruto Singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Hinata berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto merasa seperti pria paling bodoh didunia ini. Gadis yang di khawatirkan cuek, bahkan tidak peduli kalau dia mau sendirian di halte dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini. Memang Hinata tadi mengajaknya pulang, tapi harus lebih dari itu. Walaupun Naruto bilang tidak mau, Hinata seharusnya juga terus memaksa dia untuk pulang. Benar-benar tega. Jarak Hinata dan Naruto lumayan jauh, Naruto tiba-tiba merinding sendiri akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang lagipula untuk apa dia terus-terusan dihalte. Naruto mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hinata. Hinata hanya diam dan melirik Naruto.

Selama hampir setengah perjalanan menuju rumah, mereka terperangkap dalam diam. Naruto sesekali melirik Hinata, ia merasa kasihan melihat tubuh kecil Hinata membawa boneka yang begitu besar. Dia tak tega melihat Hinata kewalahan membawa boneka dar sibrengsek Shouta. Tanpa basa-basiNaruto langsung merebut boneka itu dari tangan Hinata dan menggendong boneka itu dipunggungnya. Hinata menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya, yang kadang baik kadang juga jahat padanya.

"Terima kasih,"kata Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, dari mana kau mendapatkan boneka sebesar ini?" ucap Naruto mulai mengintrogasi.

"Ini pemberian Shouta. Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya tapi dia terus memaksaku." Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto melempar boneka ini ke sungai, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata.

"Dengan waktu yang lama seperti itu, aku yakin kau tidak langsung pulang setelah makan?kemana saja kalian pergi?"

"Ke Everland, ke Tanaka, Rivier Center dan masih banyak lagi hehe."

"Sudah aku duga, Itu sama saja dengankencan. Sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmati jalan-jalanmu dengan Shouta." Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat kesal. Andai Shouta ada didepannya pasti dia sudah menendangnya.

Jalan setapak demi setapak mereka lewati, akhirnya sampailah mereka dirumah. Hinata membuka pintu, sedangkan Naruto masih terus menggendong boneka besar itu. Walaupun hanya boneka namun kalau menggendongnya terlalu lama, terasa semakin berat dan pinggang sedikit sakit. Naruto langsung membanting tubuhnya disofa,boneka itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Hinata berjalan menuju dapur mengambilkan segelas air dingin, dia tahu kalau suaminya itu kelelahan.

"Minumlah ini, aku tahu kau haus." Hinata memberikan gelas berisi air pada suaminya.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Naruto menyambar gelas dari tangan Hinata dan meminum habis air itu sekaligus. Hinata tersenyum senang, ia kemudian mengambil boneka itu dari samping Naruto. Dimata Hinata, boneka ini benar-benar lucu. Naruto menghela nafas melihat Hinata yang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengelus-elus boneka pemberian Shouta.

"Naruto, boneka beruang ini lucu sekali kan?" tanya Hinata. Apanya yang lucu, menurut Naruto boneka itu menyeramkan sama seperti Shouta.

"Sama sekali tidak lucu, malah terkesan menyeramkan seperti Shouta."

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu tentang Shouta. Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari kau, buktinya dia membelikanku boneka ini. Kau sendiri yang suamiku, tidak pernah membelikanku sesuatu, malah yang ada kau selalu memarahiku dan mengejekku," ucap Hinata tegas.

"Hei, jangan bandingkan aku dengan Shouta."

Naruto mulai emosi, Shouta, Shouta dan Shouta terus yang disebut Hinata. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Ini sudah tidak bisa ditolelir lagi, Naruto tiba-tiba merebut boneka dari tangan Hinata dan membawanya.

"Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Naruto mencabuti bulu dan memukul-mukul boneka itu sekuat tenaga. Shouta beserta bonekanya benar-benar membuatnya emosi dan harus dibinasakan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau mencabuti dan memukul bonekaku?" Hinata mengambil paksa bonekanya dari Naruto, ia mengelus-ngelus bagian yang dipukul dan di cabuti oleh suaminya. "Kau benar-benar pria menyebalkan." Hinata berjalan menuju kamar meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Aku bisa membelikan lebih bagus dari itu!" teriaknya.  
BRAAAK! hanya suara gebrakan pintu yang keras yang bisa Naruto dengar.

ooOOoo

Di pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat Hinata sedang memakai sepatu. Tepat disamping Hinata adalah suaminya Naruto, yang melakukan aktivitas yang sama dengannya. Mulai dari bangun tidur, makan sampai berangkat sekolah, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengajak Hinata bicara, bahkan saat Hinata mengajaknya bicara Naruto tidak menanggapinya. Hinata benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah suaminya yangsangat labil. Alunan lagu ber judul tik-tok menggema diruangan. Asal suara itu dari ponsel Naruto, entah siapa yang telefon sehingga membuat Naruto cengar-cengir melihat ponselnya.

"Halo, oh Shion." Naruto meneriakan kata "Shion" secara tidak wajar. Hinata sontak menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatapya sekilas dan kemudian berpaling. "Apa? -Iya aku berangkat, kau menungguku digerbang sekolah kan? Kau juga membuatkanku makan siang? Tentu saja aku suka, Baiklah. Bye baby."

Nada Naruto terdengar tidak wajar. Seolah dia ingin memamerkannya kepada Hinata tampak masam dan kesal. Apa maksud Naruto memanggil Shion baby? Benar-benar memuakkan. Apa Naruto lupa kalau dia sudah punya istri?apakah pantas seorang yang sudah berisitri memanggil 'baby" pada wanita lain. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum Lucifernya pada Hinata dan pergi tanpa berpamitan. Hinata berjalan dan membuntuti Naruto dari belakang. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang lagi asyik memencet-mencet tombol diponselnya,pasti itu sms dari Shion, batin Hinata.

Naruto masuk terlebih duluke dalam bis, ia duduk dibangku nomer dua dari belakang. Tidak lama Hinata menyusul Narutodan duduk dibangku paling belakang yang tempat duduknya agak tinggi dari yang lain. Hinata duduk diam namun sesekali dia mencoba mengintip Naruto, ia penasaran apa yang dilakukan Naruto dengan ponselnya, namun sayang usahanya ketahuan. Naruto menatap pandangan sinis ke arah Hinata dan membuat Naruto menyudahi aktifitas dengan ponselnya. Pasti itu sms dari Shion,pikir Hinata sekali lagi. Dreet…dreet! Hinata merasakan getaran dari dalam tasnya, ternyata Shouta menghubunginya.

"Shouta-kun, ada apa?" mendengar kata Shouta dari mulut Hinata, membuat Naruto berbalik menoleh kearah Istrinya. Ini kesempatan buat Hinata untuk balas dendam pada Naruto. Hinatapun meninggikan suaranya saat bicara. "Ah, iya aku lagi menuju sekolah. Benarkah kau menungguku? Oke baiklah. Bye." Naruto masih melihat Hinata, namun gadis itu hanya menjulurkan lidah pada suaminya.

"Tcch, benar-benar wanita berbisa," gumam Naruto yang terbakar api cemburu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai didepan sekolah. Didepan pintu gerbang sekolah sudah berdiri dua orang yang berbeda yaitu Shion dan Shouta. Hinata melihat Naruto yang langsung menghampiri Shion dengan senyum yang sumringah, tidak hanya sekedar berjalan bersama namun ia juga berjalan sambil memeluk pinggang Shion. Ingin sekali Hinata menarik Naruto dan memborgol kedua tangannya. Menurut Hinata tingkah Naruto ini tidak bisa dimaafkan dengan mudah, karena berselingkuh terang-terangan didepan istri. Padahal kalau di perhatikan lagi dia pun begitu. Hinata terus melihat kearah mereka berdua, sampai-sampai Hinata tidak sadar kalau Shouta melihatnya dan menghampirinya.

"Hinata-chan ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Shouta.

"Oh,I-iya.". Hinata tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendahului Shouta.

Shouta lagi-lagi melihat Hinata bertingkah aneh, apa lagi Hinata melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sinis seperti itu. Shouta sebenarnya sudah lama menaruh curiga kepada mereka berdua. Pertama, saat berangkat sekolah mereka selalu bersamaan dan naik bis yang sama, mungkin kalau masalah bis yang sama itu wajar, tapi jam berangkat mereka selalu sama. Kedua, Shouta sering sekali memergoki Naruto melihat Hinata secara diam-diam apa lagi pada saat olahraga Naruto malah sering memandang Hinata dari jauh, tak hanya Naruto namun Hinata juga bertingkah sama seperti Naruto. Pertanyaan ini yang membuat dirinya penasaran dan mencoba mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka.

Sesampainya dikelas, Shouta melihat Hinata terdiam dengan tampang cemberut sedangkan disebelah Hinata, ada Naruto dan Shion yang bicara dengan mesra sambil seekali saling memegang wajah. Shouta berjalan mendekati Hinata. Melihat Shouta menuju ke arahnya, membuat Hinata harus tersenyum pada Shouta. Hinata mengingat kembali kejadian dimana kaca mata Shouta lepas. Tadi malam Shouta benar-benar terlihat berbeda bukan Shouta yang ia kenal seperti sekarang.

"Shouta, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak,sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing bagiku," kata Hinata. Shouta diam, wajah pria berkaca tebal ini terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Hinata melihat penampilan Shouta sekali lagi, Sayang sekali orang setampan Shouta tidak terlihat karena penampilannya yang culun, pikirnya. Hinata terus melihat, dan tiba-tiba ia tertawa. "Ahahahahaha."

"Heh, ada apa? kenapa kau tertawa?" Shouta melihat-lihat dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak ada yang mencurigakan, bajunya juga tidak terbalik.

"Kau itu lucu sekali, lihat dasimu miring. Kemarilah biar aku benahi dasimu."

Shouta terlihat malu, matanya tidak berani memandang lurus ke arah Hinata namun selalu memandang ke atas. Hinata dengan terampil membenahi dasi Shouta. Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau ada empat pasang mata yang memandangnya, yaitu Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto beserta Shion. Uhuk…Uhuk..Uhuk..! tiba-tiba terdengar suara batuk Naruto yang keras, sehingga membuat orang didalam kelas melihat ke arahnya tanpa terkecuali Hinata dan Shouta.

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Shion panik.  
"Dadaku terasa sakit dan gatal, baby." Naruto memegang tangan Shion dan menaruhnya tepat didadanya. Hal ini membuat muka Shion memerah karena malu.

"Apa kau perlu obat? biar aku ambilkan diUKS".

"Tidak usah, jika kau memegang dadaku seperti ini, batukku pasti sembuh dan lihatlah buktinya aku tidak apa-apa kan sekarang".

Naruto mendadak jadi perayu handal, sekilas matanya melirik kearah Hinata. Seolah ingin melihatkan kemesraanya dengan Shion pada Hinata. Shikamaru tanpa sengaja mendengar perkataan Naruto tiba-tiba menjulurkan lidah seolah dia jijik mendengar rayuan gombal seperti itu. Ino dan Shouta tersenyum bahkan terkikik menahan tawa, beda lagi dengan Hinata yang mukanya berubah garang mendengar Naruto seperti itu.

"Hinata-chan, aku bawa dua sandwich apa kau mau?" tawar Shouta. Hinata memandang sandwich itu dengan seksama. Ide konyol terlintas diotaknya. Bukan hanya Naruto yang bisa beracting mesra seperti itu, dia juga bisa.

"Hmm tentu, apa kau mau menyuapiku?"

"Tentu, dengan senang hati."

Sudah dipastikan Shouta sangat senang karena baginya ini adalah kesempatan agar lebih dekat dengan yang sudah diduga Hinata kalau Naruto akan diam dan tidak sok mesra lagi.

ooOOoo

Saat istirahat dikantin, Hinata ditemani oleh dua sahabatnya Shikamaru dan Ino. Hinata tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya, yang ada di benaknya hanyalah makan, makan dan makan. Shouta tiba-tiba pulang karena mendadak dia ada urusan. Tidak hanya sekali ini Shouta seperti itu, namun sering sekali dia izin sekolah untuk tidak masuk. Hinata tidak tahu tepatnya latar belakang Shouta itu seperti apa. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang duduk tidak jauh darinya, seperti yang sudah dikatakan Naruto tadi pagijika Shion menyiapkan makan siang untukknya. Hinata uring-uringan, dia berpikir memangnya hanya Shion yang bisa memberi Naruto bekal makan siang, dia juga bisa. Hinata hanya bisa memandang mereka sinis dan wajah yang penuh dengan tekukan gambaran emosinya. Ino dan Shikamaru ikutan memandang Naruto dan Shion yang lagi asik makan siang.

"Hinata, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Naruto?"tanya Ino

"Memangnya kami berdua kenapa?" jawab Hinata pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kalian berdua sepertinya saingan untuk membuat salah satunya cemburu," ujar Shikamaru dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makan siang.

"Tidak, kami tidak seperti itu. Kami biasa saja tidak ada yang berubah". Elak Hinata sambil terus melahap makanannya.

"Tapi kami melihatnya seperti itu. Lalu kenapa kau dan Shouta begitu dekat?" Ino lagi-lagi memberi pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Kami hanya berteman apa salah?"Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Tapi dia sepertinya menyukaimu." Shikamaru menyelesaikan ia sibuk membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu.

Menyukainya?benarkah Shouta terlihat menyukainya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**MAKIN CEMBURU BUTA AJA SIH LOE NAR MA SHOUTA? Eekekekekekek :v  
MAKASIH BUAT SEMUANYA, AKU NGGAK AKAN NGECEWAIN KALIAN LAGI MAAF YA :)**


	11. Chapter 11

===Part sebelumnya===

"Tapi dia sepertinya menyukaimu." Shikamaru menyelesaikan ia sibuk membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu.

Menyukainya?benarkah Shouta terlihat menyukainya.

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 11**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

.

.

**~Penjelasan~**

**Bagi yang bingung dan pusing mengikuti alur ini aku anjurkan untuk berhenti karena cerita ini semakin lama semakin rumit hehehe. Jika ada yang bertanya FF ini sampai berapa chapter, aku jawab sampai sembilan belas chapter. Kapan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata ada perkembangan. Hubungan Naruhina pasti mengalami perkembangan walaupun dalam hal-hal kecil. Ada saatnya Nanti Naruto menyatakan cintanya dalam suatu kondisi tertentu bukan saat-saat romantis pastinya heheh.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi jika Hinata memperhatikan kembali sikap Shouta yang begitu perhatian, baik dan penuh kasih sayang padanya, kemungkinan besar Shouta memang menyukainya. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa merasakan hal itu sejak awal, namun Hinata selalu membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh, dia tidak mau terlalu percaya diri dulu. Namun saat keluar dengan Shouta tadi malam, membuat Hinata sedikit yakin perihal perasaan Shouta padanya. Lagipula Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya bukanlah gadis yang baik atau pantas untuk Shouta yang pendiam dan polos.

"Kalian berdua aneh-aneh saja. Sudah jangan berpikir macam-macam," ucap Hinata.

ooOOoo

Sepulang sekolah Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang. Matanya menerawang langit-langit atap kamarnya. Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian disekolah antara Naruto, Shion, Shouta dan dirinya sendiri. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar terasa berat untuknya. Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu kalau semuanya akan seperti ini, Hinata tidak tahu kalau lama kelamaan dia mulai merasa cemburu apabila Naruto dengan Shion. Hinata sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Naruto atau bahkan mencintai Naruto. Rasa sesak yang Hinata rasakan setiap dia melihat mereka berdua berbicara, rasa perih yang dia rasakan setiap melihat mereka bergandengan tangan, sudah cukup bukti untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya kepada Naruto.

Ingin sekali Hinata mengatakan kepada suaminya untuk jangan lagi bertemu Shion, jangan bicara dengan Shion, jangan berduaan dengan Shion, tapi dia tidak bisa. Ini benar-benar sangat memuakkan. Kenapa disaat Hinata sudah mulai mencintai suaminya harus ada orang ketiga? atau mungkin dirinya sendiri yang menjadi orang ketiga antara hubungan Naruto dan Shion yang sudah terjalin selama beberapa tahun. Siapa yang salah sebenarnya?siapa yang orang ketiga,dia atau Shion?. Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan menuju jendela kamar. Dia berdiri terdiam sambil melihat langit yang sudah mulai berwarna kemerahan. Ingin sekali dia berteriak. Sudah cukup sakit yang dia rasakan untuk hari ini.

Hinata takut menghadapi hari esok, Hinata takut untuk merasakan sakit lagi, dia takut untuk melihat kebahagiaan wajah Naruto setiap berada didekat Shion. Bagi Hinata, Shion itu sangatlah sempurna, dia cantik, pintar, feminim dan terlihat sangat manis. Beda dengan dirinya yang urakan, dan biasa saja. Tidak salah kalau Naruto menyukainya.

Disebelah kamar Hinata, terlihat Naruto sibuk membolak-balik bukunya tanpa membacanya. Otaknya tidak fokus pada apa yang dia baca, namun selalu memutar kejadian-kejadian yang begitu memuakkan untuknya dihari ini. Shouta. Suami mana yang suka melihat istrinya kencan dengan pria lain begitu lama, ditambah lagi tadi di sekolah mereka berdua saling menyuapi. Apa pantas seorang istri bersikap seperti itu didepan suaminya dengan pria lain? Kejadian ini benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit dan perih.

Naruto sudah tidak bisa menolak ataupun membohongi perasaannya sendiri kalau sebenarnya dia mencintai istrinya. Ya benar mencintainya, hal itu yang membuat dia berlari mengejar Hinata agar tidak pergi dengan Shouta. Dulu Naruto sempat berpikir bahwa dia masih mencintai Shion, namun setelah bertemu kembali dengan Shion, Naruto tidak merasakan apapun. Beda saat dia melihat Hinata, hatinya terasa aneh dan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan. Hal itu juga yang membuat Naruto tidak mengiyakan ajakan Shion untuk memulai hubungan mereka kembali disaat awal pertama Shion pindah.

Mungkin sebenarnya dia sudah lama menyukainya namun dia tidak sadar. Dalam hati, Naruto ingin sekali mendengar Hinata mengatakan "Jangan pergi dengan Shion" atau kalau tidak dengan kata-kata setidaknya dengan sikap. Setahu Naruto Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah marah ataupun protes selama dia bersama Shion. Hinata sudah menemukan Shouta orang yang begitu baik padanya, tidak salah kalau dia lebih memilih Shouta dari pada dirinya.

Ting…tong…, bel rumah berbunyi. Naruto bergegas membuka pintu. Namun disaat yang bersamaan dia juga melihat Hinata terlebih dahulu beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Sebelum mempersilahkan tamu masuk, Hinata membungkukan badan dan mengintip lubang pintu untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. Hinata membelalakan matanya dan langsung berlari menuju Naruto dengan muka yang pucat pasi. Naruto merasa aneh, firasatnya buruk ketika melihat eksprsi Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa? siapa yang datang?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Gawat,nenek datang kesini."

"Apa? yang benar saja. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Naruto panik.

Tidak hanya Naruto yang panik namun Hinata juga. Bisa gawat kalau nenek tahu mereka kalau tidak tidur sekamar. Naruto dan Hinata kembali mengingat kengerian wajah nenek pada saat memeperingatkan mereka untuk tidur bersama, benar-benar sangat menakutkan. Walaupun nenek sudah tua namun dia tidak bodoh, pasti dia akan mengecek kamar pengantin baru ini. Mereka berdua tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau seandainya nenek tahu kalau mereka tidur terpisah. Baju beserta barang Naruto semuanya ada dikamar Naruto sendiri. Hinata memutar otak, tidak lama kemudian ide itu datang.

"Naruto lebih baik kau keluar menemui nenek, aku akan memindahkan barang-barangmu ke kamarku oke," ucap Hinata.

Naruto tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk bicara, dia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu sedangkan Hinata pergi masuk ke kamar Naruto serta memindahkan barang-barang suaminya dengan cepat. Sebelum membuka pintu, Naruto merapikan rambut beserta bajunya. Naruto berusaha mengubah ekspresi wajahnya agar terkesan seperti biasa saja. Perlahan tangan Naruto membuka kenop pintu, terlihat nenek Naruto membawa banyak sekali barang.

"Wah, cucu nenek semakin hari semakin tampan," puji nenek sambil merangkul serta mencium pipi Naruto penuh kasih sayang. Nenek tanpa ragu melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam rumah cucunya. "Dimana istrimu?"

"Oh, dia…dia sibuk membersihkan kamar," katanya bohong.

Naruto khawatir Hinata tidak tepat waktu. Nenek berjalan menuju kamar Hinata. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia juga tidak bisa mencegah nenek agar tidak masuk ke kamarnya karena dia tidak punya alasan kuat untuk melarang nenek. Naruto pasrah jika nanti mereka ketahuan tidak tidur akan menerima omelan nenek dengan ikhlas. Nenek membuka pintu kamar, terlihat Hinata sedang menyisir rambutnya dengan pakaian rumah biasa bukan seragam lagi. Naruto memandang seluruh isi kamar, ia kaget kemana baju-bajuny kenapa tidak ada jejak sekalipun dikamar Hinata. Jangan-jangan Hinata asal naruh bajunya tanpa melipat terlebih dahulu.

"Cucu menantuku, kau disni rupanya?" Sang Nenek menghampiri Hinata, memeberinya pelukan dan ciuman kasih sayang padanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu apa kau baik-baik saja?".

"Iya nenek aku baik-baik saja. Nenek sendiri bagaimana?"

"Sama kabarku juga baik." beliau memandang ramah ke rah Hinata. Nenek merasa bahagia punya cucu menantu yang baik dan sangat manis. "Hinata, Naruto, nenek punya sesuatu untuk kalian. Ayo ikut aku." Nenek menggandeng mereka berdua menuju ruang tamu. Hinata dan Naruto duduk disofa melihat nenek yang lagi asyik mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Tarada..! Ini untuk kalian bukalah!"

Nenek memberikan dua bingkisan berwarna coklat pada mereka berdua. Perlahan mereka membuka bingkisan, dan bingkisan itu adalah sepasang piyama. Hinata mendapatkan piama berwarna pink sedangkan Naruto mendapatkan piama berwarna biru. Corak piama mereka sama persis hanya warna yang membedakan. Naruto tidak habis berpikir, untuk apa nenek memberikan piyama kembar seperti ini. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Jangan sampai Naruto disuruh memakai piyama mulai malam ini.

"Pakailah nanti saat kalian tidur. Harus dipakai mengerti," ucap nenek maksa. Sifat buruk nenek Naruto memang seperti itu, suka memaksakan kehendak pada orang lain. Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang, tatapan tidak percaya terpancar jelas diwajah mereka.

"Nenek, kenapa nenek membawa tas sebesar ini? Nenek mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, maaf nenek lupa memberitahu kalian. Selama tiga hari ini nenek akan tidur disini. Makanya nenek bawa barang sebesar ini." Senyum kebahagiaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya nenek.

Naruto dan Hinata shock berat mendengar ucapan nenek barusan. Tidur disini selama tiga hari berarti selama tiga hari pula mereka harus tidur sekamar. Tidak mungkin, ini semuanya pasti tidak mungkin. Naruto tidak sanggup jika harus kembali tidur seranjang dengan Hinata dan Naruto juga tidak mau lagi tidur dilantai. Jika dilihat lagi perasaan Naruto terhadap Hinata sekarang, itu akan membuatnya diluar kendali. Kenapa semua jadi rumit begini sih. Tidak hanya Naruto, namun Hinata juga punya pikiran yang sama, hatinya sudah mulai mencintai suaminya, tidak mungkin untuk tidur seranjang. Semuanya akan terlihat canggung atau Hinata tidak bisa menahan pikiran ketika melihat wajah imut suaminya yang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Dia harus bisa menahan pikiran kotor dibenakknya. Dunia ini benar-benar membuat Hinata dan Naruto gila.

"Oh ya, Hinata, nenek lapar sekali. Maukah kau membelikan Ramen untuk nenek. Aku tanpa sengaja melihat ada penjual Ramen didekat daerah ini."Nenek memberikan uang kepada Hinata, sebagai cucu menantu yang baik Hinata akan melakukan apapun perintah nenek.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya untuk nenek," Jawabnya ramah.

"Tapi kau jangan pergi sendirian, pergilah bersama suamimu,karena hari menjelang malam, aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

ooOOoo

Selama perjalanan menuju ke kedai Ramen. Naruto dan Hinata tidak bicara sepatah katapun mereka hanya diam. Udara benar-benar dingin, langit juga terlihat sangat mendung pasti sebentar lagi akan turun Hujan. Bagi mereka, nenek adalah orang yang membuat hidup mereka susah dan rumit. Kenapa mereka berdua ditakdirkan bertemu dan menjalani hidup tidak wajar seperti ini. Menjalani pernikahan tanpa saling mengenal apa lagi saling jatuh cinta. Bahkan awal mereka bertemu sudah didasari dengan perasaan benci.

Dari awal mereka sudah menolak pernikahan ini, namun sepertinya lama-kelamaan mereka sudah menerima bahkan mereka sekarang sudah saling menyukai namun mereka masih terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukan perasaan masing-masing, karena adanya pihak ketiga diantara mereka, Naruto menganggap Hinata bahagia dengan Shouta. Begitupula dengan Hinata yang menganggap Naruto bahagia dan nyaman dengan Shion. Konflik dari dalam hati mereka dan pikiran mereka tidak akan pernah menemukan titik temu diantara cinta mereka yang sebenarnya kalau seperti itu terus.

Dalam waktu tempuh lima menit dengan berjalan kaki mereka sudah sampai ke kedai Ramen, tidak begitu banyak pelanggan di kedai ini jadi mereka tidak perlu mengantri. Setelah mendapatkan ramen, Hinata bergegas untuk pulang karena nenek sudah menunggu. Namun tidak untuk Naruto, dia ingin mampir ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli snack.

"Hinata, kita ke supermarket dulu aku mau beli snack."

"Tidak usah, nenek sudah menunggu lama," ujar Hinata.

"Cuma sebentar, kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, pulanglah," ucap Naruto.

Hinata tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, akhirnya dia memilih untuk menemani mengikuti kemana Naruto melangkah, matanya melihat-lihat seisi supermarket. Lumayan banyak juga snack yang dibeli oleh suaminya. Naruto ke kasir, Hinatapun ikut juga ke kasir. Mata Hinata tertarik pada sebuah minuman instan yang mirip diberikan nenek untuknya yangletaknya tidak jauh dari kasir. Dikardus minuman itu, tertera tulisan "Obat subur untuk mempercepat kehamilan".

Obat subur? bukankah kata nenek dulu itu adalah obat untuk mengencangkan kulit wajah. Hinata penasaran, dia ingin tahu mana yang benar antara obat subur atau obat mengencangkan kulit.

"Bibi, bolehkah aku melihat obat itu?" Hinata memnunjukan letak obat itu berada.

Naruto terdiam dan terus memandang tingkah laku Hinata yang aneh. Kasir itu mengambil obat yang ditunjuk Hinata, kemudian memberikan obat itu padanya. Hinata terus memeriksa obat itu dengan teliti, benar sekali tidak salah lagi, ini memang obat yang sama persis dengan obat pemberian nenek. Tapi kenapa berubah jadi obat subur. Untuk memastikan semuanya, Hinata bertanya langsung pada kasir.

"Bibi kalau boleh tahu, ini obat apa ya?"Hinata bertanya penuh rasa khawatir. Hinata berharap kalau ini bukan obat subur, dan berharap juga dia salah baca

"Ini adalah obat subur untuk ibu muda yang baru menikah agar dia cepat hamil," ujar penjaga Kasir sambil tersenyum ramah. Hinata lemas mendengar ucapan kasir itu. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya kalau nenek sangat menginginkankehamilan Hinata diusia yang masih sangat muda begini. "Obat ini juga terkenal sangat manjur, banyak sekali wanita yang baru menikah mencari obat ini."

Hinata hanya diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Naruto memandang Hinata dan kemudian mengambil bingkisan minuman instan itu untuk memastikan sesuatu. Naruto tersadar kalau minuman ini adalah minuman yang sering diminum oleh Hinata, disaat setelah makan. Naruto ingat, Hinata pernah mengatakan kalau kata nenek ini adalah obat untuk mengecangkan kulit wajah agar terlihat lebih muda. Naruto memberi uang pada kasir dan memandang Hinata. Sambil terus berpikir, Naruto mengetahui sesuatu yaitu neneknya memberi obat subur itu agar Hinata cepat hamil namun semua itu percuma, kalau dia dan Hinata tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Mereka berdua keluar dari supermarket. Suara Hinata tiba-tiba memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Ternyata obat itu adalah obat subur agar cepat hamil," katanya tak percaya.

"Memang sebelumnya kau tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto, Hinatapun menggeleng.

"Menurutmu kenapa nenek memberiku obat subur?"

"Tentu saja nenek ingin kau cepat hamil. Tapi itu semua tidak mungkin, sebanyak apapun obat subur yang kau minum, tanpa kau melakukan hal itu, kau tidak akan pernah hamil. Beda ceritanya kalau kau melakukan itu denganku mulai sekarang," ucap Naruto asal nyeplos. Hinatapun memandang tajam kearah suaminya. Naruto diam tanpa berkomentar. Menurut Hinata omongan Naruto sudah mulai ngelantur kemana-mana.

Tak disangka, mereka merasakan tetesan-tetesan air yang satupersatu jatuh dari langit. Awal tetesan air yang renggang sekarang menjadi rapat. Hujan turun dengan lebat. Hinata dan Naruto berlari untuk berteduh, tidak ada jauh dari mereka terdapat sebuah bangunanan kecil tanpa penghuni. Tubuh beserta rambut mereka setengah basah karena terkena Hujan. Naruto meletakkan barang belanjaannya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya yang basah. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Hinata, namun tubuh Hinata sedikit gemetar karena dia kedinginan. Hinata paling tidak tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Naruto melihat lurus kearah istrinya yang gemetar. Naruto khawatir, dengan keadaan Hinata. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Se…sepertinya ti…tidak". Getaran ditubuhnya membuat bunyi gemelutuk dari mulutnya.

Bibirnya membiru, wajahnya pucat. Hinata terus berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangan dan terus mengusap-ngusap kedua lengannnya  
Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa. Bajunya sendiri juga basah karena terkena air Hujan, walaupun tidak sebasah Hinata. Terbesit rasa bersalah dihati Naruto kepada Hinata, seharusnya dia berteduh tanpa mempedulikan Hinata sedikitpun. Naruto benar-benar panik, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi kalau membiarkan Hinata kedinginan, dia adalah orang yang tidak punya hati. .

Orang yang kedinginan itu butuh kehangatan, tapi kehangatan yang bagaimana? tidak ada kain kering disni. Memori otaknya mengingat kembali adegan difilm "The Day after Tommorow" yang sudah ia tonton berkali-kali, dimana ada adegan si pria kedinginan dan aktris si perempuan memeluk si cowok. Apa dia harus seperti itu?Memeluk Hinata disaat keadaan seperti ini.

"Huaaaaccchiiimmmmm!" seru Hinata dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar.

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahan melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti ini. Tanpa berpikir lagi Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya dengan memberi kehangatan tubuhnya. Naruto tahu initidak memberikan kehangatan sepenuhnya kepada Hinata karena tubuhnya juga basah Kuyup, tapi setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada harus membiarkan dia mengigil kedinginan. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajah Hinata menggambarkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa, dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan hal ini. Hinata berpikir kalau Naruto pasti akan membiarkannya menggigil kedinginan, namun pikiran itu salah total.

Naruto memberikan kehangatan yang luar biasa untuknya, bukan hanya tubuhnya yang terasa hangat tapi hatinya malah terasa lebih hangat. Gemericik air terdengar jelas diantara mereka. Diantara dekapan Naruto, Hinata bisa mendengar jelas suara detak jantungnya. Hinata sampai malu sendiri mendengarnya. Bau wangi daun mint tercium jelas di hidungnya. Ternyata bau mint itu berasal dari wangi tubuh Naruto. Hinata benar-benar merasa sangat nyaman. Diapun sesekali mencuri pandang ke wajah Naruto yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa hangat?" tanya Naruto malu

"iya sudah hangat," jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan getaran disaku celananya. Tangannya dengan lincah dan cepat merogoh ponselnya. Naruto menerima telfon dari nenek sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Halo, nenek ada apa?Oh, sekarang aku dan Hinata sedang berteduh—baiklah kalau hujannya reda kami pulang."

"Dari nenek ya?" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali terdiam di dalam kesunyian.

ooOOoo

Nenek Naruto terlihat mondar-mandir diruang tamu sambil meremas-remas kedua tangannya. Dia sangat khawatir dengan cucu beserta cucu menantunya yang sudah hampir sekitar satu jam ini belum pulang ditambah lagi dengan hujan lebat beserta petir. Nenek berjalan menuju jendela sambil membuka kelambunya, Hujan sudah reda tapi mereka belum datang juga. Beliau kembali mondar-mandir tidak jelas diruang tamu, Nenek merasa sangat bersalah telah menyuruh cucu dan cucu menantunya pergi membelikan ramen disaat cuaca buruk seperti ini.

Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan keduanya, Nenek tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ting..tong…terdengar bel rumah berbunyi, sesegera mungkin nenek membuka pintu. Terlihat Hinata dan Naruto basah kuyup karena hujan, Naruto memberikan jaketnya untuk istrinya sedangkan dia hanya memakai kaos saja, sebenarnya dia juga kedinginan tapi lebih baik dia yang kedinginan daripada istrinya.

"Hinata, Naruto kenapa kalian bisa basah kuyup seperti ini?" tanya nenek panik.

"kami kehujanan nek," jawab Naruto.

Naruto merangkul Hinata yang masih menggigil dan berjalan menuju sofa. Nenek bergegas menuju ke kamar Hinata mengambil handuk kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang tamu untuk memberikannya pada cucu menantunya. Naruto menyambar handuk dari tangan nenek dan membalutkan ke tubuh Hinata. Nenek benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan keadaan istri cucunya. Beliau kembali kedalam menuju dapur untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuk cucu menantunya. Setelah selesai membuatkan teh, nenek menyuruh Hinata untuk segera meminumnya.

"Hinata, minumlah biar tubuhmu terasa hangat," perintah nenek.

Naruto mengambil teh dari meja dan meminumkannya pada Hinata. Hinata nurut saja, sedangkan nenek tersenyum kecil melihat ulah mereka berdua. Senyum itu merupakan senyum kebahagiaan karena nenek bisa melihat kekhawatiran Naruto yang teramat sangat kepada Hinata. Belum pernah nenek melihat Naruto sekhawatir ini sebelumnya terhadap seorang gadis. Nenek sudah berpikir kalau suatu saat perasaan suka itu akan ada di antara mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana apa sudah tidak kedinginan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak kedinginan lagi. Nenek maaf kami baru pulang pasti nenek sudah lapar sekali. Maafkan kami nek." Hinata mengambil bingkisan ramen dan memberikannya pada nenek.

"Sudahlah yang penting kau tidak kedinginan lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kau ganti baju." Nenek memberikan piama pemberiannya kepada Hinata "Jangan lupa pakai ini. Naruto perlu bicara denganmu," ujar Nenek.

Hinata mengambil piama sedikit ragu dan kemudian pergi, sedangkan Naruto yang awalnya berdiri terpaksa kembali duduk karena nenek ada perlu dengannya. Nenek melihat kearah cucunya dengan pandangan tajam namun sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum jahil pada cucunya. Firasatnya mendadak tidak enak setelah melihat senyum nenek yang seperti ini.

"Nenek, ada perlu apa denganku?" ucapnya

"Naruto, kau menyukai Hinata ya?" tanya nenek terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan nenek. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. "Ti-Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya." jawabnya bohong.

"Jangan berbohong pada nenek. Aku bisa mengatakan seperti itu karena kau tadi sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata." Nenek kembali tersenyum jahil pada cucunya.

"Ah, aku tidak mau membahasnya aku mau mandi." Naruto beranjak pergi.  
"Eits, Kau lupa membawa sesuatu." Nenek mengambil piama Naruto dan memberikannya. Sepeninggal Naruto nenek tersenyum bahagia sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

ooOOoo

Setelah kejadian itu. Nenek, Naruto dan Hinata duduk melingkar didepan TV sambil bermain kartu. Naruto dan Hinata tidur lengkap dengan piama couplenya. Kondisi Hinata sudah pulih seperti semula cuma dia agak pusing dan sedikit flu. Naruto selalu kalah dalam permainan kartu ini. Selain bermain kartu, mereka juga bercanda gurau bersama dan berbicara tentang sekolah mereka. Setelah permainan kartu selesai Nenek beranjak tidur. Nenek menempati kamar Naruto. Awalnya nenek curiga karena beberapa barang Naruto ada disana, tapi untung Naruto bisa membuat alasan yang masuk akal sehingga tidak membuat nenek curiga.

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Dia mendengar jelas suara langkah kaki seseorang yang datang mendekat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata memakai piama yang sama bermotif mickey mouse tapi warna Naruto biru sedangkan Hinata pink. Nenek memaksa mereka berdua memakai ini. Hinata tak bisa ngerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh nenek. Naruto perlahan berjalan menuju tempat tidur, posisi tidur Hinata miring membelakangi Naruto. Dia bisa merasakan Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya. Deg…Deg.. lagi-lagi detakan jantungnya tidak beraturan. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya karena gelisah, apalagi mengingat kejadian dimana Naruto memeluk erat dirinya yang kedinginan. Benar-benar terasa canggung dan tidak nyaman.

"Hei, Naruto bisakah kau tidur di lantai?" ujar Hinata.

"Apa? tidur dilantai? Kau itu gadis yang tak punya perasaan, dengan cuaca sedingin ini kau menyuruhku tidur dilantai. Kau lupa tadi aku menyelamatkan hidupmu. Aku tidak mau, dasar gadis tak tahu berterimakasih."Mendengar ucapan Naruto itu membuat kuping Hinata panas dan terbakar amarah. Hinata benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan perubahan sifat Naruto yang drastis padanya.

" Ini kamarku jadi aku punya hak untuk menyuruhmu tidak tidur diranjangku,"jawab Hinata ketus dengan posisi duduk melihat Naruto terlentang.

"Aku tidak mau titik" Bantah Naruto dengan posisi duduk sambil memeluk guling.

"Kalau begitu berikan gulingnya." Hinata merampas guling dengan kasar dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah kasur sebagai pembatas. "Ini guling sebagai pembatas, jadi jangan sampai kau melewati batas mengerti," ancam Hinata.

" Kau ini benar-benar. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik denganmu mengerti." Naruto tidur memiringkan tubuhnya sambil terus mengumpat karena kekesalannya pada Hinata. Dia bukan pria seperti itu.

ooOOoo

Pagi Harinya….

Semalam tidur Hinatatak nyenyak sama sekali, tubuhnya agak sakit. Mata Hinata terbuka secara perlahan, perutnya terasa mual, kepala tiba-tiba pusing, dia benar-benar tidak enak badan. Untung hari ini adalah hari Minggu jadi bisa istirahat dirumah selama sehari. Hinata membalikkan badan. Tepat didepannya ada wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk guling. Naruto terlihat Imut sekali dimata Hinata sekarang. Wajahnya polos seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai dosa.

Bibir Naruto terlihat merona merah dan seksi, ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata merasa tertarik ketika melihat bibir Naruto namun saat setelah menikah, Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hinata segera bangun untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang bersarang diotaknya. Gadis berambut panjang ini merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar melalui mulutnya, perutnya juga mual serta kepala pusing secara terus menerus. Hinata turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Naruto terbangun karena mendengar suara aneh yang keluar dari mulut Hinata dan mengikutinya.

"Hinata apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Hinata menggeleng. Naruto bingung harus bagaimana?Hinata sudah tak bisa menahannya.

"Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa? sini aku pijat lehermu biar agak baikan."Tawar Naruto.

Naruto mengarahkan rambut panjang Hinata kedepan. Tangan Naruto mulai memijat leher istrinya. Pijatan Naruto bukan membuat Hinata lebih baik namun lebih parah. Hanya sakit yang ia rasakan dilehernya. Hinata terus mengeluarkan muntahan dari mulutnya. Naruto memandang jijk dan menyumbat hidungnya dengan jari tangan kirinya. "Hinata kau ini jorok sekali." kata Naruto.

Hinata tidak mau berdebat dengan Naruto. Dia bukan Jorok hanya keadaanlah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar suara langkah kaki, bisa pastikan itu adalah suara langkah kaki nenek, karena tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua kecuali nenek.

"Omo,hinata kau kenapa?" tanya nenek panik.

"Aku tidak tahu nek, tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing, perut mual dan muntah-muntah. Mungkin aku masuk angin karena kemarin malam aku kehujanan." Keluh Hinata manja pada nenek. Mereka bertiga diam sejenak tanpa mengatakan apa-apa namun tiba-tiba suara nenek memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaa, Hinata kau itu hamil. Akhirnya setelah lama menanti moment seperti ini datang juga." Nenek langsung memeluk Hinata dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Apa, Hamil? tapi Nek aku sama sekali tidak….".

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Naruto aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya secepat ini. Kalian benar-benar hebat." Sang nenek menepuk-nepuk bahu cucunya, dia benar-benar bangga mempunyai cucu yang merupakan lelaki sejati.

"Nenek kami sama sekali…"Naruto berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**SI NENEK NGEBET BANGET SIH :3**

**BUAT KALIAN SEMUA TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, MAAF TIDAK BISA MEMBALAS SATU-SATU. I LOVE YOU ALL**


	12. Chapter 12

**==Part Sebelumnya==**

"Kyaaaaaa, Hinata kau itu hamil. Akhirnya setelah lama menanti moment seperti ini datang juga." Nenek langsung memeluk Hinata dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Apa, Hamil? tapi Nek aku sama sekali tidak….".

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Naruto aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya secepat ini. Kalian benar-benar hebat." Sang nenek menepuk-nepuk bahu cucunya, dia benar-benar bangga mempunyai cucu yang merupakan lelaki sejati.

"Nenek kami sama sekali…" Naruto berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 12**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

.

.

"Jangan banyak bicara, sekarang kalian cepat ganti baju, kita harus membeli sesuatu."  
"Memangnya kita mau kemana nek?" tanya Hinata.

"Cepat ganti baju dan jangan banyak bicara." Nenek mendorong Hinata dan Naruto menuju kamar mereka.

Seperti yang dikatakn nenek sebelumnya, mereka betiga akan menuju suatu tempat yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Hinata maupun Naruto. Didalam mobil, Hinata dan Naruto saling melihat, mereka bingung kemana nenek membawa mereka pergi. Nenek terus tersenyum dan silih berganti melihat cucu dan cucu menantunya. Hinata berharap nenek membawa dia dan Naruto ke dokter kandungan, untuk memastikan kehamilannnya. Dari situ nenek akan tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak hamil. Bagimana bisa hamil kalau diantara Hinata dan Naruto tidak pernah melakukan hal itu.

Hinata yakin ini jika diirnya hanya masuk ingin karena kehujanan tadi malam. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil berhenti didepan sebuah toko perlengkapan bayi. Hinata dan Naruto tidak yakin kalau nenek akan mengajak mereka ke toko perlengkapan bayi itu. Mungkin nenek mau mengajak Hinata dan Naruto ke toko baju yang ada disebelah toko perlengkapanan bayi. Namun anggapan Hinata salah besar,nenek memang membawa mereka ke toko perlengkapan bayi itu. Hinata dan Naruto semakin strees jika sang nenek selalu bertingkah sesuka hati dan tak mau mendengar pejelasan mereka terlebih dahulu. Nenek berjalan bersama Hinata dan Naruto, nenek berniat membeli sebuah box bayi. Ini sudah terlalu jauh, ingin rasanya Hinata menjelaskan kepada nenek namun melihat aura kebahagiaan yang begitu kuat diusianya yang rentan, Hinatakembali mengurungkan niatnya.

"Nenek, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Aku mau membeli box bayi ini." tunjuk nenek ke sebuah box bayi yang penuh dengan warna biru.

Pelayan itu pun menuruti perkataan nenek. Selain box, nenek juga membeli perlengkapan bayi seperti, peralatan makan, mainan bayi bahkan pakaian bayi. Naruto dan Hinata menurut saja daripada membuat nenek marah dan kesal. Lagipula mereka tidak berani untuk merusak kebahagiaan nenek yang luar biasa seperti ini. Saat membayar dikasir, Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana dia pergi. Nenek Naruto membeli semua perlengkapan bayi laki-laki, karena beliau yakin bayi yang di kandung Hinata adalah bayi laki-laki. Padahal sebenarnya Hinata belum hamil, jangankan hamil melakukan hal itu dengan Naruto saja belum pernah.

Setelah nenek merasa puas dengan perlengkapan bayi yang beliau beli, nenek beranjak pulang setelah membayar. Namun Naruto masih belum ditemukan, memang sejak awal dia terlihat aneh setelah mendengar perkataan nenek kalau Hinata hamil, Naruto terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.  
"Hinata, suamimu kemana perginya?" tanya nenek.

"Aku tidak tahu nek," jawab Hinata singkat.

Hinata celingak-celinguk disekitar toko untuk mencari suaminya. Disaat pandangannya tertuju diseberang jalan, terlihat sosok Naruto yang berusaha untuk menyebrang kearah Hinata dan nenek. Jalanan sekarang sangat padat dipenuhi oleh mobil. Hinata sedikit khawatir melihat Naruto menyebraang terlihat tak hati-hati dan buru-buru. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempat Nenek dan Hinata berada.

"Kemana saja kau, anak nakal?" tanya nenek jengkel.

"Oh, itu aku tadi..tadi ada teman yang memanggilku diseberang jalan, maka dari itu aku menghampirinya," kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Baiklah, cepat bantu Hinata membawa barang-barang ini."

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto langsung membawa separuh belanjaan nenek menuju ke bagasi mobilnya kemudian pulang. Barang-barang yang dibeli nenek diletakkan dikamar Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali membantu Naruto dan Nenek merapikan semua barang itu, tapi Nenek tidak memperbolehkan Hinata terlalu banyak beraktivitas karena takut Hinata keguguran, padahal didalam perutn Hinata tidak berisi apa-apa kecuali makanan yang dia makan tadipagi. Hinata ingin sekali mengatakan kepada nenek kalau dia tidak hamil tapi hanya masuk angin tetapi lagi-lagi Hinata tidak tega melihat nenek yang terlihat bahagia seperti ini. Secara tiba-tiba nenek mendapat telfon dari kantor, kata sekretaris pribadinya ada beberapa masalah yang harus di selesaikan oleh beliau jadi beliau harus segera pulang.

"Maafkan nenek, aku harus segera pulang karena harus menyelasaikan masalah perusahaan."

"Iya nek, tidak apa-apa biar aku yang melanjutkan ini," ucap Naruto

Nenekpun beranjak pergi, aku dan Naruto mengantarkan beliau sampai didepan rumah. Entah ada masalah apa diperusahaan nenek, sampai-sampai beliau gugup dan tidak sempat membawa bajunya pulang. Kata nenek biar Naruto yang mengantarkan esok hari kalau Naruto main ke rumah. Sepulangnya nenek dari rumah mereka, Hinata dan Naruto berrsandar disofa. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka akan ada peristiwa aneh namun serius yang terjadi hari ini. Hinata dan Naruto bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mengatakan kepada nenek kalau sebenarnya Hinata tidak hamil? atau membiarkan keadaan ini terus berjalan.

Jika mengatakan kepada nenek, Hinata dan Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi nenek. beliau pasti kecewa berat, tapi kalau membiarkan seperti ini mereka telah membohongi nenek. Naru dan Hinata lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang, seolah ada sesuatu yang besar yang harus mereka bawa seolah hidup mereka penuh dengan tekanan besar. Hinata memandang Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya dengan wajah yang menengadah ke atas melihat langit-langit rumah.

"Naruto, aku tadi berniat untuk memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi aku tidak tega melihat nenek bahagia seperti itu," ujar Hinata yang merasa bersalah kepada nenek karena telah membohonginya.

"Aku juga, tapi Jujur aku baru pertama kali melihat nenek sebahagia ini." Naruto terdiam sesaat. Tiba-tiba dia memandang istrinya dengan rasa penasaran yang amat besar. "Tapi, benarkah kau tidak hamil?"

"Apa? pertanyaan macam apa itu? tentu saja aku tidak hamil, kau tahu sendiri kita tidak pernah melakukannya." Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir kalau Naruto tidak mempercayainya. Memang dia gadis macam apa yang berani melakukan hal itu dengan pria lain yang bukan suaminya.

"Siapa tahu saja kalau kau dengan pria lain?" tanya Naruto enteng. Pertanyaan konyol Naruto ini membuat Hinata marah, dia merasa amat tersinggung dengan ini.

"Apa? kau itu keterlaluan sekali. Aku katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak hamil dan aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu buktikan, Ini."

Naruto menyodorkan sesuatu pada Hinata yang tidak lain adalah alat test kehamilan. Hinata terkejut jika Naruto benar-benar tidak mempercayainya. Hinata bertanya-tanya darimana Naruto mendapatkan alat test kehamilan seperti ini. Hinata mengambil alat test kehamilan itu dari tangan Suaminya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana. Oke aku buktikan, tapi kalau boleh tahu darimana kau mendapatkan barang macam ini?"

"Aku membelinya saat kita pergi ke toko perlengkapan bayi tadi. Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara cepat buktikan padaku kalau kau benar-benar tidak hamil."

"Iya aku tahu cerewet sekali. Kau benar-benar aneh."Hinata pergi kekamar mandi dengan muka cemberut, sekarang dia tahu kemana perginya Naruto saat membeli perlengkapan bayi itu, ternyata untuk membeli alat test kehamilan ini.

Naruto duduk cemas disofa. Mungkin dia seperti pria yang bodoh menyuruh Hinata mengtest dirinya sendiri, apakah hamil atau tidak. Bagi Naruto ada kemungkinan Hinata benar-benar hamil karena setelah bangun tidur Hinata muntah-muntah tidak jelas, tidak mungkin kalau hanya terkena air Hujan Hinata muntah-muntah luar biasa seperti itu. Pikiran Naruto menerawang jauh, kalau benar Hinata hamil lalu siapa yang menghamilinya?

Sekelebat bayangan Shouta dan Shikamaru berkeliaran diotaknya. Naruto berpikir mungkin ayah dari anak yang dikandung Hinata adalah salah satu dari mereka karena hanya dengan dua pria itulah Hinata pernah keluar sampai malam. Otak Naruto terusberpikir keras. Naruto mulai menimbang-nimbang, Shikamaru prosentase untuk menghamili istrinya sangat kecil karena mereka adalah sahabat dan Shikamaru sangat menyukai pacarnya Ino.

Pikran Naruto kemudian beralih ke Shouta, Kalau Shouta prosentase menghamili Hinata lumayan besar karena mereka sering jalan berdua bahkan mereka berdua pernah berkencan. Untuk kesekiaan kalinya, Naruto ingin sekali menendang Shouta jauh-jauh dari permukaan bumi. Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki Hinata yang mendekatinya. Hinata memberikan alat test kehamilan itu padanya.

"Lihat negative kan, sudah aku bilang padamu kalau aku tidak hamil."

"Hehehehe, sekarang aku baru percaya, kalau begini kan jelas. Aku mau tidur, selamat malam Hinata."

Kata Naruto mencubit pipi istrinya. Perasaan lega yang luar biasa hinggap didadanya. Dalam hati Naruto tidak ingin istrinya itu mengandung bayi pria lain kecuali darinya karena Naruto adalah suaminya. Naruto beserta Hinata berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing. Disaat Hinata membuka pintu, Naruto tiba-tiba memanggil Hinata.

" Hinata-chan, kau..kau hanya boleh mengandung bayiku." Hinata diam dan mencerna kata-kata Naruto. "Aku berbicara seperti itu karena kau istriku. Mengerti!"

Braak! Naruto menutup pintunya kasar dengan wajah malu-malu. Hinata diam mematung tidak percaya. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, apa dia tidak salah dengar. Naruto bilang dia hanya boleh mengandung anaknya. Senyum kebahagiaan tersirat diwajah Hinata. Perlahan Hinata membuka pintu kamar dengan wajah sumringah. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, otaknya terus mereplay kembali perkataan Naruto secara otomatis _"_**_Hinata-chanh, kau..kau hanya boleh mengandung bayiku._**_"_

Hinata tertawa kecil, tangannya meraba perutnya sendiri. Hinata sungguh bahagia mendengar Naruto mengatakan seperti itu padanya. Apakah Naruto mengatakan itu, sudah merupakan bukti bahwa Naruto juga menyukainya, sama seperti dirinya yang menyukai Naruto. Wajah Hinata kembali berseri saat melihat perlengkapan bayi yang ada dikamarnya. Ingin sekali Hinata cepat-cepat mempunyai anak, beda dengan Hinata yang dulu tidak ingin mempunyai anak dari Naruto.

Disisi lain Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia bicarakan kepada Hinata. Menurut Naruto perkataan seperti itu sangat memamaluka. Naruto berharap Hinata tidak begitu mendengar dengan apa yang ia katakan. Pikiran Naruto tiba-tiba menerawang jauh, menyusuri memori tentang awal pertemuannya dengan Hinata yang tak terduga, yang selalu membuat dirinya kesal bahkan membenci Hinata. Tapi siapa sangka kalau gadis yang ia benci menjadi istrinya karena perjodohan yang diatur oleh neneknya.

Bayang-bayang Shion datang berkeliaran diotak Naruto. Naruto berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk Shion kedepannya? walaupun Shion mengajak Naruto untuk menjalani hubungan seperti dulu namun Naruto menolakknya. Lalu Apa dia harus mengatakan pada Shion kalau dia sudah menikah? Naruto tidak tega mengatakan kebenaran ini kepada Shion. Bagi Naruto ini bukanlah saat yang tepat, tapi Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dia akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Shion.

ooOOoo

Seperti biasa kegiatan Naruto dan Hinata kalau tidak di sekolah ya dirumah. Pagi ini Hinata dan Naruto melalui awal hari dengan sedikit perbedaan, biasanya mereka selalu melewati pagi dengan pertengkaran namun untuk kali ini tidak. Mereka menyambut pagi dengan senyuman bahkan saling peduli satu sama lain. Saat berangkat sekolah, mereka juga tidak seperti biasanya, dulu Naruto dan Hinata berangkat sekolah saling berjauhan tapi sekarang mereka berangkat bersama. Bahkan yang paling mengejutkan dari kemajuan hubungan mereka berdua adalah Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata selama didalam bis, karena bis penuh dan penumpang saling berdesakkan.

Kejadian serupa juga terjadi didalam kelas, terkadang mereka berdua saling melihat dan tersenyum. Mungkin semua ini efek dari peristiwa tadi malam sehingga membuat kedekatan mereka lebih intim lagi sebagai sumai istri. Walaupun begitu, Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktunya sepanjang pagi sampai siang ini disekolah dengan Shion sedangkan Hinata dengan Shouta, Ino dan Shikamaru. Hinata benar-benar tidak suka melihat tingkah Shion terhadap suaminya, dia begitu manja dan agresif. Ingin hati melerai mereka tapi Hinata tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya.

Setiap istirahat Hinata, Shouta, Shikamaru dan Ino berkumpul dikantin. Mereka berempat asyik makan dan Hinata sangat menikmati itu, namun sayang kenyamanan itu tiba-tiba hilang saat Hinata melihat Shion dan suaminya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Bolehkah kami ikut bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Shion ramah. Hinata, Ino dan Shikamaru tidak menjawab tapi Shouta yang menjawab.

"Tentu saja boleh, ini kan tempat umum," ujar Shikamaru.

Shion dan Naruto duduk tepat dihadapan Hinata. Lagi-lagi Shion membuat bekal makan siang khusus untuk Naruto. Shion berusaha untuk menyuapi Naruto namun Naruto menolaknya, tapi Shion terus memaksa sehingga Naruto menuruti apa yang Shion suruh. Wajah Hinata memerah, bukan karena malu tapi karena menahan amarah. Sudah Hinata duga dari awal, kalau kedatangan mereka bergabung dengannya akan membuat mood Hinata buruk. Ino berdehem dengan niat untuk menegur Naruto agar tidak terang-terangan bermesraan didepan istrinya. Hinata terus menunduk dan terus melahap makanannya tanpa berani melihat kearah Naruto dan Shion, dia takut sakit hati.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi Shouta memperhatikan perubahan raut mukanya. Sebenarnya Shouta sudah tahu sejak awal kalau ada yang aneh antara Naruto dan Hinata, seperti ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan namun sayang itu semua masih belum Shouta temukan. Shouta juga bisa merasakan perasaan Hinata yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto.

"Hinata cobalah makanan ini, enak sekali. Buka mulutmu Aaa! "Suruh Shouta tiba-tiba. Hinata mengerjapkan mata, memandang Shouta dengan banyak pertanyaan ditaknya. Shouta tersenyum sambil mendekatkan makanan dimulut Hinata. "Bagaimana?"

"Ehmmm, enak sekali," jawab Hinata.

Naruto melotok ke arah Hinata dengan mulut komat-komat tak jelas. Hinata menunduk, ia merasa bersalah dan takut memandang Naruto yang terlihat marah. Memang seharusnya dia tidak mau disuapi oleh Shouta. Tapi apa salahnya, Naruto juga sering disuapi oleh Shion, kenapa dia tidak boleh. Naruto emosi melihat Hinata dan Shouta, seolah tidak mau kalah, Naruto juga mencari alasan untuk membalas dendam.

"Shion, kenapa makanmu belepotan sekali, sini biar aku suapi." Naruto memegang sendok dan menyodorkan sedok itu ke mulut Shion.

"Kau mau menyuapiku" tanya Shion ragu.

"Tentu saja, cepat buka mulutmu".

Shion membuka mulutnya, Naruto pun mulai menyuapi Shion. Setelah menyuapi Shion Naruto,melihat Hinata dengan senyum yang penuh kemenangan. Naruto memang sengaja membuat Hinata cemburu dan itu berhasil. Shouta, Shikamaru dan Ino, tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang kekanak-kanakan. Jiwa Hinata yang sudah terbakar api cemburu dan emosi, hanya diam memendam perasaan. Naruto kau sungguh keterlaluan.

"Shouta, apakah kau dan Hinata pacaran?" tanya Shion.

Bruuuussshhh! mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Shikamaru menyemprotkan sedikit air dari mulutnya. Shikamru terbatuk karena air yang masuk kedalam saluran pernafasannya. Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Shikamaru dengan sedikit kasar. Shikamaru merasa aneh kalau seorang yang sudah bersuami mempunyai pacar. Hinata dan Shouta terdiam, mereka bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tidak mungkin jika Hinata mengatakan kalau Shouta adalah pacarnya.

"Tidak, kami sama sekali tidak pacaran. Aku memang sangat mencintai Hinata, tapi sepertinya Hinata mencintai pria lain," ucap Shouta santai.

Suasana diantara mereka begitu sunyi walaupun disekeliling mereka banyak sekali murid yang melakukan aktivitas dan bercanda kesana kemari. Hinata pasang tampang innocent sambil terus mengunyah makan siangnya. Semua orang melihat ke arahnya tapi Hinata hanya mengedipkan mata dan terus diam. Matanya bergantian melihat orang-orang yang ada didepannya. Mata Hinata tertuju pada Naruto, mereka bertatapan namun Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ino dan Shikamaru menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah pasangan suami istri ini.

"Hinata, kenapa kau diam saja. Shouta sudah menyatakan perasaannya lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?" Shion tersenyum girang. Hinata menatap Shouta memastikan apakah Shouta hanya bercanda tapi setelah diperhatikan Shouta memang terlihat sangat serius. Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana.

"Oh itu…itu…" katanya terbata-bata.

"Ahahahahaha, Hinata-chan lihatlah tampangmu itu lucu sekali. Tidak usah dipikirkan aku hanya bercanda, ayo makan."

Shouta tersenyum manis pada Hinata. Hinata merasa dipermainkan oleh Shouta, apa Shouta tidak tahu betapa kagetnya mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu didepan orang banyak, dan parahnya lagi didepan suaminya. Shouta bercanda tidak tahu tempat.

"Assh Kau ini Shouta. Ngomong-ngomong nanti malam aku ada acara barbeque dirumah bagaimana kalau kalian datang juga dirumahku?" ajak Shion, mendengar kata Barbeque membuat Shikamaru bersemangat dan mengiyakan ajakan Shion.

"Tentu kami akan datang pasti," ucap Shikamaru tanpa ragu, Ino nampak kesal dan memukul punggung kekasihnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu kedatangan kalian nanti malam. Ayo lanjutkan makannya."

ooOOoo

Saat pulang sekolah Hinata dan Naruto berangkat bersama, tapi lagi-lagi mereka perang dingin terjadi karena peristiwa dikantin. Naruto tiba-tiba tidak mengajak Hinata berbicara, bahkan tersenyum padanya pun tidak. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Naruto. Hinata tidak berani mengajak Naruto bicara, percuma mengajaknya bicara karena Hinata selalu tidak digubris, bukan hanya sekali Naruto seperti ini tapi juga sudah dua kali ini dan semua itu pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Shouta.

Hinata sempat berpikir kalau Naruto juga menyukainya tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena Shion lebih dari dirinya, tentu saja Naruto memilih Shion. Mengingat hal itu Hinata menghela nafas sambil terus berjalan menuju rumah, namun dari belakang Hinata merasakan sekelebat bayangan, seperti ada yang mengikuti mereka berdua. Hinata menoleh tapi bayangan itu menghilang, perlahan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, i lagi-lagi dia merasakan seperti ada seseorang yang mengikuti tapi ketika dia mengecek kembali orang itu menghilang.

Hinata ketakutan, lagipula Naruto sudah berada jauh disana. Hinata berlari menyusul Naruto, untung sudah berada didekat rumah. Dari balik tiang listrik didekat rumah mereka terlihat seseorang berdiri menahan amarah. Hinata masuk kedalam rumah sambil sesekali celingak-celinguk. Naruto memperhatikan Hinatayang bertingkah laku aneh.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya singkat.

"Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita," ucap Hinata. Naruto diam, kemudian dia berjalan menuju luar rumah untuk mengecek tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa mungkin itu hanya firasatmu."

"Iya mungkin" jawab Hinata. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia kemudian melihat kearah Hinata.

"Apa kau akan datang kerumah Shion, bersama dengan Ino dan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto

"Iya, aku datang. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau aku tidak datang."

"Apa Shouta juga ikut?" Naruto menekankan kata "Shouta" dengan sedikit lantang. Ia merasa tidak nyaman jika Shouta harus ikut. Padahal Shouta baik-baik saja padanya tapi entah dia tidak bisa membalas kebaikan Shouta padanya.

"Shouta ikut, kenapa?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk. Gebrakan pintu terdengar jelas ditelinga Hinata. Adis berambut panjang ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah suaminya yang semakin aneh.

ooOOoo

Malam harinya…

Suasana rumah Shion terlihat sangat sepi. Ternyata acara barbeque ini hanya untuk mereka berenam. Ibu Shion ada acara dengan teman-teman kerjanya. Ibu Shion sudah menyiapkan semua mulai dari daging dan peralatan untuk memasaknya. Shion hanya tinggal dengan seorang ibu, orang tuanya bercerai saat dia masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Masa awal SMA adalah masa paling buruk bagi Shion karena dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau orang tuanya berpisah, dan pada saat itulah dia menemukan seorang Naruto yang selalu menghiburnya serta perhatian padanya.

Awalnya hubungan Shion dan Naruto hanya sebatas adik kakak, namun lama kelamaan perasaan itu berubah menjadi perasaan cinta dan sayang, karena perasaan itulah yang menakdirkan mereka menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sampai detik inipun Shion masih sangat mencintai Naruto, namun sejak pertemuan awal mereka di Tokyo Shion merasa Naruto berubah, tidak sehangat dulu dan seperhatian itu. Shion bisa melihat ada sesuatu antara Hinata dan Naruto, walaupun dia tidak tahu pasti tapi dia bisa merasakannya. Pada akhirnya dia tahu semuanya sekarang.

"Shion, apa piringnya sudah siap?" tanya Ino menghampiri Shion didapur.

"Iya sudah siap. Ayo kita keluar," kata Shion sambil tersenyum ramah.

Pesta barbeque diadakan dihalaman belakang rumah Shion. Naruto dan Shouta sibuk membakar daging, sedangkan Hinata lagi asyik membuat bumbu BBQ dengan Ino sebagai. Shikamaru tak melakukan apapun. Shion senidri sedang sibuk membuat aneka Jus untuk mereka berenam. Shouta dan Naruto tidak berbicara sepatah apapun, suasana diantara mereka sangatlah tidak mengenakan.

"He, Naruto apa dagingya belum matang, aku sudah lapar sekali!" protes Shikamaru.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Lebih baik kau saja yang masak sendiri," bantah Naruto.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, kalau bertengkar terus kapan matangnya?" ujar Ino. Shion tertawa kecil sambil terus mengupas buah-buahan yang akan dijadikan jus.

"Awwwww…." Tiba-tiba Shion memekik kesakitan, tangannya berdarah terkena pisau.

Hinata panik , dia berusaha untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir deras dijari Shion. Tapi tangan Hinata digeser oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Hinata bisa melihat Jelas wajah Naruto yang begitu khawatir. Naruto memegang tangan Shion penuh dengan kehangatan. Tanpa banyak komentar Naruto menghisap darah yang keluar dari tangan Shion. Melihat kejadian ini, dada Hinata terasa sangat sesak, hatinya terasa sangat perih. Orang yang dia cintai begitu peduli dan sayang dengan gadis lain, Hinata berpikir apakah kalau seandainya tangannya yang terluka, apakah Naruto akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan pada Shion?.

Hinata terus memandang tanpa berkedip, ingin sekali matanya melihat kearah lain tapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya tiba-tiba beku tidak bisa digerakkan. Hinata tidak sadar , Shouta dari tadi melihatnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? makanya jangan ceroboh," saran Naruto.

"Iya, maafkan aku. Aku akan berhati-hati lagi," jawab Shion. Tidak hanya Shouta yang memandang Hinata namun Ino dan Shikamaru juga. Seolah mereka ingin memastikan bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja. Susana tiba-tiba hening.

"Dagingnya sudah matang. Hinata tolong bantu aku", perintah Shouta.

Shouta menyuruh Hinata, ia bermaksud untuk membantu Hinata, Shouta tahu perasaan Hinata sebenarnya. Shouta memang sangat menyukai Hinata tapi dia juga tak menyangka kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto. Shouta bisa menyimpulkan itu karena tingkah laku Hinata terhadap. Tak lama kemudian Hinata berjalan menuju Shouta, mengambil piring dan mulai memindahkan daging itu dipiring yang sudah ia siapkan.

" Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shouta.

"Heh, apa maksudmu? tentu saja aku baik-baik saja hehehe".

Hinata tertawa tapi sesaat kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan sesak didadanya. Shouta sangat tahu kalau Hinata sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan baik.  
Waktu pun berjalan. Masakan sudah matang dan siap, mereka berenam mulai makan. Hinata duduk dimeja dan kursi yang ada di bawah pohon, tentunya dia tidak sendirian, dia ditemani oleh Shouta, sedangkan Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto beserta Shion duduk terpisah dengan Hinata.

Hinata tak nafsu melahap makanannya, pikirannya selalu mengingat hal-hal antara Naruto dan Shion. Ssemua itu benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya. Dari jauh Hinata melihat jelas Shion sibuk menyuapi Naruto. Hinata uring-uringan, Naruto itu sudah besar, jadi Shion tidak perlu menyuapinya segala. Hinata memandang mereka, tangannya memukul-mukul piringnya dengan sendok. Shouta ikutan memandang apa yang Hinata lihat, dan tentunya dia tahu sekarang kenapa Hinata seperti ini.

"Hinata, apa kau ingat dengan kata-kata yang aku ucapkan dikantin tadi?" ucap Shouta tiba-tiba membuat lamunan Hinata buyar.

"Aaa yang itu iya aku ingat. Kau tahu aku, benar-benar kaget terkejut saat kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kalau bercanda jangan keterlaluan hehehe". Hinata memukul pelan lengan Shouta.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Hinata, aku menyukaimu dari awal kita bertemu. Aku menyukaimu karena aku merasa nyaman ada di dekatmu, kau selalu baik dan menerima aku apa adanya walaupun keadaanku yang jelek seperti. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?".

Shock menyertai diri Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, Shouta benar-benar menyukainya bahkan berani mengatakan langsung padanya. Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa karena selama ini, Hinata hanya menganggap Shouta adalah sahabatnya tidak lebih, tapi kalau menolaknya Hinata sama saja dengan melukainya. Dia terus diam tidak berani menjawab apa-apa. Hinata takut jawaban jujurnya akan membuat persahabatan mereka berakhir hanya karena ini.

"Oh itu..itu..aku….". Hinata benaran tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. karena aku sudah tahu jawabanya. Kau menyukai Naruto kan? Aku bisa tahu dari caramu memandang Naruto. Aku juga tahu bagaimana sakitnya dirimu ketika melihat Naruto begitu peduli dengan Shion. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyukai pria yang hanya bisa membuat dirimu sakit hati, kenapa kau tidak bisa menyukaiku, pria yang tidak pernah menyakitimu." Emosi Shouta tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Dia juga merasakan bagaimana sakitnya orang yang dia cintai mencintai orang lain.

"Maafkan aku Shouta, aku hanya bisa menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang yang menyebalkan seperti dirinya." Hinata berkata sambil memandang Naruto yang jauh disana "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa setelah ini kau tidak mau berteman denganku?".

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan seperti itu. Bahkan mungkin setelah aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, aku masih akan terus mencintaimu Hinata-chan hehehe." Senyum Shouta, namun Hinata tahu itu senyum penuh paksaan. Tidak ada kata lain kecuali rasa bersalah dan hanya bisa meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas persaan Shout. Yang hanya bisa di lakukan adalah menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Shouta

ooOOoo

Pesta barbeque pun selesai, selain makan mereka juga bermain beberapa game. Acara mereka benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Hinata dan Naruto tidak ada waktu sedikitpun untuk berduaan bahkan untuk bicarapun mereka tidak bisa karena Shion selalu ada disamping Naruto. Kalaupun Naruto berbicara sebentar dengan Hinata, Shion pasti ikutan berbicara dan mencoba untuk menganggu mereka, tapi Hinata biasa saja, dia mengerti kenapa Shion berbuat seperti itu. Ino dan Shikamaru sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, tinggal Shion, Hinata, Naruto dan Shouta membereskan peralatan yang sudah mereka pakai.

Naruto dan Shion sudah didalam, mereka di dapur untuk bersih-bersih. Naruto membersihkan piring-piring kotor sedangkan Shion dia hanya berdiri memandang Naruto sambil terus tersenyum. Bagi Shion Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki yang sempurna yang pernah ada di dunia. Dia tidak menyangka apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya kalau Naruto tidak berada di isinya lagi. Naruto melirik Shion sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gadis yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat tampan ketika aku lagi mencuci piring?" tanya Naruto ngasal.

"Iya kau lebih terlihat tampan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku seharian akan mencuci piring biar terlihat tampan di depan semua orang ahahahahaha." Naruto terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Naruto, apa benar kau tidak punya wanita lain?" tanya Shion tiba-tiba. Mendengar pertanyaan Shion membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan memandang Shion.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Naruto sekarang melanjutkan cuci piringnya.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa kau membohongiku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kalau sudah menjadi milik gadis lain."

Shion memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto berusaha menghindar namun dekapan Shion terlalu kuat sehingga Naruto terpaksa membiarkan Shion memeluknya seperti ini. Naruto kemudian membalikan tubuhnya, wajah Naruto dan wajah Shion saling berhadapan.

"Shion, lepaskan aku. Apa kau tidak takut nanti, Hinata dan Shouta tahu?"elak Naruto Halus.

"Aku tidak takut dan tidak malu. Naruto-kun aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Shion.

Mereka berdua terdiam, namun Shion mencium bibir Naruto. Dia mencium Naruto dengan segenap perasaanya. Shion benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya lewat ciuman ini. Tapi Shion merasakan kekecewaan yang sungguh luar biasa, Naruto sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya. PYAAAARRR! terdengar suara piring pecah yang menggema diseluruh ruangan. Sontak Naruto dan Shion mengarahkan kepalanya ke letak sumber suara. Terlihat Hinata diam mematung melihat mereka berdua berciuman.

"Maafkan aku telah mengganggu kalian".

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	13. Chapter 13

==Part sebelumnya===

Mereka berdua terdiam, namun tiba-tiba Shion mencium bibir Naruto. Dia mencium Naruto dengan segenap perasaanya. Shion benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya lewat ciuman ini. Tapi Shion merasakan kekecewaan yang sungguh luar biasa, Naruto tidak membalas ciumannya. PYAAAARRR! terdengar suara piring pecah yang menggema diseluruh ruangan. Sontak Naruto dan Shion mengarahkan kepalanya ke letak sumber suara. Terlihat Hinata diam mematung melihat mereka berdua berciuman.

"Maafkan aku telah mengganggu kalian".

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 13**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR FANFICTION ALUR SINETRON, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC. DESKRIPSI BERANTAKAN!  
**

.

.

**TOLONG DIHARAP DENGAN SANGAT BAGI READER YANG BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENYUKAI FF ALUR SINETRON, HINDARI FF INI ATAU BERHENTI MEMBACA DARI CHAPTER INI, KARENA KEDEPANNYA KONFLIK FF INI AKAN SEMAKIN RUMIT DAN BERTELE-TELE. DARIPADA KALIAN URING-URINGAN KARENA ALUR YANG TAK SESUAI DENGAN APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN TERUS UJUNG-UJUNGNYA NGATAIN SAYA ATAU MENJELEKKAN KARYA SAYA YANG SUSAH PAYAH AKU BUAT. LEBIH BAIK DIHINDARI, OKE hehehe. **

**.**

**.**

**INGAT, FF INI BERGENRE DRAMA. DIMANA ARTI DARI GENRE DRAMA ADALAH CERITA DIMANA TOKOH UTAMA MENERIMA KONFLIK/PERMASALAHAN YANG BERTUBI-TUBI DAN PENYELESAIAN YANG AGAK RUMIT. BIASANYA GENRE INI BISA MEMBUAT EMOSI PEMBACA CAMPUR ADUK.**

.

.

.

Hinata membungkuk sambil membereskan pecahan-pecahan gelas berserakan dilantai. Tangan Hinata bergetar, bibirnya juga bergetar menahan tangis, dadanya pun terasa perih, sesak dan sakit. Hinata sudah tidak bisa membendung sakit hati dan tangisannya ketika tanpa sengaja, ia melihat kemesraan Shion dan suaminya, Naruto. Hinata tak sanggup, ia berlari keluar dari rumah Shion. Hinata berjalan secepat mungkin, dia ingin segera pergi dari rumah nereka ini. Ingin sekali Naruto mencegah dan berlari mengejar Hinata tapi Shion menghalanginya dengan mempererat pelukannya.

Shouta melihat sekelebat bayangan Hinata keluar dari pintu. Ia mengikuti kemana Hinata pergi. Hinata terus berlari sejauh yang dia bisa dan terus menangis. Hinata tidak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya berciuman dengan gadis lain tepat didepan matanya. Sakit, benar-benar sakit yang Hinata rasakan. Hinata benar-benar menyesal, kenapa dia tak menerima tawaran Ino dan Shikamaru untuk pulang bersama, kalau akhirnya seperti ini. Kenapa, kenapa dia harus mencintai Naruto yang sudah menjadi milik Shion? kenapa dia tidak mencintai Shouta yang begitu baik dan perhatian padanya? tidak bisakah Tuhan mengubah perasaannya dan berubah mencintai Shouta.

Selama ini Hinata sudah berusaha untuk menahan rasa cemburu, amarah, dan sakit hati yang ia rasakan tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Hatinya terlalu rapuh untuk menampung semua luka yang ia rasakan selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Bagi Hinata ciuman Naruto dan Shion udah membuktikan betapa mereka saling mencintai. Lebih baik dirinya sekarang menghilang dari kehidupan Naruto, dia tidak mau melihat Naruto lagi, tapi bagaimana mungkin dia menghindar sedangkan Naruto adalah suaminya dan tinggal satu atap dengannya. Kenapa Tuhan harus mempertemukan dia dengan Naruto dan jatuh cinta kepada pria yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya. Hinata terduduk lemas, tubuhnya bersandar disalah satu dinding rumah orang yang ada didekat jalan. Hinata membenamkan wajahnya disela-sela tangan dan lututnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Shouta-kun," panggil Hinata pelan dan berlinang air mata. Shouta berjongkok didepan Hinata, tangannya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus gadis yang dicintainya. Hatinya ikut terluka jika Hinata terluka. "Sakit, benar-benar sakit Shouta-kun, disini Sakit sekali," Hinata menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan terus menangis.

"Iya aku mengerti. Aku bisa merasakan sakit itu, pulanglah dan istirahat, aku yakin itu akan membuat suasana hatimu lebih baik." Shouta memeluk Hinata,ia berharap pelukannya membuat gadis manis ini sedikit bisa menenangka emosinya.

"Aku mencintainya, aku benar-benar mencintainya," ucap Hinata sesenggukan. Shouta hanya mengangguk dan membawa Hinata berjalan menuju mobilnya.

ooOOoo

Shouta menyetir mobil secara teliti, sesekali ia melihat gadus yang sangat dicintai duduk diam sambil terus menatap pemandangan kota diluar jendela mobil. Sakit benar-benar sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka seperti ini. Kenapa Hinata tidak berusaha untuk melihatnya? Kenapa harus Naruto yang selalu melukainya dan berperilaku buruk padanya. Andai dia adalah Naruto, dia past juga akan mencintainya dan membahagiakannya. Shouta merasa menjadi pria bodoh yang ada didunia ini. Sudah tahu gadis yang dia cintai itu mencintai orang lain tapi Dia masih selalu ada disampingnya, terus mencintainya bahkan Shouta rela sakit hati demi melihatnya bahagia. Cinta yang sebenarnya adalah membuat orang yang kita cintai bahagia dan terus mendukungnya walaupun hati kita sakit. Shouta tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah manis Hinata yang ada disampingnya.

"Shouta, ijinkanlah aku menginap dirumahmu. Aku tidak ingin pulang," ucap Hinata lemas. Sebenarnya Shouta tidak enak membawa seorang gadis ke apartemennya, tapi melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti ini, Shouta tak tega menolaknya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, " jawabnya singkat.

Shouta melihat Hinata yang perlahan menutup matanya. Dia tahu Hinata sangat lelah, lelah fisik dan lelah batin. Seperti dirinya yang juga lelah hati dan fisik. Hatinya sangatsakit sama seperti yang dirasakan Hinata. Andai sekali saja Hinata bisa menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat betapa bahagianya Shouta. Andai Hinata juga mencintainya dan menjadi kekasihnya sampai kapanpun dia akan menjaga Hinata sepenuhnya dan akan terus membuatnya bahagia. Apapun demi Hinata pasti akan dia lakukan. Terkadang Shouta merasa aneh perihal hubungan Naruto dan Hinata, keduanya sama sekali tidak dekat bahkan terkesan tidak kenal tapi kenapa bisa saling turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas membuka pintu mobil disamping Hinata, Shouta menggendong Hinatadan membawanya ke kamar. Sesampainya dikamar, Shouta membaringkan tubuh Hinata dengan hati-hati dan memakaikan selimut untuk Hinata.

"Huh, ternyata tubuhmu berat juga Hinata."

Tiba-tiba Shouta medengar suara ponsel berdering. Suara itu berasal dari ponsel Hinata yang ada dalam tas, karena penasaran, Shouta mengambil ponsel Hinata dan membukanya. Shouta terkejut ketika melihat nama seseorang yang tertera dilayar ponsel Hinata bertuliskan "Naruto bodoh". Shouta bingung, untuk apa Naruto menghubungi Hinata dan sejak kapan mereka saling berukar nomor ponsel, bagaimana mungkin? karena selama iniShouta berpikir hubungan mereka tidaklah dekat, bahkan terkesan tidak saling mengenal tapi kenapa bisa? Shouta hanya memandang ponsel itu, tanpa menjawabnya.

Shouta mematikan ponsel Hinata dan meletakannya dimeja dekat ranjangnya. Tubuh Shouta berkeringat dan sedikit bau karena seharian bergelut dengan asap daging. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi afar tubuhnya terasa lebih fresh dan bersih. Shouta memutar Shower, air-air itu jatuh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Pikiran dan hatinya terasa sejuk ketika air menyentuh seluruh kulitnya, tapi lagi-lagipikirannya tertuju pada Naruto dan Hinata. Sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua? pikirnya.

Usai mandi, Shouta kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Rumah Shouta terlalu besar untuk dirinya sendiri. Shouta yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda dengan Shouta yang biasanya, rambutnya terlihat agak panjang serta acak-acakan, dia terlihat sangatlah tampan apa lagi setelah mandi membuat wajahnya berseri dan segar. Saat didalam kamar mata Shouta tertuju pada ponsel Hinata yang tergeletak diatas meja, entah kenapa Shouta ingin sekali membawa ponsel Hinata demi memastikan tampan ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, Shouta memencet beberapa tombol dimesin pembuat kopi. Sambil menunggu kopinya jadi, Shouta mengaktifkan ponsel Hinata.

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi berkali-kali, banyak sekali sms yang masuk. Ketika shouta mengecek, ternyata semua sms itu dari Naruto _"Hinata, kamu ada dimana", "Cepatlah pulang", "Maafkan aku itu bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan"_, seperti itulah sms yang Shouta baca. Kecurigaan Shouta tentang hubungan Hinata dan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Shouta menutup inbox dan melihat-lihat foto Hinata digallery fotonya. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat foto Hinata yang terlihat imut serta lucu. Detik berikutnya, matanya terfokus pada sebuah foto dimana Hinata memakai baju pengantin tradisional bersama dengan seorang pria yang tidak asing buatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto beserta keluarga besar mereka.

Mulutnya bergetar menahan amarah, Shouta benar-benar tidak percaya, ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Hinata sudah menikah dengan Naruto. Rasa ketida percayaannya begitu besar, Shouta kemudian mencoba mengecek foto-foto yang lain, ternyata semua sama saja. Bahkan banyak foto penikahan Hinata dan Naruto dalam berbagai pose. Tidak salah lagi kalau ini nyata. Hatinya lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan hanya sekedar mengetahui Hinata mencintai Naruto. Sudah jelas semuanya, kenapa Hinata bisa menyukai Naruto? Kenapa mereka selalu berangkat sekolah bersama? Dan kenapa Naruto tadi meminta maaf tentang sebuah peristiwa yang terjadi dirumah Shion.

ooOOoo

Shion memandang Naruto penuh kepedihan dan rasa kekecewaan yang amat besar. Shion terus memandang lurus Naruto, namun Naruto tidak berani memandang ke arah Shion, dia berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannnya kesemua tempat asalkan tidak melihat Shion. Naruto tidak tega melihat air mata Shion yang menetes membasahi pipi mulusnya. Semuanya sudah terjadi, apa yang dia takutkan selama ini benar-benar terjadi. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk Shion.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Naruto-kun? benarkah itu semua?" tanya Shion dalam tangis namun Naruto hanya diam saja. "Naruto-kun,jawab pertanyaanku! benarkah kau dan Hinata sudah menikah?" Teriak Shion.

"Maafkan aku Shion, iya memang aku dan Hinata sudah menikah tapi itu bukan karena keingainan kami. Aku dan Hinata sudah dijodohkan oleh kedua nenek kita sejak dulu, bahkan kami tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Shion terduduk lemas disofa mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Tubuhnya seakan lumpuh seketika. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sepulang sekolah Shion sengaja membuntuti Hinata dan Naruto, karena selama ini dia curiga dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Naruto sering suka curi-curi pandang, senyum bahkan peduli sekali dengan Hinata disekolah dan lagi mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Saat itulah Shion tahu kalau Naruto dan Hinata tinggal satu rumah. Shion berpikir keras kenapa mereka berdua bisa tinggal bersama, dan saat dia bertanya kepada tetangga Naruto, bibi itu bilang kalau mereka adalah sepasang suami istri muda.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya? kenapa?" tanya Shion frustasi.

"Aku tidak bisa karena nenek. Nenek sangat menginginkan pernikahan ini, kau tahu sendirikan dari dulu,sejak kita masih menjalin hubungan, kalau aku sangat menyayangi nenek. Aku ingin melakukan apapun yang beliau katakan. Walaupun awalnya aku juga menentang tapi akhirnya aku menjalaninya."

"Apa kau mencintai Hinata, jawab pertanyaanku Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, dia tidak berani bicara sepatah katapun. Naruto bingung apakah dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya apa tidak pada Shion. Shion berjalan mendekati Naruto, ia memegang kerah baju Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat tak bersahabat. "Katakan padaku, cepat katakan padaku? Apa kau mencintainya?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, dia hanya memandang mata Shion lekat-lekat. Tersirat jelas dari mata Shion bahwa gadis ini menginginkan sebuah kejujuran. Ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi Naruto untuk memperjelas hubungannya dengan Shion. Naruto menghela nafas panjang untuk mengurangi bebannya.

"Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Hinata. Maafkan aku, shion".

Tubuh Shion lemas, tangannya perlahan melepaskan cengkaramannya dari kerah baju Naruto. Sendi-sendi dilututnya seolah lumpuh. Shion benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Naruto mudah sekali berpaling ke wanita lain, dan yang mengejutkan dia sudah menikah. Shion merasa Naruto begitu jahat padanya, apakah Naruto tidak tahu kalau sampai detik ini pun Shion mencintainya walaupun Naruto sudah menyakitinya tapi cinta itu terus ada untuk. Shion merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dikepalanya, ia memegang kepalanya sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak. Naruto tertegun melihat Shion yang seperti ini, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Shion, kau kenapa?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Pergilah."

"Tapi Shion kau…."

"AKU BILANG PERGI, CEPAT PERGI!"

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa Naruto lakukan kecuali menuruti perkataan Shion. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat khawatir dengan keadaan mantan kekasihnya itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi tatapan Shion mengisyaratkan ia tak ingin Naruto berada didekatnya. Naruto sudah menduga kalau pada akhirnya akan seperti ini, tapi Naruto merasa ini jauh lebih baik daripada hidup dalam kebohongan dan memberi harapan palsu pada Shion. Lagipula hati Naruto sudah menjadi milik orang lain yang tak tak lain adalah istrinya sendiri. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana cara mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Hinata kalau dia mencintainya.

ooOOoo

Sebelum semua terlambat, sebelum Shouta mengambil Hinata dari sisinya. Dia, harus cepat mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hinata. Naruto terus berjalan dengan langkah berat karena pikiran yang ada diotaknya, dia berusaha untuk menghubungi Hinata tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Kemana perginya Hinata? apa dia sudah pulang? Batin Naruto. Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya, menuju ke rumah. Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa menit dengan bis. Rumahnya terlihat masih gelap, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, sepertinya Hinata belum pulang. Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia kemudian menyalakan lampu. Walaupun dia tahu Hinata belum pulang tapi entah kenapa dia ingin sekali mengecek kamar Hinata dan hasilnya nihil.

Naruto menutup kembali pintu kamar Hinata lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, mengambil air minum dilemari es dan meneguk segelas air dingin itu dengan rakus. Mata Naruto sekarang terarah pada jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, hatinya terus bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Hinata. Dia yakin kalau Hinata akan pulang, Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu Hinata, setelah itu ia akan menyatakan perasaanya. Dari dapur dia beranjak ke ruang tamu, Naruto melihat foto dirinya dan hinata mengenakan baju pengantin tradisional yang tertempel kokoh didinding. Senyum simpul terlihat jelas dibibir Naruto, karena tanpa sengaja ia mengingat kejadian lucu dan menyebalkan diacara pernikahan mereka dulu, tapi sekarang hal yang menyebalkan itu menjadi kenagan indah dan lucu. Hinata, pulanglah,batin Naruto.

ooOOoo

Sinar matahari menembus jendela kaca sebuah kamar yang berukuran sangat besar. Cahaya itu mengenai wajah Hinata yang terbaring tenang diranjang. Sinar pagi hari yang begitu hangat yang menerpa wajah Hinata membuat dirinya terbangun. Hinata meregangkan semua otot-otot yang terasa kaku akibat posisi tidur yang tidak bagus. Perlahan Hinata memandang ruangan yang ada disekitarnya. Hinata terperanjat saat ia sadar kalau kamar ini bukanlah kamarnya. Dia mengingat kembali kejadian semalam, akhirnya dia mengerti kalau sekarang dia berada dirumah Shouta. Mata Hinata terhenti pada dinding yang yang memajang sebuah foto besar seorang pria tampan, pria tampan itu adalah seorang artis muda terkenal yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata berpikir kembali, kenapa dikamar Shouta ada foto Sasuke sebesar ini, apa dia fans beratnya Sasuke. Hinata agak geli mengetahui pria yang menjadi fans berat artis pria juga.

Hinata menatap lekat-lekat foto yang terpajang didinding, semakin lama Hinata memperhatikan, semakin dia sadar kalau Sasuke itu mirip dengan Shouta. Wajahnya sama persis dengan Shouta yang diEverland waktu itu, saat kaca matanya terjatuh. Benar, ini tidak salah lagi. Hinata turun dari ranjang mencari Shouta. Apakah Sasuke itu kembarannnya Shouta. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari-cari dimana Shouta berada. Didapur Hinata melihat sosok pria berkaos putih serta celana pendek membelakangi dirinya. Rambutnya agak panjang dan sedikit acak-acakan.

"Shou..shota-kun," panggil Hinata pelan dan ragu.

Pria itu perlahan menoleh kearah Hinata. Hinata bengong seribu bahasa sambil sesekali mengerjapkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala seolah dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Benarkah yang dia lihat sekarang adalah Sasuke, Sasuke actor muda yang digandrungi oleh makhluk Tuhan yang bernama perempuan itu. Tidak, tidak mungkin kalau dia adalah Sasuke. Pria itu membawa secangkir kopi dan berjalan mendekat ke Hinata.

"Oh, ternyata kau sudah bangun," ujarnya.

Mereka berdua duduk dimeja makan yang bercat putih, sudah ada dua cangkir kopi dan dua piring sandwich disitu. Hinata memperhatikan pria tampan ini secara baik-baik, ini semua diluar dugaannya. Pria itu melihat Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja duduklah." perintahya ramah. Hinatapun menurutiapa kata pria tampan itu . Orang yang mirip Sasuke ini terlihat sangat santai sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi buatannya.

"Apa kau tahu Shouta dimana?" tanya Hinata. Pria itu melihat ke arah Hinata. Ia mengambil kacamata besar yang tebal lalu memakainya seolah menunjukan sesuatu padanya. Hinata shock, dia mengerti sekarang kalau pria tampan didepannya ini adalah Shouta sahabatnya.

"Benarkah kau Shouta?"

"Iya ini aku, memangnya siapa lagi orang selain aku yang membawamu kesini hah."  
"Tapi kau mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, lalu foto Sasuke dikamarmu itu…" Hinata diam sesaat. Ibarat kabel, saraf Hinata baru saja tersambung dan dia bisa berpikir dengan jernih. "KAU SASUKE"teriak Hinata sambil menunjuk pria tampan yang duduk santai didepannya.

Sasuke alias Shouta itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, Shouta adalah Sasuke. Semua jadi jelas sekarang, kenapa Shouta selalu pulang mendadak disekolah, jarang masuk sekolah dan banyak sekali urusannya. Ternyata dia adalah actor, dan hal yang membuat Hinata percaya adalah saat kejadian di everland itu, Hinata merasa wajah Shouta sangat familiar. Ternyata semuanya berjalan seperti ini menyamar menjadi orang lain. Tapi benarkah seorang pria tampan dan actor terkenal seperti Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang bernama Hinata, gadis biasa saja bahkan terkesan sedikit urakan.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sandwich untukmu, makanlah" ujar Sasuke.

Entah hanya perasaan Hinata atau bagaimana, wajah Sasuke yang dikenalnya sebagai Shouta selama beberapa bulan ini terlihat sedikit murung dan pendiam tidak seperti biasanya. Apa karena Hinata menolaknya tapi waktu pulang wajahnya biasa saja tidak semurung dan sekusut ini. Hinata menyeruput kopinya dan memakan sedikit sandwich buatn Sasuke.

"Shouta, oh salah maksudku Sasuke ternyata selama ini kau menyamar?"

"Panggil saja aku Shouta, jangan panggil aku Sasuke panggil saja ,aku menyamar karena kalau aku tidak menyamar, aku tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang disekolah, aku benci selalu ada orang yang mengikutiku kemana-mana."

"Itu adalah konsekuensi menjadi seorang artis terkenal. Tapi tidak sedikitpun aku curiga kalau kau adalah Sasuke, walaupun dulu sempat berpikir kalau wajahmu mirip dengan seseorang, aku baru sadar seseorng itu adalah Sasuke hehehe."

Hinata mencoba mengajak Sasuke bercanda tapi dia terus diam dan murung. Pandangan Sasuke terarah pada Hinata, dia menatap gadis didepannyasedikit tidak mengenakan. Hinata berbalik manatap tapi firasatnya tidak enak, pasti akan terjadi yang sesuatu buruk.

"Hinata, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Benarkah kau dan Naruto sudah menikah?" tanyanya itu seperti mencekik tenggorokan Hinata. Dari mana Sasuke tahu kalau ia sudah menikah. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara bagaimana dengan Shouta.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku dan Naruto me..menikah?"

"Aku melihat foto pernikahan kalian diponselmu. Sepertinya itu bukan hasil rekayasa kan? Bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengannya diusia seperti ini?"

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Jadi ceritanya seperti ini."

Hinata menceritakan semua kronologis kejadian yang dia alami kenapa bisa menikah dengan Naruto. Sasuke menyimak cerita Hinata secara seksama. Pria tampan ini manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Jadi kalian menikah karena dijodohkan atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinatapun mengangguk lemas. "tapi sepertinya pernikahan paksa itu membuahkan hasil. pada akhirnya menyukai Naruto."

"Iya, pada akhirnya aku mencintai Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia juga mencintaiku."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan menyuruh Hinata untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Sasuke tidak mau mendengar lagi cerita tentang Naruto. Hinata bisa merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama saat ini, itu memang terasa sangat menyakitkan. Setelah sarapan Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang, Sasuke pun dengan senang hati mengantark Hinata. Awalnya Hinata menolak tapi Sasuke terus memaksa, lagipula sudah tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa Hinata sembunyikan dari Sasuke, jadi kalaupun dia mengantarkan Hinata pulang, itu sudah tidak menjadi masalah besar.

ooOOoo

Naruto terbangun sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Badannya terasa sakit karena posisi tidur yang tidak bagus. Naruto bangun melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Hinata, saat dia membuka pintu, ternyata Hinata belum pulang. Naruto benar-benar khawatir, sekali lagi dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hinata tapi lagi-lagi ponselnya tidak aktif. Dari dalam rumah, Naruto mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti didepan rumahnya, karena penasaran, Naruto mencoba mengecek mobil siapa itu, mungkin saja itu mobil nenek. Tapi kalau itu benar mobil nenek semuanya bisa runyam karena sampai saat ini Hinata belum pulang.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, dugaan Naruto salah besar bukan mobil berwarna hitam milik nenek yang ada dihalamannya tapi mobil berwarna merah. Naruto memperhatikan mobil itu secara seksama, sosok pria tampan keluar dari mobil tersebut. Pria itu membuka pintu mobil, kemudian keluarlah Hinata. Naruto tertegun, dalam pikirannya bertanya-tanya siapa lagi pria yang bersama Hinata. Tapi menurut Naruto wajah itu sangat familiar.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengantarku pulang," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya. Wajahnya yang ceria saat dirumah Sasuke sekarang kembali sedih karena harus pulang dan bertemu dengan suaminya.

"Iya sama-sama. Masuklah," perrintah Sasuke. Sasuke melihat lurus kedepan, disitu dia mendapatkan seseorang berdiri dengan mata yang terus memandangnya. Dia tidak mau menyapa atau apapun. Sasuke hanya melihat lalu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kemudian masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hati-hati dijalan" ujar Hinata pelan.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke. Hinata berbalik, dia kaget ketika Naruto sudah berdiri tegak didepan pintu dengan tatapan gusar. Hinata langsung menundukan Berjalan lurus tanpa melihat Naruto sedikitpun. Hatinya sakit tiap menatapnya, karena kejadian tadi malam dirumah Shion.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, lepaskan aku!". Hinata berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto tapi sayang cengkraman Naruto terlalu kuat dan membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit.

"Tentu saja ini adalah urusanku karena kau adalah istriku! Siapa pria itu hah? Apa ada lagi selain Shouta?"

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu?! Hanya itukah yang ada di otakmu"

"Kau semalaman tidak pulang, sedangkan dipagi buta seperti ini, kau diantarpulang oleh pria yang tidak aku kenal. Sebenarnya kau darimana saja hah?! Apa semalaman kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan pria tidak jelas itu," teriak Naruto yang amarahnya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Pria tidak jelas katamu, dia itu Shouta dan dia sahabatku. Lalu apa pedulimu aku pulang kerumah atau tidak. Apa pedulimu kalau aku menginap dirumah Shouta atau tidak!".  
Cengkaraman tangan Naruto perlahan mengendor dan lepas dari tangan Hinata. Hatinya tersayat setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata, bahwa dia semalaman menginap dirumah Shouta. Apa yang mereka lakukan semalaman? pikir Naruto. Tidak, tidak mungkin Hinata pasti tidak akan melakukan hal itu dengan Shouta.

"Menginap katamu?kau menginap dirumah Shouta?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa, apa ada yang salah? Kau sendiri apa yang sudah kau perbuat semalam. Berciuman dengan Shion didepan istrimu apa itu hal yang pantas hah!" Hinata makin mengencangkan suaranya, tak terasa air mata Hinata menetes dipipi mulusnya. Beban yang ada dihatinya seolang perlahan menghilang ketika dia meluapkan semua emosinya kepada Naruto.

"Itu bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Shion yang menciumku terlebih dahulu, aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia akan melakukan hal itu padaku!"Hinata memandang Naruto dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan dan penuh amarah

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Hinata melangkah meninggalkan Naruto. Namun ia merasakan tubuhnya didekap erat oleh seseorang. Pelukan itu semakin erat dan erat, Hinata bisa mendengar desahan nafas Naruto ditelinganya, sehingga membuat bulu romanya berdiri karena merinding. Hinata melihat seksama tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan itu adalah tangan Naruto. Apakah ini mimpi? apakah semua ini benar terjadi?

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," _ucap Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	14. Chapter 14

==part sebelumnya==

Hinata melangkah meninggalkan Naruto. Namun ia merasakan tubuhnya didekap erat oleh seseorang. Pelukan itu semakin erat dan erat, Hinata bisa mendengar desahan nafas Naruto ditelinganya, sehingga membuat bulu romanya berdiri karena merinding. Hinata melihat seksama tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan itu adalah tangan Naruto. Apakah ini mimpi? apakah semua ini benar terjadi?

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," _ucap Naruto.

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 14**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING**

**HATI-HATI ADA SATU SCENE ADEGAN DEWASA DICERITA INI. AKU TAK TAHU APAKAH ITU LIME, LEMON ATAU HARD LEMON. KHUSUS CHAPTER INI ADALAH CHAPTER RATE M. HAH, PADAHAL NARA UDAH JANJI PADA DIRI SENDIRI UNTUK TIDAK MEMBUAT HAL-HAL YANG DEMIKIAN. TERNYATA RAYUAN SETAN LEBIH KUAT DARIPADA RAYUAN MALAIKAT. AMPUNI HAMBAMU INI TUHAN HEHEHE.**

.

**TOLONG DIHARAP DENGAN SANGAT BAGI READER YANG BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENYUKAI FF ALUR SINETRON, HINDARI FF INI ATAU BERHENTI MEMBACA DARI CHAPTER INI, KARENA KEDEPANNYA KONFLIK FF INI AKAN SEMAKIN RUMIT DAN BERTELE-TELE. DARIPADA KALIAN URING-URINGAN KARENA ALUR YANG TAK SESUAI DENGAN APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN TERUS UJUNG-UJUNGNYA NGATAIN SAYA ATAU MENJELEKKAN KARYA SAYA YANG SUSAH PAYAH AKU BUAT. LEBIH BAIK DIHINDARI, OKE hehehe. **

**.**

**.**

**INGAT, FF INI BERGENRE DRAMA. DIMANA ARTI DARI GENRE DRAMA ADALAH CERITA DIMANA TOKOH UTAMA MENERIMA KONFLIK/PERMASALAHAN YANG BERTUBI-TUBI DAN PENYELESAIAN YANG AGAK RUMIT. BIASANYA GENRE INI BISA MEMBUAT EMOSI PEMBACA CAMPUR ADUK.**

.

**Mengenai Tokyo tower dicerita ini, ada beberapa bagian deskripsi yang aku ambil dari Namsan Tower, yaitu sepasang kunci dan gembok yang mengitari pagar menara dan restoran memutar yang ada diatas menara . Di Tokyo tower tidak ada hal semacam itu disana. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku mencintaimu Hinata, aku benar-benar mencintaimu_. Jujur selama ini, aku benci melihat kau berduaan dengan Shouta. Hatiku sakit, saat kau mengatakan ketika menginap semalaman di rumahnya. Aku benar-benar membenci hal itu," gumam Naruto.

Hinata diam, tubuhnya kaku, air matanya keluar lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya. Ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Hinata tidak menyangka jika Naruto mencintainya, dia juga tidak menyangka jika Naruto merasakan cemburu setiap kali ia beduaan dengan Shouta. Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya dan berbalik menlihat wajah tampan suaminya. Jarak antara wajah Hinata dan Naruto sangatlah dekat. Naruto melihat Hinata penuh dengan kegelisahan, ia takut jika Hinata tak membalas perasaannya.

"Apa kau tahu, saat aku juga merasakan sakit setiap kali melihatmu bergandengan tangan, berduaan dan ketika kau panik saat jari Shion teriris." Hinata memandang Naruto sejenak

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun."

Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar jelas diwajah mereka. Semuanya sudah jelas, semuanya terasa lega, karena tidak ada lagi hal yang ditutup-tutupi lagi. Seharusnya mereka saling jujur sejak awal kalau mereka memang saling mencintai. Dengan begini tidak ada yang merasa disakiti dan tersakiti. Naruto memandang lekat-lekat istrinya, begitupula dengan Hinata. Naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh suaminya, Hinata pun memejamkan matanya. Saat itu juga Hinata merasakan kehangatan dibibirnya dan dekapan erat dipinggangnya.

Hinata merasakan kehangatan dengan segenap jiwanya, ia membalas pernyataan cinta Naruto dengan kelembutan yang dia berikan. Hinata mengecup lembut bibir merah Naruto. Mereka saling melumat dan terlarut dalam hasrat cinta yang luar biasa. Tangan Hinata secara otomatis melingkar dileher Naruto. Cinta yang kuat bersemi diantara mereka, luka yang menganga lebar kini tertutup rapat karena pernyataan cinta mereka yang luar biasa. Perlahan. Naruto mengakhiri ciumannya dan memandang senang kearah Hinata.

"Hinata, maukah kau pergi denganku malam ini?" senyum Naruto.

"Apa ini adalah kencan?" tanya Hinata

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Tentu saja aku mau," ucap Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata pun kembali merasakan kehangatan hati dan cinta melalui sentuhan bibir mereka.

ooOOoo

Malam Harinya..  
Naruto dan Hinata berada disebuah kereta gantung yang berjalan pelan. Malam ini mereka akan pergi ke menara Tokyo. Sebelum menaiki menara Tokyo, Hinata dan Naruto naik kereta gantung terlebih dulu. Pemandangan kota Tokyo pada malam hari dari atas kereta gantung sangatlah indah, warna-warni lampu kota terlihat bagaikan kembang api dilangit yang gelap. Menara Tokyo atau dikenal dengan Tokyo Tower adalah salah satu menara yang paling terkenal di Jepang. Menara ini adalah simbol kebanggaan warga Tokyo dan menjadi salah satu tempat wisata terkenal di Jepang. Tinggi keseluruhan 332,6 m dan merupakan bangunan menara baja tertinggi di dunia yang tegak sendiri di permukaan tanah. Menara ini terlihat dengan ciri khasnya yang berwarna jingga-putih, terdiri dari beberapa lantai dan pada lantai paling atas, pengunjung dapat melihat seluruh penjuru Tokyo.

Menara Tokyo terkenal sebagai simbol kota Tokyo dan objek wisata daripada fungsinya sebagai menara antena pemancar TV analog (UHF/VHF), TV lokal digital, dan radio FM. Selain itu, perusahaan KA East Japan Railway menggunakan menara ini untuk meletakkan antena radio sistem darurat kereta api, dan sejumlah instrumen pengukuran dipasang oleh Kantor Lingkungan Hidup Metropolitan Tokyo.

Desain menara Tokyo mengikuti Menara Eiffel di Paris, Perancis. Walaupun lebih tinggi 8,6 m dari Menara Eiffel (lebih tinggi 32,6 m bila antena televisi juga dihitung), Menara Tokyo beratnya hanya 4.200 ton dibandingkan menara Eiffel yang beratnya 7.300 ton. Bagian atas menara dirancang untuk tahan terhadap hembusan angin kencang hingga kecepatan angin 100 m per detik, sedangkan bagian bawah menara tahan terhadap angin berkecepatan 80 m per detik.

Setelah naik kereta gantung, Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menuju ke menara Tokyo. Sebelum naik ke atas menara Tokyo, Naruto membayar tiket masuk terlebih dahulu. Selama perjalanan Naruto terus menggandeng tangan Hinata tanpa melepaskannya sedikitpun. Naruto tak mau jauh lagi dari Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya. Naruto akan mengajak Hinata makan malam direstoran yang terletak dibalkon observasi menara Tokyo.

Untuk menuju kesana Naruto dan Hinata harus naik lift berkecepatan super tinggi karena terletak dipuncak menara Tokyo. Sesampainya di menara observasi, Hinata terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo yang sangat Indah. Hinata tak puas melihat pemandangan indah kota Tokyo hanya dengan mata telanjang. Hinata berjalan ke sebuah teleskop digital yang sudah di sediakan, dia mulai mendekatkan matanya ke teleskop tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan, kalau dari sini pemandangan kota Tokyo terlihat lebih jelas dan lebih indah. Naruto apa kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Hinata.

Naruto tak menjawab tawaran Hinata, dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke teleskop digital, Naruto hanya tersenyum, lalu kemudian menarik tangan istrinya untuk bergegas mengunjungi tempat lain. Di balkon observasi ini ada banyak sekali penjelasan tentang sejarah kota Tokyo, media art digital dan masih banyak lagi. Naruto terus menuju ke lantai atas untuk makan malam. Tak lama sampailah mereka direstoran mewah nan menajkubkan.

Setiap empat puluh delapan atau seratus empat puluh menit restoran ini akan berputar secara otomatis, jadi pengunjung di restoran ini bisa melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo sampai tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Naruto dan Hinata mengambil tempat duduk yang berada didekat sekali dengan jendela restoran. Hinata ngeri melihat ketinggian yang dia capai sekarang. Seorang pelayan datang dengan sendirinya, pelayan itu menyodorkan daftar menu kepada dua sejoli ini. Naruto dan Hinata sibuk memilih makanan yang sudah ada dibuku menu.

"Selamat datang, apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya pelayan cantik itu.

"Hinata, kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata terus melihat-lihat daftar makanan dibuku menu, kepalanya menggeleng pelan karena harga makanan di restoran ini yang sangat fantastis.

"Aku pesan orange jus saja," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah pada pelayan restoran.

"Apa orange Jus? jauh-jauh kesini kau hanya memesan orang jus. Apa kau tidak lapar?" ucap Naruto, Hinata menggeleng pelan. Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali makan tapi karena istrinya hanya memesan orange jus, akhirnya dia juga terpaksa memesan orange jus. Rasanya tidak adil kalau dia makan tapi Hinata tidak makan. "Baiklah aku juga orange jus," ujar Naruto

"Baiklah, tunggulah sebentar." pelayan itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto memandang sebal kearah istrinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pesan makanan? kau tahu aku sudah kelaparan," protes Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, kalau kau makan ya sudah pesan makanan. Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengikutiku. Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pesan makanan disni, karena harganya terlalu mahal. Lebih baik kita jangan makan disini tapi diluar saja aku tahu restoran yang murah dan enak."

"Apa aku bisa memegang janjimu?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang tangan istrinya.

"Iya kau bisa memegang janjiku hehehe." Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah suaminya yang manja kepadanya.

Selang beberapa menit pelayan datang dengan dua buah orange jus pesanan mereka. Sepeninggal pelayan cantik itu, mereka berdua mulai meminum dan menikmai orange jus yang mereka pesan. Naruto melihat Hinata seksama, ada banyak pertanyaan diotaknya, dia penasaran siapa pria yang mengantarkan Hinata dipagi-pagi buta seperti itu.

Hinata bilang itu Shouta tapi menurut Naruto, tak mungkin Shouta berpenampilan seperti itu. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Naruto ingin bertanya perihal pria itu pada Hinata, namun dia takut Hinata marah dan bertengkar lagi. Tapi kalau tidak bertanya sampai kapanpun Naruto tidak akan pernah tahu identitas pria itu, bagaimana kalau itu selingkuhan Hinata? Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan amarahnya sendiri jika itu benar.

"Ehem, Hinata-chan apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?".

"Tentu, katakan saja," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Sebenarnya siapa pria yang mengantarmu pulang? aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya teman pria selain Shikamaru dan Shouta?". Naruto benar-benar penasaran tingkat tinggi. Hinata menelan orange jus itu sambil sesekali memainkan sedotan diorange jusnya.

"Sudah aku bilang padamu kalau dia adalah Shouta. Kenapa? kau tidak percaya karena dia terlihat sangat tampan. Apa kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke actor terkenal itu?" Naruto mengangguk kemudian Hinata melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dia adalah Sasuke, jadi selama ini dia menyamar, agar dia bisa bersekolah dengan nyaman seperti murid-murid lainnya."

"Benarkah itu semua?"Naruto membelalakan mata tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya kan? Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya tapi memang itu kenyataanya. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengenalkan Shouta dalam bentuk Sasuke padamu."

Hinata melanjutkan menyeruput rakus orange jusnya, beda dengan Naruto yang meminum orange jusnya sedikit demi sedikit. Naruto merasa puas dengan penjelasan Hinata tentang pria itu tapi masih ada pertanyaan yang tersisa diotaknya, Naruto sebenarnya tidak berani untuk menanyakan hal ini tapi lebih baik tahu daripada tidak tahu.

"Istriku, tidak terjadi apa-apa kan antara kau dan Shouta selama kau menginap dirumahnya?" Naruto menelan ludah saat mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu dari mulutnya. Naruto takut kalau Hinata akan membuat pengakuan yang mengejutkan. Naruto semakin khawatir ketika wajah Hinata berubah muram dan sedih.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun" Hinata menghela nafas, menatap tajam suaminya dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil memegang tangan suaminya. Naruto menangkap tatapan mata istrinya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dan rasa bersalah yang teramat besar padanya. Benarkah terjadi apa-apa antara Hinata dan Shouta. Naruto tak henti-hentinya memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang selalu ada diotaknya "Sepertinya…tidak terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan Shouta ahahahahahahaha." Tawa Hinata meledak melihat tampang suaminya yang cemas setengah mati.

"Hei, Hyuga Hinata apa kau pikir ini lucu hah? Kau benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa bernafas," bentak Naruto kesal karena di jahili oleh istrinya.

"Ahahahaha, maafkan aku. Wajahmu kalau seperti itu terlihat lucu sekali." Hinata terus saja tertawa tanpa henti.

"Hasshh kau ini benar-benar…." Naruto mencubit pipi istrinya gemas, dan saat itu juga restoran tempat mereka menikmati jus berputar. Mereka berpegangan erat dan juga mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo disisi yang lain.

Setelah puas mereka menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo di restotan putar. Hinata dan Naruto keluar dari restoran dan berjalan menuju balkon obserservasi. Balkon observasi ini dikelilingi oleh pagar kawat. Pagar kawat dibalkon observasi ini sangatlah unik karena semua pagar kawat yang mengelilingi balkon ini dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang sering disebut dengan "Lock of dream." Tempat ini adalah tempat favorit anak remaja khususnya sepasang kekasih, mereka semua menulis janji-janji dimasa datang dalam hubungan mereka di permukaan gembok couple yang mereka punya.

Setelah mereka memasang gembok tersebut, kunci yang mereka pegang kemudian dibuang. Konon ada yang mengatakan jika "Lock of dream" ini bisa dibuka. maka salah satu dari pasangan tersebut mengingkari janji. Seolah tidak mau kalah dengan pasangan lain, Naruto dan Hinata juga memasangkan gembok impian mereka. Gembok Hinata berwarna pink sedangkan gembok Naruto berwarna biru. Naruto duduk disalah kursi panjang yang agak bengkok sambil menuliskan janjinya untuk Hinata.

Naruto berusaha mengintip apa yang dituliskan Hinata, tapi sayang dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat. Setelah menulis impian mereka tanpa boleh membaca janji mereka terlebih dahulu, Naruto mengunci gembok impian mereka disela-sela gembok couple pasangan yang lain. Hinata pun membuang kuncinya. Hinata mencoba mengecek janji suaminya, dia begitu terkejut ketika membaca janji tertulis dari Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto-kun kenapa kau menulis hal seperti ini?" protes Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa apa ada yang salah?" Naruto malah balik tanya pada Hinata dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"_Aku berjanji bulan depan istriku hamil_, apa maksud dari tulisanmu ini?" Hinata memang protes tapi mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena malu.

"Kenapa? itu memang janjiku hehehehe." Naruto terus berusaha membela diri sedangkan Hinata cemberut tingkat akut dan melengos tanpa memandang Naruto sedikitpun. Naruto cengegesan melihat tingkah laku istrinya yang malu, dimata Naruto jika Hinata malu seperti ini, terlihat lebih lucu dan manis, dia kemudian merangkul Hinata erat. "Bukankah, tujuan menikah adalah mempunyai seorang anak?" katanya lembut.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kita kan…"

"Jangan protes, lagi pula nenek sudah menganggapmu hamil kan. Kasihan nenek kalau dia tahu kita berdua hanya berbohong padanya. Apa salahnya membuat kebohongan itu menjadi kenyataan." Naruto memandang istrinya sambil cengigisan. Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawa karena melihat tingkah Naruto, tapi memang benar juga apa yang dikatakan suaminya. "Lalu kau sendiri menulis apa?"

Hinata mulai membacakan tulisan digemboknya "_Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkan suamiku. NaruHina couple Ganbate_!"

"NaruHina Couple?" Gumam Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya sambil berpikir sesuatu. "Sepertinya bagus juga. Apa benar kau tidak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi?"

"Iya aku berjanji padamu," jawab Hinata. Naruto kemudian mencium kening Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

ooOOoo

Setelah puas di Menara Tokyo mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan kedaerah Irui Fashion street. Daerah ini merupakan salah satu pusat mode di Tokyo. Kebanyakan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di daerah ini adalah perempuan karena diujung fashion street ini ada perguruan tinggi khusus untuk perempuan. Naruto dan Hinata membeli baju, aseoris, serta boneka dipusat perbelanjaan ini. Naruto juga membelikan boneka yang super besar tidak kalah besarnya dari bonekea pemberian Shouta. Naruto berpikir, memangnya Shouta saja yang bisa membelikan boneka besar seperti itu.

Hinata sebenarnya menolak dibelikan boneka tapi Naruto yang memaksa, alhasil Naruto menggendong boneka kelinci yang besar itu dipunggungnya, karena Hinata tidak mau membawanya. Seusai belanja baju, asesoris dan lain-lain mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah larut malam. Mereka pulang tidak naik bis, namun jalan kaki karena Irui Fashion street lumayan dekat dengan rumahnya. Ditengah perjalanan tepat didepan mereka melihat sepasang suami istri muda, sang suami mengelus perut sang istri dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Sang istri tersebut hamil, kalau di lihat dari besar perutnya mungkin kehamilannya sudah menginjak usia tiga bulan. Muka Hinata memerah kembali ketika mengingat janji yang ditulis oleh suaminya di Menara Tokyo.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau menikmati kencan hari ini?"

"Tentu, malam ini adalah malam yang paling. Terima kasih karena kau mengajakku jalan-jalan," ucap Hinata tersenyum manis pada suaminya.

"Seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak dulu." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, gadis cantik berambut panjang, berwarna ungu ini mengerti, jika suaminya ingin bergandengan tangan selama perjalanan pulang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata menggapai tangan Naruto dan menyusuri jalan dengan perasaan bahagia.

Cerahnya langit malam, indahnya cahaya bintang dan bulan mewakili kebahagiaan yang luar biasa yang mereka rasakan. Seolah dunia ini ada dalam genggaman tangan mereka, waktu kali ini adalah waktu mereka, jalan di Tokyo ini adalah jalan mereka. Semua yang ada di duniai ini adalah milik mereka. Walaupun kaki Naruto dan Hinata terasa lelah karena berjalan menyusuri semua daerah dikota Tokyo tapi karena cinta dan kebahagiaan yang mereka dapat, membuat semua itu tidak terasa.

Tak lama mereka bedua sampai didepan rumah. Naruto memencet tombol pintu bersandi dan masuk kedalam rumah bersama Hinata. Punggung Naruto terasa pegal karena menggendong boneka yang besar. Naruto meletakkan boneka besar itu disembarang tempat. Naruto melihat Hinata yang sibuk melepas ikat rambutnya. Rambut panjang Hinata tergerai indah. Menurut Naruto, saat ini terlihat sangat cantik bahkan terkesan seksi dan sedikit menggoda. Hinata melepas mantelnya, tubuhnya hanya berbalut kemeja putih berkain tipis. Lekuk tubuh Hinata terlihat jelas dimata Naruto. Naruto baru menyadari jika Hinata memiliki body layaknya gitar spanyol. Mata nakalnya tertuju pada dua buah tonjolan besar yang ada didada Hinata. _'Benar-benar sempurna,'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati. Entah kenapa malam ini Naruto begitu menginginkan Hinata seutuhnya. Perlahan ia mendekati Hinata lalu menggendong istrinya menuju kamar.

"Hei, Naruto apa yang kau lakukan turunkan aku!"

Perintah Hinata memukul kecil pundak suaminya. Tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukan Hinata, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata yang gelap tanpa cahaya. Keinginan Naruto untuk memiliki Hinata seutuhnya sangatlah besar, dia sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi hasrat dan nafsu cintanya ini. Naruto merebahkan Hinata perlahan diranjang. Ia bisa melihat wajah cantik Hinata dibawah sinar bulan yang menembus jendela kaca kamar Hinata. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah orang yang ada didepannya. Jantung keduanya mulai berdetak tak beraturan.

"Naruto, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" bisik Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin memilikimu secara utuh Hinata" gumam Naruto.

Naruto mencium lembut bibir Hinata begitupula dengan Hinata kepada Naruto. Mereka berdua saling berpagutan, memainkan lidah dan mengecup satu sama lain. Ciuman dua sejoli ini sangatlah panas dan terkesan sedikit liar. Naruto mulai menyusuri leher jenjang Hinata yang putih, tangan kiri Naruto meremas dada Hinata penuh nafsu. Bibirnya terus menerus mencumbu leher Hinata bahkan tak segan-segan Naruto memberi _kiss mark_ disana.

"Acchhh, Naruto-kun," lenguh Hinata.

Mendengar desahan Hinata, membuat hasrat kejantanan Naruto semakin tergugah. Naruto membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Hinata. Hinata tak menolak, bahkan dalam hati gadis cantik ini menginginkan Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Dua tonjolan besar didada Hinata hanya berbalut _bra_ berwarna hitam. Naruto menelan ludah, ternyata seperti ini bagian tubuh terseksi yang dimiliki oleh perempuan yang membuat pria ingin sekali merasakannya. Hinata tampak malu, wajah gadis cantik ini memerah. Nafas Hinata memburu menahan hasrat seksualnya. Naruto memberanikan diri membuka balutan hitam yang menutupi kedua dada Hinata. Pria tampan ini sudah tak bisa lagi membendung hasrat seksual yang bergejolak didadanya.

"Indah sekali," ucap Naruto lirih.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dikedua tonjolan besar itu. Ia mulai menciumi, melumat bahkan menghisap bagian sensitif Hinata layaknya seorang bayi yang menyusu kepada ibunya. Hinata melenguh nikmat, dia tak tahu sensasi apa ini. Sensasi yang membuat dirinya lupa diri, sensasi yang membuat melayang dan sensasi yang membuat Hinata liar. Hinata meremas-remas rambut Naruto yang asyik menikmati bagian sensitifnya.

"Ehhhmm,,acccchhhhh," desah Hinata.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana mereka merasa sebagai sepasang suami istri yang sesungguhnya, sudah tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka, semuanya menyatu dalam kegelapan malam dibawah sinar bulan. Peluh yang menetes dikedua tubuh dua insan ini tak membuat mereka kelelahan dan menikmati sensasi luar biasa yang mereka lakukan. Pertama kali Hinata dan Naruto melakukan hal ini, mereka terbawa nafsu cinta nan erotis yang begitu mendalam.

ooOOoo

Matahari dipagi hari bersinar terang. Hinata perlahan membuka matanya, disampingnya terlihat Naruto yang masih tidur pulas dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Hinata melihat lekat-lekat wajah suaminya. Dia tersenyun melihat wajah Naruto yang polos dan imut . Wajah Hinata kembali memerah ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam, kejadian dimana mereka menghabiskan malam berdua. Pada akhirnya mereka melakukan hal itu. Sebagai sepasang suami istri itu adalah hal yang biasa, tadi malam Hinata bisa merasakan cinta dan kasih suaminya disetiap sentuhan tangan Naruto. Benar-benar malam yang indah.

Hinata beranjak bangun dan mencium kening suaminya. Pagi ini Hinata sengaja memasak masakan yang spesial, karena suasana hatinya lagi bahagia. Sekitar lima belas menit lebih Hinata berkutat didapur, sarapan buatannya akhirnya matang. Hinata melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan membangunkan suaminya. Untung Naruto bukan tipe pria yang susah dibangunkan, dia pun nurut dengan istrinya dan langsung mandi.

Hinata siap, ia sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah secara lengkap. Hinata sabar menunggu suaminya untuk sarapan dengan wajahnya berseri-seri. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto datang lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Hinata menyambut kehadiran Naruto dengan senyuman manis.

" Menu hari ini beda dengan menu sarapan sebelum-belumnya," tanya Naruto

'Iya, aku buat menu yang special hari ini hehehe." Naruto mencoba mencicipi masakan istrinya.

"Ehm, benar-benar nikmat, tidak salah nenek memilih kau menjadi istriku hehehe," ucap Naruto. Hinata membalas perkataan Naruto dengan senyuman. Untuk kedua kalinya wajah Hinata memerah saat memandang Naruto dan sepertinya Naruto sadar akan hal itu. "Hinata, kenapa wajah dan telingamu memerah seperti itu?"

"Tidak..tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Hinata malu.

"Ah, aku tahu kau mengingat kejadian semalam ya?"

"Aaaa…tidak, bukan seperti itu." Hinata menjawab dengan tawa sambil memukul pundak suaminnya. Wajahnya makin memerah karena edekan Naruto.

"Hehehe jangan bohong padaku," ujar Naruto.

Usai sarapan mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama, tapi sebelum berangkat, Naruto memberikan sepasang cincin pernikahan mereka. Naruto ingin dirinya maupun Hinata memakai cincin ini mulai sekarang. Hinata menyetujuinya karena menurut Hinata ini merupakan lambang cinta mereka. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka berangkat sekolah dengan mesra dan begandengan tangan. Kicauan burung terdengar sangat jelas. Semua orang melihat kearah mereka karena kemesraan yang mereka tujukan pada semua orang, bukan hanya di halte, bis bahkan di jalan, disekolah pun Hinata dan Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian setiap murid.

Semua berbisik dan bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto bersama Hinata kenapa tidak bersama Shion. Setahu mereka kalau pengeran tampan idola para gadis yaitu Uzumaki Naruto berpacaran dengan putri cantik idola para pria, Shion. Mereka berdua tidak menghiraukan bisikan dari orang-orang yang disekitarnya. Hubungan diantara mereka hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu. Perlahan mereka telah sampai dikelas yang tuju. Semua pasang mata melihat mereka yang bergandengan tangan termasuk Shouta dan dua sahabat Hinata, Ini beserta Shikamaru.

Melihat hal itu, Shouta langsung keluar dari kelas, dia tidak berpenampilan sebagai Sasuke tapi ia berperan menjadi Shouta yang Hinata kenal dari dulu. Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing namun setelah itu Naruto keluar. Ino dan Shikamaru menatap curiga kearah mereka sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan Naruto?" tanya Ino penuh selidik, Hinata hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Ino dengan senyuman manis.

"Hei, Hinata jangan bikin kami penasaran?" Protes Shikamaru tapi Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Ah aku tahu kau dan Naruto..?" Shikamaru mengadu kedua jari telunjuknya. Melihat itu, senyum Hinata makin lebar dan wajahnya mulai memerah. "Wah, ternyata dugaanku benar," kata Shikamaru girang.

"Benarkah itu, kapan dan dimana?" tanya Ino.

"Ini rahasia antara aku dan Naruto hahah," ucap Hinata dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Haish, kau ini. Sudah aku duga kalau kau pasti jatuh cinta padanya, hanya gadis tidak normal yang tidak mencintai pria tampan seperti Naruto." Ino bangga karena omongannya yang dulu benar. Shikamaru memandang aneh kearah kekasihnya.

"Berarti kau itu termasuk gadis tidak normal Honey," ucap Shikamaru enteng.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang tidak normal?"

"Karena kau tidak mencintai Naruto, tapi mencintaiku hehehe." Shikamaru lagi-lagi bikin Humor yang tak lucu sama sekali dimata Ino.

"Untuk urusan yang satu ini aku akuin memang aku tidak normal hehehe."

"Ahahaha kalian ini."

Begitulah suasan pagi hari disekolah Hinata dan Naruto. Semuanya terlihat sangat bahagia dan tentram. Namun sayang kebahagiaan pagi ini bagi Hinata ternodai karena perubahan sikap Shouta alias Sasuke padanya. Padahal sebelumnya mereka satu bangku tapi Shouta lebih memilih sebangku dengan murid lain. Shouta yang menghindari Hinata, dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto agar sebangku dengan Hinata. Hinata sudah menduga kalau pada akhirnya Shouta akan bersikap seperti ini setelah mengetahui perihal pernikahannya, tapi bagaimana lagi memang ini jalan hidup Hinata lagipula dia mencintai suaminya bukan Shouta.

Hinata sudah berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara tapi Shoutanya diam saja. Selain perubahan aneh Shouta, Shion juga tidak masuk hari ini. Sekarang Naruto yang sedikit khawatir tentang absennya Shion di sekolah mengingat kejadian kemarin malam yang membuat Shion menangis histeris karena mengetahui dirinya sudah menikah dan mencintai gadis lain. Naruto tadi sudah berusaha menghubungi Shion tapi nomer ponselnya tidak aktif. Dia tahu Shion adalah tipical orang yang nekat jadi Naruto benar-benar takut dia akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Semua memperhatikan pelajaran terkecuali Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto sesekl melirik Hinata yang sibuk memperhatikan Shouta.

"Istriku, Shouta kenapa? tidak biasanya dia menjauhimu seperti ini?"

"Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau aku dan kau menikah."

"APAAA!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya tanpa sadar, sontak membuat semua murid yang konsentrasi belajar menoleh kearahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk minta maaf. "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Dia melihat foto pernikahan kita diponselku. Apa kau ingat nenek pernah memotret kita dengan ponselku?" ucap Hinata, Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Makanya dia sekarang menghindariku apalagi dia sudah aku tolak."

"Jadi dia menyatakan cinta padamu?" Hinata mengangguk "Kenapa kau menolaknya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" ucap Hinata. Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban istrinya karena ternyata tidak hanya dia yang memiliki perasaan semacam itu. "Lalu apa kau tahu kenapa Shion hari ini tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Shion juga sudah tahu kalau kau dan aku menikah." Hinata tidak bicara apa-apa, dia hanya melongo sambil memelototkan kedua matanya. "Apa kau ingat saat dimana kau merasakan ada seseorang yang membuntutimu. Ternyata orang itu adalah Shion yang membuntuti kita saat kita pulang dan dia bertanya pada tetangga tentang kita, nah dari situlah dia tahu semuanya. Aku sedikit khawatir, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

"Semoga saja semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi apakah kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, orang yang aku cintai sekarang adalah kau."

Mereka tersenyum dan saling pandang, karena keasyikan ngobrol mereka tidak sadar kalau dari tadi guru sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Naruto, Hinata bisakah kalian memperhatikan apa yang aku ajarkan. Kalau niatnya hanya ngobrol lebih baik kalian keluar!" ucap ibu guru. Mereka berdua diam dan mulai konsentrasi dalam pelajaran.

Sebagai Hukuman untuk mereka berdua, ibu guru memerintahkan Naruto untuk membersihkan papan tulis setelah usai pelajaran, sedangkan untuk Hinata ibu guru menyuruhnya untuk membawakan tas sampai ke kantor. Ini hanyalah hukuman ringan. Hinata menerima hukuman ini tanpa sakit hati, karena dia memang salah dan pantas untuk d hukum. Sesampainya di ruang guru, terlihat ibu wali kelas Hinata berbicara dengan seorang wanita setengah baya, kelihatannya pembicaraan mereka serius sekali. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja guru yang menghukumnya untuk meletakkan tasnya.

"Terima kasih Hinata, lain kali perhatikan kalau aku mengajar, apa kau mau aku menghukummu dengan hukuman yang berat?" ucap guru itu, Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu kembalilah ke kelasmu".

"Permisi, sekali lagi maafkan kesalahan saya." Hinata membungkukan badan dan mulai pergi. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ibu wali kelas memanggilnya.

"Hyuga, tunggu sebentar," perintah ibu wali kelas. Hinata pun berhenti dan menghadap kearah wali kelasnya. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hinata melihat perempuan itu heran, Hinata merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan perempuan ini setengah baya itu tersenyum ramah padanya alhasil mau tidak mau Hinata membalas senyuman wanita yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Hyuga Hinata?" tanyanya ramah.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**wuaaahhh nggak nyangka FF ini dapat sambutan yang positif dari FNI khususnya NARUHINA lover. Terimakasih banyak maaf nggak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu.**


	15. Chapter 15

=Part sebelumnya==

"Hyuga, tunggu sebentar," perintah ibu wali kelas. Hinata pun berhenti dan menghadap kearah wali kelasnya. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hinata melihat perempuan itu heran, Hinata merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan perempuan ini setengah baya itu tersenyum ramah padanya alhasil mau tidak mau Hinata membalas senyuman wanita yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Hyuga Hinata?" tanyanya ramah.

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 15**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**ALUR SINETRON AKAN MUNCUL DI CHAPTER INI. JADI TOLONG DIHARAP DENGAN SANGAT BAGI READER YANG BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENYUKAI FF ALUR SINETRON, HINDARI FF INI ATAU BERHENTI MEMBACA DARI CHAPTER INI, KARENA KEDEPANNYA KONFLIK FF INI AKAN SEMAKIN RUMIT DAN BERTELE-TELE. DARIPADA KALIAN URING-URINGAN KARENA ALUR YANG TAK SESUAI DENGAN APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN TERUS UJUNG-UJUNGNYA NGATAIN SAYA ATAU MENJELEKKAN KARYA SAYA YANG SUSAH PAYAH AKU BUAT. LEBIH BAIK DIHINDARI, OKE hehehe. **

**.**

**.**

**INGAT, FF INI BERGENRE DRAMA. DIMANA ARTI DARI GENRE DRAMA ADALAH CERITA DIMANA TOKOH UTAMA MENERIMA KONFLIK/PERMASALAHAN YANG BERTUBI-TUBI DAN PENYELESAIAN YANG AGAK RUMIT. BIASANYA GENRE INI BISA MEMBUAT EMOSI PEMBACA CAMPUR ADUK.**

Susana kantin sangatlah sepi, hanya ada Hinata dan seorang wanita paruh baya. Suasana Kantin ini sepi karena sebenarnya ini bukan jam istirahat. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan pembatas meja dan terdapat dua cangkir _cappucino_ diatasnya. Suasana diantara mereka sangatlah canggung dan sedikit ada rasa tidak nyaman. Kedatangan wanita ini membuat bertanya-tanya, siapa bibi ini? Kenapa dia ingin menemuinya? Wanita paruh baya itu menyeruput teh yang dia pesan dengan hati-hati. Setiap gerakannya sangatlah anggun, sosoknya juga terlihat seperti wanita yang penyanyang dan bijaksana. Hinata hanya bisa memandang wanita itu lekat-lekat. Hinata menunggu tanda-tanda wanita itu berbicara. Si bibi mistertuis ini memandang Hinata seksama dan tersenyum ramah pada Hinata.

"Kau yang bernama Hyuga Hinata?" tanyanya ramah.

"Iya bibi, aku Hyuga Hinata," jawab Hinata tak kalah ramah.

"Kau satu kelas dengan Shion kan, aku adalah ibu Shion kau pasti bingung untuk apa aku mencarimu?" ujarnya memandang Hinata serius tapi tersirat juga kesedihan dimatanya.

"Oh, Ibu Shion, senang bertemu dengan anda. Iya kenapa bibi mencariku ? Lalu Shion sendiri kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak perlu panjang lebar menjelaskan semuanya. Hinata, kau pasti tahu kalau hubungan Shion dan Naruto sejak dulu adalah sepasang kekasih selama bertahun-tahun. Shion sangat mencintai Naruto, dan dia tidak bisa melupakan Naruto semudah itu. Shion pindah ke Tokyo demi Naruto dan untuk Naruto tapi tak disangka setibanya di Tokyo, Shion mendapat kabar yang begitu mengejutkan. Aku benar-benar kasihan pada putriku, karena kabar itu membuat penyakit ganas ditubuh Shion menjadi semakin parah. Dia tak mau minum obat dan makanpun juga ala kadarnya," ujar Ibu Shion.  
Mendengar ucapan ibu Shion membuat raut wajah Hinata berubah murung.

"Kalau boleh tahu kabar apa? Shion sakit apa?" tanya Hinata ragu. Hinata merasa kalau ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan pernikahan dia dan Naruto.  
"Kabar bahwa Naruto menikah denganmu. Hinata, tolong bantulah Shion untuk meraih kebahagiaannya. Putriku terserang Kanker otak, sekarang dia terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Dokter memfonis hidup Shion hanya beberapa tahun lagi. Aku mohon bantulah aku untuk membahagiakan Shion disisa hidupnya!"

Ibu Shion menangis sambil mengenggam erat tangan Hinata. Melihat ibu Shion menangis seperti itu, membuat hatinya sakit, dia tidak tega untuk tidak membantunya dan tiba-tiba saja Hinata teringat pada ibunya. Dugaan abstrak Hinata ternyata benar, semua ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan Naruto. Ada perasaan sedikit bersalah dari lubuk hati Hinata, karena dia sudah menjadi pemisah diantara keduanya. Namun, Hinata tak sanggup jika ia harus berpisah dengan Naruto hanya karena Shion. Hinata sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam lubang cinta pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kebahagiaan Shion bibi?" tanya Hinata.

"Berbagilah Naruto dengan Shion," ucap bibi itu tegas, perkataan itu sontak membuat Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari ibu Shion.

Berbagi Naruto dengan Shion. Hinata mencerna semua perkataan ibu Shion. Benarkah harus seperti it, berbagi suaminya dengan gadis lain dan juga demi kebahagiaan orang lain tanpa mempedulikan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Jujur dia tidak sanggup kalau harus menyerahkan suaminya kepada orang lain, karena saat ini dia sangat mencintai Naruto, benar-benar mencintai Naruto. Dalam hati Hinata marah kepada Tuhan, kenapa? kenapa harus ada masalah seperti ini disaat dia dan Naruto bahagia.

Apakah Tuhan ingin memisahkan mereka berdua? atau Tuhan ingin menguji cinta mereka? Apapun maksud Tuhan itu benar-benar membuat Hinata sakit dan tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya. Apakah kata berbagi itu berarti membiarkan suaminya selalu ada untuk Shion tapi juga menikah dengan Shion. Tidak itu semua tidak mungkin. Hinata tidak mau semuanya seperti ini. Suaminya itu bukan barang yang bisa dibagi dengan orang lain. Hinata terus diam, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, wajahnya terlihat shock dan pandangannya kosong. Tanpa diduga, Ibu Shion berlutut didepan Hinata.

"Aku mohon Hinata, hanya Naruto satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Shion semangat dalam menjalani hidup dan menjalani pengobatan. Aku benar-benar mohon padamu, kasihani putriku. Aku tidak menuntut Naruto menikahinya tapi tolong biarkan Naruto menemani putriku dan memberi semangat hidup untuk Shion," ucap bibi itu menangis.

Hinata langsung merangkul ibu Shion dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Amat sangat tidak pantas dia disembah seperti in,i karena dia bukan Tuhan. Kalau hanya sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu dan menemani Shion selama perawatan itu sama sekali tidak masalah.

"Bibi jangan seperti ini, berdirilah. Aku menyetujuinya, tidak apa-apa kalau Naruto hanya menemani Shion selama perawatan. Jangan menangis lagi bibi," Hinata mengusap air mata dipipi ibu Shion. Dia tahu resiko apa yang harus dia tanggung, suatu saat Naruto akan mengabaikannya bahkan akan melupakannya karena suaminya harus memberi semangat hidup Shion kembali ada. Hinata juga tahu kalau dia pasti akan sakit hati dengan semuanya walaupun itu adalah keputusannya, namun demi kebahagiaan orang itu sangatlah mulia.

"Terima kasih banyak Hinata, kau memang gadis yang baik. Tolong jenguklah Shion dan ajaklah Naruto. Aku bertemu denganmu hanya untuk membicarakan ini, sekali lagi terima kasih," ucap ibu Shion sambil memeluk erat Hinata. Hinata tersenyum tipis dan terkesan sangat dipaksakan.

"Hinata-chan ternyata kau disini. Aku tadi mencarimu diruang guru." Naruto berbicara dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Naruto heran melihat sosok wanita tua didepan istrinya. "Bibi, sedang apa disini?" Ibu Shion tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya. Melihatibu Shion menangis membuat rasa penasaran Naruto menjadi-jadi. "Bibi kenapa kau menangis?"

"Shion sakit Naruto, aku kesini mengantarkan surat ijin dari dokter. Tolong jenguklah Shion,"

"Memangnya Shion sakit apa?"

"Jangan bahas hal itu sekarang. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya dirumah sakit. Aku pergi dulu, kasihan Shion sendirian dirumah sakit. Aku menanti kehadiranmu Naruto."

Ibu Shion pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hinata masih diam mematung memikirkan semua perkataan ibu Shion padanya. Berbagi Naruto? Benarkah harus seperti itu. Naruto menatap istrinya, Hinata berdiri mematung menatap ibu Shion pergi dengan pandangan kosong. Naruto menggerak-nggerakkan tangan didepan wajah Hinata tapi Hinata tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Hinata…Hinata!" Naruto sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Mendengar suara tenor yang khas meneriakan namanya, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget dan langsung melihat kearah suaminya. "Kenapa? Kau melamun ya?"

"Ahh, Tidak. Ayo kita kembali sekelas," ucap Hinata.

Tanpa rasa canggung, Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan kembali ke kelas. Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan kulit Naruto. Sentuhan Naruto ditubuhnya selalu membuat pikiran beserta hati Hinata tenang jika dia menghadapi masalah. Hinata mengenggam erat tangan suaminya, sangat erat, sehingga membuat Naruto melihat kearahnya. Naruto merasa ada suatu keanehan yang ia rasakan dari genggaman tangan Hinata.

Hinata hanya membalas tatapan Naruto dengan senyuman manis. Hinata tidak ingin genggaman tangan ini terlepas, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto apapun yang terjadi. Dia harus bersama Naruto selamanya itu adalah janji yang dia tuliskan di "Lock of dream" saat berkunjung ke menara Tokyo. Dalam keadaan apapun dan kondisi apapun, Hinata akan selalu bersama suaminya. Hinata tahu ini adalah keputusan sulit, berbagi suami dengan gadis lain.

Walaupun itu hanya sebatas menemani Shion selama perawatan, tentu saja itu membuat hati Hinata terasa sedikit sakit, apa lagi Shion itu adalah mantan kekasih Naruto.

Jujur Hinata takut benih-benih cinta diantara mereka tumbuh kembali dan dia yang terabaikan. Hinata hanya berdoa semoga pikiran-pikiranburuk diotaknya tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hinata yakin Naruto saat ini hanya mencintainya.

"Hinata-chan, apa nanti malam kau mau menjenguk Shion?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku mau," jawab Hinata singkat. Walaupun ada beban berat yang Hinata rasakan sekarang.

ooOOoo

Malam harinya, seperti rencana Naruto sebelumnya, dia beserta Hinata pergi menjenguk Shion. Naruto sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Hinata yang jadi pendiam dan lebih banyak melamun semenjak pulanng sekolah, bukan lebih tepatnya semenjak bertemu dengan ibu Shion. Seketika itu juga Naruto merasa bodoh dan tak menyadari sesuatu, bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu? apa mereka sebelumnya saling kenal? Ingin sekali dia bertanya pada Hinata tapi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya

Selama di dalam bus, Hinata tidak mengajak Naruto berbicara sama sekali, malah Hinata asyik melihat pemandangan kota dari jendela kaca bis. Naruto benar-benar bingung dan sempat berpikir, apakah dia membuat kesalahan hari ini? tapi seingat Naruto tidak. Apa Hinata marah karena perbuatan mereka kemarin malam yang melewaati batas? Tapi itu wajar bagi suami istri, lagipula tadi pagi Hinata senyum-senyum dan malu kepadanya. Tidak ada tanda marah sedikitpun. Waktupun terus berputar, sampai saatnya bus yang mereka naiki berhenti disebuah Halte yang dekat dengan Tokyo Hospital. Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata, Naruto benar-benar tidak mau berpisah dengan Hinata karena dia sangat mencintainya.

"Hinata, apa kau ada masalah? Kenapa kau dari tadi tidak mengajakku bicara? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto terdiam dan melihat Hinata dengan wajah cemberut. Tawa Hinata memecah kesunyian yang merangkul mereka, Hinata tak tahan melihat wajah lucu Naruto yang terkesan manja.

"Ahahaha, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku hanya tidak ingin bicara saja. Bosan bicara terus hehehe."

"Apa? bosan bicara terus? Maksudnya?"

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Hinata semakin gregetan melihat tingkah suaminya yang sok imut. Hinata mencium pipi kanan Naruto dan melesat berjalan kedepan meninggalkan Naruto. Hinata tahu seharusnya dia tidak seperti itu kepada suaminya. Kasihan dari tadi Naruto selalu berpikir apakah dia melakukan kesalahan atau tidak. Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil memegangi pipi kanannya.

"Hei, Istriku tunggu aku…!"

"Kejar aku kalau bisa ahahahaha."

"Tentu saja aku akan mengerjamu hehehe."

Naruto mengejar Hinata tanpa ragu, sejauh Hinata melangkah dan berlari aku akan terus berusaha untuk mengejarmu Hyuga Hinata, karena kau adalah tumpuan hidupku mulai sekarang. Jangan sekali-kali kau pergi dariku karena aku pasti bisa menemukanmu.

ooOOoo

Naruto dan Hinata berdiri disebuah kamar pasien bernomor 808. Naruto membawakan bunga mawar untuk Shion, sedangkan Hinata membawakan bubur yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Shion. Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu kamar pasien 808, sedangkan Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang, seolah dia berusaha menenangkan diri, mempersiapkan batin dan mental untuk menghadapi semuanya. Selang beberapa detik, pintu pun terbuka. Ibu Shion tersenyum ramah pada mereka berdua. Tentunya Shion terlihat bahagia melihat kedatangan Naruto.

Dibalik punggung Naruto, Hinata bisa melihat jelas wajah Shion yang pucat tersenyum senang. Perlahan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke depan,perubahan raut wajah Shion terlihat jelas saat melihat Hinata. Raut wajah yang bahagia menjadi sedih. Hinata tahu kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi tapi bagi Hinata hal seperti ini hanya untuk menguji kesabarannya saja. Kehadirannya disini memang tidak diinginkan Shion. Dua pengantin baru ini berjalan masuk secara perlahan, Naruto mendekati Shion sedangkan Hinata meletakkan bubur buatannya dimeja.

"Shion kau sakit apa?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, ngomong-ngomong apa bunga mawar itu untukku? Tanya Shion menunjuk bunga mawar merah yang dibawa Naruto.

"Oh, iya ini untukmu." Naruto memberikan bunga mawar itu pada Shion. "Sebenarnya kau sakit apa Shion, kenapa wajahmu segini pucatnya?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Shion tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Shion menggeleng manja. "Hinata sudah memasakan bubur untukmu makan ya!" perintah Naruto lembut.

Hinata hanya diam dan duduk dikursi panjang dekat ranjang berasama Ibu Shion. Hinata berusaha untuk tidak sakit hati atau cemburu dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Apapun yang di akukan Naruto pada Shion adalah murni karena mereka berteman dan dalam bentuk kemanusiaan. 'Kau harus percaya dengan perasaan suamimu Hinata,' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Baiklah aku makan tapi Naruto-kun yang menyuapiku ya." Shion benar-benar sangat manja hari ini.

"Apa?" Naruto kaget, matanya melirik kearah Hinata, lirikan itu menggambarkan suatu permintaan konfirmasi pada Hinata apakah dia boleh melakukannya atau tidak. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan dari situ Naruto bisa menyimpulkan kalau Hinata tidak keberatan. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyuapimu."

Hinata membuka bubur yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Hinata, terima kasih kau sudah membuatkanku bubur" kata Shion datar tanpa senyuman. Hinata tidak membalas sapaan Shion sedikitpun.

Naruto menyuapi Shion pelan, ia takut kalau gadis yang didepannya tersedak. Hinata berusaha untuk melihat sikap mereka sebagai teman biasa, tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa. Rasa cemburu itu sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Tapi kalau sudah begini apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan? Tidak ada, apa dia harus menyeret Naruto keluar dan pulang bersamanya. Kalau Hinata melakukan hal itu, berarti dia orang terkejam didunia. Hinata ingin sekali keluar dari ruangan ini tapi dia tidak enak dengan Ibu Shion.

Hal yang terjadi didepannya benar-benar memuakan, sebagai istri Naruto, Hinata tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya disuapi oleh suaminya sendiri, tapi kenapa orang lain bisa meminta hal itu pada suaminya dengan mudah . Hinata terus memandang tingkah Naruto dan Shion. Tak disangka, tiba-tiba Shion mencium pipi kanan Naruto. Hati Hinata terhenyak, apa dia harus menahan sakit ini lagi? Cemburu ini lagi? Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa. Tak hanya Hinata yang shock namun Naruto juga demikian. Pria berambut kuning itu melihat Hinata berdiri dan memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan tak bersahabat.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Ada urusan penting yang harus kerjakan. Maafkan aku," pamit Hinata.

"Hinata apa perlu aku antar?" tawar Ibu Shion.

Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum lalu pergi keluar. Naruto meletakan mangkok buburnya, ia berusaha mengejar Hinata tapi Shion mencegah dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Alhasil Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kenapa Hinata tidak menyuruhnya pulang kalau memang dia tidak suka melihat ini semua? Kenapa Hinata meninggalkannya disini?

"Jangan pergi Naruto-kun, aku mohon temani aku," ucap Shion.

ooOOoo

Sudah dua jam lebih Naruto berada di rumah sakit menjaga Shion sedangkan ibu Shion keluar sebentar untuk menebus obat. Shion tertidur sambil memegang tangan Naruto. Setiap Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Shion kembali memegang tangan Naruto lebih erat. Dari situ Naruto tahu kalau tidur Shion belum lelap. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa sebenarnya penyakit yang Shion derita, yang jelas gadis cantik didepannya ini terlihat sangat pucat dan sedikit lemas. Naruto merogoh ponsel di celananya, disitu dia menekan nomor yang bertuliskan "My Love" tapi sayang Hinatatida mengangkat telfonya. Naruto merasa bersalah pada istrinya karena membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja tapi dia juga tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Shion yang terbaring lemah seperti ini.

Naruto merasakan genggaman Shion melemah, secara perlahan dia menarik tangannya dari Shion kemudian menyelimutinya. Naruto melihat lagi kearah Shion, dia merasa sangat kasihan dan bersalah pada Shion, Naruto tahu sampai detik ini Shion masih sangat mencintainya, namun sayang perasaan cinta Naruto pada Shion sudah hilang. Naruto merasa dirinya pria terjahat yang pernah ada tapi apa dia salah kalau mulai mencintai orang lain yang selalu ada disisinya. Pintu kamar Shion perlahan terbuka, terlihat Ibu Shion masuk dengan membawa satu plastic besar yang berisi minuman, makanan ringan dan obat.  
"Apa Shion sudah tidur?"

"Sepertinya begitu bibi," jawab Naruto.

Ibu Shion perlahan berjalan kearah Naruto, ia memberikan minuman soda berkaleng pada pria berambut pirang ini.

"Naruto, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Naruto tidak menjawab dia hanya memandang lurus kearah ibu Shion. "Sebenarnya Shion terserang penyakit yang sangat ganas. Dokter mengatakan kalau dia mengidap penyakit Kanker otak yang berpotensi kanker."  
"Kanker otak?" tanyanya. Mata Naruto terbelalak, benarkah Shion mengidap penyakit yang menakutkan itu.

"Iya kanker otak. Sejak dia tahu penyakit yang dideritanya, Shion berubah menjadi gadis yang pendiam, apa lagi hal itu terjadi ketika kau pindah ke Tokyo. Dokter memvonis hidupnya tak akan bertahan lama. Kau tahu Naruto, apa yang paling Shion inginkan disisa hidupnya?" Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya kamu Naruto, hanya kamu yang dia inginkan, maka dari itu Shion memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo. Shion mencari banyak informasi tentangmu, akhirnya dia bisa menemukan alamat sekolahmu yang baru. Shion berniat untuk membenahi hubungan kalian yang sempat kandas karena terpisahkan oleh jarak. Tapi tak disangka baru sekitar beberapa hari di Tokyo. Dia mendapat kabar kalau kau sudah menikah dengan gadis lain. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakit dan terpuruknya Shion Naruto." Ibu Shion meneteskan air mata ketika menceritakan keadaan Shion yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto, aku mohon buatlah Shion bahagia mulai sekarang. Temanilah dia, selalulah ada disampingnya. Aku mohon!" rengek Ibu Shion.

"Tapi dengan cara apa aku bisa membahagiakan Shion bibi?"

"Berikanlah seluruh waktumu untuk Shion, berikanlah perhatianmu hanya untuk Shion. Aku mohon Naruto-kun hanya itu yang aku inginkan darimu."

Naruto diam, dia berpikir, sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan menemani Shion Selama masa perawatan apalagi, dia tahu Shion mengidap penyakit yang ganas seperti ini, tapi apakah dia harus setiap hari bersama Shion lalu bagaimana dengan istrinya, apa Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan itu? Apa Hinata rela kalau mulai sekarang dia akan lebih memperhatikan Shion? Mulai sekarang Naruto harus bisa membagi waktunya antara Hinata dan Shion. Walaupun sebenarnya Naruto keberatan tapi ia juga tak enak menolaknya. Anggap saja ini demi kebahagiaan teman sendiri.

"Baik bibi. Aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih Naruto, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu."

ooOOoo

Di sebuah rumah minimalis yang terkesan mewah, terlihat Hinata duduk sendiri dimeja makan sambil sesekali menyeruput teh buatannya. Dimalam yang sunyi dan dingin ini Hinata banyak memikirkan sesuatu khususnya tentang suaminya. Dia yakin Ibu Shion berbicara seperti itu tidak hanya padanya tapi dia pasti akan berbicara hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu, Hinata membiarkan Naruto dekat dengan Shion, namun itu sudah terasa sakit sekali. Lalu bagaimana kedepannya nanti, Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak goresan luka dihati yang harus diterimannya.

Hinata yakin tidak hanya dirinya yang sakit hati melihat suami sendiri menghabiskan waktu untuk gadis lain, apalagi memberi perhatian pada gadis lain, istri mana yang tidak sakit hati. Tapi kalau dia tidak mengabulkan permintaan ibu Shion, dia adalah gadis paling jahat yang ada didunia, Ibu Shion hanya menginginkan anaknya kembali bahagia dan kembali semangat lewat perantara Naruto. Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia bertekad untuk menerima apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Hyuga Hinata Semangat, batinnya.

"Aku pulang!"seru seseorang. Pria itu langsung berjalan masuk, matanya melihat Hinata yang duduk sendirian sambil meminum secangkir teh. "Kau belum tidur?" Sekarang pria itududuk tepat didepan Hinata.

"Belum, aku masih belum mengantuk," jawabnya singkat dengan tampang cemberut.

"Hinata, kau marah ya?" tanya Naruto pelan, namun Hinata hanya menggeleng masih dengan wajah cemberut. "Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya marah padaku. Kenapa? Apa gara-gara Shion mencium pipiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak untuk apa aku marah karena hal itu."

"Aaaaahh…jangan berbohong padaku."Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum jahil, hal ini membuat hati Hinata yang tadi uring-uringan luluh kembali.

"Iya, tentu saja aku marah. Istri mana yang tidak cemburu melihat suaminya dicium oleh gadis lain tepat di depan mata."

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau bukan aku yang melakukannya." Hinata tidak menanggapi omongan suaminya, apapun alasannya bagi Hinata itu tetap saja membuat dirinya sakit hati. "Hinata-chan, tadi ibu Shion bicara denganku, beliau memintaku untuk…".

"Aku sudah tahu, dia memintamu untuk selalu ada disamping Shion, menghabiskan waktu untuknya dan memberikan seluruh perhatianmu untuk Shion benarkan?" ujar Hinata sedikit emosi.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Karena tadi pagi beliau juga berbicara seperti itu padaku. Dia meminta ijinku untuk berbagi dirimu dengan Shion".

Naruto sedikit lega karena Hinata sudah tahu sebelumnya walaupun sebenarnya Naruto tidak suka Hinata dengan mudah menyetujui hal tersebut. Dia malah berharap Hinata menolak hal itu mentah-mentah. Sekarang niat baiknya bisa dilakukan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan, dan lagi-lagi Naruto berharap Hinata mengerti dengan maksud baiknya. Naruto tersenyum lega, dia menarik bingkisan berwarna putih didepannya. Dia sengaja membelikan makan malam untuk istrinya, karena dia tahu Hinata pasti belum makan malam.

"Kau belum makan kan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. Naruto membuka bingkisan itu, tangannya mengambil satu sendok nasi beserta lauknya dan mendekatkan sendok itu di depan Hinata. Hinata memandang Naruto heran. "Ayo buka mulutmu bukannya kau belum makan. Ayo buka mulut aaaa…."

Hinata membuka mulutnya ragu, tapi akhirnya dia melahap semua makanan itu. Keirian dia pada Shion yang disuapi Naruto terbayar sudah, sekarang dia juga merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya makan disuapi oleh suami. Rasa kesal, dan amarah sudah menghilang karena perlakuan Naruto yang hangat terhadapnya. Dia benar-benar sangat mencintai suaminya sepenuh hati, tidak masalah kalau berapa banyak waktu yang akan di habiskan Naruto bersama Shion yang jelas Hinata berharap jangan sampai suaminya itu mengabaikan atau bahkan melupakannya.

ooOOoo

Setelah usai makan malam Hinata dan Naruto beranjak tidur, mereka berdua menggunakan piama couple yang diberikan nenek. Hinata duduk dipinggiran ranjang sambil memandang peralatan bayi yang diberikan nenek untuk mereka berdua. Naruto dan Hinata tidur satu ranjang, karena tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Senyum tipis tersirat dibibir Hinata saat matanya memandang box bayi beserta perlengkapan bayi lainnya yang penuh dengan nuansa biru. Kalau diperhatikan lagi perlengkapan bayi itu adalah perlengkapan bayi laki-laki. Semua itu nenek yang beli, nenek yakin kalau bayi yang Hinata kandung nanti adalah seorang bayi laki-laki. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia dan Naruto benar-benar memiliki bayi. Hinata tidak sadar jika dari tadi Naruto melihat kearahnya.

"Hei, Hinata, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" ucap Naruto

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa hehehe." Muka Hinata memerah seketika.

"Kau pasti membayangkan yang macam-macam ya?" Naruto duduk disamping Hinata dan juga melihat perlengkapan bayi itu. "Aku baru sadar, Kenapa nenek membelikan semua perlengakapan bayi laki-laki?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kata Nenek, dia yakin kalau anak kita nanti laki-laki".

"Benarkah." pekik Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk. Naruto berpindah posisi, dia duduk dibawah, melihat Hinata dan sambil mengenggam erat tangan istrinya , sedangkan Hinata masih duduk santai dipinggiran tempat tidur. "Istriku, apa kau sudah Hamil?"

Pertanyaan konyol yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto membuat wajah Hinata memerah, mana ada sekali main langsung jadi, kalau pun itu ada juga bisa dihitung pakai jari. Hinata jadi ingat janji yang Naruto tulis di Tokyo tower. _Apa dia benar-benar serius dengan janjinya itu_, tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa langsung hamil. Kita kan melakukan hal itu hanya sekali. Hamil itu baru bisa terjadi kalau kita melakukan hal itu berulang kali." Kata Hinata spontan. Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" raut kebahagiaan terpancar jelas diwajah Naruto. Dia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh istrinya. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi."

"Hei, Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Pergi sana !" teriak Hinata yang berusaha menghindar dari tatapan maut suaminya. Tapi sayang Naruto semakin lama semakin mendekat dan menggelitik pinggang Hinata. "Ahahaha, hentikan geli sekali, aku mohon hentikan ahahaha".

"Hehehe aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Naruto menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tawa mereka mereda, Naruto melihat Hinata dengan pandangan penuh kehangatan. Naruto mencium bibir istrinya dengan lembut. Hinata pun membalas ciuman tak kalah lembut. Hinata tahu kalau kejadian kemarin malam akan terjadi lagi diantara mereka berdua dimalam ini.

ooOOoo

Beberapa Minggu kemudian…

Semenjak Shion menghidap penyakit tersebut dan sesuai dengan permohonan ibu Shion. Naruto benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya bersama Shion daripada bersama istrinya. Hinata awalnya merasa usah ada dalam keadaan seperti itu, lama-kelamaan dia sudah terbiasa tapi semakin hari rasanya semakin menyakitkan dihatinya. Hari ini Shion kembali sekolah, penampilan fisik Shion jauh berbeda dengan penampilan fisik sebelumnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tirus, kantung matannya berwarna hitam kecoklatan dan wajah yang pucat.

Sebenarnya Shion belum sembuh total tapi dia terus memaksakan diri untuk pergi kesekolah, mau tidak mau dokter dan Ibu Shion mengabulkan permintaannya. Dan sudah seperti yang diputuskan bersama kalau Naruto akan menemani Shion selama dia masih sakit, tapi Hinata tidak tahu kapan perjanjian konyol itu akan berakhir. Selama disekolah tidak ada kesempatan sedikitpun bagi Hinata untuk menyapa suaminya, Shion itu bagaikan bodyguard bagi Naruto. Hinata duduk sendirian tanpa dua sahabatnya Ino dan Shikamaru yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Shion dan Naruto ada di kelas tapi asyik ngobrol dipojokan, sesekali Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan, lalu tersenyum satu sama lain. Hinata tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kabar Hinata?" tanya orang tersebut

"Omo, Shouta kau rupanya. Maaf aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu karena beberapa minggu ini aku tidak menyapamu. Kau mungkin tahu alasannya, kalau aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sudah menikah dengan Naruto, tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau seharusnya aku tidak seperti itu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, kau tidak berbuat salah padaku." Hinata tersenyum manis, dia memang tidak marah sedikitpun kepada Shouta, Hinata mengerti apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya. Dengan hadirnya Shouta kembali membuat suasana hatinya sedikit membaik.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau memaafkanku" Sejenak Shouta melihat ke arah Naruto "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Naruto? Kenapa Naruto beberapa hari ini tidak bersamamu. Kenapa dia selalu bersama Shion? Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian? Atau Naruto menduakanmu? Kalau itu benar, biar aku hajar dia" ujar Shouta panjang lebar.

"Bukan seperti itu, maaf aku tidak bisa bercerita padamu yang jelas ada hal yang membuat Naruto harus bersama Shion."

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menceritakan padaku. Kalau kau ada masalah aku siap untuk menjadi tempat curhatmu dan membantumu."

"Hai Bro,,," Sapa Shikamaru dari jauh menuju kearah Shouta dan Hinata bersama dengan Ino. Shikamaru dan Ino sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Hinata, Naruto dan Shion. Tapi bagi Ino dia tidak suka dengan sifat Shion yang begitu manja pada Naruto, padahal Naruto itu suami orang.

"Nanti pulang sekolah aku ingin menraktir kalian berdua makan sepuasnya." kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah itu? Memangnya kenapa kalian tiba-tiba baik seperti ini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Karena kami akan merayakan hari jadi kita yang sudah menginjak dua tahun" ucap Shikamaru sambil merangkul pundak Ino. "Kau juga harus ikut Shouta. "Shouta pun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto, apa kita mengajaknya?" Tanya Ino pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun dia langsung memanggilnya.  
"Naruto, Apa kau mau ikut dengan kami? usai sekolah aku akan menraktir kalian," teriak Shikamaru.

"Maaf sepertinya kami tidak bisa, karena kami ada acara sendiri maaf ya Shikamaru". jawab Shion, padahal yang ditanya Naruto tapi kenpa harus shion yang menjawab.

Shikamaru tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak Naruto, agar Naruto dan Hinata punya waktu untuk berbicara. Sejak perjanjian konyol antara Hinata dan orang tua Shion keadaan berubah drastis, walaupun mereka tinggal satu atap tapi Hinata dan Naruto jarang sekali bertemu. Naruto selalu pulang disaat Hinata tidur bahkan terkadang Naruto menginap dirumah Shion karena ibu Shion yang menyuruhnya. Shikamaru mengerti perasaan Hinata sekarang, pasti terasa sakit sekali. Menurut Shikamaru Hinata juga berubah, dia lebih banyak diam dan tampak sedih. Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dan keluar dari kelas.

"Hinata, kau mau kemana?" tanya Shouta, namun Hinata tidak menjawabnya dan terus pergi.

ooOOoo

Hinata membasuh mukanya, dia menatap wajahnya didepan cermin dengan nafas yang memburu karena menahan amarah. Dia merasa muak dengan hal yang terjadi padanya, apa Shion itu tidak punya hati? Dia berusaha memonopoli Naruto, padahal dia siapa? istri saja bukan. Apa karena dia mengidap kaknker otak lalu menjadikan alasan untuk bisa merebut Naruto, batin Hinata. Hinata ingin sekali semuanya kembali seperti dulu, tidak ada orang ketiga yang menghalangi dia dan Naruto. Jujur Hinata sangat merindukan belaian Naruto, rindu saat dia mengobrol dengan Naruto, rindu saat dia bertengkar dengan Naruto, Rindu saat Naruto memeluknya. Semuanya dari Naruto dia sangat merindukannya.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini, Hinata dirumah sendirian tanpa kehadiran Naruto karena dia harus bersama Shion, sejauh ini Hinata lebih sering berbicara dengan Naruto lewat ponsel baik itu sms atau telfon. Hal ini membuat dada Hinata terasa sesak dan susah untuk bernafas. Saat dimana dia memperhatikan wajahnya didalam cermin, Hinata melihat sosok Naruto berdiri d pintu toilet, Hinata membalikan badan. Tidak salah lagi itu memang Naruto, Hinata hanya berdiri dan memandangnya. Naruto berjalan menuju kearahnya. Tangan Naruto meraih punggung Hinata dan mendekap Hinata didalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, beberapa minggu ini aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan kepada Shion karena aku tidak bisa memberikan hatiku padanya. Aku tahu kau pasti sakit hati, aku mohon bertahanlah," Ucap Naruto.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu".

Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa diucapkan Hinata dengan berlinang air mata. Hinata benar-benar membutuhkan Naruto sekarang. Dia ingin waktu berhenti mulai detik ini juga, karena Hinata tahu setelah ini Naruto akan kembali pada Shion.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu dan juga mencintaimu", ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar menahan tangisnya. seperti dugaan Hinata sebelumnya, Naruto kembali bersama Shion. Setidaknya pelukan yang dia rasakan cukup untuk mengobati kerinduan yang teramat besar pada suaminya walaupun tidak semuanya.

Saat jam pelajaran dimulai, Hinata mulai konsentrasi dengan materi yang diberikan oleh guru. Sebentar lagi dia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan jadi Hinata harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar nilainya bagus dan bisa masuk ke universitas favoritnya. Hal yang sama juga di lakukan temannya yang lain yaitu Shouta, Shikamaru, Ino bahkan juga Naruto. Hanya Shion saja yang tidak memperhatikan materi yang diberikan malah dia melihat kearah Naruto terus menerus. Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingakah Shion. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit sudah berlalu tidak terasa jam sekolahpun usai, seperti janji Shikamaru dan Ino tadi kalau mereka akan menraktir Shouta dan Hinata makan.

"Shouta ayo berangkat?" ajak Shikamaru.

"Tunggulah diluar, masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus. Cuma sebentar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami bertiga menunggumu di depan gerbang," kata Shikamaru beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, Shoutapun mengangguk. . Mata Shouta memandang tajam kearah Naruto yang masih asyik berkutat dengan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas mejanya. Shouta berjalan mendekati Naruto danmengabaikan Shion yang ada didepannya.

"Naruto, bisakah kita bicara sebentar."

** TO BE CONTINUE**


	16. Chapter 16

==Part sebelumnya==

"Shouta ayo berangkat?"ajak Shikamaru.

"Tunggulah diluar, masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus. Cuma sebentar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami bertiga menunggumu di depan gerbang," kata Shikamaru beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, Shoutapun mengangguk. . Mata Shouta memandang tajam kearah Naruto yang masih asyik berkutat dengan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas mejanya. Shouta berjalan mendekati Naruto danmengabaikan Shion yang ada didepannya.

"Naruto, bisakah kita bicara sebentar."

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 16**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**TOLONG DIHARAP DENGAN SANGAT BAGI READER YANG BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENYUKAI FF ALUR SINETRON, HINDARI FF INI ATAU BERHENTI MEMBACA DARI CHAPTER INI, KARENA KEDEPANNYA KONFLIK FF INI AKAN SEMAKIN RUMIT DAN BERTELE-TELE. DARIPADA KALIAN URING-URINGAN KARENA ALUR YANG TAK SESUAI DENGAN APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN TERUS UJUNG-UJUNGNYA NGATAIN SAYA ATAU MENJELEKKAN KARYA SAYA YANG SUSAH PAYAH AKU BUAT. LEBIH BAIK DIHINDARI, OKE hehehe. **

**.**

**.**

**INGAT, FF INI BERGENRE DRAMA. DIMANA ARTI DARI GENRE DRAMA ADALAH CERITA DIMANA TOKOH UTAMA MENERIMA KONFLIK/PERMASALAHAN YANG BERTUBI-TUBI DAN PENYELESAIAN YANG AGAK RUMIT. BIASANYA GENRE INI BISA MEMBUAT EMOSI PEMBACA CAMPUR ADUK.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kata Shouta tiba-tiba, Naruto menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya . Dengan ragu Naruto mengangguk, merekapun berjalan menjauh dari Shion, dari kejauhan Shion terus mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Sejauh ini apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Hinata. Kenapa kau memperlakukan Hinata seperti itu. Kau tega bermesraan dengan Shion di depannya sedangkan kau sendiri tidak peduli dengan istrimu. Apa kau itu pria yang punya hati?" Shouta sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, dia tidak suka melihat gadis yang dicintainya tersiksa batinnya seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku hah? Bermesraan dengan Shion? Aku hanya menemani dan menjaganya. Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku melakukan ini semua ada alasannya. Kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku dan peduli dengan Hinata? apa kau mencintai istriku?"

"Iya, aku mecintainya, tidak peduli dia sudah menjadi istrimu, tapi aku akan terus mencintainya. Apapun alasanmu itu, seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal itu pada Hinata."

"Tapi apakah Hinata juga mencintaimu, Sasuke?" Naruto menyebut nama "Sasuke" dengan tegas dan menekankan nada bicaranya. "Aku sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, bukan berarti karena kau seorang actor, maka Hinata dengan mudah akan mencintaimu, jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Dia hanya mencintaiku." Naruto benar-benar geram. Dia benci Sasuke yang berusaha untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, apa pembicaraan kalian masih lama?" tanya Shion dari kejauhan. Naruto sekilas melihat Shion dan kembali menatap pria yang ada didepannya, sekarang giliran Shouta alias Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Dengarkan aku uzumaki Naruto, selama ini aku diam saja karena aku yakin kau bisa membahagiakan Hinata. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, dari awal menikah sampai sekarang apa kau yakin sudah membuat dirinya bahagia? jangan menyesal kalau dia berpaling darimu dan mulai melihat kearahku. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku tidak segan-segan untuk merebutnya darimu. Mengerti!"Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto. Pria berambut pirang ini tak menyangka Sasuke akan berbuat seperti ini.

Apa yang Shouta katakan ada benarnya juga. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Hinata? lebih banyak memarahinya, tentunya hanya membuat Hinata sakit hati daripada membuatnya bahagia. Shouta serius dengan perkataannya, bagaimana kalau omongan Shouta benar, jika suatu saat nanti Hinata akan meninggalkannya? Tidak, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi dan tidak boleh terjadi karena dia sangat mencintai Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa? bisahkah kita pulang sekarang?" ujar Shion

"Iya ayo kita pulang sekarang."

ooOOoo

Hinata beserta Shikamaru, Ino dan Shouta sudah berada disalah satu restoran mie yang terkenal di Tokyo, tepatnya di daerah Kanagawa. Restoran ini selain terkenal dengan mienya namun juga terkenal dengan Sushi rasa jahe yang begitu pedas sehingga membuat orang yang pernah berkunjung akan datang ke restoran ini lagi. Kanagawa merupakan pusat belanja murah yang letaknya ada di tengah kota Tokyo, ibu kota Jepang, tempat ini juga di kelilingi oleh daerah Meiji dan Menara Tokyo.

Kanagawa sejak dulu sudah menjadi kawasan bisnis terbesar di Jepang. Pedagang-pedagang di daerah ini selalu berteriak "Harga murah, harga murah" untuk menarik para pembeli. Suasana di kawasan Kanagawa sangatlah ramai termasuk di restoran yang Hinata dan kawan-awan kunjungi. Hinata duduk disamping Shouta, sedangkan Ino dan Shikamaru duduk bersama. Sepuluh menit sudah mereka menunggu akhirnya mie yang mereka pesan datang. Tanpa banyak berlagak, mereka langsung menyantap makanan yang sudah mereka pesan.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian masakan di restoran ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ehm, ini sangat enak. Darimana kau bisa menemukan tempat seperti ini Shikamaru?" tanya Shouta dengan mulut yang penuh dengan mie.

" Sejak kecil sampai sekarang ayahku selalu mengajakku kemari kalau ibuku tidak memasak."Hinata tidak ikut mengobrol sedikitpun, dia hanya makan, makan dan makan, memang akhir-akhir ini Hinata terlihat pendiam.

"Haaah, rugi sekali Naruto tidak ikut kemari. Sepertinya dia lebih memilih Shion daripada kita," ucap Ino asal nyeplos.

Hinata menghentikan makannya sejenak, meletakan sumpitnya, dan meminum segelas air penuh. Shikamaru menyenggol siku Ino dan sedikit memarahi Ino dengan nada berbisik. Semua mata memandang Hinata, gadis itu kembali menyantap mie dengan lahap. Akhir-akhir ini Hinaya paling benci dan sensitif setiap kali mendengar hal-hal yang ada kaitannya dengan Naruto dan Shion.

"Kau ini, bicaranya lebih hati-hati." bisik Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Maaf aku lupa," ucap Ino balik berbisik pada Shikamaru.

"Wah mieku sudah habis, aku ingin pesan lagi. Pelayan! Pesan satu mangkok mie lagi."Shouta sengaja mencairkan suasana dan mengalihkan pembicaraan agar suasan tak menyenangkan ini cepat berakhir.

"Waduh, kau nambah satu porsi lagi Shouta, aku juga kalau begitu ahahahahaha" ucap Shikamaru.

Berkat Shikamaru dan Shouta suasana kembali kondusif seperti awal mereka kesini. Usai makan mereka langsung pulang tapi tidak untuk Hinata, dia berencana pergi ke supermarket karena bahan makanan dikulkas sudah habis. Hinata ke supermarket tidak sendirian, dia kesana bersama ino lagipula Ino juga ingin membelisesuatu untuk Shikamaru.

Ino memaksa Shikamaru untuk pulang bersama Shouta. kalau Shikamaru ikut, tidak kejutan lagi namanya. Sesampainya di supermarket, Hinata memilih-milih belanjaan sesuai dengan kebutuhan yang dia butuhkan. Ino menemani sahabatnya berbelanja dengan sabar, gadis berambut piran ini lebih banyak diam dan memperhatikan Hinata dengan teliti. Ino tahu apa yang dirasakan Hinata. Terlebih lagi ia dirumah sendirian sedangkan Naruto terang-terangan tinggal bersama wanita lain. Sungguh itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Apa aku terlihat tidak baik-baik saja sekarang?" tanya Hinata sambil memilih-milih sayuran segar.

"Bukanseperti itu, apa kau tidak sakit hati melihat Naruto selalu ada untuk Shion akhir-akhir ini?"

"Sakit itu pasti ada, tapi mau bagaimana lagi . Shion memang lebih membutuhkan Naruto daripada aku. Apa salahnya membuat orang bahagia, aku yakin Tuhan akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang lebih untukku nanti, iya kan?"

"Hinata, kau itu sungguh baik hati, beruntungnya Naruto mendapatkan istri sepertimu."

"Lagi pula Naruto menyuruhku untuk bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, dia juga mengatakan padaku kalau dia sangat menrindukanku dan mencintaiku hehhe."

"Kau sangat mencintai suamimu ya?" tanya Ino Jahil, Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum malu.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Shikamaru? Kalau boleh tahu apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.  
"Tiga hari lagi Shikamaru kan ulang tahun, makanya aku ingin membuatkan biscuit coklat untuknya, aku kesini hanya untuk membeli resep kue hehehe." Ino memperlihatkan buku resep yang dibelinya pada Hinata.

Bicara tentang Ulang tahun, Hinata jadi ingat kalau sebentar lagi adalahulang tahun Naruto. Ulang tahun Naruto jatuh pada tanggal sepuluh oktober tepatnya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi dan sekarang sudah menginjak bulan septem tanggal sepuluh. Kalau d hitung-hitung sudah hampir satu tahun mereka berumah tangga tapi mereka belum punya seorang anak, Lagipula itu bukan prioritas utama untuk saat ini, yang terpenting bagi Hinata sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya dia lolos ujian universitasyang akan diadakan pada bulan November nanti.

Hinata mengitari supermarket, mencari-cari hadiah yang cocok untuk Naruto di hari ulang sengaja Hinata melihat setumpukan benang beserta alat rajutan. Hinata mempunyai ide, dia tahu apa yang akan dia berikan pada suaminya nanti. Hinata mengambil satu paket benang rajut kemudian berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar semua yang sudah dia beli.

"Hinata, apa Naruto ada dirumah?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, dia sekarang tidur dirumah Shion memangnya kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku menginap dirumahmu, sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama semenjak kau sudah menikah hehehe," rayu Ino. Hinata memandang sahabatnya sejenak, ia tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

ooOOoo

Sesampainya dirumah, Hinata menyalakan lampu rumahnya. Ino baru pertama kali ini berkunjung dirumah Hinata dan Naruto. Menurut Ino rumah Hinata ini sangatlah bagus, walaupun kecil tapi terkesan sangat mewah, '_pantas saja Hinata betah sendirian disini tanpa Naruto__'_, batin Ino. Hinata berjalan menuju dapur, dia menaruh semua sayuran segar yang dia beli ke lemari pendingin, tak lupa Ino juga membantunya. Setelah semuanya usai, mereka berdua menuju kamar Hinata, Ino terkejut ketika melihat box bayi beserta teman-temannya yang tertata rapi dikamar Hinata. Ino menunjuk-nunjuk box bayi itu sambil melihat Hinata, sedangkan Hinata senyum-senyum malu.

"Hinata, kenapa ada perlengkapan bayi disini? jangan- Jangan sekarang kau sudah hamil?!" tanya Ino sedikit berteriak.

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan, aku tidak hamil." jawab Hinata singkat. Ino yang berdiri beringsut mendekati sahabatnya yang duduk bersandar diatas ranjang.

"Kalau begitu apa kau sudah melakukan hal itu dengannya?!" Ino pasang muka puppy eyes, ia harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Hinata. Hinata hanya diam dan terus tersenyum, melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya membuat Ino penasaran dan gregetan. "Hei Hinata katakan padaku. Kau sudah melakukan hal itu dengannya benarkan? ayo jujurlah padaku!" Ino menarik-narik baju Hinata, mereka terdiam sejenak kemudian Hinata mengangguk malu. "Kiaaaaaa, benarkah itu? bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Ceritakan padaku, cepat!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hal itu terjadi begitu cepat, kalau kau menyuruhku untuk menceritakan kronologisnya aku tidak bisa. Yang jelas hal itu terjadi setelah aku dan dia pulang kencan." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Benarkah?ahahaha..Hinata-cahn, aku yakin kau sebenarnya sudah hamil."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Lihatlah tubuhmu semakin gemuk dan terlihat sangat segar, biasanya orang hamil ciri-cirinya seperti itu," ucap Ino sambil mengelus-ngelus perut sahabatnya. Apa yang dikatakan Ino mungkin ada benarnya. Hinata juga merasa tubuhnya sedikit gemuk.

"Tapi biasanya tanda-tanda ibu hamil itu muntah-muntah. Aku belum merasakan hal itu? Lagipula kalau aku ingat kembali, aku hanya melakukan hal itu dengannya sebanyak dua kali, jadi tidak mungkin hamil kan?"

"Kalau kau melakukan itu bersamaan dengan hari suburmu semuanya juga bisa terjadi, lagipula Kehendak Tuhan siapa tahu. Aku yakin anakmu nanti pasti mirip denganmu dan Naruto. Aku harap untuk wajah, anakmu meniru ayahnya yang perfect tapi kalau sifat aku ingin mereka memiliki sifatmu yang baik hati hehehe."

"Hei, apa aku begitu jelek di depan matamu?" tanya Hinata, Ino mengangguk sambil tertatwa . "Hassh, kau ini." Hinata memukulkan guling kearah Ino pelan. Tawa dua sahabatnya meramaikan suasana rumah yang sepi.

ooOOoo

Keesokan harinya….  
Hinata dan Ino sengaja bangun lebih pagi sebelum ayam berkokok, karena sebelum berangkat sekolah, Hinata mengantarkan Ino pulang untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah. Di pagi buta begini Hinata sudah berkutat didapur untuk memasakan sarapan buat Ino dan dirinya. Saat masakan sudah siap, Ino melahap habis sarapan yang ada di depannya begitu pula dengan Hinata tapi baru beberapa sendok Hinata merasa perutnya mual. Sesegera mungkin dia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semuanya.

"Hoekkk….Hoekkk…" Mata Hinata berair karena muntahan yang tak mau berhenti. Ino berdiri dibelakang Hinata sambil mengurut-urut leher sahabatnya.

"Hinata-chan," seru Ino.

"Apa?" jawab Hinata yang membasuh mulutnya dengan air.

"Apakah yang aku katakan kemarin malam itu benar? Jangan-jangan kau hamil," tanya Ino."Hinata-chan, aku tanya padamu apa kau sudah datang bulan?"

Hinata berpiikir keras, dia tersadar seharusnya jadwal datang bulannya itu tanggal lima belas bulan kemarin tapi menginjak tanggal lima belas bulan ini, dia belum juga datang bulan. '_Apakah yang diperkirakan Ino itu benar, apa itu semuanya benar__?'_ batin Hinata.

"Aku sudah telat tiga ming…minggu," jawab Hinata ragu. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan saling berpikir, raut wajah mereka berubah. Ino dan Hinata bersamaan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Hinata-chan, jangan-jangan kau..? sekarang cepatlah kau berkemas, lebih baik kita periksa ke dokter. Cepat!" perintah Ino sambil mendorong Hinata.

" Adakah dokter yang buka praktek dipagi buta seperti ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan banyak bicara, saudara sepupuku ada yang seorang dokter, nanti kita kerumahnya oke cepatlah!"

Mau tidak mau Hinata menuruti perintah sahabatnya. Untung masih ada bus yang beroperasi dipagi buta seperti ini. Ada beberapa kejadian yang membuat Hinata sedikit kesal sama Ino, selama perjalanan menuju Halte Ino menggandeng Hinata erat sekali seolah dia itu wanita lanjut usia yang minta bantuan untuk berjalan, jalanpun juga harus berhati-hati, Ino dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata karena Ino yakin sekali kalau Hinata memang benar hamil.

Kejadian di dalam bis juga sama, saat Hinata akan duduk, Ino juga menasehatinya untuk pelan-pelan, kadang Hinata bingung, yang hamil itu dia apa Ino. Suasana didalam bis sangatlah sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Hinata duduk didekat jendela bis, sedangkan Ino duduk disamping Hinata sambil terus melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Hehehehe aku tidak menyangka kalau kelak kau akan menjadi ibu diusiamu yang masih muda seperti ini." Ino tersenyum jahil, wajahnya memerah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Hei, aku ini tidak hamil, aku yakin ini hanya masuk angin biasa," sergah Hinata.

"Tapi apa masuk angin itu, berkaitan dengan datang bulanmu yang sudah telat selama tiga minggu?" ucap Ino tak mau kalah untuk berargumen dengan sahabatnya, perkataan Ino membuat Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. "Sudahlah Hinata, aku yakin kau itu hamil."

Sepuluh menit sudah mereka menempuh perjalanan, sampailah mereka disebuah klinik kandungan. Ino menggedor-nggedor pintu rumah sepupunya. Tak perlu menunggu lama pintu rumah itu terbuka, terlihat sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut acak-acakan menguap polos didepan Ino dan Hinata. Bisa dipastikan wanita ini baru bangun tidur. Melihat penampilan sepupu Ino, Hinata sedikit tidak yakin kalau dia adalah dokter professional.

"Ino ada apa pagi-pagi datang kemari?"

"Maaf Shizune nee-chan, aku hanya ingin memeriksakan temanku, karena dari tadi dia mual-mual."

Tidak banyak basa-basi lagi, Shizune menyuruh mereka berdua masuk. Hinata dan Ino pun masuk ke sebuah klinik yang jadi satu dengan rumah pribadi Shizune. Lima menit kemudian penampilan sepupu Hinata berubah, rambutnya terlihat lebih rapi setelah disisir dan mukanya juga sedikit segar. Hinata berbaring di ruang pemeriksaan yang sudah disediakan. Stetoskop dokter cantik itu menempel diperut Hinata, raut wajah Shizune terlihat sedikit aneh atau bahkan terkesan kaget, tidak lama setelah itu dokter Shizune menyuruh Hinata untuk turun dari ranjang dan menyuruhnya duduk, tidak ketinggalan Ino juga menemani Hinata duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasansepupu Ino. Entah mengapa Hinata begitu gugup menunggu penjelasan dokter.

"Jadi nee-chan, sebenarnya Hinata sakit apa?" tanya Ino.  
"Dia tidak sakit apa-apa, kondisi kesehatannya tidak ada masalah sama sekali tapi..?"

"Tapi apa dokter?" tanya Hinata tidak sabar.

"Kau hamil. Usia kehamilanmu sudah tiga minggu,"jawab dokter itu singkat.

Mendengar penjelasan Shizune, membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, seluruh darahnya berdesir hebat menuju kepalanya. Dia hamil? Sontak senyum kebahagiaan terlintas di bibirnya, dia benar-benar sangat bahagia setidaknya mulai sekarang dia dan Naruto tidak membohongi nenek lagi. Mulai hari ini dan kedepan,Hinata akan ditemani malaikat kecil yang ada didalam rahimnya. Ini benar-benar kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dinilai dengan apapun. Pikiran dia menerawang jauh tentang Naruto, pasti Naruto sangat senang jika tahu dirinya hamil. Hinata jadi ingat janji suaminya di menara Tokyo dulu, "membuat dirinya hamil" itu janji konyol tapi punya arti yang sangat dalam. Lamunan Hinata buyar ketika dia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengguncang-ngguncang tubuhnya.

"Kyaaaa, aku bilang juga apa, kau itu Hamil. Selamat ya Hinata," ucap Ino mendadak histeris.

"Iya terima kasih, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia hehehe," ujar Hinata malu.

"Hei, Kalian berdua, khususnya kau Hinata. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat gadis hamil diluar nikah sebahagia dirimu?" Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua gadis muda ini yang menurutnnya aneh.

"Nee-chan, apa maksudmu? Siapa yang hamil diluar nikah? Hinata itu sudah menikah dan tentunya dia juga bersuami, jadi kehamilan Hinata ini legal," Ino sedikit memandang Kesalsepupunya yang seenak hati menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Apa Sudah menikah?!" tanya Shizune, kepala sepupu Ino mendadak pusing menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis yang berumur delapanbelas tahun sudah menikah sedangkan dirinya yang usianya hampir tigapuluh tahun belum juga menikah.

ooOOoo

Hinata dan Ino berada di lapangan sekolah, mereka bersiap-siap untuk olahraga tapi Ino melarang Hinata untuk ikut olahraga hari ini karena dia takut Hinata keguguran. Ino yang mengijinkan Hinata untuk tidak ikut olahraga kepada guru. Selain periksa kehamilan ke sepupu ino, Hinata juga memeriksa janinnya melalui USG dan hasilnya, memang ada sebuah bongkahan daging berbentuk bulat yang bisa berdenyut sendiri dan kata sepupu Ino itu adalah Janinnya.

Hinata tidak mau buru-buru memberitahu perihal kehamilannya pada Naruto, dia berniat untuk memberitahu suaminya disaat dia memberikan kejutan ulang tahun pada Naruto tanggal sepuluh Oktober nanti. Selain Hinata yang tidak ikut olahraga, ternyata Shion juga tidak ikut, mengingat kondisinya yang terlihat lemah. Awalnya mereka berdua berjauhan dilapangan sambil melihat murid-murid lain yang olahraga tapi Shion berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hai, Hinata kau tidak ikut olahraga juga? apa kau sakit?" tanya Shion ramah.

"Iya aku tidak enak badan" jawabnya bohong "bagaimana dengan keadaanmu, apa kesehatanmu membaik?" tanya Hinata tidak kalah ramah.

"Sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan bahkan aku merasa kondisiku semakin hari semakin buruk." Shion tersenyum seolah dia menertawakan keadaan dirinya sendiri. "Hinata, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu karena secara tidak langsung sudah merebut Naruto darimu. Apa kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengakui kalau Naruto sudah menikah denganmu, dalam pandanganku tidak ada yang memiliki Naruto kecuali aku." mata Shion berbicara sambil terus melihat Naruto. "Mungkin aku terliht sangat egois, tapi ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahku kan,aku hanya menginginkan seseorang yang aku cintai selalu ada disampingku, karena hanya hal itu yang bisa membuatku semangat untuk menjalani hidup. Bahkan kalau bisa aku dan Naruto juga menikah seperti dia menikahimu."

Hinata shock mendengar pernyataan Shion yang berani itu, apakah perkataan Shion itu mewakili perasaannya yang sesungguhnya atau jangan-jangan selain menginginkan Naruto untuk menemaninya, apa sekarang Shion berniat untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai suaminya. Hinata berharap pikiran ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Jujur aku sangat membencimu dan sangat iri padamu. Aku tak menyangka gadis yang baru mengenal Naruto tapi sudah bisa memiliki Naruto seutuhnya, sedangkan aku yang menemani hidupnya dan menjalin kasih dengannya selama bertahun-tahun hanya bisa memilikinya dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tahu dia selama ini menemaniku, perhatian padaku hanya berdasarkan atas rasa kasihan dan sayang dalam arti teman lama tidak lebih. Disini sebenarnya kau yang telah merebut Naruto dariku, bukan aku yang merebut Naruto darimu."

Shion benar-benarmarah, matanya melihat Hinata dengan pandangan tak bersahabat, Hinata tidak berani membantah kata-kata Shion,Hinata hanya balik memandang Shion, tak sedikitpun Hinata ingin membuat keributan di sekolah hanya karena seorang pria. Tak disangka cairan kental berwarna merahk kehitaman keluar dari lubang sebelahkiri hidung Shion.

"Shion, hidungmu mengeluarkaan darah." Hinata segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan memberikan sapu tangan itu pada Shion, namun Shion menolak, ia mengambil sapu tangannya sendiri, tak ada rasa bersalah dari Shion karena perkataan kasarnya kepada Hinata, Shion semakin benci pada Hinata yang berpura-pura baik padanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak balik memarahiku?Apa karena kau kasihan melihat diriku yang sakit-sakitan seperti ini. Jangan bertingkah baik padaku. Ingat sampai kapanpun Hinata aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Naruto padamu."

Shion berdiri sedikit sempoyonga, baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, tubuhnya. Shion segera berlari mendekati Shion dan mencoba menolongnya.

"Tolong.. tolong, Shion pingsan!" teriak Hinata. Mendengar teriakan Hinata, semua murid berlari kearahnya. Naruto terlihat sangat panik, dia kemudian mebopong Shion ke ruang kesehatan, Hinata pun mengikutinya.

ooOOoo

Sesampainya diruang kesehatan, Naruto membaringkan Shion ditempat yang sudah disediakan, ada dokter khusus yang selalu menjaga ruang kesehatan ini untuk mengobati murid yang sakit. Naruto dan Hinata berdiri melihat Shion yang sedang di periksa oleh dokter. Setelah memeriksa, dokter itu mengatakan kalau memang kondisi Shion sangatlah lemah seharusnya dia istirahat bukan banyak melakukan aktivitas seperti ini. Hinata dan Naruto membiarkan Shion mendapat perawatan dari dokter sekolah. Dua penganti baru ini berjalan keluar, tak jauh dari ruang kesehatan mereka menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding dan berbicara satu sama lain.

"Aku berharap semoga Shion cepat sembuh dari penyakitnya," ucap Hinata pada Naruto.

"Aku Juga berharap seperti itu. Hinata, kenapa kau tidak ikut olahraga apa kau sakit? Sakit apa? Apa sudah minum obat?"tanya Naruto panik sambil memegang dahi Hinata yang tidak panas .

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak ikut olahraga karena aku Ham-Tidak maksudku aku sedang tidak enak badan. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Hampir saja dia keceplosan mengatakan kalau dirinya sedang Hamil, tapi untung kata-katanya bisa di kontrol kalau seandainya dia keceplosan maka rencananya akan berantakan.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu aku lega mendengarnya. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu mengerti, makan yang teratur aku tidak mau kalau kau kenapa-kenapa karena aku mencintaimu," ucap Naruto. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku lapar, Hinata aku ingin kau menemaniku makan. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Tapi Naruto-kun, aku ingin sekali makan buah mangga," ucap Hinata polos.

"Iya, nanti aku belikan setelah pulang sekolah," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Aku maunya sekarang, bukan nanti" Hinata berucap manja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Naruto.

"Tapi Hinata, kantin sekolah tidak menyediakan buah mangga."

"Kantin sekolah memang tak menyediakan mangga, tapi kebun sekolah menyediakan banyak mangga," jelas Hinata.

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata. Dulu Hinata tak pernah memaksakan kehendaknnya jika dia menginginkan sesuatu. Selain permintaan Hinata yang agak nyleneh, sikap Hinata juga seperti anak kecil. Hinata bukanlah tipe gadis yang manja tapi kali ini dia sangat manja. Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sambil berpikir. Benarkah gadis didepannya ini adalah Hinata yang dia kenal?

"Hinata, kau serius?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Sang istri menggangguk cepat. "Kau ingin aku memanjat pohon mangga dikebun sekolah?". Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Huft baiklah, akan aku ambilkan mangga!"

ooOOoo

"Hati-hati Naruto-kun," teriak Hinata dari bawah.

Hinata memberi semangat suaminya yang berjuang melawan ratusan semut merah dipohon mangga demi menuruti permintaan sang istri. Beberapa kali Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dan kupingnya, gigitan semut-semut merah itu terasa panas, perih dan sangat gatal. Naruto perlahan meniti batang besar pohon mangga, dari ujung batang besar yang bercabang, pria bermata biru ini melihat dua buah mangga yang matang. Naruto berusaha menggapai dua mangga matang itu, dan alhasil dia berhasil.

"Hinata-chan, tolong tangkap mangga ini!"

Naruto kemudian melempar satu per satu buah mangga yang matang kepada Hinata. Sett! Hinata berhasil menangkap mangga pemberian suaminya. Hinata tersenyum girang, akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia ingin sekali memakan buah mangga. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto turun dari pohon mangga, ia kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya agar tak ada lagi semut merah yang menggigitnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata. Naruto membalas ucapan terima kasih Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau senang sekarang? Kau mau langsung memakannya disini?"

"Iya, aku juga sudah pinjam pisau dikantin."

"Hinata, kali ini kau terlihat sedikit aneh. Tapi mungkin itu hanya firasatku saja hehe."

Setelah selesai mencari mangga untuk Hinata, mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki menuju kantin dengan bergandengan tangan. Ditengah perjalanan Hinata teringat kembali dengan apa yang dikatakan Shion padanya, kalau Shion ingin menjadikan Naruto suaminya. Hinata sebenarnya takut dengan perkataan Shion, takut kalau hal itu benar-benar akan Shion lakukan. Hinata jadi penasaran kalau seandainya Shion mengajak Naruto menikah apakah dia akan menerimanya?

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau seandainya Shion tiba-tiba mengajakmu menikah disaat kondisinya kritis, dan itu merupakan permintaan terakhir darinya? apa kau akan menerima tawarannya?" tanya Hinata. Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata, pria berambut pirang nan tampan ini menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan beralih memandang Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku? tentu saja aku tidak akan menerimanya," jawab Naruto.

"Tapi itu merupakan hal yang benar-benar Shion inginkan, diakhir hidupnya, apa kau benar-benar tidak akan menerimanya, walaupun ibu Shion memohon dan bersujut padamu?" Pandangan Hinata pada suaminya sangatlah tegas, nyali Naruto sedikit ciut melihat pandngan seperti itu.

"Aku mohon jangan bertanya hal-hal konyol seperti itu padaku Hinata." Naruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia tidak bisa mengatakan "Tidak" tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan Iya. "Hinata, apapun yang terjadi kau adalah prioritas utama dalam hidupku."  
Hinata mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum, Hinata merasa sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Naruto.

ooOOoo

Malampun tiba, Hinata duduk sendirian didepan TV sambil merajut syal berwarna biru untuk hadiah ulangtahun Naruto. Hinata melihat berita tentang artis-artis Jepang salah satunya adalah berita tentangUchiha Sasuke alias Watanabe Shouta temannya, yang akan membintangi salah satu drama remaja terbaru yang berjudul _"__Choco Strawberry.__"_ Didrama tersebut Sasuke menjadi peran utama. Hinata masih tidak menyangka, seorang Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta padanya, padahal banyak sekali artis-artis cantik yang digosipkan dengannya bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan pada publik kalau si artis cantik itu mengagumi dan menyukai Sasuke.

Melihat Judul drama terbaru Sasuke membuat Hinata ingin sekali makan choco strawberry tapi dia tidak tahu harus beli dimana, bagaimanapun caranya Hinata harus makan choco strawberry itu malam ini juga, dia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya ini. Mungkin bawaan dari ibu hamil. Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata bergetar, terpampang nama Sasuke dilayar ponsel.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun ada apa?—Oh iya aku ada dirumah-apa mau kesini?baiklah. Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku memintamu untuk membelikan aku choco strawberry-terimakasih."

Untung ada Shouta jadi dia tidak perlu jauh-jauh keluar untuk beli choco strawberry.  
Sekitar lima belas menit menunggu,Sasuke pun datang. Penampilannya berubah menjadi Sasuke yang tampan, bukan Shouta si kaca mata besar. Hinata langsung menyuruhnya masuk di ruang tengah. Sasuke menyerahkan choco strawberry itu pada Hinata.

"Maaf sudah menyuruhmu, ini uangnya," kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan uang pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, itu aku yang membelikannya untukmu," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Tadi aku lihat diberita, kabarnya kau akan bermaindrama baru ya? Aku harap rating drama yang kau bintangi akan mendapat rating terbaik seperti drama-dramamu sebelumnya hehehe."

"Aku harap begitu. Dimana Naruto apa dia masih dirumahnya Shion?" Hinata hanya mengangguk lemas sambil melahap satu choco strawberry yang dibelikan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah tahu semua masalah antara Hinata, Shion dan Naruto. Karena sejak kejadian yang terjadi disekolah antara dirinya dan Shion, Hinata mulai bercerita, meluapkan segala emosinya pada Sasuke alias Shouta. Hinata merasa kalau curhat dengan Sasuke membuat dirinya lebih baik dan nyaman. Mata Sasuke tertuju ke sebuah syal biru yang dirajut oleh Hinata.

"Kau yang membuat syal ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang syal itu.

"Iya aku yang membuatnya, aku berniat untuk memberikan itu pada Naruto di hari ulangtahunnya,"ucap Hinata, hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

"Apa suasana hatimu sudah lebih baik sekarang?"

"Iya begitulah, semuanya terasa lebih lega ketika aku menceritakan semuanya padamu. Aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih padamu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau seandainya tidak ada kau yang menghiburku saat ini, mungkin aku akan menjadi gila karena beban batin yang harus aku tanggung."

"Tidak usah berterimakasih seperti itu. Kalau aku boleh jujur,hatiku sangat terasa perih dan sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Ingin sekali aku memukul Naruto, karena ia telah menyakiti hatimu, tidak peduli alasannya itu baik tapi kalau harus mengorbankan dirimu aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena aku tidak kuat melihat gadis yang aku cintai menderita seperti ini."

"Ini bukan kesalahan dia , dia hanya ingin membahagiakan Shion itu saja."

"Tapi tidak seharusnya meninggalkanmu sendirian seperti ini dirumah kan. Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa kau tidak terlebih dahulu bertemu denganku dan jatuh cinta padaku. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima hatiku Hinata?"

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Naruto bahkan mencintainya melebihi cintaku pada diriku sendiri," jawab Hinata, ia mengambil syal setengah jadi dan merajut kembali benang-benang itu. Sasuke alias Shouta hanya bisa memandang perih gadis yang dicintainya.

ooOOoo

Dimalam hari yang sunyi dan sepi, di sebuah rumah besar terlihat Naruto berdiri dibalkon rumah sambil meminum secangkir kopi hangat. Mata Naruto tak henti-hentinya memandang bintang dilangit yang bersinar terang. Tangan kanannya meletakkan secangkir kopi itu di meja, kemudian dia merogoh ponsel yang ada disaku celananya. Ketika Naruto membuka layar ponselnya, disana terlihat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum manis. Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat foto itu. Dia sungguh merindukan Hinata, ingin sekali dia pulang tapi tidak bisa karena keadaan Shion yang semakin parah, sedangkan ibu Shion selalu menangis setiap hari karena tak kuasa melihat kondisi putrinya.

Naruto tak tega meninggalkan beliau sendirian dirumah. Naruto menghela nafas, jari jemarinya menekan beberapa tombol diponselnya, lalu ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Hinata _"Apa kau merindukanku?aku harap bertahanlah. Aku mencintaimu__,__" _pesanpun terkirim, lima menit menunggu namun tidak ada balasan dari Hinata. Naruto merenung atas segala perbuatannya selama ini, menurut Naruto dia hanya bisa menyakiti Hinata walaupun Hinata tersenyum didepannya dan didepan semua orang tapi Naruto tahu sebenarnya hati isatrinya sangatlah sakit, Naruto bisa merasakan itu semua.

Ada kesempatan disekolah untuk bertemu dengan Hinata tapi dia tidak bisa leluasa karena Shion yang selalu mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Sasuke terpampang jelas di benak Naruto, mungkin benar, hanya Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjaga istrinya sepenuh hati. Tidak seperti dirinya yang berstatus sebagai suami tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Walaupun begitu Naruto sangat memperhatikan Hinata,Naruto juga sadar jika istrinya sekarang terlihat sedikit gemuk dan terlihat sangat segar padahal tubuh Hinata sebelumnya tidak seperti itu, ini sedikit aneh memang.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Naruto-kun?" suara perempuan dibelakangnya membuat Narutoterkejut, ia mengira kalau itu adalah suara hantu.

"Ternyata kau Bibi, aku pikir itu suara hantu," Ibu Shion tersenyum namun senyuman itu sedikit dipaksakan "apa kau merindukan istrimu?"

"Iya, aku sangat merindukannya walaupun di sekolah aku sering bertemu dengannya tapi aku merasa jauh darinya, aku sangat merindukannya," jawab Naruto.

"Maafkan aku dan putriku karena secara tidak langsung kami memisahkan kalian berdua. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanya ingin putriku bahagia. Dia mau menjalani pengobatan kemoterapi itu karena dirimu, semangat hidupnya kembali karena kau bahkan kaupun tahu kalau Shion tidak berani tidur karena dia sangat takut tidak bisa bangun dan melihatmu lagi, Shion tidak bisa tidur sebelum dia melihat dirimu. Kau benar-benar sangat penting bagi putriku Naruto," ucap ibu Shion panjang lebar.

"Bibi tidak usah berbicara seperti itu, aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan bibi khususnya Shion. Lagipula Hinata baik-baik saja walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana suasana hatinya sekarang. Hubunganku dan Hinata sejauh ini masih baik-baik saja, jadi bibi jangan khawatir."

"Istrimu itu memang memiliki hati mulia. Hal yang dia alami sekarang itu tidaklah mudah, istri manapun juga tidak akan rela kalau suaminya lebih perhatian, menjaga wanita lain daripada dirinya sendiri bahkan tidur dirumah wanita lain. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku bisa bertahan lama seperti Hinata menahan sakit yang aku rasakan. Sekali lagi aku tahu aku salah, tidak seharusnya seperti ini tapi Shion memang sangat membutuhkanmu Naruto-kun benar-benar sangat adalah oksigen bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang separuh nyawanya yang hilang."

"Bibi, aku akann berusaha membahagiakan Shion dan bangkit dari penyakit ini, bagaimanapun Shion adalah seorang gadis yang pernah aku cintai selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan dia seperti ini."

"Aku benar-benar berterima ksaih padamu Naruto-kun."

"Bibi, mungkin seharian besok aku tidak disini tidak apa-apa kan? Aku ingin pulang dan menemani Hinata."

"Tentu, lagi pula aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu bertemu dengan istrimu."Naruto tersenyum dan merangkul ibu Shion.

Hari demi hari Naruto lalui hari-harinya dirumah Shion, walaupun dia sudah lumayan lama tinggal disini tapi dia belum merasakan kenyamanan yang berarti. Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sambil mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Ibu Shion. Terlihat jelas bahwa ibu Shion merasa sangat bersalah pada dirinya dan Hinata. Naruto kasihan karena beliau harus merawat putri satu-satunya pengidap kanker otak seorang diri, hal seperti ini tentu bukan perkara Naruto tertuju pada kalender kecil yang terletak dimeja dekat tempat tidurnya. Tangannya meraih kalender itu, pandangannya tertuju pada angka sepuluh yang merupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Naruto ingin melewatkan hari itu seharian bersama Hinata. Naruto kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

**_To : M_****_y Wife_****  
****_ Hinata apa besok ada waktu, aku ingin kau menemaniku jalan-jalan. Apa kau bisa?_**

Naruto menekan tombol "send" tidak lama kemudian, dia mendapat balasan dari Hinata.

**_From : My Wife_**

**_Iya tentu aku ada waktu. Mungkin aku mengucapkan _****_ulang tahun _****_ini terlalu cepat. Selamat ulang tahun suamiku, aku punya sesuatu yang special untukmu dan aku yakin kau _****_begitu_****_bahagia setelah menerimanya. _****_I love you_****_^__****^  
**

Naruto tersenyum bahagia mendapat balasan dari istrinya, Naruto sekali lagi membalas pesan yang diterimanya.

**_To : _****_My_****_Wife_****  
****_I love you too. Kalau begitu besok kita bertemu di River Center, oke. Sudah malam tidurlah, mimpi indah istriku ^_^ _**

Naruto kemudian segera memejamkan matanya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok. Ingin sekali dia melepaskan semua kerinduan pada Hinata.

ooOOoo

Keesokan harinya…  
Suasana rumah Shion terasa sangat sepi seperti biasanya. Shion duduk termenung memandang dirinya di epan cermin, tangan kanannya menyisir rambutnya secara hati-hati tapi ketika dia melihat sisir yang dipegangnya, banyak sekali rambut yang rontok. Shion tersenyum kecut melihat sisirnya, dia tahu penyakit ini semakin hari semakin parah, tidak hanya itu, dia juga merasakan kalau pintu kematian sudah terbuka lebar untuknya tapi dia tidak tahu tepatnya kapan kematian itu datang menghampirinya. Rambutnya semakin sedikit bahkan sudah terlihat sedikit botak. Mulai hari ini, Shion memakai topi untuk menutupi rambutnya.

Sekarang Shion hanya mempunyai satu impian yaitu bisa menikah dengan Naruto, bisa merasakan menjadi istri Naruto walau sebentar. Hatinya tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang dialami sekarang. Mengingat kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya, Shion hanya bisa memandang dirinya didepan cermin sambil menangis. Tanpa Shion sadari dan tanpa permisi Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya. Shion tidak berkutik, bahkan menoleh kearah Narutopun tidak, namun dia bisa merasakan Naruto mendekat. Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat sedih ketika melihat sisir yang dipegang Shion penuh dengan rambut, matanya juga tidak sengaja melihat kulit kepala Shion yang begitu terlihat jelas. Tangan Naruto reflek mengambil topi yang ada dimeja rias Shion dan memakaikannya.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik kalau memakai topi, sekarang turunlah saatnya sarapan!" ajak Naruto lembut.

"Naruto-kun, apa ada kemungkinan aku akan sembuh dan akan terus hidup?" tanya Shion. Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto trenyuh dan ingin menangis.

"Shion apa yang kau katakan, percayalah kau akan sembuh. Umurmu itu adalah urusan Tuhan, kapan kau akan mati juga urusan Tuhan. Jangan hiraukan apa yang dokter katakan padamu, mereka hanyalah manusia biasa. Tidak semua orang yang mengidap kanker otak berakhir dengan kematian, ada yang sembuh dan menjalani hidupnya seperti semula."

"Tapi prosentase orang yang sembuh itu sangat kecil kan oppa?"

"Shion dengarkan aku, bertahanlah demi ibumu, yakinlah padaku kalau kau pasti akan sembuh dan bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti semula."

Naruto memandang gadis yang ada didepannya penuh simpati, Shion tidak mengatakan apa-apa dia hanya memandang Naruto dengan segenap perasaannya. Bulir-bulir air mata kembali menetes di pipinya

"Naruto-kun, aku mohon peluklah aku," ucap Shion. Naruto menuruti perkataan Shion, dia merasakan Shion memeluknya semakin erat dalam tangis. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Aku mohon temani aku untuk saat ini, aku mohon padamu Naruto-kun."

Naruto tidak mengiyakan permintaan Shion, Naruto terdiam karena dia sudah berjanji [ada Hinata kalau hari ini dia akan pulang dan merayakan ulang tahun bersama istrinya.

"_Maaf untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu Shion_," batin Naruto.

ooOOoo

Pukul 19.00 di River center

Terlihat Hinata tersenyum bahagia diantara orang-orang yang berlalulalang didepannya. Indahnya pemandanga River Center dimalam hari seolah mewakili suasana hatinya, di tambah lagi adanya aliran sungai buatan di depannya menambah kesejukan di hatinya. Tidak jauh dari tempat dimana Hinata duduk ada air terjun kecil yang mengalir dengan indah. Semuanya menjadi lengkap ketika lampu-lampu warna-warni gedung bersinar terang. River Center merupakan taman yang berada di tengah kota, dengan sungai buatan sepanjang 6 km menyusuri pusat kota yang mengalir, serta terdapat jembatan di atasnya.

Sepanjang sungai terdapat lampu warni-warni, serta semburan-semburan air yang memiliki irama tertentu. Benar-benar indah, Hinata sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan suaminya, melepas kerinduannya lalu kemudian memberikan syal buatanya beserta test laboraturium hasil pemeriksaan kehamilannya. Hinata yakin Naruto pasti sangat bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Tak terasa sudah hampir setengah jam menunggu tapi Naruto belum datang , Hinata berpikir postif dan menganggapNaruto masih dalam perjalanan. Hinata menunggu, menunggu dan terus menunggu. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan malam tapi Hinata tidak menyerah, dia yakin Naruto pasti akan datang, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka mengingkari janjinya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, tertulis nama "_My hubby_" di layar ponsel Hinata.

"Halo, Naruto kau dimana? Aku sudah daritadi menunggumu?

"Hinata-chan," Suara Naruto terdengar buru-buru dan suara disekitar Naruto sangatlah berisik. "Maaf aku tidak bisa datang, ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Apa kau masih disana?" di balik telfon Hinata bisa mendengar suara seorang ibu yang menangis histeris bahkan berteriak bersamaan dengan suara roda besi yang menggelinding kasar.

"Iya, aku masih disini. Kau ada dimana? Apa yang terjadi Naruto-kun?"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**SI NARUTO KAGAK PEKA BANGET KALAU ISTRINYA LAGI NGIDAM :3**

**GOMEN ADA KATA2 KOREA YANG NYEMPIL DISITU HAHAH**


	17. Chapter 17

==CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA==

"Halo, Naruto kau dimana? Aku sudah daritadi menunggumu?

"Hinata-chan," Suara Naruto terdengar buru-buru dan suara disekitar Naruto sangatlah berisik. "Maaf aku tidak bisa datang, ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Apa kau masih disana?" di balik telfon Hinata bisa mendengar suara seorang ibu yang menangis histeris bahkan berteriak bersamaan dengan suara roda besi yang menggelinding kasar.

"Iya, aku masih disini. Kau ada dimana? Apa yang terjadi Naruto-kun?"

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 17**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**INI ADALAH CHAPTER TERLEBAY YANG PERNAH ADA.**

**TOLONG DIHARAP DENGAN SANGAT BAGI READER YANG BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENYUKAI FF ALUR SINETRON, HINDARI FF INI ATAU BERHENTI MEMBACA DARI CHAPTER INI, KARENA KEDEPANNYA KONFLIK FF INI AKAN SEMAKIN RUMIT DAN BERTELE-TELE. DARIPADA KALIAN URING-URINGAN KARENA ALUR YANG TAK SESUAI DENGAN APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN TERUS UJUNG-UJUNGNYA NGATAIN SAYA ATAU MENJELEKKAN KARYA SAYA YANG SUSAH PAYAH AKU BUAT. LEBIH BAIK DIHINDARI, OKE hehehe. **

**.**

**.**

**INGAT, FF INI BERGENRE DRAMA. DIMANA ARTI DARI GENRE DRAMA ADALAH CERITA DIMANA TOKOH UTAMA MENERIMA KONFLIK/PERMASALAHAN YANG BERTUBI-TUBI DAN PENYELESAIAN YANG AGAK RUMIT. BIASANYA GENRE INI BISA MEMBUAT EMOSI PEMBACA CAMPUR ADUK.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, terjadi sesuatu pada Shion. Lebih baik datanglah kerumah sakit, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya nanti, aku mohon datanglah aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu aku ingin sekali kesana tapi disini benar-benar kacau. Aku mohon." mohon Naruto. Hinata sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia hanya pasrah dan khayalan indah hari ini tentangya dan Naruto memudar.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana." Hinata menutup telfonya secara perlahan.

Ada rasa kecewa yang sangat besar dihati Hinata, sakit hati yang teramat perih menghinggapi hatinya. Perlahan air matapun keluar dari pelupuk mata indahnya, Hinata tidak bisa menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Kenapa? Kenapa bersama dan bertemu dengan suaminya sangatlah sulit? Kenapa selalu ada cobaan yang mereka hadapi? Kenapa seolah Tuhan tidak ingin melihat dirinya bahagia bersama Naruto?Apa karena dia bukanlah jodoh Naruto yang sebenarnya? Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi dia, yang ingin dia lakukan hanyalah menangis sepuasnya. Dreet…Dreet..untuk kedua kalinya ponsel Hinata bergetar, tertulis nama"Sasuke" diponsel Hinata. Sasuke selalu ada diwaktu yang tepat di saat Hinata membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Halo Sasuke-kun," suara tangisan Hinata terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

_"Hinata, kau kenapa?Kau menangis?Apa kau baik-baik saja?" __t__anya Sasuke__._

"Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Di River Center."

"Tunggulah aku. Jangan kemana-kemana."

Sasuke menepati janjinya pada Hinata, ia bergaya aladirinya sendiri, bukan sebagai menjemput Hinata ditaman, dia dan Hinata berdiri dipinggiran sungai terbesar di Tokyo. Sasuke sedikit tidak nyaman karena ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Pemandangan Sungai dimalam hari juga indah, tidak kalah dengan pemandangan taman sungai buatan ditengah kota yaitu River Center. Mereka berdua berada didekat Jembatan _Rainbow_. Di pinggiran jembatan _Rainbow_ ini terdapat banyak sekali selang. Terkadang Jembatan ini mempertunjukan atraksi air mancur yang luar biasa menakjubkan seperti yang Hinata dan Sasuke lihat sekarang.

Konon katanya jembatan _Rainbow_ menembakkan air mancur itu sekitar 190 ton tiap menitnya. Walaupun atraksi air mancur Jembatan _Rainbow_sangatlah indah dan menunjukan warna pelangi tapi hal itu tidak bisa membuat suasana Hinata kembali baik. Sungai terbesar di Tokyo ini saat dimalam hari sangatlah sepi hanya ada mereka berdua. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Hanya terpaan angin dan suara mobil yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka yang terdengar sangat jelas, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama Sasuke benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? ceritakan padaku? apa Naruto menyakitimu lagi?"

"Dia tidak datang, dia mengingkari janjinya karena terjadi sesuatu pada Shion. Gadis itu ada dirumah sakit sekarang, Naruto menyuruhku kesana. Kadang aku berpikir, apakah Shion begitu penting baginya sehingga membatalkan janjinya padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Shion? Tapi benarkah dia lebih mementingkan Shion daripada aku istrinya? Aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin merasakan kehangatan pelukannya tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengerti," untuk ketiga kalinya Hinata meneteskan air mata. Sasuke meraih wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusap air mata dipipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi, ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu, ada aku yang selalu memperhatikanmu dan selalu ada untukmu. Aku tidak suka cara Naruto memperlakukanmu seperti ini," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Ini bukan kesalahan Naruto, tapi ini sudah takdir antara aku, Naruto dan Shion. Takdir ingin melihat siapa yang bisa bertahan, aku atau Shion. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab semuanya."

Sasuke terdiam, dia menatap Hinata penuh makna begitupula dengan Hinata. Sasuke tak kuasa melihat Hinata bersedih. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan mendekap erat Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke ingin memberi kekuatan pada Hinata, ia ingin Hinata kembali ceria seperti Hinata yang ia kenal dulu. Untuk kali ini Hinata tidak menolak perlakuan Sasuke, Hinata semakin membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang pria tampan berambut hitam pekat itu. Hinata menangis dan terus menangis. Sasuke terdiam, ia hanya bisa membiarkan Hinata menangis dan mengelus-elus rambutnya. Seolah Sasuke menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang menangis dengan belaian tangannya.

Tiba-tiba kilatan cahaya menyambar wajah mereka berdua, sontak membuat Sasuke dan Hinata membuka mata dan mencari sumber cahaya. Ternyata kilatan cahaya itu berasal dari seorang wartawan yang menguntit Sasuke selama beberapa hari ini. Selangkah demi selangkah Sasuke mendekati wartawan itu, langkahnya semakin lama semakin cepat. Si wartawan berjalan mundur dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke.

"Hei,kau,berhenti. Dasar brengsek !"

Tanpa pamit pada Hinata Sasuke berlari mengejar wartawan itu. Hinata terlihat shock, otaknya berpikir keras dengan apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Hinata pun tersadar jika ada seorang wartawan yang memotret dia dan Sasuke saat berpelukan. Detak jantug Hinata tak normal karena ketakutan, dia takut menjalani hari dikeesokan harinya. Pasti cepat atau lambat bahkan hari ini juga foto itu tersebar. Kalau memang terjadi hal seperti itu, bagaimana dengan karir Sasuke nanti? Naruto, nenek atau ibunya yang melihat foto itu. Ingin sekali Hinata ikut mengejar wartawan itu tapi Hinata tak bisa karena dia dalam keadaan hami. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke datang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, wajah pria tampan itu menyiratkan kefrustasian.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana apa kau berhasil menangkapnya?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Sasuke menggeleng , ia tidak sanggup untuk berbicara karena dadanya terasa sesak. "Lalu bagaimana ini?bagaimana dengan karirmu nanti jika foto itu tersebar."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti. Firasatku mengatakan kalau ini merupakan awal yang buruk."

"Sasuke-kun aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya…".

"Ini bukan salahmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku atau karirku nanti. Yang penting adalah pikirkan kondisimu sekarang, pikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika keluargamu mengetahui hal ini. Aku akan mencaritahu siapa wartawan itu, lagipula aku sudah muak menjadi seorang actor yang penuh dengan kepalsuan dalam menjalani hidup dan sangat tidak nyaman dengan lingkungan disekitar kita. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini dan aku rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat."

"Sasuke-kun….."

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi, bukankah kau ada janji dengan Naruto dirumah sakit," ucap Sasuke singkat sambil membuka pintu mobilnya seolah menyuruh Hinata segera masuk. Hinata masuk kedalam mobil lalu kemudian disusul Sasuke.

ooOOoo

Dua puluh menit berlalu, sampailah mereka berdua di rumah sakit tempat Shion dirawat. Sasuke sengaja tidak ikut karena dia akan mengurus dan mencari tahu siapa wartawan itu. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang khawatir dengan kedaan ini tapi Hinata jauh lebih khawatir. Hinata turun dari mobil, ia memandang hampa mobil yang beranjak meninggalkannya. Hinata berdoa semoga semuanya baik-baik saja, Hinata tidak sanggup kalau foto itu benar-benar akan menyebar nantinya. Hinata berjalan menyurusuri koridor, sesekali ia menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan semua bebannya. Langkah kakinya terhenti disebuah kamar, perlahan Hinata masuk ke dalam.

Hinata melihat ibu Shion yang menangis sambil mengenggam tangan anaknya selain itu, Naruto juga terlihat sangat gelisah melihat keadaan Shion yang seperti ini. Selangkah demi selangkah Hinata mendekat kearah mereka, matanya sekarang terpaku pada pergelangan tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban.

"Shion, Jangan tinggalkan Eomma. Bangunlah!" Ibu Shion terus menangis.

Hinata tidak berkomentar apapun, matanya melihat ke arah memberi isyarat pad Hinataagar keluar bersamanya. Sesampainya diluar kamar, mereka berdua duduk di kursi panjang dekat pintu kamar Shion.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Shion?"

"Dia berusaha untuk bunuh diri. Saat aku masuk kedalam kamarnya kondisi Shion sudah tak sadarkan diri dan pergelangan tangannya berlumuran darah," jawab Naruto. "Maafkan aku, karena tidak menepati janjiku padamu Hinata. Kejadian ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku."

"Tidak apa-apa aku bisa menyadari itu Naruto."

Awalnya Hinata marah dengan Naruto, namun sekarang perasaan itu berubah menjadi perasaan kasihan. Hinata tanpa sengaja melihat selembar kertas yang digenggam erat oleh Naruto dengan tangan bergetar. Hinata ingin bertanya kertas apa itu, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara ibu Shion yang memanggil-manggil nama Naruto. Mereka berdua pun kembali kedalam kamar.  
"Ada apa bibi?" tanya Naruto singkat.

"Shion sudah bangun lihatlah," kata Ibu Shion, beliau tersenyum gembira dengan pipi yang penuh air mata. "Shion syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kalau bukan karena Naruto yang menyelematkanmu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kamu."

Mata shion sedikit terbuka, bibirnya yang pucat mengucapkan sebuah kata "Naruto" secara pelan. Ibu Shion yang mendengar itu langsung menanggapinya.

"Naruto?! kau ingin berbicara dengan Naruto," tanya Ibunya. Shion pun mengangguk lemas. Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Shion, duduk disampingnya dan mengenggam tangan kanannya. Kertas yang digenggam Naruto tergeletak disampingnya. Rasa penasaran Hinata menuntunya untuk mengambil kertas itu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?Apa kau tahu kalau aku ingin sekali mati. Aku merasa hidup sekarang atau esok sama saja," kata Shion pelan "Tidak ada gunanya kalau aku hidup."

Hinata tak kuasa ketika melihat isi tulisan dikertas itu. Bukan sebuah kata-kata panjang tapi hanya beberapa huruf yang ditulis dengan darah. Tulisan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah nama suaminya "Uzumaki Naruto". Dari situ Hinata tahu bahwa Shion memang sangat mencintai suaminya atau mungkin cinta Shion lebih besar daripada cintanya kepada Naruto. Ini berbanding terbalik, Hinata mengingat lagi kejadian dimana ia dan Sasuke berpelukan,kalau memang dia mencintai Naruto tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal itu. Hinata bagaikan seorang istri terburuk yang pernah ada didunia ini. Hinata meneteskan air mata setelah melihat tulisan darah dari Shion.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu nak?" ucap ibu Shion.

" Percuma aku hidup ibu, kondisiku selalu seperti ini. Selama hidupku, aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Naruto-kun, Aku tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin karena Naruto sudah menjadi suami orang lain," kata Shion. Baik Ibu Shion, Naruto maupun Hinata kaget mendengar ucapan Shion. Semua bibir terkunci rapat, Naruto merasa semua tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Hinata menghela nafsa dan menatap Shion penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah," ucap Hinata.

Sontak semua pasang mata melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

ooOOoo

Hinata dan Naruto berada ditaman rumah sakit. Naruto berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata atau bahkan terlihat sedikit mencengkram pergelangan tangan pasang mata yang ada di taman itu melihat kearah mereka tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia sangat marah dan kecewa kepada Hinata yang menginginkan Shion menikah dengannya. Naruto tidak berdaya dan tidak tega menolak hal itu secara langsung didepan Shion. SetelahNaruto menemukan tempat yang aman untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, Naruto menghempaskan tangan Hinata dengan kasar, wajahnya terlihat gusar dan merah padam menahan amarah.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu Hinata ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Shion. Lagipula apa kau tidak melihat, kalau Shion sangat mencintaimu. Dia menulis namamu dengan darahnya, apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Aku mencintaimu, apa kau ingin aku benar-benar menikah dengannya? Kenapa kau begitu tega menyuruh suamimu menikah dengan orang lain hah?" bentak Naruto.

"Aku kasihan pada Shion. Apa salahnya kau membuat hidupnya bahagia disaat-saat terakhirnya. Lagipula cinta Shion sangat besar padamu. Jujur aku tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu demi dirimu. Seharusnya disini yang menjadi istrimu bukanlah aku tapi Shion,apa kau mengerti?" Hinata membalas perkataan Naruto dengan bentakan yang tak kalah keras dengan berlinang air mata.

"Ahh, apa katamu membuat hidupnya bahagia tapi dengan mengorbankan pernikahan kita. Menghancurkan sendiri rumah tangga kita. Apa jangan-jangan kau ingin bercerai denganku?kalau itu yang kau inginkan, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menceraikanmu. Apa Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Apa karena ada Sasuke disisimu, selama aku tidak ada disampingmu lalu kau mencintainya dan mencampakanku?"

"Aku juga tidak ingin kita bercerai karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Di menara Tokyo aku berjanji kalau aku akan menemanimu apapun yang terjadi dan aku tidak akan mengingkari itu. Apa kau lupa akan hal itu? Ini sama sekali bukan karena Sasuke, ini karena cinta Shion yang begitu besar padamu mungkin melebihi cintaku padamu."Hinata menatap Naruto penuh ketegasan dan keyakinan sehingga membuat Naruto tidak perdaya lagi untuk membantahnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, apa kau ingin aku menduakanmu hah? jawab aku". tanya Naruto mengguncang-guncang pundak Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata terdiam, dengan diamnya Hinata, Naruto mengerti apa yang diinginkan istrinya. Naruto perlahan melepas tangannya dari pundak istrinya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan akan aku lakukan. Tapi aku harap kau jangan menyesal dengan keputusan ini."

Naruto berjalan menjauh meninggalkan istrinya. Hinata hanya bisa menangis melihat kepergian Naruto. Semua yang direncanakan dari awal oleh Hinata berantakan. Syal yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah tidak jadi diberikan pada suaminya, bahkan hasil USG, kado special untuk suaminya juga gagal. Semua hancur. Tak jauh Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan pelupuk mata yang basah karena menahan jatuhnya air mata.

"Terima kasih atas hadiah ulang tahunku yang menyakitkan ini Hinata." Naruto kemudian berbalik dan pergi menjauh.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat tubuh Hinata lemas. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi panjang, ia menangis dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Menangis karena dia melakukan hal seperti ini. Semuanya terasa berat baginya.

ooOOoo

Keesokan harinya, Hinata masih melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya walaupun ada perasaan was-was dihatinya karena hal yang terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar berharap kalau wartawan itu sadar kalau tidak seharusnya mereka menghancurkan karir Sasuke. Naruto tidak pulang, tentu dia memilih tinggal dan menemani Shion karena dia merasa sangat kecewa dan tersakiti olehnya. Hinata tidak menyangka kalau pernikahannya dengan Naruto akan serumit ini. Selama perjalanan kesekolah, Hinata tidak menemukan adanya Koran atau apapun yang memuat berita skandal tentang Sasuke.

Hinata bernafas lega dengan begini dia bisa sedikit tenang menjalani harinya, dan masalahnya setidaknya tidak bertambah. Selang sepuluh menit menempuh perjalanan, Hinata sudah sampai disekolahnya. Semua pasang mata melihat kearahnya dan sesekali mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain. Perasaan Hinata mendadak tidak enak, dia yakin pasti sesuatu terjadi atau mungkin seluruh sekolah sudah mengetahui sesuatu. Dari kejauhan dua sahabat mereka Ino dan Shikamaru berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Hei, Hinata, apa yang aku lihat itu bohong kan dan itu bukan dirimu kan?" tanya Ino.

"Apa yang kalian katakan, aku tidak mengerti," jawab Hinata ragu, padahal sebenarnya dia yakin kalau itu adalah berita tentangnya dan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau ikuti aku" ujar Shikamaru menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya di laboratorium komputer.

Di dalam lab computer itu terdapat banyak sekali siswa yang datang dan saat Hinata masuk suara bising yang mereka buat mendadak menghilang dan melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan sinis. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar computer. Ia terkejut, memang benar tidak ada berita tentang Sasuke dan dirinya di Koran tapi berita itu menyebar melalui internet. Foto pelukan mereka terlihat sangat jelas dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi ada beberapa foto Hinata yang diambil secara diam-diam. Seperti ada batu besar yang jatuh dikepalanya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, dadanya pun sesak seolah kehabisan nafas.

"Hinata ini bohong kan?" tanya Ino.

"Ini….ini….hanya…." ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya dari belakang. Perlahan Hinata menoleh dan melihat orang itu. Perasaan Hinata semakin tidak karuan karena melihat Naruto yang berdiri dismpingnya, mengepalkan tangannya dan memandang kearahnya geram. Bibir Naruto bergetar hebat menahan amarah. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya seolah dia mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak seperti yang suaminya pikirkan.

"Bagus sekali, jadi ini alasanmu. Aku tahusekarang kenapa kau menyuruhku menikah dengan Shion, ternyata ini semua alasannya. Aku kecewa padamu," kata Naruto. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, membuat Ino dan Shikamaru shock.

"Apa? menikah dengan Shion?!" ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Naruto-kun ini hanya salah paham kejadian sebenarnya….".

"Jangan bicara lagi padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua omonganmu. Sekarang aku benar-benar membencimu." Naruto berjalan Keluar. Kursi yang menghalanginya ditendangnya kuat-kuat sehingga membuat suara keras karena benturan kursi dengan dinding. Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Hei, Hinata tolong ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujar Ino.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari lab computer, dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruang kelas kosong yang sudah tidak terpakai. Hinata duduk, ia terus menundukan kepalanya, dua sahabatnya Ino dan Shikamaru sudah berada didepannya untuk meminta kejelasan perihal ucapan Naruto. Ino benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Hinata, dia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membantunya.

"Katakan pada kami sebenarnya Hinata," Ino lagi-lagi angkat bicara.

Hinata menghela nafas, dia kemudian bercerita apa yang terjadi secara detail tidak ada yang dikurangi atau ditambahi. Ino dan Shikamaru menyimak , mereka tidak mau melewatkan satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. sekitar lima menit lebih Hinata bercerita, baik Ino dan Shikamaru manggut-manggut.

"Jadi seperti itu kronologisnya?" tanya Ino. Hinata mengangguk dan terus saja menangis. Melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, Ino tak tahan lagi untuk tidak memeluk dan sebisa mungkin menenangkan Hinata. "Jangan bersedih lagi, aku dan Shikamaru akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Lalu Hinata, apa Naruto benar-benar akan menikah dengan Shion?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu," jawab Hinata.

"Apa Naruto tahu kalau kau hamil?". Ino terus bertanya sambil memeluk sahabatnya. Hinata menggeleng. "Kau tidak memberitahunya?" Hinata menggeleng lagi.

"Apa, Hinata Hamil!." Shikamaru berteriak keras. Ino melotot kearah kekasihnya. Shikamaru pun kembali duduk dengan tenang. "Wah, ternyata Naruto hebat. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana cara dia melakukannya?"PLAAAAAAK! Ino memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan kuat. Shikamaru meringis kesakitan dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Hei, Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Apa kau gila, sekarangg bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu. Apa kau mengerti!" kata Ino marah. Shikamaru tidak berani membantah tapi bibirnya komat-kamit tak jelas. "Hinata, aku akan berusaha membantumu untuk keluar dari masalah ini."

"Terima kasih Ino."

ooOOoo

Di dalam kelas Hinata duduk sendirian. Walaupun ada Naruto tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau menyapa bahkan melihat pun marahnya Naruto pada Hinata, ketika Hinata masuk kedalam kelas Naruto langsung keluar. Ino dan Shikamaru keluar sebentar karena ada urusan sedangkan Sasuke juga belum datang, atau mungkin dia tidak datang karena masalah rumit ini menimpanya, tentunya dia akan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Semua pasang mata siswi dikelas melihat kearah Hinata. Suasana seperti ini membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba ada tiga orang gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hei, kau Hyuga Hinata. Apa kau gila? beraninya kau memeluk Sasuke?bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya? dia kelas satu sedangkan kau kelas tiga" kata gadis pertama.

"Aku yakin kalau dia yang menggoda Sasuke lebih dulu dan memeluknya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke suka dengan gadis sepertimu," ucap gadis kedua. Hinata hanya diam menerima cacian seperti itu dari teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke mau bermesraan dengan gadis sepertimu? Dasar gadis murahan. Kami penggemar Sasuke sangat membencimu," ujar gadis ketiga.

Sooooorrrrrr! Sekaleng tepung menghujani kepala Hinata. Hinata tidak ada tenaga untuk melawan orang-orang yang semena-mena terhadapnya, padahal dia bukan gadis seperti itu. Hinata membersihkan rambut beserta tubuhnya yang putih karena tepung. Semua teman sekelas tidak ada yang membantu, malah semua pada syik tertawa melihat Hinatadiperlakukan seperti ini. Matanya menitihkan air mata dia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" kata seseorang dengan suara bass yang khas. Semua mata terpana melihat seorang pria tampan berseragam memasuki kelas. Hinata sedikit lega melihat kedatangannya. Pria itu menghampiri tiga gadis yang me-bully Hinata dan menatap mereka sinis.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya gadis ketiga. "Kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolah kami, apa kau pindah sekolaha disini?" wajahnya semu merah karena malu. Tanpa menjawab Sasuke melihatkan nama didadanya. "Watanabe Shouta?"

"Benar tanpa sepengetahuan kalian aku bersekolah disini dan menyamar. Kenapa? Kalian terkejut. Shouta yang sering kalian Bully, Shouta yang sering katakan culun dan masih banyak lagi."Suasana kelas yang tadinya sunyi menjadi berisik karena kehebohan ini.

"Kenapa kalian memeperlakukan Hinata seperti ini?"

"Karena kami tidak suka melihat Hinata menggodamu." jawab gadis kedua.

"Hinata sama sekali tidak menggodaku. Aku yang menggodanya karena aku mencintainya," ujar Sasuke tegas.

Mereka terlihat sangat shock bahkan satu diantara mereka ada yang pingsan. Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan dari tasnya, ia membersihkan rambut dan tubuh Hinata dari tepung. Ino dan Shikamaru datang, mereka berdua terkesiap melihat Hinata yang putih karena tepung.

"Hinata apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Ino panik. Dia tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang pria tampan disampingnya.

"Tadi ada seorang gadis yang menumpahkan tepung ini padanya karena berita yang menyebar," jawab Sasuke sambil terus membersihkan tubuh Hinata.

"Aisshh, mereka benar-benar keterlalu…" kata-katanya terhenti ketika matanya tanpa sengaja melihat pria yang ada disampingnya.

Baik Ino maupun Shikamaru menelan ludah melihat seseorang yang hari ini menjadi hot news di dunia maya atau mungkin sebentar lagi menjadi hot news di media elektronik.

"Kau….kau bukannya Sa..Sasuke" tanya Ino gelapagan.

"Iya be..benar kenapa kau ada disini?" ujar Shikamaru, sebelum Sasuke menjawab mata Shikamaru tertuju pada nama dada Sasuke. "Watanabe Shouta. Jadi kau itu adalah Shouta," ucap Shikamaru membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Iya, maaf aku telah membohongi kalian. Aku memang menyamar agar aku mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti murid lain dan tentunya aku merasa nyaman kalau tidak ada orang yang mengenaliku. Maafkan aku," kata Sasuke. Ino dan Shikamaru hanya bisa melihat Sasuke terbengong-bengong.

_Perhatian untuk murid yang bernama __Hyuga __Hinata dan Watanabe Shouta__, harap segera datang __ke__ruang kepala sekolah. _

Suara sound di dalam kelas terdengar sangat keras. Sesaat Sasuke dan Hinata berpandangan, mau tidak mau mereka harus datang ke ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka dalam masalah besar. Mereka tahu kalau akan mendapatkan sanksi. Hinata beserta Sasuke berjalan secara perlahan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Sesampainya didepan rung kepala sekolah, mereka membuka pintu dan mulai masuk. Didalam ruangan tidak hanya kepala sekolah namun juga guru-guru lainnya.

"Kalian sudah datang, duduklah," ujar kepala sekolah. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata duduk tepat di depan kepala sekolah. Mereka berdua menundukan kepala karena merasa malu dengan kejadian yang sudah mereka lakukan. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan basa-basi. Sasuke, kami pihak sekolah sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu sebaik mungkin. Tapi kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi?kenapa kau bisa ceroboh seperti ini dan lebih parahnya lagi skandalmu menyangkut nama baik sekolah ini. lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Maafkan saya pak kepala sekolah, aku tahu ini kecerobohan saya," kata Sasuke singkat. Mata Kepala sekolah itu sekarang beralih melihat Hinata.

"Dan kau Hinata, apa orang tuamu sudah tahu tentang hal ini?walaupun kamu adalah seorang murid yang agak bandel tapi kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa seragammu putih seperti ini? apa kau di bully oleh murid disini setelah mengetahui kejadian ini." tanya Kepala sekolah.

"Sejauh ini belum tapi saya yakin orang tua saya akan tahu. Masalah di bully aku bisa mengatasinya pak kepala sekolah," ucap Hinata.

"Aku dan semua guru disini sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Kalian berdua tahu kalau sekolah kita adalah sekolah teladan dan terpandang di Negara kita. Hanya karena kasus beberapa orang membuat image sekolah ini buruk dalam sekejap tanpa mempedulikan prestasi yang sudah di capai oleh sekolah kita. Aku beserta guru tidak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi. Kami hanya…".

"Apa bapak akan mengeluarkan kami?" Sergah Hinata.

"Tidak bukan kau Hinata, tapi kami ingin minta maaf pada Sasuke. Kami tidak bisa menerima dia lagi sebagai murid disekolah ini, kami tidak mau ada kejadian macam ini terulang kembali. Sasuke-kun kau lebih cocok bersekolah di sekolah seni, karena disitu kau bisa mengembangkan actingmu dan vocalmu serta…"

"Pak kepala sekolah ini tidak seharusnya…" Sergah Hinata lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Lagipula sebelum bapak mengeluarkan saya, saya berniat untuk mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini karena untuk sementara aku akan pergi ke London. Memulai karirku dari awal lagi dan berlatih di sekolah acting yang ada disana. Maaf kalau selama ini sudah merepotkan kalian, saya juga berterima kasih atas kerja sama guru dan kepala sekolah karena mau membantukumenyembunyikan identitas saya yang sebenarnya. Aku sangat berterima kasih dan minta maaf" Sasuke berdiri lalu kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat kepada semua guru yang hadir di dalam ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun…." kata Hinata namun Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

ooOOoo

Di atas gedung sekolah terlihat Naruto berdiri sendirian melihat pemandangan kota di sekitar sekolah, angin bertiup menerpa wajahnya. Pikirannya mengulang kembali kejadian dimalam ulang tahunnya. Naruto tersenyum pahit, air matanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Hinata dengan mudah menyuruhnya menikahi Shion. Naruto tahu, ternyata demi Sasuke Hinata seperti ini padanya. Foto pelukan itu benar-benar terlihat nyata tanpa rekayasa tapi walaupun begitu Naruto tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan Hinata, sampai detik inipun hatinya masih mencintai Hinata walaupun dia sudah mengoreskan luka yang menganga lebar di hatinya. Ponsel Naruto berbunyi, tertera nama Nenek di layar ponselnya. Naruto tahu kalau nenek ingin bertanya perihal Hinata atau mungkin tentang Shion, dengan berat hati Naruto mengangkat ponselnya.

_"Hei, uzumaki Naruto, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kenapa orang tua gadis bernama Shion datang kesini dan meminta kau menikahi putrinya kenapa ada artikel seperti itu tentang Hinata. Nenek tidak mau tahu, kau dan Hinata harus kerumah nenek sekarang!"_

Tuuutttt. Nenek langsung menutup telfonnya. Naruto tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Drap..drap..drap! terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto menoleh melihat siapa yang datang. Raut mukanya berubah tidak menyenangkan ketika tahu orang itu adalah Sasuke. Melihat wajah Sasuke ingin sekali dia memukulnya.

"Ternyata kau disini. Aku pikir disini tidak ada orang, ternyata dugaanku salah besar." Naruto tidak menaggapi omongan Sasuke, dia terus menatap ke arah lain. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf tentang artikel yang menyebar antara aku dan Hinata. Awalnya aku tidak punya niat untuk melakukan hal itu padanya, tapi melihat Hinata yang menangis karena kau membatalkan janji, membuatku tak tahan untuk menghiburnya," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa menghibur katamu! Apa dalam pikiranmu menghibur Hinata hanya dengan cara seperti itu?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya merah padam menahan emosi.

"Aku ingin sekali memeluknya karena aku mencintainya, tidak peduli dia itu istrimu atau bukan."

BUUUK! Naruto meninju pipi Sasuke sekuat tenaga, hal itu membuat Sasuke tersungkur kelantai dan membuat pinggiran mulutnya berdarah. Sasuke mengusap bagian yang terluka dengan tangannya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing, sedangkan Naruto merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa di tangan kanannya. Sasuke susah payah berdiri walau sedikit sempoyongan.

"Ah, apa hanya sekecil itu kemampuanmu, Uzumaki Naruto? ternyata kau pria yang lemah. Ayo pukul aku lagi, ayo! Apa kau takut!" tantang Sasuke.

"Kau ini benar-benar…".

BUUUK! BUUUK! Naruto memukul Sasuke secara betubi-tubi. Sasuke tidak melawan,ia hanya ingin menebus semua kesalahan yang sudah diperbuat,karena ulahnya, Hinata dibully dan menjadi bahan omongan semua orang di sekolah bahkan di lingkungan sekitarnya. Ini tidak bisa di maafkan, karena sudah membuat orang yang dicintainya merasa tidak nyaman. Naruto dan Sasuke tergeletak dia atas gedung sekolah, mereka terbaring menatap langit yang biru dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Wajah Sasuke memar sedangkan tangan Naruto memerah.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu Naruto, benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan salah paham padanya karena adanya artikel seperti itu. Aku yang memulai semuanya, aku yang memulai memeluknya. Sebelum aku pergi, aku benar-benar minta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu."

"Pergi dan berterima kasih?"

"Iya, untuk sementara aku berhenti di dunia hiburan. Aku ingin bersekolah acting dan music di London. Aku ingin lebih mengasah kemampuanku, dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Aku bereterima kasih karena kau sudah memukulku, karena dengan ini aku merasa sudah menebus kasalahanku yang masuk di antara kehidupan kalian."

"Apa kau berusaha melarikan diri sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku rasa seperti itu", Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto, namun Naruto tidak membalas senyuman Sasuke. Dia merasa kasihan pada Sasuke.

ooOOoo

Hinata duduk bersandar di kaca bis, dengan headphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Lagu mandy moore – only hope menemani kepedihan batin yang Hinata rasakan. Bis yang ditumpanginya sepi, hanya ada dia dan Naruto. Naruto duduk berjauhan dengannya. Sesekali Hinata melihat kearah Naruto namun Naruto sibuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Hinata yakin nenek akan marah besar nanti karena ulah mereka berdua. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai dijalan yang di tuju. Hinata berjalan lebih dulu dariapa Naruto. Dari belakang, Naruto melihat Hinata dengan segenap perasaannya.

Ingin sekali Naruto memeluk dan meminta maaf atas kesalah pahamannya. Ia mengira kalau Hinata menyuruhnya menikah dengan Shion karena Sasuke tapi ternyata dugaanya salah besar. Apapun alasannya Naruto masih sakit hati dengan perkataan Hinata. Tak lama mereka sudah sampai di rumah nenek, Naruto berdiri disamping Hinata tepat di depan pintu, menunggu pintu terbuka. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka,di ruang tamu nenek duduk dengan membawa print out artikel yang lagi menyebar di internet. Hinata dan Naruto ikut duduk, Nenek memandang mereka gusar dan penuh amarah. Selain nenek distu juga ada ibu Naruto dan Ibu Hinata.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku ada apa dengan semua ini" nenek berteriak marah sambil membanting artikel print out skandal Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata sedih dan merasa sangat bersalah. Hinata memohon dan berlutut dihadapan nenek.

"Nenek maafkan aku, ini benar-benar kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Hinata, ia mengatakan hal itu sambil menangis sesenggukkan.

"Minta maaf katamu. Kau sudah membuat malu nenek dan keluargamu secara tidak langsung. Apa pantas seorang wanita yang punya suami berpelukan dengan pria lain di tempat umum hah?! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat itu Hinata, kau itu benar-benar…". Belum sempat nenek melanjutkan perkataanya. Nenek dikejutkan oleh tingkah Naruto yang ikut berlutut di depannya.

"Nenek, ini bukan kesalahan Hinata, sebenarnya ini adalah kesalahanku, aku telah membuat Hinata menunggu selama berjam-jam karena terjadi sesuatu dengan Shion," ucap

Naruto penuh penyesalan.

"Shion? Ah nenek ingat tadi pagi ada seorang wanita datang kesini dan dia mengaku kalau dia Ibu dari Shion. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau kau berjanji akan menikahi putrinya benarkah itu Naruto? Jawab pertanyaan nenek." Naruto mengangguk ragu. "Oh Tuhan, Hinata, Naruto apa yang ada di otak kalian, atas dasar apa kau berjanji menikahi gadis itu, Naruto?!"

"Aku yang menyuruh Naruto untuk menikahi Shion nek." Hinata menoleh ke Naruto begitu juga Naruto. Terbesit rasa bersalah yang besar dari diri Naruto karena dia sempat membenci bahkan marah pada Hinata.

"Shion adalah seorang gadis yang mencintai Naruto lebih dari apapun bahkan mungkin melebihi cintaku padanya. Sebenarnya Hubungan mereka sudah terjalin lama jauh sebelum Naruto datang ke Tokyo nek. Shion mengidap kanker otak. Dia frustasi karena tidak bisa memiliki Naruto, kemudian dia nekat bunuh diri tapi untung Naruto cepat menyelematkan nyawanya. Hanya satu impian Shion, dia ingin menikah dengan Naruto di akhir hidupnya. Aku tidak tega melihat Shion seperti itu dan dengan tulus aku menyuruh Naruto untuk menikahinya. Aku rela di duakan oleh demi kebahagiaan Shion, aku mohon ijinkanlah Naruto Nek."

Nenek tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Nenek mengakui kalau Hinata adalah seorang yang gadis yng sangat kebahagiaan orang lain yang sudah tidak mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk hidup,Hinata rela mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Bukan Hanya Hinata namun cucunya juga seperti itu walaupun dia anak yang suka memberontak ternyata ada jiwa yang lembut di dalamnya, tentunya nenek juga bukanlah orang yang tega melihat penderitaan orang lain, dan dengan berat hati nenek akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengijinkan cucunya menikah lagi. Nenek benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau di usia mereka yang belia akan mengalami masalah serumit ini, terbesit sedikit rasa menyesal karena sudah menikahkan mereka di usia muda.

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Nenek sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi." Nenek berjalan menuju ke kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri, ia kemudian mengatakan suatu hal.

"Aku sangat mencintai Hinata nek, kami sudah melakukan hal selayaknya suami istri. Aku hanya ingin nenek tahu kalau aku hanya mencintai Hinata, kami sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. Mungkin ini tidak membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalah tapi setidaknya kalian tahu kalau aku sudah mencintai Hinata. Dan aku melakukan ini karena permintaan Hinata."

ooOOoo

Malam harinya di Rumah sakit….  
Disebuah kamar dimana Shion dirawat,Ibu Shion sibuk mengepak baju putrinya ditas yang besar, dokter mengatakan kalau Shion sudah bisa pulang karena kondisi fisiknya sudah stabil tapi tidak untuk penyakit kanker otak yang di deritanya. Shion duduk diam dan termenung. Banyak sekali hal yang dilamunkannya, Shion tersenyum ketika tahu kalau Naruto bersedia menikahinya tapi senyum itu hilang seketika ketika dia sadar kalau Naruto sudah tidak mencintainya. Shion merasa kalau dirinya adalah orang yang jahat. Sudah tahu orang yang di cintainya sudah menikah malah dia ingin menikah dengannya juga. Mungkin dia bisa dikatakan perusak rumah tangga orang,

"Shion, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya ibunya.

"Tidak ibu, aku hanya terbayang-bayang wajah Naruto ." jawab Shion.

Tok..tok..tok.. terdengar seseorang mengetok pintu. Ibu Shion pun menyuruh masuk, ternyata orang tersebut adalah Naruto. Melihat kehadiran Naruto, Shion yang tadinya diam dan terkesan sedih, wajahnya mendadak berubah ceria dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Naruto langsung ambil posisi duduk di samping Shion dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Naruto super ramah.  
"Hm, karena kehadiranmu disni semua sakit yang aku rasakan langsung sembuh hehehe" Shion benar-benar bahagia ketika tahu Naruto datang untuk menjemput dan mengantarkan dia kerumahnya.

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk besok karena orang tuaku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu lagi dan membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita nanti, Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Benarkah, kalau orang tuamu ingin membicarakan tentang tanggal pernikahan kita?" Tanya Shion kegirangan. Air matanya menetes bukan karena sedih tapi karena dia sangat bahagia. Naruto hanya mengangguk serta tersenyum ketika menjawab pertanyaan Shion.

"Ibu, Naruto mengundang kita."

"Benarkah itu Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak bohong?" tanya Ibu Shion tak yakin.

"Iya benar bibi aku tidak bohong jadi bersiap-siaplah," ujar Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

Terlihat sekali kalau Shion sangat bahagia. Walaupun Naruto berat melakukan itu semua namun setidaknya dia membuat orang yang sakit bahagia dan mempunyai semangat hidup kembali.

ooOOoo

Sasuke berdiri lengkap dengan setelan jasnya, matanya menatap pemandangan kota Tokyol di kaca jendela rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya adalah apartemennya. Mata Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menelisik semua keadaan di sekitarnya. Hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo, kesibukan kota Tokyo, keramahan dan kelucuan orang Tokyo yang sebentar lagi akan dia tinggalkan dan untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, Sasuke tidak akan bisa melihat hal itu lagi karena dia harus ke London.

Akhir-akhir ini terasa berat baginya, banyak sekali kejadian yang tidak mengenakan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Salah satunya adalah kisah cintanya yang tak berjalan mulus, di saat dia baru pertama kali mencintai seseorang tapi gadis itu mencintai pria lain bahkan sudah menjadi istri orang lain. Banyak sekali pengorbanan yang dia berikan pada Hinata tapi itu semua sia-sia. Perhatian dan kebaikannya tidak merubah perasaan Hinata padanya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan perasaanya.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang pria dewasa secara tiba-tiba. Lamunan Sasuke pun buyar seketika. Wajah pria itu tampak tegang, padahal yang akan menghadapi masalah ini nanti adalah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah siap,_" _jawabnya singkat.

"Aku ingin tertanya sekali lagi padamu, apa kau yakin dengan keputusan ini? tidakkah kau ingin berpikir kembali?" tanya orang itu, dia berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Aku yakin dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusan ini. Mengertilah," ucap Sasuke tegas, pria dewasa itu atau lebih tepatnya manajer Sasuke alias Sasuke hanya bisa menarik nafas lalu membuangnya pelang-pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mengerti. Ini sudah waktunya, ayo kita kesana. Siapkan mentalmu," kata Manajer itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. Yang di lakukan Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Selangkah demi selangkah Sasuke dan manajernya keluar. Mereka sekarang menuju aula utama apartemen mewah yang dia tinggali ini. Sesampainya di depan pintu aula, sebelum membuka pintu itu. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. Sasuke melihat kearah manajernya yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakak sendiri. Manajer itu membalas tatapan Sasuke dan mengepalkan tangan didepan wajahnya. Sasuke tahu isyarat itu. Manajer memberi semangat padanya, Sasuke pun mengangguk.

Kedua tangannya dengan sigap membuka pintu aula. Sasuke di sambut oleh puluhan wartawan yang sudah lama menunggu. Kilatan cahaya dari kamera memenuhi ruangan, matanya agak sakit karena kilatan-kilatan berwarna putih itu. Sasuke tanpa ragu berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Suasana di aula ini sangatlah berisik. Selama karirnya menjadi artis Sasuke baru pertama kali mengadakan konfrensi pers seperti ini. Melihat wartawan yang begitu banyak membuat dirinya gugup dan sedikit salah tingkah namun dia ingat kalau dia harus melewatkan malam ini dengan sukses. Sasuke ini adalah saatnya, tenanglah, batin Sasuke dalam hati.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**WADUH READER SADIS-SADIS AMAT PADA DOAIN SHION CEPAT MATI :3**

**MUNGKIN ADA PERSAMAAN KISAH ANTARA HINATA, NARUTO, SHION DENGAN AISYAH, FAHRI DAN MARIA (AYAT-AYAT CINTA). JIKA AISYAH MEMINTA FAHRI MENIKAHI MARIA SETELAH MEMBACA BUKU DIARY MARIA *MUNGKIN* DAN HINATA MEMINTA NARUTO MENIKAHI SHION SETELAH MELIHAT KENEKATAN DAN BESARNYA CINTA SHION PADA NARUTO. TAPI APAKAH KISAH MEREKA BENAR-BENAR SAMA NANTI? TEBAK SAJA SENDIRI HEHEHE :D**


	18. Chapter 18

==Part Sebelumnya==

Kedua tangannya dengan sigap membuka pintu aula. Sasuke di sambut oleh puluhan wartawan yang sudah lama menunggu. Kilatan cahaya dari kamera memenuhi ruangan, matanya agak sakit karena kilatan-kilatan berwarna putih itu. Sasuke tanpa ragu berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Suasana di aula ini sangatlah berisik. Selama karirnya menjadi artis Sasuke baru pertama kali mengadakan konfrensi pers seperti ini. Melihat wartawan yang begitu banyak membuat dirinya gugup dan sedikit salah tingkah namun dia ingat kalau dia harus melewatkan malam ini dengan sukses. Sasuke ini adalah saatnya, tenanglah. Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 18**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**TOLONG DIHARAP DENGAN SANGAT BAGI READER YANG BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENYUKAI FF ALUR SINETRON, HINDARI FF INI ATAU BERHENTI MEMBACA DARI CHAPTER INI, KARENA KEDEPANNYA KONFLIK FF INI AKAN SEMAKIN RUMIT DAN BERTELE-TELE. DARIPADA KALIAN URING-URINGAN KARENA ALUR YANG TAK SESUAI DENGAN APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN TERUS UJUNG-UJUNGNYA NGATAIN SAYA ATAU MENJELEKKAN KARYA SAYA YANG SUSAH PAYAH AKU BUAT. LEBIH BAIK DIHINDARI, OKE hehehe. **

**.**

**.**

**Ehmm kok banyak yang pesimis dan keliatan sedih beneran baca FF ini, sampai ada yang mau skip ke chapter endingnya aja. Apa ini bukti kalau aku behasil membuat emosi kalian campur aduk? #plaak *kepede-an* hehehe. Apakah kalian masih kuat membaca chapter ini, jika tidak silahkan lambaikan tangan anda ke kamera :P *emangnya dunia lain*. Intinya buat para reader yang udah mau review FF ini, aku makasih banget. Tanpa kalian, aku nggak punya semangat untuk nulis. I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**.**

**.**

**Oh ya rencananya, aku mau tambahin satu chapter lagi. Setelah aku baca lagi kok ada yang kurang. Insyallah FF ini nggak akan bikin kecewa endingnya dichapter 20.  
**

.

.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama. Aku ingin langsung pada intinya dan kenapa saya mengadakan konfrensi pers ini. Masalah artikel itu, saya sungguh minta maaf kepada semua orang khususnya fans saya. Aku tahu karena kejadian ini membuat kalian sedih atau bahkan kecewa, mungkin ada juga yang membenciku. Aku benar-benar minta maafdan itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan saya. Aku melakukan hal itu karena aku mencintainya, aku tidak tega melihat dia sedih dan menangis. Buat para wartawan aku berharap jangan lagi mengusik privasi gadis itu aku mohon pada kalian."

Sasuke berdri lalu membungkukan badan didepan para wartawan. Semua wartawan tercengang melihat Sasuke seperti itu, sejenak para wartawan menghentikan aktifitas sejenak, aula mendadak sunyi namun semua itu tidak bertahan lama. Sasuke kembali duduk, parakamera wartawan mulai kembali mengambil gambarnya.

"Apa gadis itu adalah pacar anda?" tanya salah satu wartawan.

"Dia bukan pacar saya tapi dia sahabat saya."

"Sasuke kami ingin bertanya, benarkah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa anda akan meninggalkan dunia entertaint dan memilih pergi ke luar negeri?"tanya seorang wartawan berkepala botak serta berkaca mata.

"Itu memang benar," ucap Sasuke tegas. Gemuruh omongan para wartawan di aula semakin ramai karena mendengar pernyataan tak terduga. "Benar sekali aku akan meninggalkan dunia entertaint, namun itu hanya sementara. Dan yang lebih penting, aku ke luar negeri untuk bersekolah acting dan memperdalam vocalku. Aku mohon dukungan kalian."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib drama baru anda yang berjudul "choco strawberry", apa anda juga membatalkan kontrak dengan rumah produksi tersebut?" tanya seorang wartawan wanita.

"Iya aku sudah membatalkan banyak kontrak termasuk dengan rumah produksi yang bersangkutan. Untuk saat ini aku ingin memperbaiki acting dan vocalku. Aku hanya ingin dukungan dari kalian semua," ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu apa anda sudah tahu siapa yang akan menggantikan peran anda didrama tersebut?" tanya wartawan wanita itu lagi.

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya dan aku tidak perlu tahu. Aku rasa hanya itu yang aku sampaikan. Maaf kalau anda belum puas dengan jawaban saya. Terima kasih,"ujarnya.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar aula. Di depan pintu, Sasuke sudah ditunggu oleh manajernya. Tiga jam lagi Sasuke akan berangkat ke London. Namun sebelum berangkatdia ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis yang di cintainya.

"Hiroshi-san, aku ingin keluar sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali," tanpa menunggu ijin dari manajernya, Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Hanya satu yang ada satu dipikiran dan hati Sasuke, yaitu Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata. Dia ingin sekali saja bertemu Hinata walaupun itu cuma sebentar. Sasuke menghentikan sebuah taksi, didalam taksi, Sasuke berusaha menghubungi Hinata. Tangannya gemetar ketika Sasuke mulai menekan nomer telfon gadis yang dicintainya.

ooOOoo

Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan antara orang tua Naruto dan orang tua Shion dirumah Naruto. Hinata berusaha untuk menemui mereka walau hanya sebentar. Dia tidak sanggup kalau harus melihat ini semua, ternyata rasa sakit yang dia rasakan lebih sakit dari yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Hinata berusaha tersenyum di depan semua orang namun sebenarnya hatinya menangis. Untuk kali ini Hinata tidak sanggup melihat suaminya ada di dekat Shion dan parahnya lagi menerima kenyataan kalau dua minggu lagi mereka akan menikah. Ini merupakan keputusan dari kedua belah pihak setelah menjalani perundingan selama kurang lebih dua pernikahan ini akan diadakan secara kecil-kecilan hanya antara anggota keluarga saja. Dalam perundingan hari pernikahan tadi, nenek sama sekali tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Orang tua Naruto mengatakan pada Shion kalau nenek sibuk di kantor padahal sebenarnya nenek berdiam diri dikamar.

Hinata berharap sekali bisa keluar dari lingkaran hitam ini, dan dia ingin sekali saja Tuhan membantunya untuk mendapatkan alasan yang tepat agar dia bisa keluar dari rumah. Tak lama setelah itu, sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya, ponsel Hinata tiba-tiba bergetar. Tertera nama Sasuke dilayar ponselnyaa. Hinatapun menjauh dari mereka dan menerima telfon Sasuke.

"_Halo__,_ ada apa?—Sekarang, baiklah tapi dimana? Oh oke." Hinata langsung menutup ponselnya dan berniat menemui Sasuke. Tidak sopan kalau pergi tanpa pamit. "Maaf sepertinya saya harus pergi, ada sedikit urusan."

"Kau mau kemana Hinata? apa yang menghubungimu itu Ino?" tanya ibu mertua.  
Hinata terdiam, otaknya berpikir sejenak. "Iya, tadi Ino yang menghubungiku. Maafkan aku, tapi ini sangat penting." Hinata merasa bukan seorang menantu yang baik karena telah berbohong pada ibu mertuanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati."

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Hinata mengambil mantel dan syalnya lalu ia beranjak keluar dari rumah. Naruto sedikit was-was dengan kepergian istrinya, dia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata. Sejak pertengkaran mereka, dihari ulang tahun Naruto, sampai sekarang mereka berdua tidak pernah berbicara. Hati Naruto terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan yang ia alami.

ooOOoo

Hinata dan Sasuke, berada diatas puncak menara Tokyo. Puncak menara ini terdapat banyak sekali _lock _couple, seperti yang Hinata dan Naruto kunjungi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam diam, mata mereka memandang lurus ke seluruh atap gedung dan rumah-rumah yang bisa mereka lihat. Langit di senja hari tampak cerah dan agak sedikit kemerahan. Anginpun bertiup dengan lembut. Puncak ini terlihat sepi tidak seperti biasanya yang ramai dikunjungi oleh pasangan kekasih, hanya ada sekitar dua atau tiga pasangan. Mereka semua lagi sibuk menulis impian seperti yang dilakukan Hinata dan Naruto.

Melihat semuanya yang disini, Hinata jadi teringat kembali saat kencan pertama dan terakhir dia dengan Naruto. Mengingat itu semua dada Hinata sedikit terasa perih. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit mereka ada di sini namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hinata tidak betah dengan suasana yang canggung dan kaku seperti ini, Hinata akhirnya mengajak Sasuke bicara.

"Sasuke, pemandangan sore hari ini indah sekali bukan? bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya benar-benar indah" jawab Sasuke Singkat namun tanpa ekspresi. Hinata penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke, karena dia keliatan sedih. "Sasuke, kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" ujar Hinata.

"Dua jam lagi aku akan meninggalkan Tokyo, meninggalkan semua kenangan yang sudah aku jalani di kota ini baik itu kenangan pahit atau kenangan manis, tapi sebenarnya ada satu hal yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan yaitu kau Hinata. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, aku ingin selalu ada didekatmu tapi aku tahu kau hanya melihat Naruto, bukan aku. Maaf Hinata alasan dasar dari kepergianku karena aku ingin melupakanmu."

"Sasuke-kun aku…."

"Jangan mengatakan apapun dan jangan protes dengan apa yang aku katakan. Untuk kali ini aku ingin kau mendengarkanku dan mengerti perasaanku," ucap Sasuke tegas.

Hinata diam tak berani mengatakan apapun setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu. Gadis berambut indigo ini mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, dia mengambil sepasang _Lock _couple yang berwarna merah dan biru. Sasuke melihat Hinata tak percaya, dan Sasuke tidak berharap Hinata menyuruhnya untuk menulis janji disini. Hinata mengambil satu _Lock _berwarna biru, lalu ia memberikan itu pada Sasuke.

"Sebelum kau pergi aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaanku?" ucap Hinata dengan menahan tangisannya. Hinata melihat gembok berwarna pink miliknyasecara seksama. "Aku ingin kau menulis sesuatu disni. Kalimat itu seperti ini "_Aku akan segera pulang_" apa kau mengerti?"

"Hei, kenapa kau menyuruhku membuat janji seperti itu, kau mau menjebakku ya?" tanya Sasuke curiga dan memandang Hinata aneh.

"Siapa yang mau menjebakmu. Aku hanya ingin kau menulis kalimat itu, aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Tanpa kau dan aku sadari, kita sebenarnya saling bergantung. Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu Sasuke. Pulanglah setelah semuanya kembali seperti semula, aku mohon." Hinata meneteskan air mata, tangisannya mengiringi kepergian sahabat baiknya Sasuke.

"Aishh, kau ini benar-benar …."

ooOOoo

Tiga hari sebelum pernikahan Shion dan Naruto. Suasana rumah Naruto tergolong ramai daripada kemarin-kemarin namun memang tidak seramai pernikahannya Naruto dulu. Kondisi Shion terlihat lebih baik daripada sebelumnya dan lebih sehat. Akhir-akhir ini Shion banyak sekali tersenyum dan tertawa terlalu berlebihan. Tapi Hinata turut senang melihat kemajuan kondisi fisik maupun psikologi Shion. Hinata sudah berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi dengan rumah tangganya bersama Naruto. Yang jelasHinata akan menjalani semuanya dengan sabar. Seperti biasa, hari ini Hinata menjalani aktivitas sekolahnya.

Shion tidak masuk karena ia sibuk mengurus pernikahannya namun Naruto lebih mementingkan sekolahnya. Hinata, Shikamaru beserta Ino berada dikantin untuk makan siang. Ino memperhatikan sahabatnya secara seksama, di mata Ino Hinata seperti orang yang kurang tidur, hal itu bisa terlihat dari kantong matanya yang menghitam.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? apa kau kurang tidur?" tanya Ino namun Hinata tidak menjawabnya.

"Sepertinya, dia tidak baik-baik saja honey," ujar Shikamaru.

"Hinatajangan diam seperti ini. sebenarnya kau kenapa?"ucap Ino lagi.

"Tiga hari lagi Naruto dan Shion akan menikah," jawab Hinata lemas.

"APAAAAAA!"Suara Ino dan Shikamaru menggema diseluruh ruang kantin. Semua mata sontak melihat kearah mereka. "Bagaimana bisa secepat ini mereka menikah?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ini keinginan Shion dan ibunya. Ahh, ternyata sakit sekali disini." Hinata menepuk-nepuk dada dengan tangannya. "Aku pikir sakitnya tidak akan seperti ini, ternyata dugaanku salah. Jujur aku sedikit menyesal telah mengijinkan Naruto menikah dengan Shion. Benar-benar sakit tapi aku harus menerimanya karena aku yang memulai semua ini."

Untuk ratusan kalinya Hinata menangis. Semua yang dijalaninya begitu berat. Dagu Ino bergetar menahan amarah melihat sahabatnya yang terpuruk seperti ini. BRAAAK! tiba-tiba Ino berdirim kedua tangannya menggebrak meja begitu kuat.

"Ini benar-benar tidak bisa di maafkan. Aku akan membantumu, dan aku akan bertindak, " ucap Ino penuh semangat.

"Hei, honey, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan ini semua. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini Hinata."

Ino berlari menjauh dari Hinata dan Shikamaru. Ino terus berlari dan berlari, dia berusaha mencari Naruto di kelas, di toilet pria namun Naruto tidak ada disana. Ino teringat sesuatu, Naruto suka sekali bermain basket saat jam istirahat, jadi Ino memutuskan mencari Naruto dilapangan. Ternyata dugaannya benar, Narutoasyik bermain basket. Ino sebenarnya sadar kalau dia tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusan rumah tetangga orang walaupun itu sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi kalau Hinata diam saja dia akan tersiksa dan sakit hati secara terus menerus. Ino berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan tanpa permisi. Matanya yang tajam terfokus pada Naruto dan ia pun terus berjalan. Tak lama kemudian ino sudah ada di depan Naruto. Naruto terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Ino yang tiba-tiba.

"Hei, Ino, kau ini menganggetkanku saja," protes Naruto.

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu," tanpa harus menunggu persetujuan Naruto, Ino menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya menjauh dari keramaian.

"Ino, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Apa yang aku dengar itu benar? kalau dalam waktu tiga hari kedepan kau akan menikah dengan Shion. Jawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Ino garang.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"Naruto memandang Ino, tatapan mata Ino berubah menjadi tatapan yang menakutkan seolah dia tidak suka jika Naruto terlalu banyak basa-basi. "Itu..iya tiga hari kedepan akan menikah dengan Shion. Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Iya, aku keberatan sangat keberatan. Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu, kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menolaknya dan memikirkan perasaan Hinata walaupun Hinata yang memintamu?" ucap Ino.

"Aku sudah menolaknya tapi Hinata terus memaksaku. Aku sakit hati dengannya apa lagi setelah aku tahu tentang skandal Sasuke dan Hinata. Walaupun Sasuke mengatakan padaku kalau dia yang memeluknya, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih sakit hati. Aku adalah manusia biasa bukan seorang malaikat yang selalu berbuat baik. Sampai kapanpun tidak akanada orang yang bisa memahamiku termasuk Hinata. Kau siapa? bukan berarti karena kau sahabatnya lalu kau ikut campur dalam masalah ini."

"Apa katamu? oke terserah kau mau berbicara seperti apa, aku hanya ingin kau mengerti Hinata, perasaannya juga. Semenjak kejadian itu kau tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara, kenapa karena kau sakit hati? Kau sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya Hinata waktu kau membatalkan janji tiba-tiba dan lebih mementingkan Shion. Setidaknya kau jangan bersikap seperti itu padanya, itu akan membuatnya tertekan dan berpengaruh pada bayi yang dikandungnya!" Ino meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Tubuh Naruto seolah membeku seketika. Apa yang dimaksud Ino? bayi yang dikandungnya? Apa Hinata hamil sekarang? Tidak mungkin, kalau memang benar kenapa Hinata tidak memberitahunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sedikit lemas.

"Hah, Iya aku lupa kalau kau tidak tahu tentang ini. Hinata hamil, umur kehamilannyaa sudah berjalan satu bulan. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini padamu tapi ini sudah terlanjur. Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Aku yakin kau pasti terkejut dan pasti kau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"ujar Naruto, cairan bening sudah membasahi pelupuk matanya.

"Dia ingin mengatakan hal itu disaat hari ulangtahunmu. Tapi kau tidak datang, kau mengingkarinya karena Shion. Dan ketika dia tahu keadaan Shion yang mencoba bunuh diri hanya karena kau dan penyakitnya, Hinata merasa kasihan dan ingin sekali membuatnya bahagia itu alasan kenapa dia tidak memberitahmu sampai sekarang. Kalau kau tetap menikah dengan Shion tolong jangan lupakan Hinata." Ino kemudian pergi tanpa pamit.

Naruto seperti ditampar, seolah dia menjadi pria terkejam didunia. Naruto mulai tersadar bahwa dirinya sangatlah egois. Dia orang yang lebih menuruti amarahnya dari pada hati nurani. Naruto bingung harus bagaimana? Naruto ingin bertanya langsung pada Hinata perihal khamilannya. Naruto Tahu Ino pasti tidak bohong namun dia merasa belum puas kalau belum menyakan secara langsung pada Hinata. Tapi sepertinya bukan di sekolah tempat yang cocok untuk membahas hal ini, lebih baik dirumah saja, batin Naruto. Jujur perasaan Naruto kali ini campur aduk, antara senang dan bersalah. Senang karena Hinata mengandung anaknya, bersalah karena bersikap acuh pada Hinata karena egonya.

ooOOOoo

Pulang sekolah hari ini agak malam, karenamendadak salah satu guru menginginkan jam tambahan karena nilai ulangan semua murid tidak ada yang bagus. Naruto tidak sabar ingin segera berbicara secara langsung dengan Hinata. Satu jam berlalu, jam pulang pun tiba. Naruto tidak berniat membicarakan masalah ini dijalan raya walaupun ia melihat Hinata, dia harus sabar. Hinata melangkah jauh di depan Naruto, pria bermata biru ini tak henti-hentinya memandang punggung Hinata penuh arti.

Naruto tidak mau kehilangan jejak Hinata, dia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Hari ini Naruto seharusnyapulang kerumah nenek untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Tapi dia tak mau memikirkan itu semua, pikiran Naruto hanya tertuju pada Hinata, sampai-sampai Naruto tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Disekitar rumah pribadi Naruto dan Hinata, terlihat begitu sepi jadi Naruto merasa ini waktu yang paling tepat. Naruto berlari kecil ke arah Hinata. Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu jika Naruto daritadi mengikutinya.

"Hinata, aku ingin bicara denganmu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata menolah ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat Naruto berdiri tegak lengkap dengan seragamnya.

Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi setiap jengkal tubuh Naruto, termasuk rambut pirangnya yang indah. Mata birunya melihat Hinata penuh arti, dia sangat merindukan gadis ini, dia begitu menginginkan gadis ini dan dia ingin memeluk gadis ini. Tak ada yang lebih berarti selain Hinata dan keluarganya. Hinata memandang Naruto bingung, kenapa sang suami tiba-tiba ada disini.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disni? Bukankah kau seharusnya pulang ke rumah nenek?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku Hinata, apa benar kau hamil?" tanya Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**  
**MAAF KAYAKNYA CHAPTER INI KEPENDEKAN :3 *Sungkem ma reader***

**.**

**.**

**KHUSUS BUAT SALAH SATU READER, AKU TAK TAHU KALAU DALAM MENULIS ITU ADA ISTILAH SENIOR DAN JUNIOR. AKU BARU TAHU ADA HAL SEPERTI ITU? APA HANYA PENULIS SENIORKAH YANG BOLEH MENCIPTAKAN BANYAK KONFLIK DALAM CERITANYA? AKU EMANG AUTHOR BARU DI FF-NET TAPI AKU SUDAH MENULIS FANFICTION SEJAK TAHUN 2010 TEPATNYA FANFICTION TENTANG K-POP (SHINee)**

**AKU JUGA BUKAN AUTHOR BARU YANG SOK SENIOR. AKU NGGAK TAHU "SOK SENIOR" ITU KAMU LIHAT DARIMANANYA? **

**SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH. **


	19. Chapter 19

===Part Sebelumnya===

Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi setiap jengkal tubuh Naruto, termasuk rambut pirangnya yang indah. Mata birunya melihat Hinata penuh arti, dia sangat merindukan gadis ini, dia begitu menginginkan gadis ini dan dia ingin memeluk gadis ini. Tak ada yang lebih berarti selain Hinata dan keluarganya. Hinata memandang Naruto bingung, kenapa sang suami tiba-tiba ada disini.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disni? Bukankah kau seharusnya pulang ke rumah nenek?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku Hinata, apa benar kau hamil?" tanyaNaruto.

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 19**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**TOLONG DIHARAP DENGAN SANGAT BAGI READER YANG BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENYUKAI FF ALUR SINETRON, HINDARI FF INI ATAU BERHENTI MEMBACA DARI CHAPTER INI, KARENA KEDEPANNYA KONFLIK FF INI AKAN SEMAKIN RUMIT DAN BERTELE-TELE. DARIPADA KALIAN URING-URINGAN KARENA ALUR YANG TAK SESUAI DENGAN APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN TERUS UJUNG-UJUNGNYA NGATAIN SAYA ATAU MENJELEKKAN KARYA SAYA YANG SUSAH PAYAH AKU BUAT. LEBIH BAIK DIHINDARI, OKE hehehe. **

**.**

**.**

Tenggorokan Hinata tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Hinata berpikir darimana Naruto tahu perihal kehamilannya . Hinata sudah Berusaha menyembunyikan rapat-rapat tanpa ada orang yang mengehtahuinya kecuali Ino dan Shikamaru. Otaknya berpikir kembali dan dia menemukan sesuatu, dia ingat kalau Ino tadi marah-marah lalu meninggalkan Hinata dan Shikamaru begitu saja. Hinata yakin bahwa Ino yang mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto. Hinata tak langsung menjawab, matanya terpaku pada mata biru Naruto. Rintik hujan semakin rapat, hujan deraspun tak terelakan lagi.

Butiran-butiran hujan mulai membasahi baju mereka. Hinata menitikan air mata dan melihat Naruto penuh arti. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia menangis, ada suatu kelegaan besar yang menghinggapi relung hati Hinata, akhirnya sang suami mengetahui kehamilannya. Air mata Hinata yang berlinang dipipi putihnya, bercampur jadi satu dengan butiran air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Suara petir menggema, membuat suasana diantara mereka semakin terasa pilu. Langit seolah ikut menangis melihat kisah cinta mereka. Bibir Hinata bergetar hebat menahan rasa sedih yang bergejolak didadanya, hanya mata indah Hinata yang bisa menggambarkan kesedihan ini. Tap..tap…tap…, Naruto selangkah demi selangkah mendekat ke arah Hinata.

Naruto berhenti sejenak, memandang wajah cantik hinata yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Keduanya saling terpaku, Hinata bisa melihat jelas kesedihan Naruto yang menggenangi mata birunya. Pandangan Naruto sedikit kabur karena air mata yang menghalangi kejelasan penglihatannya. _Greb_, Naruto memeluk Hinata erat. Semakin lama pelukan Naruto semakin erat melebihi sebelumnya. Pria tampan berambut pirang ini begitu bahagia setelah mengetahui kehamilan Hinata.

Dia menjadi seorang ayah, iya dia akhirnya menjadi seorang ayah. Tak peduli diusianya yang masih muda ini, tak peduli apa kata orang, Naruto bahagia akhirnya ia akan mempunyai seorang anak. Hinata sudah tak bisa lagi menahan suara tangisnya. Dibalik dada Naruto, Hinata menangis histeris. Dia sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana meluapkan kepedihan dihatinya selain menangis. Pelukan Naruto bukan semakin meredakan Hinata namun semakin membuat Hinata ingin menangis.

"Jika kau hamil kenapa kau tak memberitahuku Hinata?" tanya Naruto sedih. Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, gadis cantik ini hanya bisa menangis dan menangis dibalik pelukan hangat suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Aku akan membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Shion jika kau mau." Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto secara perlahan. Mata indahnya menatap wajah tampan suaminya dengan perasaan bimbang.

"Jangan lakukan itu Naruto-kun. Berilah kesempatan Shion bahagia, bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang pernah mengisi hari-harimu selama bertahun-tahun. Shion lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku. Walaupun memang ada sedikit penyesalan dari dalam diriku, tapi itu tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan pengorbanan Shion untukmu."

"Hinata bisahkah kau menjadi orang jahat sekali saja?" ucap Naruto frustasi. Hinata terkikik mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa menjadi orang jahat Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata. Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan melepaskan Hinata. Wanita yang dicintai Naruto hanyalah Hinata, bukan yang lain.

Hinata dan Naruto tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka. Orang itu terkejut dan membekap mulutnya setelah mengetahui kehamilan Hinata. Shion menangis dalam diam, kerongkongannya terasa sakit karena menahan tangis. Cairan bening tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipi mulusnya. Shion berjalan mundur dan menjauh dari mereka. Kaki Shion gemetar, ia tak sanggup lagi melangkah setelah mendengar semuanya. Shion baru sadar kalau Hinata begitu peduli padanya dan merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri adalahorang yang egois dan tidak punya perasaan karena berusaha merebut suami orang lain. Langkah kaki Shion lunglai menyusuri setiap jalan yang dia lalui.

Kaki Shion gemetar seolah tidak tahan dengan semua beban yang dia terima. Tangannya terus menerus mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya, wajahnya yang putih memerah karena menahan tangisannya. Butiran hujan menambah kepiluan yang ia rasakan. Shion tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Langkah apa yang harus dia lewati, tapi dia juga tidak mudahmelepaskan Naruto dari genggamannya. Apalagi upacara pernikahanya dengan Naruto sudah dekat.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dan semuanya harus berjalan sesuai rencana," batin Shion.

ooOOoo

Tiga hari kemudian, dihari pernikahan Shion dan Naruto …

Di rumah Naruto sudah banyak sekali orang namun hanya sekedar keluarga besar antara kedua mempelai. Tidak ada rekan kerja nenek atau siapapun. Banyak sekali orang yang menggunjing Naruto, karena dia masih muda tapi sudah berniat untuk memiliki dua istri, padahal orang-orang tersebut tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setiap mendengar perkataan seperti itu Naruto hanya diam, dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan omongan orang, biarlah mereka menganggap dia pria yang tak punya hati.

Di sebuah kamar yang dihiasi bunga mawar. Shion terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin yang berwarna putih. Pernikahan Naruto kali ini berbeda dengan pernikahannya yang sebelumnya, dulu Naruto mengusung pernikahan tradisional Jepang, tapi pernikahan keduanya mengadopsi pernikahan ala barat. Shion sangat menginginkan acara pernikahannya diadakan secara modern karena menurut dia menggunakan upacara tradisonal prosesnya lebih banyak dan agak terlihat sungguh memepesona, Make up-nya sangat naturalis dan cocok untuk kulitnya.

Shion memandang dirinnya, di dalam cermin. Jika diperhatikan lagi kantong mata Shion sedikit menghitam. Selama beberapa hari terakhir dan pasca kejadian dirumah pribadi Naruto itu, membuat Shion tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan sesuatu. Terlihat seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya, tak lain orang itu adalah Hinata yang membawa nampan berisikan air putih, dan roti bakar. Hinata sengaja menyiapkan sarapan untuk Shion karena dia tahu dari tadi pagi Shion belum makan. Gadis berambut ungu kehitaman itu meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan didekat tempat tidur.

"Shion, sebelum acara pernikahan dimulai sarapanlah terlebih dahulu," ucap Hinata, ia langsung keluar dari kamar Shion tanpa mau berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hinata, apa kau membenciku?" tanya Shion singkat, langkah Hinata terhenti mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Shion. Perlahan Hinata membalikan badan dan memandang Shion.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu ? Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu," jawab Hinata.

"Benarkah, tapi aku sudah merampas semuanya dari dirimu, kebahagiaanmu bahkan suamimu. Apa sedikitpun kau tidak membenciku?jangan berlagak baik Hinata, apa kau bersikap seperti ini karena kau ingin membuatku merasa bersalah padamu, begitu?"

"Shion, aku sama sekali tidak punya pikiran seperti itu. Sudahlah lebih baik kau siap-siap." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi.

"Gadis bodoh!," seru Shion. Hinata terkejut dengan perkataan Shion tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing tentang hal itu. Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan langkahnya. "Benar-benar gadis bodoh," lirih Shion dengan senyuman sinis dibibirnya. Sepeninggal Hinata, ibu Shion datang untuk melihat persiapan putrinya.

"Shion apa kau sudah siap? Cepatlah turun semua orang sudah menunggumu," ucap Ibu Shion sambil membelai pipi mulus putrinya.

"Baik Eomma" senyum Shion.

"Apa kau siap? Apa kau juga merasa gugup?"

"Iya, aku benar-benar gugup, detak jantungku terasa semakin cepat hehehehe."

"Ibu mengerti, dulu sebelum menjelang detik-detik pernikahanku dengan ayahmu. Ibu merasakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Jangan khawatir semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Ibu Shion mencoba menenangkan. "Ibu keluar dulu, cepatlah siap-siap." Shion pun mengangguk dan Ibunya pun pergi.

Sebelum Shion keluar dari kamarnya, Shion memejamkan mata sejenak, otaknya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Seolah dia ingin meyakinkan sesuatu yang ada dalam hatinya, sesuatu yang ingin ia jawab jujur melalu hati nuraninya bukan pikirannya. Perlahan Shion membuka matanya, ia memandang lekat-lekat dirinya dalam kaca. Gadis cantik berambut pirang ini kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membuangnya secara perlahan dan mengangguk pelan.

"Yosh, ini adalah keputusanku. Maafkan aku, aku tak akan merubah keputusan ini."

ooOOoo

Ruangutama rumah Naruto sudah dipenuhi oleh para undangan. Naruto sudah berdiri menanti kedatangan Shion. Hinata terlihat sangat cemas, Ino dan Shikamaru berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis berambut kebiruan itu.

Shion berada didepan pintu aula, tanganya bergetar. Shion mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Shion ingin sekali menangis tapi sekuat tenaga dia menahannya. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanya, entah makian apa yang akan dia terima nanti, Shion tak pedulia. Bagi Shion ini merupakan keputusan terbaik dalam hidupnya tak ada kesempatan dua untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Dengan segenap keyakinananya, Shion menarik daun pintu dengan kedua tangannya, spontan semua orang melihat kearahnya.

Suara berisik diantara para undangan berubah menjadi sunyi setelah kehadiran memandang tak percaya kea rah gadis canti berambut pirang ini. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto berdiri dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, namun Ibu Shion tersenyum bangga melihat putrinya. Bola mata Shion melihat semua undangan secara bergantian. Secara perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto, matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang lengkap dengan tuxedo putihnya. Semua undangan saling berbisik satu sama lain, namun Shion tidak peduli apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangnya. Tanpa ragu dia berdiri di samping Naruto, melihat semua undangan dengan tatapan tegas.

"Shion, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto keheranan, namun Shion hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Shion menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara pelan. Seolah Shion ingin kembali meyakinkan dirinya.

"Aku membatalkan pernikahan ini!" ucap Shiontegas. Bisikan semua orang semakin terdengar jelas ditelinga Shion. Shion yang sekarang berbeda sekali dengan Shion yang sebelumnya. Bukan gaun pengantin yang ia kenakan, namun baju sederhana, T-shirt berwarna putih, rambut panjangnya yang tergera karenatak lagi di sanggul, make up yang ada di wajahnya juga bersih.

"Shion…." panggil Hinata.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf kepada semua undangan karena kekcauan yang aku buat hari ini, terlebih lagi untuk Hinata dan Naruto aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah menghalangi kalian bedua, membuat kalian bertengkar, membuat kalian terpisah. Selama aku hidup aku ingin membahagiakan orang lain, bukan membuat orang lain sakit hati dan menangis karena kebahagiaanku," Shion diam sejenak sambil menatap Hinata. "Aku banyak belajar dari Hinata. Aku sadar kalau penyakitku bukanlah suatu alat untuk memperoleh kebahagiaan, penyakitku bukanlah alat untuk mendapat simpati atau belas kasihan dari orang lain. Tapi penyakitku adalah alat untuk menjalani hidup yang lebih bermanfaat, peduli dengan orang lain dan menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi," ucap Shion dengan senyum manisnya. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya bahkan air mata itu menetes di t-shirt putih yang ia kenakan.

Semua orang tercengang mendengar perkataan Shion, semuanya bertanya penyakit apa yang Shion maksud. Namun menurut Shion tidak perlu semua orang tahu tentang penyakit yang dideritanya. Ibu Shion melihat putrinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, beliau perlahan berjalan mendekati Shion. Sang ibu terlihat merangkul dan mengelus-ngelus pundak putrinya, tersenyum bahkan sesekali mengangguk Ibu Shion sangat senang dan bangga dengan keputusan Shion ini. Nenek Naruto, orang tua Naruto, bahkan Ibu Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan sikap Shion yang berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Hinata, kemarilah," Seru Shion. Hinata melangkah ragu mendekati Shion. Hinata merasakan pelukan dari Shion. Pelukan itu semakin lama semakin erat. Pelukan layaknya seorang sahabat dan saudara kandung. Hangat, itulah yang Hinata rasakan. "Maafkan aku, kalau selama ini aku telah jahat padamu. Hemmm, aku harap kau bahagia dengan Naruto-kun. Jagalah Naruto-kun demi aku Hinata."

Shion melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Hinata. Mata Shion beralih melihat kearah para undangan yang memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Shion menyunggingkan senyum, melihat semua orang didepannya membuat Shion yakin bahwa apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah benar. Nenek Naruto yang awal mulanya begitu acuh padanya bahkan melihatpun enggan, sekarang beliau sedikit peduli pada Shion bahkan terkesan dengan sikap Shion. Inilah kebahagiaan sebenarnya, dimana kita bisa melihat orang disekitar kita tersenyum. Tak ada yang lebih indah didunia ini selain membuat orang terdekat kita bahagia.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, tenang saja kalian datang tidak sia-sia, aku memutuskanuntuk merubah acara pernikahan ini menjadi acara pesta untuk merayakan kehamilan Hinata yang sudah menginjak usia satu bulan. Ayo nikmati pesta ini."

Semua orang masih diam ditempatnya masing-masing, kaku seperti patung. Hinata berpikir darimana Shion tahu kalau dia hamil. Ino dan Shikamaru tiba-tiba bersorak dan bertepuk tangan lalu diikuti oleh orang disekitarnya. Tepuk tangan para undangan bergemuruh diruangan besar ini.

"Ayoo kita berpesta, Woooo!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Yeee, kita berpesta untuk kehamilan Hinata" ujar Ino.

Ino dan Shikamaru berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Berkat tanggapnya Ino dan Shkamaru, suasana pun mencair dan kembali terlihat normal. Para undangan berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah tersedia dimeja. Shion tersenyum puas melihat usahanya dan membahagiakan orang yang ada disektiar. Beginilah akhir dari kisah cintanya, Shion ingin mengembalikan suratan takdir yang sudah Tuhan rancang untuknya, Hinata dan Naruto. Shion berjalan dan berkumpul bersama keluarga besar barunya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nenek. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya nenek berbicara pada Shion, ini membuat Shion terharu. Bahagia sekali nenek mau berbicara padanya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja nenek. Aku senang sekali nenek akhirnya bicara padaku," ucap Shion.

"Maafkan nenek, karena selama ini mengabaikanmu," Nenek merasa sangat bersalah pada Shion. Tak seharusnya dia berbuat seperti itu pada Shion. Sabagaimanapun kita membenci seseorang alangkah baiknya jika itu tak kita tunjukan kepada orang lain.

"Aku mengerti nek. Ini memang kesalahanku jadi wajar kalau aku menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari nenek."

"Aku benar-benar bangga denganmu Shion," ucap Ibu Shion tiba-tiba, beliau memeluk putrinya dengan tetesan air mata.

"Hinata, apa benar kau hamil?" tanya Ibu Hinata pada putrinya. Hinata mengangguk ragu dan tersenyum malu. "Hei, Kau ini benar-benar. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami Hinata?" tanya Ibu Hinata sambil memukul pelan lengan putrinya.

"Aduh, Ibu sakit. Aku tidak memberitahu karena ada alasannya," ucap Hinata.

"Alasan apa…?"

"Hinata, setelah acara, nenek ingin sekali memberi pelajaran kepadamu karena nenek tahu kalau kalian membohongi nenek tentang kehamilanmu dulu, apa kau mengerti?!" ucap Nenek tegas.

"Ba…Baik..nek" jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Dan kau juga cucuku!"

"Aku kenapa nek?" tanya Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang blo'onnya.

"Nenek juga ingin memberi pelajaran padamu, karena kau sudah berhasil membuat Hinata berbadan dua hehehehehe," ucap nenek bercanda, sontak semua orang tertawa termasuk Shion dan Ibunya. Semuanya dilalui dengan Indah dan menyenangkan. Inilah kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Bukan kebahagian sendiri namun diatas penderitaan orang lain.

ooOOoo

Semua orang menikmati pesta ini, pesta pernikahan berubh menjdi pesta perayaan kehamilan Hinata. Sasuke tidak datang karena dia sudah berangkat ke London beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto melihat Shion dari kejauhan, dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Shion karena tidak bisa membalas cintanya. Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Shion yang asyik berdiri sambil meminum jus orange di balkon rumah. Shion memandang bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang di langit malam yang gelap. Shion merasa hidupnya jauh lebih bermakna daripada yang dulu.

"Shion, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang. Naruto-kun lihatlah bintang itu, sinarnya sangatlah terang, tanpa bintang, langit dimalam hari tak tampak indah. Aku ingin menjadi bintang di orang sekitarku, membuat mereka bahagia setiap melihat diriku."Kata Shion sambil menunjuk bintang dilangit.

"Hari ini kau sudah menjadi bintang untuk semua orang disni, sinarmu sangatlah terang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas semuanya yang kau berikan padaku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mengambil langkah seperti ini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengucapkan rasa terima kasih itu, Shion."

"Naruto-kun sudahlah, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku lebih senang melihat kau bahagia dengan Hinata. Lagi pula sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ayah. Hanya satu permintaanku Naruto,jangan pernah lupakan aku, ingatlah aku walau aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini."

"Shion kenapa kau….?"

"Kenapa aku berbicara seperti ini, karena akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kematian sangatlah dekat denganku. Aku bisa merasakan itu Naruto, tapi aku meminta pada Tuhan untuk memberi kesempatan padaku, agar aku bis berbuat baik lagi pada orang lain dan emnebus tidak tahu, apakah Tuhan akan mengabulkan permintaanku atau tidak. Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang baik, jadi jangan sekalipun kau menyakitinya. Dia banyak menderita karena ulahku. Aku benar-benar malu padanya, sehingga aku tidak puas kalau hanya mengucapkan permintaan maaf hanya dengan kata-kata. Aku minta maaf pada kalian berdua." Shion menatap Naruto begitu dalam. Sampai ajal menjemput pun Shion akan tetap mencintai pria tampan berambut pirang ini."Naruto-kun maukah kau memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia kemudian memeluk erat Shion. Mungkin dengan pelukan ini akan membuat Shion semangat menjalani hidup lagi. Naruto merasakan bahu kanannya basah. Shion berusaha menahan tangisnya sebisa mungkin, Shion tidak ingin jika Naruto melihatnya atau mendengarnya menangis. Sayangnya, Naruto tahu semuanya namun dia pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Shion, berbahagialah mulai skarang," ucap Naruto dalam hati.

**xxxMarriagexxx**

_Delapan bulan kemudian_….

Delapan bulan sejak kejadian itu,banyak sekali hari-hari yang mereka lalui. Enam bulan yang lalu Naruto, Shion, Hinata, Ino dan Shikamaru lulus sekolah dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan diterima di universitas favorit masing-masing. Mereka menjalani kehidupan sebagai mahasiswa. Naruto melanjutkan pendidikan di Universitas Tokyo jurusan Bisnis dan manajemen karena dia adalah generasi penerus perusahaan neneknya, Shikamaru dan Ino satu kampus dengan Naruto. Shikamaru mengambil jurusan kedokteran sedangkan Ino tertarik dalam bidang keperawatan. Universitas Tokyo adalah univeritas negeri yang terkenal di Tokyo. Hanya siswa pintar yang bisa masuk kesana. Selama disekolah dulu, Naruto, Ino, dan Shikamaru memang terkenal dengan kepandaian mereka yang diatas rata-rata. Sedangkan Hinata kuliah di Universitas Maeda jurusan psikologi, menariknya ia satu kampus dan satu kelas dengan Shion. Mereka berdua bersahabat baik, Hinata sangat senang karena sampai detik ini Shion masih bisa melawan penyakit ganas yang dideritanya.

Hinata dan Shion asyik mengerjakan tugas kuliah di perpustakaan. Mereka ibarat kacang dan kulit yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Kemana-mana selalu berdua, bahkan dikamar mandi kampus pun berdua. Shion seperi bodyguard Hinata, dia siap siaga untuk menjaga Hinata karena usia kehamilan Hinata yang sudah menginjak sembilan bulan. Bahkan pola makan Hinata, Shion yang mengaturnya. Ia tahu Hinata adalah seorang yang ceroboh, jadi hal-hal sekecil apapun harus diawasi. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sesuatu aneh yang bergerak dalam perutnya. Perutnya sakit luar biasa.

"Aduh, Shion, perutku sakit sekali. Sepertinya aku akan melahirkan, rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari perutku," erang Hinata sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Apa, melahirkan?! Tunggu sebentar Hinata, aku akan memanggil ambulans!" Shion terlihat begitu panik. Ia menekan tombol diponselnya dengan tangan gemetar. "Halo-ambulance, tolong cepat datanglah ke Universitas Maeda, ada seorang ibu yang akan melahirkan, cepatlah!"

Tak hanya Shion yang panik namun penjaga perspustakaan dan pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain juga ikut panik. Mereka mencoba untuk menolong Hinata. Shion lagi-lagi memencet tombol ponselnya, ia menghubungi Naruto yang tengah sibuk kuliah seperti halnya ia dan Hinata. Tuut….nada sambung ponsel terdengar beberapa kali, namun Naruto masih belum juga mengangkat telfonnya. Shion mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto, syukurlah kali ini mengangkat telfonnya.

"Naruto _baka_, kenapa kau baru mengangkat telfonku sekarang?!" protes Shion yang terkesan berteriak dan sedikit marah pada Naruto.

_"__Hei, aku baru saja selesai ujian. Ada apa kau menelfonku?" tanya Naruto bingung. _

"Istrimu akan melahirkan, ambulance akan menjemput Hinata di kampus. Cepat kau pulang dan temani istrimu dirumah sakit!"

_"__Apa, melahirkan?! Baik aku akan ijin ke dosen. Terima kasih Shion kau sudah menjaga Hinata."_

Tut…Naruto menutup ponselnya begitu saja. Shion sedikit kaget, karena Naruto mematikan telfon begitu kasar. Tapi Shion memakluminya, yah begitulah seseorang jika panik. Tak lama suara sirine ambulans menggema diseluruh area kampus. Para perawat dengan sigap membopong Hinata, mereka membaringkan Hinata diranjang beroda besi yang bisa bergerak. Hinata terus mengerang kesakitan, sakitnya melebihi sakit hati. Lebih baik Sakit hati daripada rasa sakit yang seperti ini. Selama di dalam ambulans Hinata terus mengerang kesakitan, Shion bingung dan panik. Dia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Arrghhhhh, Shion perutku sakit sekali. Eggh!" Hinata mengerang. Tangan kanannya memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Shion erat-erat.

"Aduh bagaimana ini. Hinata tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan secara perlahan." Hinata ikut instruksi Shion. "Iya benar seperti itu, lakukan secara terus menerus!"

"Arrgghhh sakit!"

"Tenanglah Hinata, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah sakit," ucap Shion panik.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Huaaaahhhhhh akhirnya, pertanyaan Reader terjawab sudah tentang kejelasan hubungan Shion, Hinata dan Naruto. Ya seperti itulah, dan besok adalah chapter terakhir. Tak ada konflik di Chapter selanjutnya. Masih berharap Shion cepat mati? Hehehe.  
aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang nungguin FF ini dimalam hari, bahkan ada yang pasang alarm segala. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. I LOVE YOU ALL**


	20. Chapter 20

=Part Sebelumnya=

"Arrghhhhh, Shion perutku sakit sekali. Eggh!" Hinata mengerang. Tangan kanannya memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Shion erat-erat.

"Aduh bagaimana ini. Hinata tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan secara perlahan." Hinata ikut instruksi Shion. "Iya benar seperti itu, lakukan secara terus menerus!"

"Arrgghhh sakit!"

"Tenanglah Hinata, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah sakit." Ucap Shion panik.

**MARRIAGE / CHAP 20**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**~Sedikit curhat~**

**Demi mendapatkan feel cerita di chapter ini, aku sempet-sempetin browsing di internet tentang proses persalinan kayak gimana, terus membaca beberapa kisah suami saat menemani istrinya melahirkan. Jika chapter ini nggak kerasa feelnya maklumilah karena saya sendiri belum pernah merasakan hal itu hehehe. Maaf baru update soalnya tadi malam aku ketiduran, ngetiknyapun juga belum selesai. Gomen banget ya hehe**

**. **

**Wuaah ada yang ini mau menyimpan FF ini di PDF. Tentu saja saya mengijinkan. Aku nggak nyangka kalian semua sangat menyukai FF ini. Bahkan komentar kalian semua panjang-panjang, itu menunjukan bahwa kalian benar-benar membaca dan menyimak cerita ini dengan seksama. Terima kasih kawan J**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berlari pontang panting menuju rumah sakit yang Shion tunjukan dipesan singkatnya. Naruto terbiasa berangkat kuliah dengan sepedah kayuhnya. Naruto mempercepat kayuhan dikakinya. Ditengah perjalanan dia harus dihadang oleh macetnya lalu lintas karena ada kecelakaan. Naruto tak mau menunggu lama, ia menerobos diantara mobil yang terhenti dijalan. Beberapa orang marah pada Naruto yang dianggap kurang sopan namun Naruto tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Hinata, karena Hinata sangat membutuhkannya disaat seperti ini. Untunglah jarak rumah sakit yang Shion tunjukkan dengan kampusnya tak begitu jauh. Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Naruto menggeletakkan begitu saja sepedanya tanpa dijagang terlebih dahulu.

Naruto kemudian berlari menuju ruang khusus ibu dan anak, seperti yang ditunjukan Shion sebelumnya. Naruto mencari-cari ruang pasien bernomor 88, tak lama ia menemukan kamar dimana istrinya dirawat. Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengehmbuskan nafas pelan, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dimana Hinata berada. Pria tampan berambut pirang ini, sudah membayangkan hal-hal negatif, ia pasti melihat banyak darah dimana-mana. Naruto tak tahu apakah ia kuat menemani Hinata saat melahirkan. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu tanpa ragu. Ternyata hal-hal buruk yang ia bayangkan sama sekali tidak ada. Hinata terbaring lemah, disana ia ditemani oleh Shion, nenek, ibu Naruto dan Ibu Hinata. Naruto berpikir anaknya sudah lahir, namun ketika ia melihat Hinata, perutnya masih membesar.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata. Naruto berjalan cepat mendekati Hinata, ia menggenggam erat tangan kanan Hinata.

"Tenanglah Hinata, aku akan menemanimu. Tapi kenapa tidak ada dokter disini?"

"Ini baru kontraksi awal Naruto-kun, jadi setiap sepuluh menit sekali rasa sakit itu akan muncul. Dokter dan suster sedang mengambil peralatan persalinan. Mereka akan memberi tahu kita jika bayinya sudah waktunya keluar. Aku takut Naruto-kun."

"Jangan takut, kau akan baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto berusaha memberi ketenangan pada Hinata.

Naruto mencium kening Hinata lembut, jari jemarinya mengelus pipi putih nan mulus istrinya. Pria pirang tampan ini tersenyum hangat pada Hinata. Melihat senyum Naruto, membuat hati Hinata nyaman dan tenang. Rasa takut itupun sedikit menghilang.

Seperti yang diketahui bahwa kontraksi mulai datang secara teratur dan leher rahim relatif akan membesar. Itulah awal proses dari persalinan. Kontraksi yang dirasakan Hinata semakin lama semakin kuat dan dalam waktu yang lebih dekat. Mulai dari sepuluh menit sekali hingga akhirnya satu menit sekali. Naruto mencoba membuat Hinata tetap rileks dan tenang serta menanamkan pemikiran positif mengenai kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Sesekali Hinata mengerang kesakitan, wajahnya pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin.

"Naruto-kun, kau mau kan menemaniku selama proses melahirkan?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu harus Hinata, Naruto harus mendampingimu, karena "ulahnya" kau jadi seperti ini. Senang bersama, susah pun juga harus ditanggung bersama," celetuk Shion dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Hassh, kau ini, tentu saja aku akan menemani Hinata jadi jangan khawatir."

Naruto mengelap keringat Hinata, tangannya tak pernah lepas dari tangan sang istri. Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga menjadi objek penderitaan pelampiasan Hinata, disaat kontraksi yang sakitnya tak terkira, ada dorongan dari dalam diri Hinata untuk memukul bahkan menonjok seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang menjadi korban tonjokan Hinata. Naruto begitu sabar menerima penganiayaan dari Hinata untuk saat ini. Ia hanya bisa mengelus dada bahkan sesekali mencoba menghindar dari pukulan istrinya.

Kontraksi leher rahim Hinata sudah melebar hingga sepuluh sentimeter atau sering disebut dengan pembukaan sepuluh. Kemungkinan bayi yang dikandung Hinata akan turun dan memasuki tahapan selanjutnya, yaitu tahapan mendorong bayi untuk keluar. Pembukaan kesepuluh ini membutuhkan waktu sekitar empat sampai delapan jam. Itu semua tergantung dengan matang tidaknya leher rahim seorang wanita. Sang dokter memberi tahu anggota keluarga bahwa sudah waktunya sang bayi keluar dari rahim ibunya. Di dalam ruang persalinan, dokter hanya ditemani satu perawat dan menganjurkan sang suami untuk menemani istrinya melahirkan. Pasalnya, dokter dan suster hanya siap merawat satu pasien, yakni sang istri. Jika si suami pingsan saat melihat darah, itu akan menyulitkan bukan?

"Apa anda kuat, yakin dan bisa menemani istri anda melahirkan?" tanya dokter pada Naruto. Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Iya saya yakin dan kuat dokter," ucap Naruto, disisi lain Hinata terus meraung kesakitan. Genggaman tangan Hinata dipergelangan tangan Naruto semakin kuat.

"Baik kita mulai proses persalinannya sekarang!"

Naruto mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda mengerti. Asisten dokter atau yang sering disebut perawat ini mulai mengeluarkan alat-alat persalinan. Pria bermata biru safir ini memandang ngeri kearah alat-alat tersebut, seperti gunting, pisau, alat penjepit dan beberapa peralatan lainnya yang terbuat dari besi. _Mau diapakan istriku?_ batin Naruto. Takut dan cemas itulah yang Naruto rasakan dihari kamis, tanggal 5 desember 2011. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Naruto. Di samping itu, Naruto tak tahu apakah dia benar-benar kuat menahan ceceran darah bercampur lendir yang keluar dibagian dari vital Hinata seperti yang di katakan pada dokter.

Hinata mencoba mendorong kuat-kuat bayi yang ada dirahimnya. Ia meremas kuat tangan Naruto. Selama satu menit Hinata mencoba menarik nafas, memejamkan mata dan berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Mata Hinata terpejam, mulutnya mengerang dan keringat yang membasahi sekujur Hinata. Naruto bingung luar biasa, ia hanya bisa menyemangati Hinata. Perempuan cantik bermata lavender ini menangis karena kesakitan. Saking sakitnya, Hinata melampiaskan rasa sakit itu ke suaminya.

Ia mencubit, menampar, memukul, bahkan menjambak-jambak rambut Naruto. Terdengar kata "Aduh" yang keluar dari mulut Naruto akibat jambakan bertubi-tubi dari istrinya. Rambut Naruto sudah tak jelas arahnya, berantakan bahkan ada beberapa helai rambut yang rontok. Ingin sekali Naruto memprotes kepada Hinata atas tindakannya, namun dia ingat, ini proses persalinan jadi sebagai suami ia harus bersabar bahkan lebih tenang daripada Hinata.

"Egghhhh….aaaaaaaarrrgggggghhhhhhhhhh!" Hinata teriak histeris disaat mencoba mendorong keluar anak pertamanya.

"Terus….terus…., iya bagus, terus…terus. Sebentar lagi bayinya akan keluar," sang dokter perempuan ini sangatlah sabar dan nada bicarapun rendah. Dokter ini terlihat sangat tenang. Ketenangan sang dokter seolah menjadi obat dari ketegangan Naruto, entah kenapa hati Naruto terasa sejuk mendengar nada bicara beliau.

"Hinata sayang, kuatlah, dorong pelan-pelan. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam langsung keluarkan pelan-pelan. Jangan khawatir ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu. Kita berjuang sama-sama ya," ucap Naruto penuh ketenangan. Semangat yang diberikan Naruto seolah menjadi obat bius sebagai penghilang rasa sakit bagi Hinata.

"Iya bagus,,, sebentar lagi nona,, terus…terus"

"Arrrghhhhhhhh!"

Sebuah lengkingan tangisan memecah ketegangan didalam ruangan. Dokter dan perawat terlihat begitu lega, apalagi Naruto. Beban sebesar seribu ton yang ia bawa tiba-tiba lenyap. Ini sungguh luar biasa. Naruto mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya, pria tampan ini tak kuasa menahan air mata. Dokter langsung menggendong bayi Hinata yang masih berlurmuran darah segar.

"Kau hebat sayang, anak kita sudah lahir," ujar Naruto.

"Selamat, anda melahirkan seorang putra," ucap dokter senang.

Dokter itu mendekatkan sang bayi dengan ibunya. Namun sebelumnya, dokter menyuruh Hinata untuk membuka kancing baju pasiennya. Hinata mengikuti perintah dokter, terlihat dua bulatan besar didada Hinata. Naruto sedikit malu, wajahnya memerah ketika melihat bagian terseksi dari istrinya yang tak tertutup sehelai kain pun. Dokter kemudian meletakan bayi di dada Hinata tentunya bayi ini sudah dalam keadaan bersih, beliau memerintahkan Hinata dan Naruto untuk membiarkan bayi ini mencari asi ibu tanpa bantuan sekitar satu sampai dua jam. Hal ini disebut dengan _Inisiasi dini_. Ada lima tahapan dalam inisiasi dini.

_Pertama_, tiga puluh menit pertama bayi akan istirahat siaga, sesekali ia melihat ibunya dan menyesuaikan dengan lingkungan. _Kedua_, dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh sampai empat puluh menit, bayi akan mengeluarkan suara, melakukan gerakan menghisap dan memasukkan tangan kemulut. _Ketiga_, bayi akan mengeluarkan air liur. _Keempat_, kaki bayi akan menakan-nekan ke perut ibu untuk bergerak ke arah payudara. _Kelima_, bayi akan menjilat-jilat kulit ibu, menyentuh putting susu ibu dengan tangannya, menghentak kepala kedada ibu, menemukan puting susu, menjilat, membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan mulai menyusu pada ibunya.

ooOOoo

Naruto begitu bahagia melihat jagoan kecilnya sudah bisa bergerak dan mencari sendiri puting susu ibunya. Tentunya bayi Hinata bisa melakukan kelima tahapan itu dengan baik. Bagi Naruto tak ada yang lebih bahagia daripada ini. Ini merupakan anugrah yang tak terkira dari Tuhan. Rambutnya pirang seperti ayahnya, sedangkan matanya sama persis dengan mata Hinata. Tak hanya Hinata yang merasakan kelelahan secara fisik namun Naruto juga mersakan hal yang sama. Naruto mencium lembut kening Hinata, tak ada wanita sempurna didunia ini kecuali Hinata. Sang Dokter keluar dari kamar Hinata sedangkan suster menunggu proses inisiasi dini selesai kemudian bayi akan dibawa di ruang khusus bayi, anggota keluargapun sudah diperbolehkan masuk. Nenek, ibu Naruto, ibu Hinata dan Shion menyambut suka cita kehadiran jagoan kecil dikeluarga mereka.

"Kyaa Hinata, selamat ya atas kelahiran putra pertamamu. Dia tampan sekali seperti Naruto," ucap Shion.

"Akhirnya aku memiliki seorang cicit," ucap nenek bangga.

"Syukurlah Hinata, kau melahirkan dengan selamat." Rasa khwatir ibu Hinata sudang menghilang.

"Selamat ya menantuku, kau membuat keluarga kami semakin berarti."

Hinata hanya membalas ucapan-ucapan orang terdekatnya dengan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki. Ia merasakan bahwa jagoan kecilnya berhenti menyusu, putranya tertidur lelap didadany, imut sekali.

"Naruto-kun, dia terlihat tampan sepertimu," ucap Hinata sambil mendekap hangat sang putra pertama yang masih menyusu.

"Matanya juga indah seperti matamu, Hinata," kata Naruto , ia mengelus-ngelus lembut kepala jagoan kecilnya.

Si Suster tersenyum pada Hinata, ia kemudian membawa bayi Hinata ke ruang khusus bayi. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Hinata tak mau berpisah dengan putranya, namun itu adalah prosedur yang harus dilakukan jika bayi mereka ingin tetap sehat. Hinata menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya, khususnya Naruto. Tanpa Naruto, dia tak bisa menjalani masa-masa sulit seperti itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa namanya, Naruto?" tanya Ibu Naruto pada putranya.

"Eh, nama? Aku belum berpikir ke arah sana," jawab Naruto.

"Aku juga belum menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita. Lebih baik kita beri nama apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pada suaminya.

"Kei…Uzumaki Kei. Kei dalam bahasa Jepang memiliki arti dilindungi,keburuntungan dan Kebijaksanaan. Nama adalah doa, jadi aku berharap putramu dilindungi oleh Tuhan disetiap langkahnya, menjadi pribadi yang bijaksana dan orang yang selalu beruntung. Kau tahu Hinata, keberuntungan bisa mengalahkan apapun. bagaimana menurutmu Hinata-chan?" tanya Shion.

Hinata dan Naruto memikirkan sejenak ide dari Shion. Tak lama dua pasang ayah dan ibu baru ini mengangguk secara bersamaan sambil tersenyum. Shion sangat bahagia, Naruto dan Hinata menerima nama pemberian darinya. Mereka adalah sepasang insan yang luar biasa karena mereka mau menerimnya sebagai sahabat setelah rentetan kejadian rumit yang ia ciptakan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Jika Shion mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada Naruto dan Hinata, ia begitu malu bahkan sampai detik ini Shion masih menyalahkan diri sendiri. Shion sangat bahagia memiliki orang-orang hebat disekitarnya khsusunya ibu, dari merekalah Shion sanggup menjalani penderitaannya.

ooOOoo

Tiga hari pasca melahirkan, Hinata sudah dijinkan pulang. Hinata dibantu oleh Nenek, mertuanya dan ibunya sendiri untuk merawat Kei. Semakin lama Kei yang berambut pirang seperti Naruto ini terlihat semakin lucu dan menggemaskan. Setiap pagi Naruto selalu menggendong jagoan kecilnya ini dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Hinata juga menjalankan perannya sebagai ibu dengan baik. Ibu cantik ini selalu memberi asi untuk Kei secara berkala, ia tak ingin putranya minum susu instan yang mengandung banyak zat pengawet. Di malam hari yang indah ini, Hinata dan Naruto tidur didekat putra kecilnya. Tidur Kei sangat lelap karena dia diantara dekapan orang tuanya. Naruto memandang Kei penuh arti dan diliputi rasa besyukur begitu besar kepada Tuhan.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka, diusiaku yang muda ini, aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah," ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga merasakan hal seperti itu. Ini seperti mimpi, tapi ini memang kenyataan yang kita jalani sekarang. Lihat anak kita lucu sekali kan, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm, dan kau adalah wanita terhebat didunia. _I love you_, Hinata."

"_I love you too_, ayahnya Kei."

ooOOoo

Hari-hari Hinata dan Naruto lewati dengan status sebagai ayah dan ibu. Perkembangan Kei cukup baik, berat badannya mulai bertambah, terus dia juga mulai aktif menggerak-gerakan kaki dan tangannya. Sesekali Kei tertawa setiap Naruto dan Hinata menggodanya. Sepasang ibu dan ayah muda ini selalu menciumi pipi putranya yang chubby disetiap waktu. Hari ini Naruto pergi kuliah seperti biasa, selain kuliah Naruto juga menjalankan perusahaan nenek. Hinata masih dalam masa cuti, jika tak ada teman sama sekali Shion siap menemani dan merawat Kei. Walaupun bukan darah dagingnya namun Shion begitu menyanyangi putra mantan kekasihnya. Sampai detik ini perasaan Shion kepada Naruto tak pernah hilang, namun Shion sudah bisa menerima jalan takdirnya. Shion menggendong Kei penuh kasih sayang, ia mondar-mandir diruang tamu. Hal itu Shion lakukan agar Kei tetap tenang dan tidak menangis. Hinata sibuk memasak, maka dari itu Shionlah yang mengambil alih Kei.

"Hinata, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu?"tanya Shion.

"Luar biasa, tapi terkadang kau akan bingung jika bayimu menangis."

"Apa Kei sering menangis?"

"Terkadang ia menangis, dan itu terjadi setiap malam hari. Pernah beberapa kali aku dan Naruto begadang karena berusaha menenangkan Kei."

"Sepertinya menjadi orang tua itu merepotkan," ucap Shion.

"Tidak jika kau menganggap itu sebagai hiburan bukan sebuah beban."

Shion tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Tiba-tiba pandangan Shion tak jelas kepalanya sangat pusing. Secepat mungkin Shion membaringkan Kei di box bayi. Ia duduk sejenak disofa, Shion duduk dan sedikit beristirahat agar rasa sakit dikepalanya hilang. Tes..tes..tes…, setetes darah segar keluar dari salah satu lubang hidungnya. Kepalanya semakin lama juga semakin terasa sakit, sangat sakit sehingga ia tak sanggup lagi menahannya. _Gyuut_, shion akhirnya pingsan.

"Ya tuhan, Shion…Shion…!" teriak Hinata.

ooOOOoo

Diruangan yang kental dengan bau obat bercat putih. Shion terbaring lemah diranjang. Wajahnya begitu pucat, kantong matanya pun menghitam. Ibu Shion menangis tanpa henti. Saat Shion membuka matanya, ia melihat Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berdua terlihat cemas, bahkan Hinata sudah berlinang air mata. Shion tersenyum manis kepada dua sahabat terbaiknya ini. Shion merasa hidupnya akan segera berakhir, iya ini adalah titik terlemah dalam hidupnya. Melihat putrinya siuman., ibu Shion langsung memeluk erat putri semata wayangnya ini dengan berlinang air mata. Di akhir hidupnya, Shion ingin mengunjungi satu tempat spesial bersama dua sahabatnya.

"Shion, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Shion.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun," jawab Shion.

"Shion bertahanlah, kau pasti sembuh," Hinata mencoba memberi semangat Shion.

"Sudah tidak bisa lagi Hinata. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan penyakit ini. Tubuhku semakin lama semakin melemah. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kita akan selalu bertiga, kau sudah berjanji padaku akan merawat Kei sampai dia besar. Kau tahu Shion, janji adalah hutang," ucap Hinata. Shion tersenyum manis membalas perkataan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan. Aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat bersama kalian. Antarkan aku kesana, ini adalah tempat terindah yang pernah aku lihat."

"Tapi Shion kau masih sakit?" ucap Ibunya mencoba mengingatkan putrinya.

"Aku mohon ibu, ijinkan aku mengunjungi tempat itu sebentar saja."

Ibu Shion tak langsung memberi jawaban, beliau masih terus menangis dan terlihat sangat terpukul. Sampai akhirnya, beliau mengangguk kepada Shion sambil menangis. Beliau juga mencoba meminta ijin dokter agar Shion di ijinkan keluar. Dokter pun mengijinkan Naruto dan Hinata membawa Shion keluar. Hinata maupun Naruto sendiri tak tahu tempat yang Shion maksud. Naruto menyetir mobil yang dikendarainya pelan, ia tak mau ada benturan sedikit pun dan membuat Shion sakit. Dibagian belakang terlihat Hinata mendekap erat Shion. Tubuh gadis berambut pirang ini terlilit oleh selimut hangat, kepalanya bersandar dibahu Hinata namun matanya masih terbuka. Hinata beberapa kali berusaha menyeka air matanya sendiri, ia masih tak sanggup jika Shion akan pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto mengikut petunjuk Shion, jalan yang mereka tempuh semakin lama semakin menanjak. Hinata melihat pemandangan disekitarnya dengan perasaan takjub. Lampu-lampu kota menyala terang, layaknya kembang api dilangit gelap nan pekat.

"Berhenti Naruto-kun," ucap Shion lemas.

Naruto pun menghentikan laju kendaraannya, Hinata memegangi lengan Shion saat turun dari mobil agar dia tak terjatuh. Naruto turut membantu istrinya dan memegang pundak mantan kekasihnya ini. Shion tersenyum bahagia melihat pemadangan indah dihadapannya, semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang cantik. Hinata dan Naruto melihat apa yang Shion lihat, perasaan takjub menyelimuti hati mereka. Bola lampu digedung dan dirumah-rumah terlihat seperti kunang-kunang yang berterbangan. Kerlap-kerlip seperti bintang, cahaya berwarna kuning sangat terlihat dominan dibandingkan warna cahaya lain.

"Indah sekali," puji Naruto.

Shion menarik nafas dalam-dalam, tanpa ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan. Shion berdiri diantara dua sahabatnya, tangan Shion mengenggam erat tangan Hinata dan Naruto. Perlahan gadis cantik ini duduk ditanah, tentunya Hinata dan Naruto mengikuti apa yang Shion lakukan.

"Ini adalah tempat terindah yang pernah aku temui. Aku ingin membagi tempat indah ini bersama kalian. Apa kalian menyukainya?" tanya Shion sambil terus mengenggam erat kedua tangan sahabatnya. Hinata mengangguk dan menetskan air matanya, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Ini tempat terindah yang pernah aku lihat," ucap Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Meninggalkan ibu, meninggalkan kalian dan meninggalkan Kei. Kau tahu, kadang aku marah pada Tuhan, kenapa aku ditakdirkan seperti ini? kenapa aku tidak bisa hidup normal seperti remaja lainnya? Tapi sekarang aku tahu, Tuhan sangat menyayangiku, sehingga ia ingin aku cepat berada disisinya. Kita hidup karena Tuhan, menggalkan pun juga kembali kepada Tuhan. Tuhan selalu memberi yang terbaik untuk umatnya. Tuhan berfirman "_Aku ada didalam prasangka umatku._" Itu berarti jika aku berprasangka baik pada takdirku, maka dimataku Tuhan sudah melakukan yang terbaik untukku, begitupula sebaliknya. Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, aku mohon jangan lupakan aku jika aku tak ada lagi disamping kalian." Shion mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum kepada sahabatnya namun pipinya basah karena air mata.

Hinata dan Naruto memandang iba ke arah Shion, mereka berdua menangis tersedu-sedu. Mereka tak mau Shion meninggalkan mereka secepat ini, masih banyak hal yang ingin mereka lakukan bersama Shion. Naruto dan Hinata merangkul Shion dengan segenap hatinya.

"Kau akan sembuh Shion, kau akan sembuh, aku yakin," ujar Naruto namun Shion menggeleng pelan padanya.

Shion semakin mengenggam erat tangan kedua sahabatnya. Matanya melihat lurus kearah lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip indah dimalam hari. Ujung kakinya terasa dingin dan tak bisa digerakkan. Rasa dingin itu secara perlahan menjalar ketubuh bagian atasnya. Shion tahu waktunya sudah tiba. Sebelum ia pergi Shion ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, selamanya."

Shion tersenyum, perlahan matanya menutup. _Pluk_, Naruto merasakan kepala Shion jatuh dibahu kirinya. Tangis Hinata dan Shion, pecah diantara kesunyian malam yang gelap. Naruto menyadari Shion sudah tidak ada. Air mata mereka sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Hinata memeluk tubuh Shion yang sudah mendingin dengan tangis, Naruto mencium lembut kening Shion dengan berlinang air mata.

"Kami juga menyayangimu Shion, selamanya akan selalu menyayangimu," ucap Hinata.

**xxxMarriagexxx**

Empat tahun Kemudian….  
Hinata sibuk memasak sarapan dipagi hari. Setelah empat tahun berjalan, banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian yang Naruto dan Hinata alami. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka berjalan dengan sempurna dan semakin indah disetiap harinya. Rumah tangga mereka semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran seorang malaikat kecil di kehidupan mereka. Malaikat kecil itu bernama Uzumaki Kei, sekarang berumur sekitar empat tahun. Kei adalah seorang balita laki-laki yang sangat sehat namun dia sedikit nakal dan bandel seperti ayahnya. Kalau di flashback kembali perkataan nenek tepat sekali, bahwa Hinata akan melahirkan anak laki-laki jadi perlengkapan bayi yang beliau belikan sangatlah bermanfaat. Melahirkan Kei merupakan moment yang tak terlupakan baginya, Hinata ingat jelas kalau saat itu rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Namun dia selalu tertawa setiap ingat wajah Naruto saat mendamping dia melahirkan.

Waktu itu Naruto terlihat sangat stress, frustasi dan wajahnya pucat lebih pucat daripada Hinata. Itu adalah kenangan termanis yang dia lalui dengan Naruto selama Hidupnya. Selain menjadi ibu rumah tangga, Hinata juga meneruskan kuliahnya walaupun itu terasa sedikit sulit namun dukungan Naruto selalu membuatnya semangat. Lain lagi dengan Naruto, dia bekerja di perusahaan neneknya tapi tidak langsung menjadi atasan namun menjadi bawahan dulu. Walaupun ayah Naruto menyuruhnya untuk menjadi salah satu kepala bagian di perusahaan, Naruto menolak karena dia ingin mengasah kemampuan dia dalam berbisnis. Hari ini adalah hari minggu , jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Lengkingan tangis Kei menggema diseluruh ruangan, Hinata juga bisa mendengar tangis itu di dapurnya.

"_Sayang_, tolong tenangkan Kei. Aku sibuk memasak sekarang," teriak Hinata.

Naruto yang asyik membaca Koran diruang keluarga, langsung berdiri menuju kamarnya. Ia perlahan membuka kamat, disana dia melihat Kei berdiri sambil terus menangis. Naruto tersenyum manis lalu kemudian menggendongnya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, ada ayah disini. Ibu lagi memasak, apa kau mau menemuinya?" tanya Naruto lembut. Kei pun mengangguk manja, akhirnya Naruto membawa putranya ke dapur dan memperhatikan Hinata memasak.

"Kei-kun, kau sudah bangun. Ibu sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu." Senyum Hinata tak kalah lembut dengan senyum Naruto pada putranya. Kei tiba-tiba memberontak, dia mnegulurkan kedua tangannya pada ibunya sambil merengek.

"Kau ingin ibu menggendongmu?" tanya Naruto. Kei mengangguk, Hinata menuruti perkataan putranya. Sekarang Naruto lah yang mengaduk bubur untuk Kei.

"Kei-kun cium ibu," kata Hinata merayu Kei. Hinata memonyongkan bibirnya kea rah putranya dan dengan sigap Kei mencium bibir ibunya. "Emuaaachhh, hehehehe," ucap Hinata, Kei-pun tertawa senang. Naruto iri dengan kemsraan antara istri dan putranya.

"Buat ayah mana?" ucap Naruto. Kei mencium Naruto seperti yang dilakukannya pada Hinata. "Heheheh anak pintar. Sekarang giliran ayah yang mencium ibunya," rayu Naruto sambil memoyongkan bibirnya. Tapi Hinata menolak karena menurutnya perbuatan seperti itu tidak pantas dilihat oleh putra mereka.

"Hei, malu di lihat Kei," ucap Hinata dengan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Semenjak punya Kei, kau selalu seperti itu. Selalu menolakku, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan tampang cemberut tingkat tinggi.

"Haishh, kau ini benar-benar.." kata Hinata sambil melotot ke arah Naruto, namun entah kenapa si Kei malah ketawa melihat tingkah orang tua mereka. Cup—Hinata mengganti dengan ciuman bibir ke pipi kanan suaminya. Narutopun tersenyum malu karena ulahnya

sendiri.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Kei yang ke empat. Mereka memang memutuskan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kei bersama keluarga besar dan yang lainnya. Setiap minggunya Hinata dan Naruto berkunjung ke sebuah pemakaman. Hari ini cuaca sangat dingin, sebagai seorang ibu yang baik Hinata berinisiatif untuk memakaikan beberapa lapis pakaian kepada Kei agar dia merasa hangat. Naruto dan Hinata sangat menyayangi putra mereka, semua keinginan Kei selalu dituruti namun juga diberi batasan agar dia tidak manja.

Mereka bertiga berjalan kaki sambil sesekali beli jajan di jalan. Kei berjalan dintara Hinata dan Naruto sambil memegang tangan mereka berdua. Banyak orang yang mengira kalau Kei adalah adik Naruto dan Hinata, tapi setelah Hinata memberi tahu pada mereka kalau Kei adalah anaknya, mereka sama sekali tidak percaya. Hal ini bisa dimaklumi karena memang Hinata dan Naruto terlalu muda untuk punya anak yang sudah berumur empat tahun. Sebeum ketempat tujuan Naruto dan Hinata membeli satu buket bunga lili putih.

ooOOoo

Hinata, Naruto dan putranya Kei, sudah sampai disebuah tempat yang sunyi dan hanya ada satu buah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan pemakaman. Banyak sekali batu-batu nisan berjejer, angin bertiup dengan kencang karena tempat pemakaman yang tinggi dia atas sebuah bukit. Hinata menggendong Kei, sedangkan Naruto menaruh sebuket bunga lili di gundukan tanah yang hijau yang tertutup oleh rumput. Ternyata sebelum Naruto dan Hinata datang kemari sudah ada orang yang datang karena bunga digundukaan tanah itu terlihat sangat segar.  
"Shion, bagaimana kabarmu di surga? apa kau baik-baik saja. Kami datang untuk mengunjungimu, aku ingin memberitahu padamu kalau besok kamis Kei berulang tahun yang keempat, tolong doakan Kei di surga," ucap Naruto memandang batu Nisan bertuliskan Shion.

"Aku dan Naruto sangat merindukanmu Shion. Apa kau ingat, dulu satu hari setelah aku melahirkan Kei kau tidur dirumahku selama tiga hari berturut-turut untuk menjaga Kei kalau dia ngompol atau rewel. Dan aku lihat kau juga sangat menyayangi Kei, suka sekali menggendong dia bahkan aku dan Naruto tidak boleh menggendongnya. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Hinata meneteskan air matanya, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

Shion, dia meninggal sekitar empat tahun yang lalu akibat penyakitnya. Saat Hinata melahirkan, Shion juga ikut bingung dan menunggunya dirumah sakit. Dia sangat sayang sekali dengan Kei, Shion berkata pada Hinata kalau Kei sudah di anggap anaknya sendiri karena dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah merasakan menjadi seorang ibu. Walaupun begitu dia terus menjadi gadis yang selalu ceria dan baik hati. Shion akan selalu hidup setiap mereka memanggil nama putranya, karena nama bagus ini pemberian dari Shion.

"Hinata-chan." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pria yang memanggilnya. Hinata dan Naruto mencari arah ke sumber suara. Mata Hinata melihat sosok yang tinggi dan tampan tersenyum padanya, dia adalah teman sekolahnya dulu , Sasuke alias Sasuke. Hinata terkejut melihat kehadirannya. Sasuke perlahan mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Sasuke-kun ke..kenapa kau bisa sampai disini? kapan kau kembali?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku kembali baru hari kemarin. Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Shion, aku tidak akan melupakannya. Menurutku dia orang yang sangat baik walaupun aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Aku sudah menepati janjiku kan Hinata?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat batu nisan. Sekarang pandangannya beralih memandang Naruto. "Hai bro? bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kau terlihat tampan, tapi aku lebih tampan darimu hehehe. Kau kembali ke Jepang, apa kau berencana untuk berkarir lagi?" tanya Naruto ramah, sekarang dia sudah tidak cemburu lagi sama Sasuke, karena dia tahu kalau Hinata hanya mencintainya.

"Iya, begitulah aku akan berusaha dari awal tapi aku berencana akan menjadi penyanyi solo bukan seorang actor yang penuh kepura-puraan. Aku rasa music itu lebih murni dari hati." Mata Sasuke tiba-tiba melihat seorang anak kecil yang di gendong Hinata. "Eh, siapa anak yang kau gendong itu?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk ke Kei.

"Ohh, dia ini adalah anakku," ucap Hinata santai.

"A..apa?! anak, tapi bagaimana bisa? kapan kau hamil Hinata-chan? kenapa dia sudah sebesar ini?

"Hinata, hamil sudah sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, saat kau berangkat ke London." Jelas Naruto. Naruto sedikit pamer kepada Sasuke karena mereka punya seorang putra dari buah cinta mereka."Namanya Kei."

"Ke London, jadi masa-masa itu kau sudah Hamil. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" protes Sasuke. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Kei mulai berontak dari gendongan ibunya dan sepertinya dia Ingin Sasuke menggendongnya. Sasuke terkejut tapi dengan ragu dia mencoba menggendong Kei.

"Kei-kun, dia adalah paman Sasuke," ucap Naruto.

"Ehm, paman Cacuke," jawab Kei.

Naruto girang mendengar ucapan putranya tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, karena dia bukan seorang paman. Naruto dan Hinata tak bisa menahan tawa karena ucapan anaknya, emang dasar ajaran ayah yang menyesatkan.

"Hei, Naruto, apa maksudmu itu!" Sasuke menolak di panggil Paman karena dia belum menikah dan umurnya masih muda. "Kei-kun, aku bukan paman tapi panggil aku _Nii-san_, mengerti? Sekali lagi panggil aku nee-san," ucap Sasuke.

"Eum, paman _nii-san_" celetuk Kei. Tawa Naruto dan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi karena hal ini, Sasuke tersenyum frustasi namun dia tidak jengkel, sedikitpun dengan Kei . Sasuke sudah jatuh hati pada Kei.

"Oh ya, Sasuke besok kamis datanglah kerumah kami, karena kamis nanti adalah hari ulang tahun Kei yang ke empat. Tentunya kau masih ingat rumahku kan. Ino dan Shikamaru juga datang, jadi aku mengundangmu sebagai sahabat, jadi datang ya," rengek Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang lagipula aku juga memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian," ucapnya.

"Siapa? Dia seorang wanita? Pacar kamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Rahasia besok kau juga pasti tahu hehehehe."

ooOOoo

Kamis malam….

Semua orang berkumpul dirumah Naruto dan Hinata. Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kei. Keluarga besar sudah datang termasuk teman-teman play group Kei juga sudah datang. Mereka terlihat sangat lucu sekali dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Kei sedang bersama Ayahnya untuk menemui tamu, sedangkan Hinata sibuk berkutat di dapur bersama Ino, ibunya, ibu mertuanya, sedangkan nenek hanya duduk diam sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-teman Kei. Hinata memperhatikan tingkah nenek yang berusaha untuk menggendong Kei namun beliau tidak bisa mengangkatnya karena tubuh Kei yang berat. Memang Kei itu sedikit gemuk. Naruto pun membantu mengangkat Kei, akhirnya nenek bisa menggendong cucunya. Hinata tersenyum senang melihat moment seperti itu. Kei bisa dibilang kembaran Naruto waktu kecil mungkin kalau sudah besar juga mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

Ino dengan senang hati membantu Hinata sebisa dia dan semampu perhatikan Ino seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Shikamaru sepertinya juga sama tidak sabar untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Hinata, aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu tapi kamu jangan terkejut ya ataupun girang ya?" ujar Ino penuh keyakinan dan kemantapan hati.

"Memangnya apa yang akan beritahu padaku Ino?" tanya Hinata sambil terus mengiris pudding yang sudah dia buat. Ino diam, aku melihat tangannya masuk kedalam tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"TARADA!" Ino memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Hinata. Hinata memperhatikan secara seksama barang tersebut.

"Undangan Pernikahan? Hei, ino kau mau menikah, sungguh dengan siapa? Shikamaru kah?" Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kyaa, Ino, selamat ya akhirnya kau akan menikah dengan Shikamaru juga."

"Hmm, aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, jangan lupa datang ya. Kau adalah tamu penting buatku, aku akan menangis kalau kau tidak datang dan ajaklah Kei. aku ingin menggendong dia di hari pernikahanku."

"Tentu kami akan datang hehehe,"jawab Hinata Mata Ino berkeliaran melihat sesuatu, dan dia begitu surprise melihat kehadiran seseorang.

"Hinata-chan, bukankah orang itu Sasuke." Ino menunjuk kearah orang tersebut. Tanpa harus menjawab pernyataan Ino, Hinata dan Ino langsung mendekati Sasuke begitupula dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto. Hinata berpikir bukankah dia akan mengenalkan seseorang tapi buktinya dia datang sendirian.

"Hai Sasuke apa kabar? Kau terlihat lebih tampan daripada dulu ,tubuhmu juga lebih bagus." ujar Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya membalas ucapan Shikamaru dengan tinjuan kecil di pundaknya.

"Sasuke, katanya kau mau memperkenal kan seseorang pada kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebentar, nah ini dia sudah datang," kata Sasuke.

Semua orang melihat kearah pintu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Detik berikutnya muncullah sosok gadis cantik berambut pink dengan mata hijaunya. Benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan dengan anggun menuju ke Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia melihat kedatangannya disini.

"Kenalkan, di Haruno Sakura dan dia adalah pacarku," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Kenalkan namaku Sakura," katanya satu persatu kepada orang yang ada didepannya.

"Pacarmu benar-benar sangat cantik Sasuke," ucap Ino. Sasuke hanya tersenyum malu.

Setelah sekian lama mengobrol akhirnya cara di mulai rentetan acara di mulai dengan lancar dan penuh dengan kebahagaiaan dan sekarang saatnyaa prosesi meniup lilin, namun sebelumnya para undangan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Kei."

_"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Happy birthday, Happy birthday to you_."

Setelah menyanyi semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Dengan tuntunan Hinata, Kei mencoba meniup lilin, secara bersamaan Naruto dan Hinata mencium pipi Kei, Naruto sebelah kanan sedangkan Hinata sebelah kiri. Hari ini terasa begitu bahagia dan indah. Semua orang tersenyum senang, tak ada lagi kesedihan atau airmata yang terbuang untuk hari ini. Namun bagi Hinata, ada yang kurang tanpa kehadiran Shion. Shion apa kau bisa melihat semua kebahagiann kami? batin Hinata. Waktupun berlalu, tidak terasa sudah dua jam mereka merayakan ulang tahun Kei. satu persatu undangan pulang, tinggal keluarga besar dan sahabat-sahabat Hinata yang masih tinggal.

"Bagaimana kalau keluarga besar berfoto bersama?" ucap Ayah Naruto.

"Aku setuju sekali dengan ide itu menantuku," ucap nenek girang.

"Iya, kebetulan semua keluarga besar datang alangkah lebih baiknya kita mengabadikan moment ini," Ibu Naruto menyetujukan pendapat semuanya.

"Itu benar-benar ide yang bagus,"kata Ibu Hinata sambil memeluk putranya yaitu Akira.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan."

Ayah Naruto men-setting waktu otomatis dikameranya, beliau cepat-cepat berlari menuju sofa besar yang di penuhi oleh semua orang. Ada yang berdiri, ada juga yang duduk di sofa. Kei duduk diantara Naruto dan Hinata. Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri dengan penuh senyuman melihat keluarga besar yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Tapi bagi Hinata dan Naruto mereka berempat juga keluarga besar.

"Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru dan Sakura berfotolah bersama kami."

"Tapi kami bukan kelurgamu?" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian semua adalah keluarga kami cepatlah." perintah Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka berempat ikut berfoto bersama. Hari ini sangatlah indah dan penuh kebahagiaan, tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Hinata sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan dengan segala yang sudah diberikan padanya. Semua hal, baik itu bahagia dan kesedihan yang dia alami. Keluarga besar yang harmonis dan bahagia itu yang dia inginkan dari dulu. Hinata tersenyum manis di depan kamera, sedangkan Naruto melihat istrinya dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis juga. Tanpa di duga oleh semua orang, Naruto tiba-tiba mencium pipi Hinata. Jepreeet! Ekspresi Hinata yang manis berubah jelek karena terkejut dengan ulah Naruto. Semua orang orang tertawa, melihat ulah Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto apa yang kau lakukan? Ekspresiku terlihat jelek sekali" protes Hinata. Naruto tak menghiraukan omelan Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." senyum Naruto manis. Hinata tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa mendengar ucapan Naruto seperti itu. Wajahnya merona merah karena malu, karena Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan semua orang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata. Naruto tersenyum sengang mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau tak ingin memberikan adik kecil untuk Kei?" tanya Naruto

"Apa?!"

**THE END**

**Huaaaa akhirnya SELESAI juga "MARRIAGE". Aku tak yakin jika UZUMAKI KEI adalah nama yang bagus, tapi aku suka sekali dengan arti nama jepang itu. Anak laki-laki yang bernama Kei dijepang, itu memiliki arti Dilindungi, Keberuntungan, dan Kebijaksanaan.  
**

**Terima kasih semuanya atas komentar kalian, terima kasih banyak. I LOVE YOU ALL. 3**

**MAAF JIKA ENDINGNYA JELEK **


End file.
